Corruption of Naruto
by marshalanime
Summary: Due to some coincidence, Jiraiya leaves Naruto in Ingnam during the time that their champion is chosen. As a result, the village decides that it might be in their best interest to send him rather than one of their own due to past failures. Now Naruto is the newest champion sent to Mareth. Can he save this new world or will he end up corrupted himself? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Marshalanime here. My brother showed me a game called Corruption of Champions last week and, whether for good or bad, I basically became addicted to it. As a result, the idea for this story popped into my head and I can't get it out no matter what I do.**

**To thous of you that are unfamiliar with Corruption of Champions, I must warn you that the game contains a lot of unusual fetishes. And while I don't plan to necessarily use them all in future lemons, I still think it would only be right of me to warn you now.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy my new story!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"'Remind me again why your doing this'" the voice of a large nine tailed fox said to his blond host as said blond followed an old into a cave. 'These people need help. Besides, Ero-sannin's not going to be back for a while, so I have nothing better to do' the blond told the fox as they came upon a portal that gave off a pink glow and a strange aura that the blond couldn't quite explain.

"Well, guess this is it. Thanks for showing me the way old man. See ya when I get back" the blond said just before he jumped through the portal. "I hope we aren't making a mistake in sending the poor boy there, but what choice do we have? Ingnam hasn't had a successful champion in years. There's little doubt the corruption would continue to ruin our village if we didn't send Naruto in place of one of our own" the old man said to himself before turning around and heading for the caves exit.

Other side of the portal

"You think that was normal?" Naruto asked aloud as he watched the imp that tried to drug him fly off to nurse his wounds. "'This is why you don't just agree to help anyone you meet'" The fox told him. "I'm already here so there's no point in backing out now" Naruto told the fox. "might as well set up camp here. It'd be the best way to keep the portal safe" Naruto concluded as he turned around to look at the portal that's nestled between to rocks amongst the red Earth. 'This world definitely look different from ours' Naruto thought as he looked at the red sky above him.

After setting up camp

"Now what?" Naruto wondered to himself as he sat down on a rock. "'You could try looking around. You don't have any idea what's even in this world after all'" the fox told the boy. 'Right, I new that' Naruto told the large fox as he got up and began walking.

After an hour of exploring

'I wonder why no ones herd about this portal before. It seems like it'd be something at lest a few people outside of that village would know about' Naruto wondered. "'You're not exactly the brightest person out there, so it wouldn't surprise me if others new about it and you just never found out'" the fox told the blond. "I'm not that stupid you damn, fox?' Naruto was yelling at the nine tailed fox when he noticed something, odd.

"How did I wined up back at camp?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the campsite in front of him. Looking behind himself, Naruto could see his footprints vanish a little ways back, as if he had just appeared there as he walked. 'Hey Kurama, have I been put under a genjutsu?' Naruto asked the fox as he readied a kunai.

"'Not since you got here. Must be something about this world itself'" Kurama told him. 'What do you mean?' Naruto asked as he put his kunai away. "'This is a different world remember. What makes you think that it works the same way as our world?'" Kurama reasoned. 'Makes sense I guess' Naruto said. "'You were thinking about the portal when we camp to camp again. What you're thinking about might have an effect on how you travel'" Kurama suggested.

'How does that make any sense?' the blond asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion. "'You have a better suggestion?'" Kurama asked, to which Naruto couldn't answer, so he decided to go with Kurama's idea for now.

"Might as well try to find something again" Naruto said with a sigh as he turned around and started walking away from camp. Roughly an hour later and the blond comes across a forest that wouldn't look out of place back in his world. "I finally find a place that looks different" Naruto said a loud as he looked over his shoulder at the red ground covered in red rock formations.

'Guess I can try out Kurama's idea' Naruto thought before picturing his campsite and taking a few steps forward. After a few minutes of feeling reality shifting around him, Naruto ends up back at camp. "That is definitely useful" Naruto said with a grin.

Next day

'How long to you think it would take me to run across the lake?' Naruto asked the giant fox as he walked along the shore of the massive lake he found. "'Hard to tell since we can't see the other end of the lake'" Kurama told him. Seeing the bijuu's point, Naruto continued to walk along the shore.

"'Do you even have a plan for how you're going to stop the corruption in the village?'" Kurama suddenly asked the blond after some time went by. Stopping, Naruto took a moment to think about it. "'You have no idea what you're doing, do you?'" Kurama asked, his annoyance clearly evident in his tone. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out" Naruto told the fox.

Shortly after Kurama ended there conversation due to being annoyed with the blond, Naruto came across a sword lodged hilt deep into a tree. "Looks like it's been here a while" Naruto said to himself as he inspected the tree and sword. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt Naruto pulled the three and a half foot steel blade out of the tree. Doing so caused the tree to wither and die, much to Naruto's confusion.

'Was this thing keeping the tree alive?' Naruto wondered to himself before he put the sword in his pack and continued to walk along the shore of the lake.

Sometime later

Having decided to try and find some new locations, Naruto went out exploring. This however, led to him being attacked by imps and goblins that wanted to have their way with him.

'This world id seriously fucked up' Naruto thought to himself as he looted the imp he'd just just beaten. "'You're the one that agreed to come here'" Kurama pointed out once again. 'Oh shut up about that already. I can't just turn down someone that need help. Huh, what's this?' Naruto was telling the fox when he found a strange vile of liquid on the imp. "'I don't know, why don't you try and see?'" Kurama said, annoyed with the blond still.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that!" Naruto said, he himself becoming irritated with the bijuu and then downing the contents of the bottle. "'You idiot! What are you doing!? Don't just drink things you don't know about!'" Kurama yelled at the blond. "I don't see what the problem is. For all you know this is just some kind of normal drink in this world" Naruto told the fox as he sat down.

"Besides, I don't feel any different, so nothing to worry about" Naruto said, just before his body started to warm up and tingle. "Wha?!" Naruto questioned as his hair began to lengthen, his body became thinner and more curved, his groin heated up signalling something was happening to it, and his chest expanded into D sized breasts. After all of this was done, Naruto resembled the female form he made for his sexy jutsu.

"Ehh?" Naruto questioned with a stunned expression as she looked at her body. Doing what came to mind first, Naruto spent the next half hour trying to dispel the 'jutsu' in the hope that this is simply some kind of sick trick. After finally giving into reality Naruto did the second thing thing that came to mind, freak out like she'd never done before.

Campesite - Night

"'Will you just get over it already?'" Kurama told the blond as she was curled up in a ball and crying over her lost manhood. 'Easy for you to say! You're not the one that got a sex change!' Naruto yelled at the fox. "'You're the one that drank the potion'" Kurama pointed out, only for the blond to cry even harder at her own stupidity.

Next day

"Wonder what happened to this place" Naruto said out loud as she stood as the open gates of a crumbling cathedral. After a moment the blond decided to head inside, seeing as Kurama is ignoring her today.

It's dark inside, the only light coming from the shattered windows and sundered doors. At the end of the room is a stone altar and an effigy of a great green tree, now covered in graffiti and filth. In alcoves along the walls of the sanctuary rest what must have been beautiful statues of an assortment of creatures, now destroyed and laying on the floor.

However, the furthest statues seems to be intact as the blond walks up to it. The statue is posed in a low, predatory crouch with her hair sculpted to fall playfully about her shoulders. A pair of bat-like wings protruding from her back curl back to expose the lush, smooth orbs of her breasts, easily DD's on a human. A spiked, mace-like tail curls about her legs that are attached to the pedestal upon which she's placed.

'Nice to know at least one of these statues is intact' Naruto thought just before she noticed a plaque one the pedestal below the gold chains that bind the statue. "Break my bonds to make me tame" Naruto read aloud before looking more closely at the gold chains. "Why not?" Naruto said with a shrug before lifting her sword up and bring it down to shatter the chain.

After shielding her eye's due to the unexpected explosive light of the chain breaking, the blond saw the gargoyle bowing before her like she was a king. Raising her head with a ruby red eyes as her once stone hair shifted at her movements, the girl said just loud enough to hear "Master. My, Master". 'Master?' Naruto asked herself with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you have of this one?" she asked as she looked at you expectantly. Feeling a bit uneasy at being treated like a master, Naruto hesitantly asked what she was.

"I am your humble servant, Master. Your tool. Your plaything. Your toy. Ask, and I shall obey." She seems to pause for a moment, and adds in an emotionless whisper, "this one would be honored to pleasure Master, if she desires". "Ooookay" Naruto said, a bit unnerved at the implications of what she said. The blond then asked what her name was, only to find that she didn't have one.

"What about Senna?" Naruto suggested after a few minutes of thought. "Senna," she purrs, "Senna, Senna. Master has interesting taste" Senna said.

Wanting to know more about the girl, Naruto set up one of the fallen pews and sat down to look at Senna. "Why were you chained up?" Naruto asked with a glance at the broken chains. "Master found a new toy and soon grew tired of me. Still, she did not want me stolen" Senna answered. "Your last master?" Naruto questioned. "That is correct" Senna said. "Who was, she?" the blond asked. "She was, Master" Senna said.

'This is getting me no where' Naruto thought to herself with crossed arms. "Can you tell me what happened here?" Naruto asked her. At the question, Senna breaks her stare and looks away, as if in shame. "The demons' doom that even now blights Mareth took its toll here, too. The people of a town no longer here believed they were safe under Marae's roof. Protected. Their faith was, Misplaced" Senna tells the blond.

'Does she blame herself for that?' Naruto wondered as she saw the look on the light grey girls face. "Hey now, what's with that sad expression?" Naruto asked as she moved off her seat and rested her hands on the girls shoulders. "I have no doubt that you did everything that you could, right?" Naruto asked, to which she answered with a nod. "Then it isn't your fault" Naruto told her with a warm smile.

"Now" Naruto started as she stood up. "You want to come with me?" Naruto asked as she held her hand out. "Master, I cannot" she says, again looking away from you. "Please, do not ask that of me. I, I am still bound to this place. Please, Master. I shall never ask anything of you again. Please" Senna said as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I understand" Naruto said as she lowered her hand. "You going to be alright here by yourself?" Naruto asked her. "Of course, Master. Especially if, if you return. You will return, Master? Won't you?" She looks deeply into your eyes and huskily purrs, "I can make it, pleasurable, if you do" Senna tells the blond.

"You don't have to ask. I would've come by to visit you even if you hadn't" Naruto says as she ruffles the girls hair, trying to ignore the part about the pleasure. 'Is everyone in this world always thinking about sex?' Naruto thought before looking back at the girl. 'Oh well. At least I have someone other than Kurama to talk to in this world' Naruto thought with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I couldn't just let this story have one chapter, now could I? Though this certainly isn't my most popular story, I like writing it and their are at least a few people out there that read it, so I'm going to keep writing it!**

**Also, first lemon of the story in this chapter! It's basically the first sex scene the PC has with Urta in the game. So if you've played Corruption of Champions before you know what's basically going to happen. I do plan to have original Lemon scenes in future chapters though, so look forward to those.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"'Please tell me you don't intend to drink that'" Kurama told the blond as she held a bottle of off-white liquid that had a picture of a man with a large dick drawn on it. "I don't know" Naruto said as she put the bottle down, and then flopped back onto the ground. "Right now it's the best shot at turning back into a guy" Naruto said as she looked up into the sky.

Turning her head to look at the bottle again however, she was struck with a bad feeling about it. "Though, maybe I should get a second opinion in it" she said as she stared at the bottle. "Augh! I'm not going to get anything done if I just sit here!" Naruto frustratedly shouted as she jumped up to her feet, and then stormed out of camp to see if she could find anything.

Two hours later - Desert

'Why does everything want to fuck my?' Naruto tiredly questioned as she made her way through the dunes. 'Hey, are you even listening?' Naruto asked the bijuu, only to get silence. "Fuck it. You can sleep all day for all I care" the blond said as she stopped to take in her surroundings. To her disappointment however, all she saw was the same sandy landscape that she's been starring at for the past few hours.

However, just as she was about to give up and head back to camp, she noticed what looked like a city way off in the distance. "I swear, if this is another mirage" Naruto mumbled to herself as she started to head towards whatever it was in the distance.

City entrance

Coming up to the large wooden gates of the city, Naruto made a brief mental note about the walls being roughly the same size as the one around Konoha. Turning her attention back to the entrance, the blond noticed than a fox girl with grey fur covering her body and sipping something out of a bottle. She'd try to guess what it was, but given all of the weird things she's encountered in this world, she doubts she'd get it right.

After finally noticing the blond, the grey fox-morph dropped her bottle and pulled out a halberd that's clearly longer than she is tall. 'Seems she's got some strength on her' Naruto mentally commented. "Hold it! What's your business in the city of Tel'Adre?" the woman demands to know with bristled fur.

"So this place is called Tel'Adre huh?" the blond said as she looked up at the walls once more. "I didn't really come here with anything in mind. I just saw it in the distance and decided to check it out" Naruto explained as she brought her sight back to the fox. After giving the blond a skeptical look, the woman pulled out a whistle and blew it. "No sudden moves" the grey fox orders, and seeing nothing wrong with doing so Naruto stood there.

Within the minute, a relatively large-chested centauress emerges from a smaller door cut into the gate, holding a massive bow with an arrow already notched. "What's the problem, Urta? A demon make it through the barrier?" the centaur asked. With a shake of her head, the fox girl told her, "I don't think so, Edryn. She's something else. We should use the crystal and see if she's fit to be allowed entry to Tel'Adre".

Following what Urta said, Edryn walked up to the blond as she pulled out a pendant. "Hold still, this will do no harm" the centaur says as she places a hand on the blonds shoulder while she holds the pendant in the other. Once the crystal in the pendant shines with a pale white light, Edryn steps back with a smile. "You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs" Edryn tells Naruto.

"Would you like a tour of Tel'Adre newcomer?" Urta asks Naruto as she gestures towards the smaller entrance. "I'd love one" Naruto said as she moved to follow the fox-morph. Though Naruto did notice that Urta had an odd walk, and that she kept her tail wrapped around her right leg. 'Maybe she has a scar on her leg' Naruto suggested to herself as she followed the girl.

"You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now" Urta explained to Naruto as they walked through the streets.

Further along the tour, Urta leads Naruto to a busy intersection that the fox says is the main square. Urta then goes on to explain that even thought the city is large it doesn't have a large number of people living here due to many leaving to fight against the demons when they first started attacking.

"That over there is my favorite pub" Urta said as she pointed at a bar. "The Wet Bitch? A bit suggestive with the name there" Naruto said with a grin as she looked at the grey fox out of the corner of her eyes. "With how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope that doesn't bother you" Urta told the blond.

"It's fine" Naruto said with a wave of her hand. "Considering that I usually travel around with Ero-sannin, I've been use to this kind of thing for a while now" the blond explained further. "Ero-sannin?" Urta questioned. "He's my sensei, thought he's a huge pervert so I usually get dragged into bars and watch as he gets drunk and tries to flirt with women" Naruto told her. "Ha! Sounds like he'd fight in around here" Urta said as she slapped a hand onto the blonds shoulder.

'Maybe if he stayed in this place' Naruto thought, confident that the old pervert wouldn't appreciate all of the male monsters trying to rape him. "Come one, I still have a few places to show ya" Urta said as she started walking again.

'It's so wonderful to be in a place where people aren't just fucking after being in this world for the past couple days' Naruto thought to herself as tears of joy started forming at the corners of her eyes. Once Naruto brings her thoughts back to the tour, she notices that the tail wrapped around Urta's leg is twitching. 'That's odd' the blond thinks with a raised eyebrow.

Urta finishes up the tour a few minutes after Naruto notices this little oddity. "Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright!" Urta says after she gives Naruto a friendly punch on the shoulder, and then takes off down the street. 'That was, sudden' Naruto thinks as she watches the fox-morph take off in the direction of The Wet Bitch. "Oh well, I'll just have to talk to her later" the blond says with a shrug and continues to walk down the street.

Few hours later

'She want kidding when she said that there aren't that many people in the city' the blond thought as she sat on the ledge of a building that overlooked the main square, having finished exploring the parts of the city that are less populated. 'Hmm, I wonder if she's still at that bar' Naruto pandered as she dropped down to the street and then started heading for The Wet Bitch.

Walking into the bar, Naruto takes note that other than all of the non-human patrons the tavern is just like any that she's been to with Ero-sannin. It's actually a lot better than at least half of the bars the old pervert dragged her into while they travelled. Looking over at one of the corners, Naruto spots Urta sitting with her feet propped up, her tail wrapped around her leg like before, and a large square bottle of whiskey in front of her.

Urta smiles broadly and noisily slurps a few dribbles of whiskey from her shiny black lips, watching you approach. She gives you a smoking-hot 'come-hither' look and slurs, "I didn't think I'd get a chance to bump you here, cutie. Wanna dance?". Naruto was about to give a playful answer about not being a good dancer when she heard something slam into the bottom of the table that Urta was sitting at.

Looking at Urta with a raised eyebrow, Naruto watches as she shrugs with a blush strong enough to be seen through her fur. Urta squirms in her seat, panting and gasping as she says, "Ummmm, maybe later, I just realized that I have to OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Urta says as she points behind Naruto. Despite her better judgement, Naruto looks over her should at what Urta is pointing at.

'Either she's wasted, or she's trying to hide something' Naruto thinks to her self after she sees that there's nothing out of the ordinary behind her. Turning back around she sees that Urta left her half finished bottle on the table and notice the back door swing closed. 'Okay, no way am I just leaving it at that' the blond thought. Curiosity getting the best of her as she heads for the back door.

Entering the ally way, the first thing Naruto notices are the awnings above that bloke out most of the light, making it difficult to see in the dirt and grass covered ally. Following the sound of gasps, Naruto quickly finds the grey fox. Her tail is no longer wrapped around her leg. Instead, it's splayed out behind her and her skirt is pressed up over her legs.

**Lemon start**

However, all of that is easily forgotten by the blond as she stars at what Urta is holding between her hands. Both her hands are wrapped tightly around a large horse dick that she has growing between her legs. Naruto can't help but watch as she furiously masturbates, catching a glimpse of her womanhood every now and then as he large balls bounce up and down due to her hands pumping up and down her shaft.

'What the hell am I looking at?! S-she has a dick, and it's fucking huge!" Naruto screams inside of her head as she just barely notices her groin heating up with arousal. The sound of Urta moans and cries bring the blond out of her thought and back to the girl in front of her. "Ooh, just go down! Please cum and go down! Why won't you go awatyyyyyy?!" Urta pleaded before it became little more than blubbering sops.

Feeling bad for the girl, Naruto came up with a plan to help her. 'Damn it, if anyone back in the village find out about this! why do I have to be so nice?' Naruto thought as she removed her clothes and then stepped towards Urta.

Looking up at the blond in shock as she stepped out of the shadows without any clothes and a the biggest blush Naruto's ever had and blinking away some tears, Urta couldn't help but ask "B-b-b-b-but I have th-thish hideosh thing, aren't you scared of it?". "It's going to take more than this to scare me off" Naruto said, grabbing her erection to emphasis her point. "Besides, you look like you could use some help with it" the blond said as she wiped a tear off of the fox's face.

Stunned by Naruto's offer, Urta can do nothing but nod with a hopeful expression as she pulls her hands away from her throbbing horse cock. Positioning her entrance over Urta's erection, only one thought ran through Naruto head, 'Never in a million years would I imagine that this is how I lose my virginity'. With that thought, Naruto plunged down onto Urta's equine dick in order to get the penetration over as quickly as possible.

'Fuuuuuuck!' Naruto shouted in her head as the pain of having her hymen ripped apart by such a large member raced through her body. 'Why the hell did I have a hymen?!' Naruto asked as Urta groaned in joy as she involuntarily thrust her hip slightly.

'Other than the pain, this isn't so bad' Naruto thought with only a slight wince as she leaned down to rest on Urta's chest as she began to thrust her hips. "Oh godsh yesh thank you so much, ohmigod it's so hot inside you" Urta moaned out in bliss. "That's good to hear. I-it's nice to know that I'm this good even if it's my first time" Naruto told her through slight breaths as the pleasure started to push away any pain she was feeling.

"Thish is your firsht time?!" Urta asked in complete surprise as her flare grows wider inside of Naruto's pussy. "Yes, now fuck me! I'm so close to coming!" Naruto tells her. Even if Urta wanted to say something to the blond at this point, the pleasure of her climax stops her as she throws her head back with her tongue lolling out of her muzzle as she pumps the blond full of cum.

Unable to stop herself do to her own pleasure, Naruto's hips keep thrusting until she two joins Urta in experiencing an orgasmic high. Loosing strength in her arms and legs, Naruto drops down as her foxy lover continues to pump her full. Eventually Urta's orgasm subsides and her member begins to shrink inside of Naruto, allowing for some of their combined juices to leak out of her sopping wet hole.

Once Urta's horse cock softens enough, Naruto lifts herself up and off of the fox-morph. This leads to a good portion of the cum Urta had just shot into the blond to poor out now that nothing was holding it in. Staggering back to her feet with her own juices covering her as a result of it flowing out of Naruto, Urta uses her own clothes to wipe herself off before throwing them in the garbage. She then moves over to the wall and removes a brick in order to reach into a secret compartment with extra clothes in it.

**Lemon end**

"We should do thish again shoon!" Urta tells the blond after she gets dressed and heads back to the bar. "Oh, and congrash on losing your virginity" Urta stops just before heading through the door to say and then continuing on her way.

"That, was amassing" Naruto says to herself as she finished putting her own clothes on. "'It certainly looked like you were enjoying your new body'" Kurama commented with a smug tone. 'Fuck' Naruto thought, knowing that he wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

After Naruto's time with Urta the day before, and Kurama not shutting up about it for the rest of the day in order to get back at the blond for being stupid enough to come to this world without knowing anything about it, she decided to take another stroll along the lake. While doing so, the blond comes across an old rat-morph covered in old taters robes. He seems oblivious to the blonds presence as he stirs a cauldron of viscous fluid with one hand; a neat stack of beakers and phials sit in the dirt to his left.

With a smile forming on his face the man told Naruto, "Come closer child. I will not bite". Seeing nothing to fear from the old rat, Naruto does as the man requested. "I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint it's waters" Rathazul explained as he removed his hood, showing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head.

"I see you have at least one tainted item on you. For twenty gems I could remove most of the taint, making it a good deal safer to use. Of course, who knows what kind of freakish transformations it would cause" Rathazul mentioned when he noticed the vile of white liquid Naruto had on her.

"You mean this?" Naruto asks as she pulls out the bottle. At Rathazul's nod Naruto quickly pulls out twenty gems and hands them, along with the bottle over to the alchemist. 'I'll finally have my manhood back!' Naruto mentally cheers as she waits for Rathazul to finish purifying the Incubus Draft. Once he was done Naruto quickly thanked him and took off back to camp.

Camp

"What did I tell ya Kurama? Every thing's going to be just fine!" Naruto said as she walked into camp. "'You're still an idiot'" Kurama commented as he decided to just let the blond mess around with the purified potion. Rolling her eyes at the fox's comment, Naruto opened up the bottle and chugged it's contents.

"Gauh!" Naruto gagged as she spit out what was left in her mouth. "This stuff feels so weird" Naruto said as she scrapped the slick and sticky material off of her tongue. 'At least I'll be a guy again' Naruto thought with a grin as she felt pressure building in her crotch, peaking painfully as a large bulge begins to push out from her body. The skin seems to fold back as a fully formed demon-cock bursts forth from your loins, drizzling hot cum everywhere as it orgasms. Eventually the orgasm ends as your cock fades to a more normal light tone.

After waiting a few minutes for something else to happen, Naruto finally realized that that was all it's going to do. "Are you fucking kidding me!? All I did was grow a dick!" Naruto yelled as loud as she could as she picked up the bottle and threw it into a bolder, smashing it to pieces. "'As I said before, you're an idiot'" Kurama said as Naruto groaned at her failed plan.

"Guess I can go to Tel'Adre again seeing as there's nothing to do here" Naruto said in a bored tone as she was laying on the ground, after taking some time to get over her new body. "'I suppose going to see that vixen of yours would be more interesting than just sitting in camp'" Kurama commented. "S-shut up!" the blond told the fox as a blush formed.

Tel'Adre

Once inside the city, Naruto notices a crowd of people that's formed in the street. Having nothing better to do the blond goes to investigate. Making her way through the crowd, Naruto finds a sight she hadn't expected to see within the city walls. Urta, clad in light leather armor is currently fighting a wolf-morph that has clearly been corrupted and towers over her at roughly eight feet.

Urta clearly has the edge in the fight, seeing as the large wolf-man is staggering about, and his dark brown fur is matted with blood. The bigger canid charges, snarling, with his claws extended. Urta sidesteps and pivots, her momentum carrying her foot around in a vicious kick. Her foot hits the side of the beast's knee hard enough to buckle it, and the wolf goes down on his knees with an anguished cry. Urta slips under his arm and twists, turning his slump into a fall. A cloud of dust rises from the heavy thud of the beast's body as it slams into the cobblestone street.

"Get this one outside the walls before he wakes. I won't have this corrupted filth in our city, and make sure you get the wards updated. If he manages to find his way back, you sorry excuses for guards will be going out with him" Urta orders after she chokes the beast into unconsciousness. Several dog-morphs rush in to tie the corrupted man up and then have a centaur drag him out of the city.

"That was amazing!" Naruto cheered as she ran up to the grey fox. "Eh, Naruto?" Urta questions, clearly surprised by the blond running up to her like this. "I figured you were strong just by looking at ya, but I didn't think you could kick ass like that!" the blond cheered as she wrapped an arm around the fox's shoulders. "Nice to know you liked the show, but, um" Urta ws saying as she turned her head away with a noticeable blush.

Naruto looked at the grey fox with a questioning look, until she glanced down to see the girls dick semi-hard. "Oh right! Sorry about that" the blond apologized as she let go of Urta and took a step back. "It's nothing to apologize about. It just wouldn't look good for the captain of the watch to ditch her patrol in order to get her rocks off" Urta explained as she turned her head back to the blond.

"I see your point. See ya later then Urta. I've got some things to take care of" the blond said with a wave as she started to walk off. "Looking forward to it lover" Urta said with a wave of her own. 'Lover huh?' Naruto thought as a small blush formed on her cheeks, only for her to shake the thought out of her head a moment later. 'Focus Naruto!' the blond screamed at herself.

"A weapons shop, huh?" Naruto said a loud as she stopped in front of the shop. Then with a shrug she stepped inside. Once inside Naruto sees that the blacksmith it a relatively short dog-morph with grey and white fur. "Buy something or fuck off!" the man barked at Naruto once he noticed her. Ignoring his less then friendly attitude Naruto asked, "Do you make special orders?".

Stopping momentarily on crafting the hot metal in front of him the dog-morph looked at the blond with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. "What kind of special order are you looking for?" the man siad a bit quieter then before, but with the same tone. "I wanted to know if you could make these" Naruto said as she placed a kunai ans shuriken on the counter. "I've looked around, but it seems that no one around here sells them" the blond explained.

After picking them up and looking them over, the man said that he could make them as long as the blond can pay. Hearing this, Naruto placed a bag of gems on the counter, "Make as many as this will afford me" the blond said. With a grunt and nod as a reply, the man took the bag and weapons and told the blond to come back in a few days. With that out of the way, Naruto decided to head back to camp.

Few hours later

Having gotten bored with training at camp, Naruto decided to go and explore around the lake again. After some time the blond shinobi discovered a wooden path under the sand. Having nothing better to do Naruto followed the path and discovered that it lead to an old town that seemed to have nearly burned down at some point in the past.

"I can't find anything but burned houses in this place" Naruto complained with a sigh after half an hour of walking around the old town. Just as she was about to give up looking for something of value and head back, the familiar sound of a projectile rang in the blonds ear as a dart flew past her head and embedded itself into a wall. 'At least it's something' Naruto thought.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" A commanding voice called out, even if it is high pitched and a little squeaky. "Turn around, slowly" the voice commands. Doing as she's told, Naruto turns around to see that her assailant is a mouse girl with auburn fur. Her clothing consists of a dirty, tattered set of pants and shirt. Other than the blowpipe that's aimed at the blond, the girl also has a rather impressive knife strapped to her waist.

She looks at you for a few long moments, and then lowers her blowpipe, "I'm sorry about that, but I thought you were another demon. They destroyed this place years ago, but some of the damn scavengers still occasionally drift through. Not so much lately, of course. I've made something of an impression on them" She grins malevolently, one hand caressing the blade of her knife in an almost sensual fashion. "My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village. All of my people are gone now; they're scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse. What about you? Are you one of those, humans, I've heard sometimes wander into this world?" Amily asks.

"I am. Though I'm surprised that I haven't transformed into something with all of the weird food that's in this world" Naruto says with her usual smile. "So, any reason you're hanging around this old town?" Naruto asks the mouse girl.

"I was born here, I grew up here, and I would have gotten married and settled down here if it hadn't been for those demons" She spits the word 'demons' with contempt. "After it was all over, I had nowhere else to go. So I stayed here. I've still got nowhere else to go, to be honest. I haven't found any other settlements of my own people, and I'd sooner die than give myself over to the demons. But it seems that if I'm ever going to see more of my people living free, I'm going to have to take the leading role" Amily explains.

"You know" Amily begins after thinking for a moment, but stops and stares at the bulge in your top, as well as the bulge in your bottom. "Never mind," she says after a moment. "You're a hermaphrodite, aren't you? Forget I mentioned it" Amily says and then walks off into the ruins and vanishes from view. "I wonder what she was going to say?" Naruto wonders to herself before shrugging her shoulders and heading back to camp.

"Speaking of wondering, I wonder when Ero-sannin will get back to that town. He's probably going to freak out if I'm not there when he gets back, or maybe he'd just come through the portal after me" Naruto thought out loud as she reached the edge of the old town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again. I'm back with chaoter four, and this time Jiraiya's found his way into the Mareth! Hope you all enjoy.  
**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jiraiya, a tall man with long spiky hair pulled into a pony tail, a forehead protector with small horns on it, and red lines going from his eyes  
down his face yelled after he heard what happened to his blond apprentice. "Please believe us lord Jiraiya. If we had know that he was your apprentice we never would've sent him as our champion" one of the village elders tried to explain as they coward before the pissed man.

Glaring at the man Jiraiya said in a cold voice, "Show me where this portal is".

Naruto's camp

'I hate mornings' Naruto complained with a groan as she slipped out of her pants and underwear and then went to pull her shirt off. As fate would have however, this  
would also be the moment that Jiraiya happened to walk through the portal.

"Hey Naruto, you around here any-Ahoooou jackpot!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw Naruto free her D-cup breasts from the confines of her shirt. "E-Ero-sannin?!" Naruto  
all but shouted as she ditched her shirt as quickly as possible and covered herself. "What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled at the man. "Isn't it obvious? I came to pick you up. Now drop the transformation and get your stuff packed, we're going back to our world" Jiraiya told the blond.

After a moment of the blond just standing there Jiraiya spook up again, "Didn't you here me? I said to drop the transfo-". "It's not a transformation" Naruto said,  
cutting the man off. "I'm sorry, what?" Jiraiya asked with a dumbfounded expression after a moment of silence. "I said it's not a transformation! Now stop staring already and let me get dressed!" Naruto shouted as she picked up a rock and threw it at the man. 'Tsunade's going to kill me' Jiraiya thought as he deflected the rock that his once male apprentice threw at him.

One change of clothes and explanation later

"You've gotta be kidding me" Jiraiya said with a groan after Naruto finished her story. Not really having a response, Naruto gave the man a nervous smile while she  
rubbed the back of her head. "I'm going to need a drink" Jiraiya complained as he leaned back against a large rock. "I know where you could get a drink" Naruto said with a grin.

The Wet Bitch

"I swear, If I wasn't here to see it for myself I'd call you insane if you told me about this world" Jiraiya said as he and Naruto walked into the bar, and then  
mumbling something about genjutsu. "I know what you mean" Naruto told him before noticing a familiar fox sitting in her usual spot.

"Urta" Naruto cheered as she walked up to the grey fox girl. "Hey lover, come by to pay me a visit?" Urta asked as she gave the blond her best seductive look as she  
slid into the seat opposite from hers. "Lover, there a story behind that or are you just calling hi-er-her that?" Jiraiya asked as he slid in next to Naruto.

"Ah? Naruto, who's this" Urta asked as she looked at the old pervert with a slightly confused look. "This is Ero-sannin. I've told you about him, right?" Naruto  
said. "I think you've mentioned the name before" Urta said before downing some of her drink.

"You two just going to ignore my question?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes, well" Urta began as both her and Naruto blushed and looked away from the man and each other. "Ha!  
About time you lost your virginity!" Jiraiya declared with a proud smile as he patted Naruto on the back. "Though it's not exactly what expected" Jiraiya added as he looked Urta over, causing her blush to intensify.

"So," Jiraiya started as he leaned in closer to Naruto. "How'd it happen huh? Did it happen before you turned yourself into a girl, or did you two have a little girls  
only fun?" the man inquired. Naruto was about to tell Jiraiya that it wasn't any of his business when they heard a thump against the table.

"I take it that you could use some help again?" Naruto asked with an amused expression as she looked at the blushing fox girl. "You want to come back to my place?"  
Urta asked, embarrassed at getting hard while Jiraiya was at the table. "Think you could wait for me to get back? I need to help Urta take care of a little problem" Naruto said as made her way past him out of the both.

"Think you could pay her tab when the waitress comes over?" Naruto asked as she dropped a bag of gems on the table. "Sure, go have your fun" Jiraiya joyfully said,  
right before he donned a stunned expression when he got a glimpse of Urta's package as she darted for the back door. "That's the kind of fun we had" the blond said with a small giggle as she looked at the old pervert from over her shoulder.

Few minutes after Naruto left following Urta, a waitress came by to take Jiraiya's order. "I'll have your strongest drink" Jiraiya dumbly said as he just stared at  
the back door.

Urta's apartment - **Lemon Start**

'Kind reminds me of my place' Naruto thinks as she looks around the small apartment. 'Well, mostly anyway' the blond adds while looking at the sex toys scattered  
here and there.

"Sexy, are you going to come get some?" Urta calls out from the bedroom in the back. Making her way back to the bedroom, Naruto is confronted with the sight of Urta  
shaking her ass for her while she knelt on all fours atop her fur covered bed. The sexy fox wearing nothing but black fishnet stockings and a shining latex cock-sheath. "How do you want to fuck, lover?" Urta asks as she looks over her shoulder.

"Well, I just got my manhood back the other day. So I was hopping you'd let me use it on you" Naruto said as she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them and her  
underwear down. "Already gave you one virginity after all, might as well let you take this one" Naruto continued as she garbed her rock hard shaft with one hand while the other worked to remove her shirt and jacket.

"Mmm, you're so kind to offer" Urta said as she reached around to spread her folds apart with one of her hands, keeping the other where it is to keep herself  
upright. "You make me such a happy girl, you know that?" Naruto asked as she lined herself up with Urta's opening, noticing the latex sheath around her horse cock filling with pre-cum.

"I could say the same about you, lover" Urta said just before Naruto pushed herself inside Urta's pussy. "It's good to hear that. I usually have to either safe  
someone or beat them up before they want to be friends with me" Naruto said as she grabbed hold of her lovers shaft and slowly stroked it while her other hand moved to her breasts. "But you skipped all that and went right to being lovers. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful vixen willing to be with me like this?" Naruto asked as she relished in Urta writhing in pleasure beneath her.

"N-Naruto, stop teasing me already. I need you to thrust into me" Urta pleaded, desperately wanting Naruto to start moving. "Sorry, I didn't think it would feel  
this good inside you, and just wanted to feel like this for a while" Naruto said as she slowly pulled herself out till only her head was left inside and then pushing back in.

Going slowly at first it it wasn't long before Naruto was quickly thrusting into the grey fox-morph. All the while Urta's moans of pleasure grew to match Naruto's  
thrusts. "Are, you g-getting close, Urta?" Naruto asked through heavy breaths after feeling her dick swell in her hand as she worked it up and down. Either not hearing the question or simply receiving to much pleasure to answer, Urta continued to moan in ecstasy as Naruto pounded away at her.

Shortly after the blonds question, Urta finally reached a climax as the latex sheath containing her horse cock filled with her seed as her vaginal walls coiled  
around Naruto's own cock in an attempt to bring her to release. Unable to resist any longer, Naruto reached her own climax and began to coat the insides of Urta's womb white. The blond then grabbed Urta's chin and brought the woman's face to hers so that she could kiss the girl she was currently sharing this orgasmic bliss with, muffling their shouts of pleasure in the proses.

Their climax's over, the two lovers collapse onto the fur covered bed. Rolling off of her back to give Urta some breathing space, Naruto lays there simply basking  
in the after glow while Urta works on removing her cum filled rubber. Urta ties the condom to keep it from spilling before she leans back into the bed and moves over to have her head rest on the blonds chest.

**Lemon end**

"Thank you so much, lover. I forget how good it can be in my, vagina. Maybe we could do this again?" Urta says as she presses herself against the blond as much as  
physically possible. "How could I say no to that?" Naruto asks as she wraps her arm around Urta and pulls her closer.

After a few minutes of cuddling a thought enters Naruto's head. "I really should see how Ero-sannin's doing" Naruto says aloud. "Mmm, can't that wait?" Urta says  
with a groan at the prospect of loosing her warm, comfy pillow. "Don't worry, I can handle this" the blond said as she formed a hand sign that's practically second nature to her, and one cloud of smoke latter a second Naruto appears on the bed.

"Go check on Ero-sannin" Naruto tells the clone. Grumbling something about stupid bosses making them leave cute girls, the clone quickly grabs a spare change of  
clothes out of a storage scroll in one of the pockets of her discarded clothes and leaves the room.

"See, no problem, eh?" Naruto tells Urta as she looks back to the grey fox, only to see a stunned expression on her face as she stars at the doorway the clone just  
left through. "I take it your not use to seeing someone make a clone?" Naruto asks with a playful smirk. At her slow nod Naruto's smirk becomes down right devious as she leans down to whisper into her ears.

"You know, their solid clones. Maybe I should make a few for you to play with next time?" the blond whispers into the girls sensitive ears. It's soon evident that  
Urta likes the idea when her member once again hardens with arousal. "Or we could use them now" Naruto says with a giggle as she looks down at the embarrassed foxes horse cock.

The Wet Bitch

"Miss me?" Naruto asked as she reached the table Jiraiya was sitting at. "Not really" Jiraiya said, to which Naruto just rolled her eyes as she sat down. "I'm  
surprised you haven't tried to pick up any girls by now" Naruto commented, seeing as Jiraiya doesn't have any hand imprints on his face and the fact that he's still in the bar. "I'm not really into hairy girls" Jiraiya told the blond.

"Speaking of which, finished having fun with your friend already?" Jiraiya asked as a waitress stopped by to refill his glass. "The real me is still at Urta's  
apartment. Whether or not their still having fun depends on whether Urta gets horny again" Naruto told the old pervert.

With a sigh, Jiraiya took a swig from his mug before asking, "You're not just going to come back to the elemental nations with me, are you?". "I promised to help  
this world and I never go back on a promise!" Naruto declared. "I wasn't talking about that" Jiraiya said with a knowing smile.

"You wouldn't go off and sleep with that girl if you didn't have some feelings for her" Jiraiya said as he used the hand he was holding his beer with to point at  
the blond. "W-well" Naruto started as he face started to heat up. "Have you even told her that you'll have to leave this world and go back to your own? And what about the CRA? I'm sure most women don't want to share the person they love" Jiraiya pointed out.

"I know I need to tell her," Naruto said with a heavy sigh. "but, I don't know how. I don't want to just tell her out of no where" Naruto said as she leaned back in  
her seat and looked up at the sealing. "Well anyway, I'm going to have to tell Tsunade about this" Jiraiya said, sending a shiver down the blonds spine. "She's going to be pissed" Naruto stated as she dreaded the blond Hokage's reaction. "Oh defiantly. Just be grateful that you wont have to be there to tell her" Jiraiya told the blond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who!? Probably wasn't expecting me to put out the next chapter so soon, huh? Well, I had nothing else to do so I just started working on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"Please come back soon" Senna told the blond as he left the cathedral after visiting with the gargoyle that declared him as her master. "You can count on it" Naruto said as she waved to the girl from over her shoulder.

"Ya know, other than the random imp or goblin. this world doesn't seem so bad. There are still good people in it" Naruto said to herself as she used this worlds strange method of travel to quickly get back to camp. "'That's because you're a trained fighter. A normal person that tried walking around this world like you do would've gotten raped on the first day'" Kurama pointed out to the blond.

'You're probably right there. Hm, looks like Ero-sannin is still out gather information on this world' Naruto thought as she entered the empty camp. 'There's still a whole day left to explore. Where do you think we should go?' Naruto asked her ever present companion. "'It doesn't matter to me where you go'" Kurama told the blond. 'Figures you'd say something like that' Naruto said to herself as she left camp for the lake figuring there should still be more to see around it's shores.

Soon, Naruto finds herself at a farmhouse near the lake. Around the homestead are a range of gardens, filled with delicious fruits and vegetables. wondering onto the property, the blond soon finds a type of dog-morph as she tends her fields. Soon realizing the blonds presence, the woman waves Naruto over.

"Welcome stranger, it sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests!" Whitney tells Naruto as she walks up to the farm girl. After some small talk and Whitney explaining how monsters tend to avoid the lake with the ones that do show up from time to time being weaker than normal, the farm girl tells the blond that she need to get back to work.

"I can help out if ya want. It seem like it's one of those days where I don't have a whole lot to do, so I've got plenty of free time" Naruto offered. "That would be very much appreciated, huh" Whitney said and then handed the blond a basket. "Just fill that there basket up for me" the farm girl said with a warm smile. After a few hours of picking peppers, Naruto decided to call it a day and head back to camp, waving to Whitney as she pocketed a few peppers the woman said she could have for helping out.

Deciding to take the long way home, Naruto decides to take a stroll along the shore on her way to camp. It was on this little stroll of hers that she came across a familiar old alchemist.

"Hey, Rathazul, I've got some more things I want purified. Think you could help me with them?" Naruto asked as she walked up to the old rat. Rathazul quickly agrees and shortly there after hands Naruto the now purified concoctions.

"You know, I think I might be able to do this worn-out world a lot more good from your camp than by wandering around this lake. What do you say?" Rathazul asks as Naruto pockets the potions. "I don't see why not. There's plenty of room at the camp for you to set up your lab and I can always use the company" Naruto tells the elderly alchemist.

At Naruto's approval, Rathazul soon begins to back up his supplies with a smile. "It will take me a while to get my equipment moved over, but you head on back and I'll see you within the hour. Oh my, yes" Rathazul tells the blond from over his shoulder. With that, Naruto does as the rat-morph says and heads back to camp first, positive that the man is experiencing hope for the first time in years.

Next day - Tel'Adre

"The man might be a jerk, but he certainly knows how to make weapons" Naruto said to herself after leaving the weapons shop with her new kunai and shirikin. Walking along, Naruto happens to glimpse an unfortunately familiar sight to her. Well, as long as you ignore the lack of any humans this time around. Three cat morph men have a younger cat morph woman backed into a corner. None of the men look to be armed. The girl is wearing a tattered dress that could once have been white and she looks worried.

Charging in to help like she normal would in this situation, the blond failed to notice a thick cord snap around her ankles, sending her to the ground. "What the!?" the blonds lets out as half a dozen cat morphs land on top of her. 'You've gotta be kidding me!' was the last thing the blond thought before someone smacked her over the head with a metal pipe.

Waking up after who knows how long, Naruto sees one of the cat morphs standing over her with a wooden plank. "Don't! You hit her awfully hard last time. Evelyn will give you the boot if you kill her" a soft voice says, much to the blonds relief that at least one of them doesn't want to beat her head in with something. The cat rolls his eyes, tosses the plank to the side and says, "Fine, But if she's awake she could get away. You stay here and watch her".

"You'll put some milk aside for me, right?" the soft voice from before asked with a mixture of hope and worry. "Don't worry, we'll save you some," the cat says as he walks away. "Yeah, like last time" the obviously girl with the soft voice muttered under her voice.

Taking the time to inspect herself, Naruto sees that only her feet and hands are bound. Rolling over expecting to see the cat girl from before, Naruto's slightly surprised to a different girl, this one having jet black fur with shoulder length hair dyed neon pink. Her B-cup breasts stand out nicely on her lithe frame. There's a small silver bell attached to a collar around her neck. The blond would guess that she was somewhere around nineteen, but gave up trying to guess how old the people of this world were by looking at them a while ago.

"Why are you worried about milk?" Naruto asked the girl. She looks down at you, seems to decide you aren't much of a threat right now and sits down on the edge of a crate. "I probably shouldn't be talking to you, but what's the harm in it?" she says, almost to herself. Her stomach contributes to the conversation with some long, painful sounding gurgling noises. She rubs her belly and sighs before continuing.

"We need to eat, just like everyone else, and milk is the best kind of food. All of us love milk" the girl says as her stomach rumbles quietly. "But milk goes off fast. Last time they saved me some milk but it was almost cheese by the time it got to me" she explains.

"So why are you the one that gets to watch me?" Naruto asks. "I'm new at this so I get all the jobs from the bottom of the barrel. All your stuff's here except for a few gems. Just enough for all of us to get a meal" the cat girl says as she takes a bundle out of the crates she's on and then puts it back.

"If you need food that badly, why don't you just steel everything?" Naruto asks her. Her response is almost a panic. "Then we'd get in real trouble! No, no, no" She calms herself down and continues. "Most people won't go all the way to a watch house to report a handful of missing gems. For a thousand gems or even a hundred? Sure. But with us they still have all their valuable stuff, armour, weapons, anything personal. They know the watch isn't going to be able to find a handful of gems, so why bother?" the cat girl explains.

"Lots of gangs have stripped people bare. They always get caught. Other gangs killed their marks so they couldn't tell the watch who robbed them. The watch really stomped on them. That's why Evelyn's plan works so well. We're not enough trouble for anyone to go after and we're never the worst people on the street" the pinket adds.

"I can relate somewhat. I grew up as an orphan and would've been stuck on the street if it wasn't for old man Hokage. Didn't stop me from going hungry from time to time thou" Naruto says as she finished cutting through the rope around her wrists with a nail phile she keeps hidden in her sleeve and then made short work on removing the rope around her ankles.

Shocked and a bit terrified of the blond freeing herself, the cat girl went to run for it but was stopped when Naruto grabbed hold of her wrists. "Ahhh! Please, don't hurt me!" the girl pleaded as she struggled against the blonds grip, but stopped for a moment when Naruto asked what her name was. "Huh?" the girl asked as she turned her head to look at the blond.

Rolling her eyes, Naruto repeated the question as she let go of one of her wrists and wrapped it around her waist. "Kath-Katherine" Katherine says as she struggles in Naruto's grip. The blond was about to speak again when she felt something poking her arm. Looking over Katherine's shoulder, it doesn't take long for Naruto to figure out that the girl in her arms is a herm.

"P-please, nooo!" Katherine cried out as she tried to keep herself from getting hard, but fails as her cock snakes through the gap between her tattered pants and her belly. 'A dog cock?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. "I just wanted food" Katherine whimpers as she tries to hid her erection with her free hand.

Letting go of the cat girl, Naruto moves over to the crate with her stuff as Katherine falls to her knees. "Quickly sorting through her things and putting everything where it belongs, Naruto then moves over to Katherine and lifts up one of her furry hands and drops a few gems in it. "But, but I, we, robbed you" Katherine says in disbelieve as she stars at the gems.

"You're just trying to get some food. Can't really blame you for that, now can I? Now go get yourself something to eat" Naruto says as she gives the girl a pat on the shoulder, and then stands up to leave. She springs up from the ground and hugs Naruto's legs before she could leave, whispering, "Thank you thank you thank you. I won't tell anyone, thank you so much".

'Seems like a nice girl, hope I see her again' Naruto thinks as she makes her way out of Tel'Adre and back to camp. "'You know, I doubt the elders expected you to hook up with a bunch of animal girls when they forced the thirds hand and put you in the CRA'" Kurama pointed out. 'Yeah, well they can go fuck themselves. I'm going to be with whoever I want to be with' Naruto tells the giant fox.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, even I'm surprised to be back this soon. I'm all but certain that this is the fastest that I've gotten to chapter six with any of my stories. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Deciding to explore the mountain today, Naruto wasn't expecting to see a cute, modestly dressed goblin pop out of the bushes and over her a pair of earnings. "Sorry, I'm not in to piercings" Naruto told the girl. After hearing the blond the girl shrugs and laughs, her form distorting as it grows taller, twisting as her skin lightens, her breasts bulge, and a pair of cute horns breaks out of the skin of her forehead. She pockets the earrings and stretches, revealing a glistening demon-snatch capped with a modest cock growing from where her clit should be.

'God damn it' Naruto complains to herself as she stares at the omnibus. "Well if you want to do this the hard way, that's fine by me. The ones that fight the hardest break down into the most submissive slaves. Just remember that this is the beginning of your life as Ceraph the Omnibus' slave-girl" Ceraph introduces herself as she takes a seductive tone, clearly wanting to turn the blond on more than beating her down.

"Now submit o your new master!" Ceraph commanded as she materialized a flaming whip and stuck at the blond using it. Sidestepping the strike, Naruto rushed in to land a punch on the girls right cheek. After trying, and failing a few more times to either strike down or trap the blond with her whip, Ceraph jumped back to give some distance between her and Naruto's close-range attacks.

Ceraph winks and says, "Have you ever cum without being touched? You will". After saying this, the woman begins preparing for an attack of some sort. Curious as to what the omnibus intends to do, Naruto stood back and waited for her to finish. Shortly after, Ceraph throws her hands out, palms facing you, and a rush of pink flame washes towards you.

Seeing this coming, Naruto simple jumped out of the way. "Why would you move? It would make you feel soooo good!" Ceraph asked with a sigh. "Because I don't want to lose" Naruto stated the obvious before finally making a handful of clones and beating Ceraph into submission. Leaving the woman where she is, Naruto travels higher up the mountain, fully enjoying her ability to run up walls.

While Naruto makes her way up the mountain, Naruto soon finds that she's come across numerous harpy nests. Having no interests in disturbing the nests, Naruto avoids them as she makes her way up the mountain, being watched by the harpy mothers the whole time. Though, despite trying to avoid the nests, Naruto still managed to stumble into one by accident.

Quickly pulling herself onto the ledge above her, Naruto is surprised to find herself staring into the amber eyes of a big breasted, pink feathered harpy. Apparently she herd the blond walking up the mountain and wanted to see what was going on. "Whaaa!" Naruto yelled in surprise, about to fall off the ledge she'd just climbed up doing so. Fortunately, the harpy grabs her shoulders with both her hands and with a remarkably reassuring tone, says, "Relax cutey, I wont drop you".

"Thanks" Naruto tells the woman as she gets her footing back, getting an even better eyeful of the pink harpies massive tits in the process. "Awww, how nice of you to notice my breasts! The other harpies are so mean to me because of them, I think they're jealous" the harpy suggests. She pulls a hand off your shoulder and begins to preen her 'hair' with it, arranging the feathers into a more pleasing configuration as she introduces herself, "I don't get to see many cute girls like yourself up here, and it's hard to fly very far with such heavy breasts weighing you down. My name's Sophie! What brings a delicious morsel like yourself to my little nest?".

"I was just exploring the mountain. It's the first time I've been this high up so I don't know where anything is right now" the blond admitted to ending up her by shear coincidence. Sophie giggles, "Well then, you're fortunate I was here. Some of the other girls, they might have taken advantage of you. The younger harpies are so busy getting fertilized and laying eggs that they don't have much appreciation for good company and pleasant conversation like I do".

The older harpy reclines in her nest and dips a hand between her muscled thighs while she talks, "Would you stay and help a lonely matron with her needs?". 'Well, I've got nothing to lose' Naruto reasons as she moves over to the woman while removing her clothes.

Sophie places a hand between the blonds softball-sized breasts, tracing up and down your skin with slow, measured strokes. She boasts, "The last time a willing mate found his way up to my nest, it only took a few moments for him to fertilize me. He just couldn't handle all this" She pulls you into her breasts for emphasis and squeezes them around the blonds head.

Letting the blond out of the valley of her breasts, Naruto took the time to lick one of her pink teats as she pulled herself out from between her wonderful mounds. Sophie then pulls the blond to be on top of her. Grabbing the blonds ass and pushing their breasts together in the process. Feeling the blonds shaft poking her, Sophie looked down to inspect what what was going to enter her. "Is that all there is? You're so small you may as well get rid of it and become a girl! You'd be a cute little girl, you know that?" the harpy told Naruto.

'Geez, thanks' Naruto thought, a bit annoyed with the harpies judgement of her package. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's what inside of you that made me want you. To be precise, it's what's inside your cock. I've been milking cute herms like you since the demons took over, and you're my latest conquest. That's okay with you, right? You don't mind me relieving all your pressure for my needy eggs do you? Of course you don't" Sophie stated.

"Go on girl, give your cock a taste" Sophie cooed, encouraging Naruto to penetrate her womanhood. Doing just that, Naruto slid into the harpy. Sophie's warm, feathery thighs close around behind the blond, locking their talons together to hold Naruto's cock in the squelching wet walls of her pussy.

Despite the urge to thrust in and of the beautiful pink feathered harpy, Naruto's attempts to do so are stopped by the strong muscles of Sophie's thigh's and left to the menstruation of Sophie's constriction vaginal walls. Lacking the ability to thrust her hips, Naruto decides to latch onto one of the harpies nipples while she expertly works over the blonds shaft.

Sophie strokes Naruto's long blond hair for a moment before pulling the blonds face to hers and locked their lips in a heated kiss. The harpies golden lips leave behind a strong sense of arousal once they part. Though Naruto ignores the evident aphrodisiac effect of the woman's lip gloss, and instead focusing on the pleasure the pinket is giving her.

The harpy pulls the blonds body tightly against her, crushing her breasts in between the two of them, and increases the tempo of her vaginal contractions. She ruffles the blond locks of hair and hums out a powerful command, "Cum for me my sweet, fertilize my eggs". Unable to resist even if the blond wanted, Naruto's soon launching rope after rope of her thick seed into the constricting love-canal of her harpy lover.

"Good girl! Squirt it all out for me" Sophie coos as she strokes the blond's long hair, loving the feeling of the blonds cum being released inside of her. Once Naruto's finally been empties, she rests her head on the motherly harpies chest, damn near breathless despite barely moving.

Sophie groans, "Mmm, such potent seed for one so young. Did you know in the old days we used to keep men trapped like this for a whole day? We'd keep stroking them like this and get a whole days worth of orgasm. It was magnificent. Of course we're so fertile now a single orgasm is enough to fertilize an egg. It looks like you got off lucky, huh?".

Finally being released from the harpies grasp, Naruto soon finds, much to her astonishment, that her shaft is still rock hard. "Sorry cutey, the lip gloss is going to keep you nice and hard. It's meant to help your body fill back up with cum. If you want, we could cuddle until it passes" Sophie offers with a giggle.

After a few hours of being in the embrace of the harpy, and her switching between stroking the blonds shaft and fingering herself the whole time, Naruto finally feels the effects of the lip gloss wear off. Naruto then kisses the woman on the cheek, not wanting to have to spend a few more hours to get rid of a stiffy by kissing her lips, and thanks the harpy. "Ohh, too bad. I wanted to stroke you to sleep" Sophie comments as the blond makes her way to the ledge, and then begins her trek back to camp.

Several hours later

After finishing her usual training with Jiraiya, Naruto decided to go for an other stroll along the lake. It'd been about an hour of the usual, a few bottles of something Naruto couldn't describe, some fruit trees, even the odd slime here and there, but what caught Naruto's eye on this trip to the lake was the orange shark girl sitting on a rock and reading.

Seeing as the woman hadn't noticed her yet, Naruto took this time to examine her more closely. The woman wore a grass skirt, a swimsuit top, and a pair of glasses rested on her snout. Her white hair flowed past her shoulders, still dripping with water, and her orange skin had strips along it. Next to her was a chest, which Naruto assumed had more books along with other items she had inside of it.

"Um, hello" Naruto said, trying to get the girls attention. Which worked considering she dropped her book and nearly took the blonds head off in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the shark girl demanded to know. "Thanks for the introduction" Naruto sarcastically commented. "Names Naruto, I was walking along the shore when I spotted you. Figured I'd say hi" Naruto told the woman.

Seeing her calming down, Naruto decided to continue talking, "It's kinda weird to see a shark girl sitting on a rock reading. Normally they try to beat me up, and I assume rape me. I've never been beaten by one, so I can't say for sure". "I suppose I am a bit different. Anyway, I'm just catching up on my reading; sex and swimming, the famous pastimes of my people, are all well and good, but I like to keep my wits sharp too" the girl explained.

"I'm Izma, a tigershark" Izma finally introduced herself. "Tigershark?" Naruto asked. "It's a mutation among shark-people. We're stronger, tougher, faster, and we have some other, err, 'qualities' our sisters lack" she explains, with a glance to subtly discourage the blond from probing the matter further.

Taking the hint, Naruto decided to ask where Izma found her books. After all, out side of Tel'Adre, there doesn't seem to be to many books in this world. "These? Scavenged from around the place. It's so hard to find recorded knowledge around here, and even some of this stuff isn't in great condition, you know? I could let you borrow some, for a small usage fee. And you'd stay in sight, of course" Izma told the blond. "Understandable" Naruto said, seeing why she'd be protective of her small collection of books.

After speaking with the tigershark for a while, Naruto decided to say her goodbyes for now and head back to camp to rest up for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven! It's a bit longer than normal, but I don't think any of you will mind, right? Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Traveling around the desert again Naruto spots an abandoned merchant's cart. Curious, Naruto begins walking towards it but dashes behind a few large rocks when she hears someone rummaging around in it.

Naruto watches as a clearly insect like girl steps out of the cart. She has four arms, an extremely lean and muscular frame wide girly hips, sporting a slightly feminine face with thin lips and two completely emerald-green eyes, and short unkempt brown hair with a golden tiara with dangling gems hanging from it. The blond watches as the girl looks for trinkets and looking at a sundial she keeps in her pouch every now and then.

While Naruto watches the girl sift through the items, the blond notices a group of demons crests the sand dune directly across from her. Their confused by the girl at first, but barley hesitate to charge the ant girl when they see that she's alone. Clearly she's never faced such a large group of demons before. The cracked flower vase she's holding her in hands shakes visibly as horror etches itself on her face.

'No way am I letting these bastards have their way with her!' Naruto roars inside of her head as she rushes to protect the girl, forming enough clones to easily outnumber the demons three to one. A few well placed punches and rasengans later and Naruto's left as the victor, dispersing her clones as she turns to the girl she just protected.

The woman Naruto saved seems to have taken refuge under the ruined cart, trying to conceal herself. Her upper torso, at least, is 'hidden' inside it, but her large abdomen and black legs jut outward, giving away her poor attempts at stealth. Walking over and tapping on the girls abdomen, Naruto is pleasantly surprised to see the woman hoots her head up, looking about wildly, her large, almond-shaped eyes dart around, making absolutely certain that it's safe to come out of hiding.

Slowly, she crawls out from the back of the cart and stands facing Naruto. The blond tries to introduce herself, but soon comes to the conclusion that the girl doesn't understand what she's saying. After a few minutes of then trying to convey what she's trying to say, the blond is stunned by the ant girl suddenly kissing her. 'What the hell is she?!' Naruto questioned when her head began to be flooded with memories that weren't her own.

Naruto sees a large hill deep in the desert and an extensive network of dark caves. Day flashes to night in her mind as she sees silhouetted figures emerging from the hill and one stalking off into the wilderness. When these last images fade from the blonds mind, she feel a tug on her consciousness, as though she were trying very hard to recall a memory she had forgotten long ago. The tug quickly becomes a pull and within seconds Naruto feels her own memories conjured up. All of her most important experiences come to mind. From her time in the academy to her becoming a member of team seven, and then the missions they went on, the chunnin exams, trying to stop Sasuke from leaving the village, traveling around with Jiraiya, and even her memories of this world are pulled from her mind.

The ant girl breaks the kiss before Naruto passes out, the experience was surprisingly tiring for the blond and she nearly falls on her ass but the ant girl quickly grabs her and helps her to the ground. Sitting on the ground, Naruto looks at her new friend that's standing in front of her with a huge smile. 'Strange, I feel like I've known her my whole live. Wonder what she did when she kissed me?' Naruto thought to herself before the girl took off in a sprint and disappeared over one of the sand dunes.

Looking in the direction the girl left in Naruto couldn't help but wonder if she'd see Phylla again. 'What? How do I know her name?' Naruto wondered before chocking it up to some kind of weird power the girl must have.

After some time to straighten herself out, Naruto stands up and begins to make her way back to camp, figuring she'd had enough weird experiences for one day.

Camp

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked the old pervert and old alchemist once she got back to camp and saw them doing something with the portal. "We're trying to figure out how this thing works" Jiraiya said without turning around to look at the blond. "Yes, Jiraiya and I stumbled upon the idea of engineering a way to manufacture our own portals while talking a short while ago. If we can manage to do that, then it would be extremely beneficial in our struggles against the demons" Rathazul explained.

"How so?" Naruto asked once she reached the two men. "If we can figure out how to make our own portal, it'd allow us to set up one connecting the village to this world. That way it'd be a lot easier for the village to send reinforcements to help out if necessary" Jiraiya explained. "Wait, the village wants to get involved in this?!" Naruto asked in utter surprise.

"Not currently, but it could be good for the village in the long run to build some appliances in this world. So I want to see if making a portal is even possible in case the village decides to get involved" Jiraiya told the blond. "Oh well, I'll leave you to it then" Naruto said, deciding to leave camp for now to give them some space for their experiments or whatever they plan to do.

Town ruins

Figuring she'd see hoe the mouse girl she'd met before was doing, Naruto went off to the old abandoned town she found earlier. However, it would seem that Amily isn't around right now. Instead, Naruto came across a normal looking human girl with brown hair and plain clothes. "You're the asshole that took my racks, aren't you? I was hoard-er, I was keeping an eye on those!" the girl told Naruto.

'Guess the armor and weapon racks were hers then' Naruto thought, remembering how she'd found them amongst the rubble on one of her previous visits. Seeing the stance Naruto took on reflex when she stepped out of one of the buildings, the girl takes her own fighting stance with a sigh. 'Guess I can talk to her after the fight' Naruto concluded as she rushed the girl.

One short fight latter. 'Figured she'd be a bit stronger' Naruto thought. The blond was about to try and talk to the girl, but instead was forced to her knees by a ghostly wail as the girl becomes insubstantial and vanishes. 'Was she?' Naruto thought as her eyes widened and she began to tremble. "Nope! Fuck this! No way I just fought a ghost! No way at all!" Naruto said as she made a quick exit, heading away from the town trying to convince herself that there was an other explanation for what happened.

Tel'Adre

Giving up on exploring the wastelands for one day, Naruto decided to pay a visit to Tel'Adre. The blond considering if Urta was at The Wet Bitch when a familiar sight caught her eyes. 'Seeing if they can trick someone else huh?' Naruto thought as he watched the set up that the vagrant cats from before used. 'Wonder if Kath's here?' Naruto wondered, and then shrugged her shoulder and running in like last time.

Just as the cord was raised to trip her like last time, Naruto stopped, smirking as she herd one of the cats curse at the plan failing. "Just because you want some food doesn't mean I'm going to let you tie me up again" Naruto said as she reached into her pouch, seeing the visible cat morphs stiffen. "Relax, I'm just getting some gems" Naruto assured them as she pulled out a bag of gems, and the cats relaxed a bit.

"I don't really spend a lot. So it wouldn't hurt me to give you guys money for food. If you want it that is" Naruto told them, noticing Kath to her side trying to hide that she knows the blond. A middle-aged woman steps forward. She's got ginger colored fur and decent sized muscles for a cat morph. "I assume you're in charge here" Naruto says to the older woman.

"That's correct" the woman says, wary of the blond as she dumps out half of the gems she has. "This should be more than enough to keep you all feed for a while" Naruto says as she holds out the gems. After looking at the blond and gems for a while the woman accepts the gems. ""Thank you stranger" the woman says. 'Guess she's not use to saying that' Naruto concluded by the way she said it.

"Now just to make sure you don't run into any more trouble I'll have one of my friends escort you wherever it is you're going" the woman tells Naruto. Katherine was just about to pipe up when one of the others says, "It's Kath's turn" With milk on the menu, watching someone is the last thing most of them want to do. She spins around, looking like she's about to argue. Her jaw snaps shut as she remembers that even if this is unfair it happens to be what she wants.

"I suppose it is. Just remember that makes it Reth's turn next time" the middle-aged woman says, and then takes off with the others, more than likely to buy milk.

Kath leans against the wall and tries to flick some grime off her shirt. Once the other cat morphs are out of the alley she quietly asks where you're going. "Well, I saw a restaurant down the street. Care to join me?" Naruto asked the girl. Her head sinks a little and says, "I don't have any money". "Don't worry, I'll pay" Naruto says as she walks over and takes Kath's hand.

"Wait, doesn't that almost make this a date?" Katherine asks. "Is it illegal to take a cute girl on a date?" Naruto asks as she leads the girl out of the alley, positive that she's blushing by the heat coming from her. "You really want to take me on a date" Kath asked with hope in her voice after pulling the blond into a hug. "Why wouldn't I? This is the perfect opportunity to get to know a nice girl like you" Naruto tells the cat morph.

"'Since when did you start smooth talking girls'" Kurama asked Naruto as she leads Katherine to the restaurant. 'Don't know. I think this world is effecting my head or something, or maybe it because I got turned into a girl. Whatever it is, I'm not complaining' Naruto tells the fox.

Though Naruto was expecting to talk with the girl as they ate, but that went out the window when Kath ordered a milkshake and downed it in under a minute. "sorry, I really needed that" Katherine apologizes as she wipes away her milk mustache. Looking around she then adds, "Besides, maybe we could talk somewhere else".

Looking around the restaurant Naruto sees what she means. Her scruffy clothes are as distinctive as a watch badge. Katherine and other vagrants aren't really welcome, the restaurant is only putting up with her because you look respectable. The situation reminding the blond of when she was little and the third Hokage took her out to eat or spend time with her, or would it be him since she was still a guy then?

Paying the bill quickly, Katherine leads Naruto back into the streets. For some reason she seems excited and nervous, though the blond isn't really sure why. She soon finds a quiet corner in a bricked off alleyway between two buildings. She sits on the edge of a broken desk and fidgets.

"Something bothering you?" Naruto asks the nervous girl. "Why are you being so nice to me? I like you, but I don't know why you like me and, and I don't want to screw up" Katherine says as she stars at her feet. "Haven't I told you already that I think you're nice and pretty? What more do I need to like you?" Naruto asks, trying to alleviate her worries.

"I'm pretty?" Kath asks. "You keep saying things like that but" Katherine starts as she motions to her crotch. "you know what I am. You know what I have down there. I've got a knot bigger than any boy I've ever seen and I don't even have the right kind of, penis" Katherine tells the blond. "Kath" Naruto says to get the girl to look at her. "I'm not the kind of person to worry about what someone looks like. I'd want to spend time with you regardless of what you look like. The fact that you are pretty is just a bonus" Naruto informs the cat morph as she takes a seat next to her.

Kath just leans against her, not responding to any of what she's saying. 'Still not convinced huh? Guess I'll just have to prove that it doesn't bother me' Naruto reasons as she looks at the girl leaning against her. 'I swear, if anyone from back in the village finds out about this they'd just think I'm gay' Naruto thinks to herself.

**Lemon start**

"You trust me?" Naruto asks Katherine. At her nod, Naruto gently tilts her face towards hers and kisses the girl. Her lips are trembling and her eyes are screwed shut. Naruto kisses her lips slowly and gently until she feels her begin to respond. Her hand moves to her pants, trying to contain her growing erection, to which Naruto pulls her hands away to let her erection snake it's way into the open.

"Just relax, and let me show you just how much I like you" Naruto whispers into the girls ear. The blond then takes her hands and presses them against the wall behind her before starting to cares the cat morphs body. Each stroke and caress getting her shaft to slip further and further out of it's sheath.

After a quiet "Yes" from the girl, Naruto pulls her onto her lap. Naruto slips her hands into the girls shirt and begins to fondle her breasts as her tail, trapped between their bodies, flicks back and forth. Once her nipples are sufficiently aroused, Naruto slides her hands down the girls body until they find her throbbing shaft.

It's not long before Katherine's shaft is coated by her own juices as one of the blonds hands works on stroking her dog cock and the other works on pleasing her womanhood. Kath's knot is soon swelling do to Naruto's efforts as the cat girl's hips begin to thrust on their own. "Lets give you something to thrust into" Naruto said as she removed her hands from Katherine's gentleness, much to her disappointment.

Though her disappointment soon turns into excitement and slight confusion as a second Naruto appears, kneeling between her legs. "Just a little trick I learned a few years ago" Naruto said as she moved her hands back to Katherine's breasts and her clone begins to take her dog cock into her mouth as her hands start to play with her balls and pussy.

Leaning her head back in bliss and taking Naruto's lips with her own, it's not long before Katherine reaches her climax. The clone works on gulping down each shoot of cum that's released into her waiting mouth. All the while she continues to thrust into Kath's squirting pussy as the original fondles her breasts and nibs and kisses her neck, letting Kath moan out in pleasure.

**Lemon end**

Once Kath's orgasms finally end, she leans into the blonds embrace completely worn out as the clone vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Naruto holds her in her embrace as the cute cat girl recovers. Once she does, Naruto helps Kath to her feet and the girl gives her a big hug as she lets a few tears loss. Pulling herself together somewhat Katherine says, "I didn't believe anyone cared about me".

"Of coarse I care about you, and I can't wait until we see each other again" Naruto tells the girl. "I don't want you to risk getting ambushed every time you want to see me. I know another gang got captured by the watch. They used to hang out behind one of the pawn shops. It's run by a retriever named Oswald. I don't know for how long, but right now nobody's living there, so if you're looking for me I'll be there. Besides, Oswald is a good guy, he doesn't try to cheat people like me just cause we can't sell things very easily" Katherine told Naruto.

"What about the others? Wont they get upset if you leave the gang?" Naruto asks. "The vagrant cats?" She shakes her head. "They've always treated me like the runt of the litter because I don't like hurting people or selling myself. The only other person who they treat almost as bad is Helena. You've seen her, she's the young-looking one they put in the dress" Kath explains.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to visit you there when I visit the city, okay" Naruto happily tells the girl. Katherine beams and embraces the blond before remembering something. "Oh, hey! I don't even know your name" Katherine points out. "Oh, right. It's Naruto" Naruto tells the girl.

"Naruto" Katherine says, rolling the foreign word around in her mouth. "Well, Naruto, that was an amazing first date. I hope we can do some more things like that. and believe me, I've got some ideas!" Katherine tells the blond.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter everyone! Longest Chapter I've written at this point. I wasn't going to have it be this long, but I came across Loppe and figured I'd add her in this chapter. So now it's twice as long as I first thought it'd be. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"That should be everything" Naruto said as she left one of the stores in Tel'Adre. "Now I just need to get back to camp, drop this stuff off with Rathazul, and I can get back to my own stuff" Naruto happily said as she strolled down the street.

It wasn't long however when she spotted a cloaked figure leaning against the wall of an ally and coughing like they were about to die. Quickly forming a clone to deliver the supplies back to camp, much to the surprise of others in the street, Naruto made her way over to the sickly person. "Need help?" Naruto asked as she reached out a hand to the cloaked figure.

"Yes, could you help me up?" A distinctly male voice asked between coughs. Helping the man up and putting his arm over her shoulder to help him stand, Naruto soon finds that the man is some kind of lizard with white scales when his hood falls down. It takes some time for the man to calm his breathing and stop the violent coughs, but he does calm down enough to start talking normally again.

"Thank you very much" He politely nods at you. "Would you mind helping me one more time though? I'm trying to avoid some people and I'd really appreciate it if you could help me go to a park nearby" the man asked. "You in trouble or just need a little space?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Some space, My aides are just a tad overprotective" he tells the blond as she helps him to his destination.

It doesn't take long before they arrive at what looks like a small abandoned park. The grass has grown wild in some patches, while in others it is dry and withered. The lizan points at a nearby bench and Naruto helps him sit. With a sigh the lizan slumps back and closes his eyes with a smile. "Thank you very much for helping me get here. If I had to stay in bed even for a second longer, I swear I would have gone mad" the man told Naruto.

"Did you catch some kind of cold?" Naruto asked the lizan. "Err, not really. I'm just going through some health problems right now" the man says. "Okay, can you tell me who you are and why you were going through that ally?" Naruto asks the white scaled lizan.

The lizan gasps and covers his mouth, startled. "Oh, forgive me. How rude, I should have introduced myself before". He clears his throat and starts, "My name is Arian, and as you can see, I'm a lizan. I just wanted to go out for a little while, but my aides are intent on keeping me in bed, they say I'm not well enough to be going out, but I say if anyone knows my body, that would be me! And if I feel like going out, then so the gods help me, I will!" He finishes forcefully, before realizing he's rambling. "Oh, forgive me, this really isn't your problem, sorry for troubling you" he says, letting his head hang.

"You don't half to apologize. I'd do the same thing if I was stuck in bed for a while. Hell, I probably would've tried getting out long before you did" Naruto tells Arian as she recalls all of the times she's tried to get out of the hospital when they told her that she'd be there for a few days. "That so? Well, I shouldn't keep you though. Thank you for your help, err?" Arian started. "Naruto" the blond gave her name. "I will be fine now, so I'll be seeing you" He smiles at you in a friendly way.

Few days later - Lake

For the past couple of days now, Naruto has been visiting the odd tigershark Izma. Most of the time she'd sit down next to the woman and start talking about whatever came to mind, past adventures, fights, and given the kind of world this is the topic of sex came up here and there. The blond had even payed to read some of the woman's books despite never really having an interest in read, but hey, even she likes to pick up a book every now and then. Though Naruto's encounter with Izma this time around differed from the normal.

"Hey uh, we're friends right?" Izma asks as she shifts in her spot. "Since we first met! Why you asking anyway?" Naruto asked the white haired woman. "Good good. Well I, uh, have this problem and I need a friend to help me out with it" Izma tells Naruto. Figuring it's some kind of errand that she can't do herself, Naruto waits for her to explain. However, that idea is thrown out the window when Izma pulls back her grass skirt to reveal her semi-hard fifteen inch shaft.

'Is there something about me that just attracts herms?' Naruto wondered to herself. "Don't get the wrong idea here, I'm not gonna jump you or anything, I'm just offering. I mean I could easily catch myself another shark girl or a cultist if I wanted to. Just, offering, is all" Izma explained, avoiding eye contact. 'It's not like I haven't been fucked before' Naruto concluded before giving her answer.

"Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Is there a specific way you want to do this?" Naruto asked the tigershark. "There are two ways we can do this. The sex, I mean" Izma says with a smile as she stands up. "We can do a bit of oral, or if you want to put it in, we can do what shark people do, fight for dominance. Choice is yours, really" Izma explains, moving closer to Naruto. "So, what can I tempt you with today?" Izma asks.

"Well, I have been wondering how strong you are, and working up a sweet before we go at it sounds like a good idea to me. Just don't complain when I come out on top!" Naruto told her with a cocky grin. Izma smiles widely and retrieves a pair of hooked metal gauntlets from her chest, donning them and clenching her fist a few times. "All right, show me just what a Champion can do!" she says, entering a fighting stance.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted as she rushed the woman with a newly formed group of clones. "I recall you telling me about this technique" Izma says as she dodges a few strikes launched by the clones. "But it's still impressive to see it first hand" Izma declared as she hooked two of the clones with her gauntlets and cut through them. "Not very durable though" Izma commented as she took out two more. "Don't worry, there's more where they came from" Naruto informed her as she made an other wave of clones.

One fight later

Izma falls back into the sand, her injuries preventing her from fighting on. She growls at you in annoyance, "Fine. You win, this time".

**Lemon start**

"Well now, I think I'll make the most of our first time" Naruto commented as her and the only clone she didn't disperse make quick work of Izma's clothes. After removing her clothes and stripping herself, Naruto and her clone easily moved Izma onto her back. Moving the tigershark's quartet of balls out of the way, Naruto wasted no time in penetrating Izma, making her gasp sharply and writhe against the blond.

The clone moved over to position herself over Izma's shaft and impaled herself on the ridged pole. While Naruto's clone worked herself up and down Izma's shaft, Naruto was enjoying the unexpected but not unwelcome tendrils covering Izma's vaginal walls as she rocked her hips in and out of the woman.

The dual stimulation of getting her pussy pounded and her dick rode by the two blonds soon has Izma gasping and groaning in bliss. Izma tries to thrust her hips to match with Naruto's, but her position and the seemingly random rhythm of the blonds makes her efforts relatively useless. Not that Naruto's complaining about them thou.

The double stimulation Naruto's pulling off pushes Izma past her limit very quickly, and she starts shooting thick jets of spunk into the waiting womb of the clone riding her like there's no tomorrow. Her vaginal walls clamp down on the blonds cock almost painfully as the orgasm wracks her female genitalia too. Reaching her own climax, the clone riding Izma pops in a cloud of smoke, letting a few last spurts of cum land on Izma as the remaining blond pumps her full of cum.

Seeing the tigershark panting from her release, Naruto thought it only right to inform her that she wasn't finished yet right before she began to thrust her hips once more. Much to Izma's shock and joy. After fucking Izma hard enough to leave an indent in the sand and filling her up again, Naruto finally pulled herself out of the beautiful tigershark shark.

**Lemon end**

Sighing happily, Naruto gets up and begins getting dressed. Looking over to her latest lover, Naruto sees Izma fishing something from her storage chest, a plant of some sort, and munching it down. Figuring she'd ask next time when they both had the energy to talk, Naruto gave Izma a goodbye and headed back to camp.

Tel'Adre

After getting to camp to see that something blew up while Jiraiya and Rathazul were trying to get the portal formula down, Naruto decided to go see what her favorite fox morph was up to. However it seemed that the captain of the guard was busy with her job by the time Naruto arrived.

Seeing as her original reason for coming her is out of the question the blond decided to watch a show in the bar. Turns out she'd come at the right time to see the dancer perform. After pushing through the crowd, around the makeshift stage in the center of the room, and offering to give the bartender a clone to help her with the drinks, Naruto finally managed to find a good spot to sit down.

Suddenly the bar goes silent and the lights dim. A figure clad in a white mantle steps onto the stage, discarding the covering with a swift movement, it reveals the comely visage of a bunny-girl, a literal bunny-girl, in that apart from the obvious bunny ears and the hints of rabbit-like legs, she actually looks otherwise human despite the prevalence of anthropomorphic animals in this city. 'I think she's the first girl I've seen in this city that Ero-sannin would try to sleep with' Naruto thought as she watched the girl.

A strange, exotic robe adorned with floral designs decorates her body, and her face is completely white, delicately painted to make her look like a porcelain doll, her eyes are shaded with a red eyeliner and her lips with a crimson lipstick. The black hair atop her head is done in a small bun, perched just above her flattened bunny ears. She smiles at her audience and takes a pair of fans out of her long sleeves, opening them and beginning to motion in graceful, fluid movements. Naruto can't help but enjoy the show, thinking that it wouldn't be out of place back in the elemental nations.

'She must keep her body in great shape for her to move that fast like that' the blond concludes as she watches. Naruto's surprised when the girl starts to sing along with the music as she goes through her dance. The sound of her beautifully melodic voice silences the crowd and echoes throughout the room. Every single one of the patrons gathered today watch the show enraptured, while the bartender and Naruto's clone takes this small reprieve to rest for a spell.

Suddenly the eyes of the dancer turn towards Naruto, deep brown and gentle, but filled with a mysterious intensity that makes her look even more exotic. Throughout the dance the blond gets the impression the woman glances your way whenever she can, and yet her movements and motions are so natural, so fluid, Naruto can't help but wonder if it's just a coincidence that she looks in her direction from time to time.

Finally, at the climax of the song, the dancer's robe is set aglow, likely by the same substance that covers the stage, giving her a shining silver aura that illuminates the whole room and dazzles the watchers!

The dancer spins one last time, slowly crouching and looking at Naruto over her opened pair of fans, as the glow in her robes and the stage begin to fade. The patrons, entranced, miss the ending of the show and begin to clap and cheer only a short while after the lights have gone back on inside the bar. The dancer's eyes stay locked on the blond, even as a few of the patrons attempt to approach the stage and touch her. A pair of city guards enter the bar and make their way through the crowd, likely to open a passage for her egress.

Leaving the bar Naruto hears someone call out to her, "Hey! Wait up!". Turning around, Naruto sees the dancer, now without all of the make-up and a normal looking blue robe, run up to her. "Hello" Naruto greeted. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the bunny-girl smiles at you. "Hello! You're a new face, I don't think I've ever seen you around the city before! how long has it been since you moved?" the girl asked.

"I don't live in the city. I just visit every now and then" Naruto told the girl. "Really? So there are other places out there that are safe too?" she asks, covering her mouth, startled. Naruto was about to say that she lived in a small camp when the girl started talking again, "h, where are my manners?" the girl said as she held out her hand. "I'm Loppe, pleased to meet you, umm" Loppe said. "Naruto" Naruto told her as she took hold of the girls hand.

"Did you enjoy the show? Ah, actually, let's not talk about it here in the street, did you maybe want to come with me to this little bakery I know? They make a mean carrot cake" Loppe offered. "Lead the way!" Naruto says with a smile, and soon finds herself in a nearby bakery.

"Carrot cake!" Loppe happily pips to nobody in particular. "With a side of chocolate-chip cookies, and some cupcakes. Can't wait!" Loppe continues. "A bit of a sweet tooth, huh?" Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow and smile. Loppe shrugs and smiles. "I love sweets, and dancing works up an appetite" Loppe explains. Then she gives you a seductive glance. "You aren't going to deny a dainty-looking bunny-girl her pleasure, are you, sugar?" she lets the last word roll off her tongue in a provocative manner.

"Any other not so dainty secrets you have?" Naruto asked. Loppe smiles mischievously, "Oh, my sweet girl, When I get my hands on something I like, I eat it up whole" Slowly, Naruto feels a foot gently glide across her legs. 'Either she's trying to get me to pay for a second batch of sweets, or she likes to move fast" Naruto thought just before a waitress arrives to take their orders.

"Yes. I'm positively ravenous" she says, and hikes her foot a little higher, not only intent on feeling Naruto up, but also inviting you to do the same to her. Deciding to keep her hands and feet to herself, Naruto gave the waitress her their order.

Loppe clicks her tongue in disappointment and quietly retracts her foot. "You know what I want, sugar" Loppe smiles lasciviously, reinforcing the double entendre behind her apparently innocuous words. Naruto quickly gives the waitress the order and gems to pay for it before she heads off to deliver the order. "She's got quite a nice ass. I wouldn't mind getting behind that" Loppe comments quietly, watching the waitress walk away.

Loppe giggles at Naruto's expression and answers the unspoken question, "I do, Naruto. It's not really girl-on-girl, though". Loppe stays silent for a long moment, then sighs reluctantly and gently but firmly takes the blonds hand and places it over her crotch, where Naruto can feel a most unfeminine bulge. She holds it there, then lets her go, looking at Naruto all the while. 'Yeah, I'm definitely a herm magnet' Naruto concludes.

"So?" Loppe starts. "I do have a pussy as well, by the way. I'm hermaphroditic. This is the part where you can tell me to, fuck off, or go away, or something similar, if you like. I've dated enough to know when someone isn't into me, and I'm not made of glass, I won't break, so don't worry" Despite her tough display Naruto notices a bit of moisture gather in her eyes.

"Why would I say something like that? I happen to be a hermaphrodite too ya know" Naruto told the bunny girl. Loppe gives a sigh of relieve before saying "Sugar, you really are sweet. I can't tell you the number of times I've been rejected just because I'm a herm, anyways, we can chat later. Our food is here", Loppe points out as the waitress comes back with their order.

"Hey, Naruto," Loppe says quietly, "you're really beautiful, y'know? And kind, how about a quick stop at my place, before we say goodbye?" Loppe offers. Smiling even larger, Naruto tells her that she'd love too. The dancer smiles mischievously at the blond. "Wonderful. I'm going to show you just how great my body looks without this dress. You wouldn't believe how much time I spend in the gym, working out". Loppe grabs her last cookie in one hand and your arm in the other, leading you away presumably to her house. Enroute, she giggles constantly, provoking a question from the blond about it.

"I always get giddy when I can spend time with a sexy thing like you, but I was just recalling some of my earlier encounters. I should warn you, I tend to get very, and I do mean very carried away during the act. Things can get pretty intense" the bunny-girl warns. "Considering I've been told I have an insane amount of stamina my whole life, I think I'll manage" Naruto assures the girl. "We'll just have to see about that!" Loppe declares as she tightens her hold on her hand and starts walking faster, eager to get the blond to her place.

Once inside Loppe'e house, Naruto can't help but comment about hoe it reminds her of home. "Your place looks like this?" Loppe asked. "Not where I currently live, but this place wouldn't b look out of place in the village I grew up in" Naruto tells her. With that said Loppe turns around and calls out, "Mom! I'm home!". When no response comes, she grins at the blond. "Looks like we're in the clear, c'mon!" Loppe says as she leads Naruto to her room.

"Here we are, sugar. My room" Loppe makes a show of opening the door and letting you peer inside.

Being curious, Naruto does what she's clearly inviting her to do and takes a look. The interior is quite homey, a sizable but modest bed is covered with soft cushions and blankets, and the remaining space is filled with a vanity table, a large closet, and some small shelves. Naruto sees a number of books, but the topmost shelf gives pride of place to three well-loved stuffed dolls. Loppe notices where she's looking and gives Naruto a sheepish grin. "Ah, a girl sometimes likes to keep her old comforters" she offers defensively, clearly embarrassed that you've seen them.

Naruto then enters the room and shortly followed by Loppe. Loppe closes the door behind her, and with a practiced flourish removes her clothes, shortly followed by her underwear. Not wanting to be left out, Naruto starts to remove her own clothes. "So, sugar" Loppe starts once their both naked. "We can do this however you like. I don't really mind pitching or catching, especially with a cutie like you" Loppe winks at Naruto, posing for her benefit.

**Lemon start**

It only takes one look at the bunny-girl's horse cock for Naruto to decide on indulging her recently acquired love of getting fucked. Moving to the bed, Naruto lays down and presents herself with her legs spread, and it doesn't take long for Loppe to understand the meaning.

Loppe smirks at Naruto and winks. "Don't worry. I'll treat you like a princess. A sexy, smoking hot princess that I intend to fill up with my laquine love" Loppe tells her. She wastes no time and pounces on the bed, ready to bury her face between Naruto's legs, licking her lips while taking deep breaths to inhale as much of her pheromones as she can.

"Sugar, you have no idea how good you smell. Oh, I just have to get a taste of that sweet-looking pussy of yours" Loppe says before she dives forward, under Naruto's ample, pecker, to lick and kiss her sensitive labia. Naruto arches her back in pleasure, letting Loppe use her skilled tongue to taste her sweat nectar. "I'm even better with this" Loppe says as if reading the blonds mind as she holds her painfully erect equine-shaft.

"You taste so sweet. I knew I was right to call you 'sugar', sugar!" Loppe comments with a smile and lick of her lips. "But enough foreplay!" Loppe says. Loppe aligns her flared tip with Naruto's soaked pussy and finally pushes herself in, plumbing the blonds depths with her delicious, juicy horse-prick. Pre-cum helps her entrance as she pushes as far as she can inside Naruto's depths with flared tip caressing her walls as she finally bumps against Naruto's cervix. Naruto moans in delight as she sinks into her, forcing Naruto's entrance wide to accommodate herself.

"Ah, It feels even better than it tastes" Loppe says airily as she begins humping the blond, her powerful hips working to bring both of them closer to the edge and beyond. Naruto wraps her legs around Loppe's hips as best she can, thrusting in her efforts to meet the girls strong rhythm, feeling her cunt rippling around her wonderfully long, thick horsecock.

"Yes! Right there!" Naruto moans as she feels Loppe'e flare press against a rather sensitive spot. Doing just as requested, Loppe drags her tip across it with each pass, depositing huge amounts of pre.

Naruto grabs hold of Loppe's head and pulls her down into a passionate kiss, stroking her long dark hair as her other hand moves down to play with the girls balls with her palm while her fingers work on her pussy. Loppe breaks the kiss and gasps. "If you, ah, keep this up, sugar, you'll be getting a healthy dose of laquine love anytime now. Oh, right there!" Loppe moans, Loppe moves to kiss along Naruto's collarbone and suckle on her neck.

"You're, just encouraging me if you, say that" Naruto informed the girl fucking her. Loppe gasps and screams, almost neighing, as Naruto feels her cock bulge right before the first of many ropes of cum splatter against the walls of her womb. Naruto cries out in delight as the sensation of steaming hot spunk gushing into her sets her inflamed nerves alight. Naruto's cunt squeezes down on her cock rapturously as the blond shudders and heaves her way to her own climax, neglected cock fountaining cum between the two and painting both of them.

By the time Loppe stops cumming, her, Naruto, and the bed are covered in their, mostly Loppe's, sexual fluids. Loppe sighs happily and smiles at Naruto. "So, how did you like your ride, sugar?" she asks, lightly humping Naruto with her slowly softening horse-prick as she leans over the blond. Naruto answers her question by pulling the girl into an other kiss.

Loppe grins happily at the blond. "Let's not waste any time and get started with round two!" She says excitedly, giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek and licking a small gob of cum that seems to have stuck to her chin. "Sounds good to me. I'm on top this time!" Naruto says with an excited expression as she flips Loppe onto her back. Naruto giggles lightly when she sees Loppe's clearly stunned expression. "I did tell you that I have a lot of stamina" Naruto said as she started moving up and down the equine-shaft lodged inside of her. "Just another thing to love about you sugar" Loppe happily said as her shaft quickly returned to full hardness.

An hour and several orgasms later - **Lemon end**

Loppe wipes the sweat off her brow. "Phew, I guess this is what they call ridden hard and put away wet. I'm totally spent!" Loppe says as she lays neck to Naruto. She rolls to the side, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek before she asks, "So, are you satisfied, sugar? I mean, I might be limp now, but I can always whip up another erection if you want to go again. I know it won't be hard with a hottie like you laying beside me" She says with a smile.

Naruto shakes her head as she moves closer to the girl she spent the last hour fucking and getting fucked by. "Even my insanely large supply of stamina is running low after that. I think I'd rather just lay here for a while" Naruto tells her as she rests her head on the bunny-girl's chest. "I can live with that" Loppe says as she embraces the blond and soon Naruto finds herself drifting off to sleep.

When Naruto wakes up, she finds herself tucked into Loppe'e bed, now devoid of any evidence of sex. Even the smell is missing, causing Naruto to wonder how Loppe managed to clean everything up so well, including her, without waking her. "Oh, you're awake. Great! I brought something to eat" Loppe said as she came into the room with a tray with a sandwich and some milk.

Sitting up, Naruto happily accepts the food. "You know, I may just stay here if you're going to treat me like this" Naruto says with a smile before taking a bit of the sandwich. "I don't have a problem with that" Loppe says as she sits down on the bed. "Trying to get me to move in already? You really do move fast" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk, but told the girl to forget about it when she gave her an odd look.

"I was worried that I'd go overboard with you, but you kept up with me the whole time" Loppe said after Naruto finished her meal. "I told you, I've got enough stamina to keep up with anything you can throw at me" the blond said as she leaned into Loppe's side. "I can draw you a bath if you want" Loppe offers.

"Are you going to sneak in with me for an other round?" Naruto asked with a grin. With a few giggles, Loppe informs Naruto that she has chores to do for her mother, so she wouldn't have the time. "That's a shame, but I guess I'll take a bath anyway" Naruto says as she places a kiss on Loppe's cheek. "Okay! I'll go get it ready!" Loppe happily said as she left to run the bath.

'I really love this world' Naruto thinks as she lays back down to wait for Loppe to tell her the bath is ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. It's back to the normal length this time. Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"This is the gym huh?" Naruto said as she stared at the building. The first thing Naruto noticed when she walked inside was a centauress in a tank-top just inside the doorway. "Ten gems an hour to use the facilities here, or five-hundred for a life-time membership" the centauress tells Naruto. Shrugging her shoulders, Naruto reached into her pouch and pulled out five-hundred gems and handed it to the woman, "I'll take a life-time membership".

The centauress's eyes widen as she turns and trots towards a counter in the back. She leans over as she counts, giving Naruto a generous view down her low-cut top at the cleavage she barely bothers to conceal. It brings a flush to the blonds face that has nothing to do with exercise. 'Augh, I'm turning into a pervert' Naruto complains as she adverts her eyes from the woman's cleavage.

Seeing Loppe working out, Naruto decided to go talk to the girl. "Hey Loppe. I see you're keeping yourself in shape" Naruto said as she walked up to the woman. Loppe smiles and wipes the sweat off her brow with the towel. "Hey there, Naruto, nice seeing you around here. So, do you want to do something? Talk, maybe? Or go to my place for a 'workout'?" she asks with a smirk.

"As much fun as you're 'workout' sounds, I'll have to pass this time. Want to go talk instead?" Naruto suggested. Loppe giggles, and her horse-tail waves as she does so. "I'd much rather let my body speak for me, but alright. Let's go to the cafeteria, I could use a break anyway" Loppe says.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" Loppe asks once the two sit down at one of the corner booths. "Well, I'd be nice to know more about the girl I slept with yesterday" Naruto says. Loppe nods, "Okay, but it's kind of a long story, so I hope you have time".

"Hmm, where do I begin? I suppose my family is as good a start as any. I was born in a small village to the far east. We were a tiny but friendly community, my mother was a healer specialising in the traditional medicine of our ancestors. My father, well, I never met my father. But as you can tell, I'm a mix of leporid and equine, a laquine, if you will" she says with a giggle.

"So you didn't end up like that by eating a bunch of weird things" Naruto commented. "Well, it's unusual, I can tell you that. Although I have never been treated differently because of my mixed blood. Mom says my father was just the cutest bunny there is, it was love at first sight" Loppe tells Naruto. "If that's true, then you must have taken after your father" Naruto said.

"Flatterer. To tell the truth I used to look a lot more like my dad, but then came the curse" Loppe said. "Curse?" Naruto asks. "There are actually more than one species of bunny in this world. You may have seen the cute ones with the ears and human faces, my father was a bit more like our animal cousins, fuzzy, cuddly, also lethal with a sword, though that's less related. All the fun stuff" Loppe said.

Figuring she'd get to it, Naruto decided to drop the curse for now. "So what happened to your dad?" Naruto asked. "Well, for some reason my father left us. My mother was furious when she woke up to find her gone, but still misses her greatly" Loppe explains. "Her? I'm guessing you inherited more than just your cutnes from your dad" Naruto questioned.

"Yep! Mom is a normal female. She's actually a lesbian, and didn't know about my father being a herm. You can imagine her surprise when she found out" She giggles. "Though my mother might prefer girls, I don't think she minded my father's extra bits, otherwise I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Loppe says.

"Okay, moving on. Our tribe, like many others, was attacked by demons. I managed to escape along with my mother, but it was tough finding a new place to settle down, and the wilderness is very dangerous. So we travelled, seeking a place of safety, until we heard of Tel'Adre" Loppe's usually happy face suddenly becomes apprehensive. "On our trip to this place, we were ambushed by a demon. I had to protect my mother, so I offered myself as the demon's willing sex toy if she would let my mother go. Of course my mother protested, but the demon silenced her by tying her up with black magic. Then she proposed a challenge. She said I could pick a game and if she managed to win the game, both my mother and I would become her slaves, if I won, we could both go" Loppe's eyes glint with mischief at this.

"I figured it was some kind of trap, so I suggested something the demon didn't expect. A bout of sex, and whomever outlasted the other would be the winner. As you can see, I won" Loppe told Naruto. Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her. "I didn't know if I was going to win, but I had to try anyways. The demon said she was very pleased with my choice, and would give me a boon. So she turned me into this human-bunny-horse hybrid and gave me an even higher sex drive so I'd be a match for her" Loppe's face turns grim.

"That was a huge mistake, for her. Under her lust-boosting spell, I just went absolutely nuts. We had sex for hours on end. By the time I was done with her, she was knocked out cold in a pool of our mixed fluids and I set my eyes on my mother, still bound" She bites her lower lip. "I nearly. Never mind. I'm not going into any more detail about that. Thanks for the chat" Loppe says as she stands up.

"Yeah, thanks" Naruto said as she stood up as well, a bit surprised at the sudden end but deciding not to push the subject. "I guess I'll see you later then" Loppe says.

Town ruins

After working out for a while, Naruto decided to visit the mouse girl that she's come to enjoy spending time since she first saw her. It was as she walked through the town looking for Amily that Naruto began to think back to their first meeting. Amily seemed to want to talk with her about rebuilding her race, but quickly ended the conversation when she saw that she had both sets of genitals.

"You looked deep in thought. What's the matter?" Amily asks after Naruto nearly walks into her. "Oh, Amily. Yeah, I guess" Naruto started as she looked up at the sky momentarily. "You said that you needed to play a role in rebuilding your race when we first met, but stopped talking about it when you saw that I'm a herm" Naruto pointed out.

Amily looks at the ground, scuffing it idly with one pink claw. "I did, yes. The role? Well, I've been forced to realize that there just aren't any of my people left in freedom, they're all dead or slaves to the demons. If there are any out there, they're too far away for it to make any difference to me. So, I came to the decision, if I am the last of the free mice in this land, then I must take whatever steps are necessary to restore my people. Even if it means becoming the mother of a whole new generation of them" Amily explained, getting a small blush from Naruto at what that entails.

"So, is that why you were interested in me being a human?" Naruto asked as she looked to the side. "Yes. I've heard that humans are both inherently pure and very weak-seeded. If I could find a human man before the demons caught him, he would be the perfect mate to help me with that goal, because the children he fathered on me would be pure in both senses" Amily explained.

"I was a guy when I got to this world you know? Just because I turned out like this doesn't mean I can't help with that!" Naruto pointed out, annoyed that she just brushed the blond aside at a glance. "But you're a hermaphrodite. I can't lie with you, what if the babies inherit that trait?" Amily said as she looked Naruto in the eye. "Wouldn't that be a good thing if you want your race to grow?" Naruto reasoned.

"But it's unnatural!" She barks, well, squeaks indignantly, anyway. "Women with cocks, men with cunts, before those fucking demons, you never saw creatures like that! They're not normal! I mean, you don't seem to be a bad person, but I could never have sex with someone like that!" Amily tells Naruto before running off.

'That could've gone better' Naruto said with a sigh, and then realizing what she almost got involved with. 'She wanted me to help rebuild a whole race!' Naruto thought as her face turned bright red. 'I know that the elders want me to rebuild my clan, but that might be going overboard. Though, being a dad doesn't sound so bad' Naruto thought before making her way out of the town.

Next day - Lake

'You think Amily's had enough time to think about yesterday?' Naruto asked Kurama as she rowed out to the middle of the lake. "'I don't know and I don't care'" Kurama answered. "Why did I think you'd have an actual answer?" Naruto asked herself with a heavy sigh.

"Hm? Hey look, it's an island" Naruto said, spotting the small patch of land in the distance. 'And, you don't care' Naruto concluded when Kurama didn't respond.

After reaching the small island and pulling the boat on shore to keep it from drifting away, Naruto took the time to inspect the piece of land she found. A task that didn't take long considering the only thing on the island was a tree.

Walking up to the unusually vibrant and lively tree, Naruto began to trace her hand along it's smooth bark, slowly making her way around the tree. Reaching the other side, Naruto's a bit surprised to find the form of a woman impeded in the tree. She's even more stunned though when the woman opened her white eyes to look at the blond.

"You seem so surprised by me, Champion. I suppose that is inevitable. Your origin is not of Mareth, our land, and few save for the demons remember me" the woman spoke. "It shouldn't be that surprising considering everything I've gone through in this world. Anyway, Names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto introduced herself.

"Me? I am the life-goddess Marae. I am Mareth, for my roots touch every part of it. Or I was, before they came" Marae told the blond. "You mean the demons?" Naruto asked. She nods and continues, "The demons were once a tribe of magic-blessed humans, living in the mountains. They had everything they could ever want, peace, love, and the power to change reality. But they grew dissatisfied, as men often do, and craved more. They began using their magics to alter their bodies, seeking greater pleasure than ever before. In time they became obsessed with it. I let them be, believing their folly to be limited to their own village. I was wrong. While I focused on preventing famines and ensuring peace between the other villages, the humans twisted themselves into something else, something demonic. They gave up their souls, crystallizing it into a magical energy source. Of course they could not be satisfied with consuming the power of their own souls. They wanted more. They always want more".

"Reminds me of some of the people in my own world" Names commented at this. "If that is so, then I hope your world does not make the same mistakes that I have. But as I was saying. They came pouring out of the mountains in a wave, picking off villages left and right. I lent many villages my power, but none had the strength to stand alone, and none would band together, resentful of their racial differences as they were. All were consumed, enslaved, or filled with corruption. My people were cut off from me, either by their new tainted outlook or by the demons' own machinations. I was able to hide a few places from the enemy's sight, but I do not know how long it will last" Marae explains.

She sighs heavily, and Naruto notice the bark of her nipples stiffening. Her brow creases with something approximating worry as she continues, "They know of me. My power originally kept them far from the shores of the lake, but they seek to corrupt me, to make me like them. They've used magic and industry to trap the pure rains in the clouds around their mountain, starving me, and in its place they spill their tainted sexual fluids. For, years now, my furthest reaches have been bathed in their vile cum. While my power is great, I, I cannot resist forever. My reach has dwindled to little more than this lake. Parts of me have already fallen, taking the surrounding life with them. I do not know how much longer I can endure, even now, the desire to mate with you rises within me".

"Please champion, you must help me. The demons have a factory at the foot of the mountains. It produces much of the fluid they use to taint me. If you could find a way to shut it down, I, all of Mareth, might stand a chance" Marae pleads with the blond. "Taking down one factory? Shouldn't be too hard for me. Don't you worry Marae, I'll have that place shut down before you know it!" Naruto declares in her usual fashion.

"Good, now go, there is nothing to be gained by your presence here. Return if you manage to close that vile place" Marae commands.

"'Bout time you found a way to help this world. I was beginning to worry that you would keep us in this world for the rest of your life trying to safe it'" Kurama commented as Naruto pushed the boat of the shore and hopped in. 'What have I told you? I always find a way to safe the day!' Naruto told the giant fox as she started rowing back to the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"I take it you're the boss around here?" Naruto asked as she entered the office overlooking the factory floor. "I am" the nearly nude, blue skinned, omnibus said as she stood behind her desk. "Good. That means I just need to beat you, and then shut down the place" Naruto said with a somewhat board expression. "Not to sound rude or anything, but could you try to make this fight interesting? Everyone else in this place went down before I could get into the fight" Naruto told the woman.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you champion?" the woman asked as she moved to stand in front of her desk. "I was suppose to figure something out?" Naruto asked without changing her expression. "It's okay if you haven't. I can simply tell you why you were sent here" the omnibus tells Naruto. "Umm? To shut down the factory and safe all the previous champions you have strapped into those machines down there" Naruto said, pointing a thumb towards the stairs she came up.

"Oh no. You're not here to safe them, you're here to join them" the woman said with some small giggles. At Naruto's unanswered question, the woman continued, "Every year the people of Ingnam send a champion for us to corrupt and then use their sexual fluids to further our reach. You just happened to escape" the omnibus explains with a smile.

'Kurama' Naruto says to the fox as her eye twitches. "'What?'" Kurama lazily asks. 'I want to get out of here as quickly as possible so I can go thank with the kind people of Ingnam for send me to this world to be corrupted. Mind if I borrow some chakra?' Naruto asked, the fox's reply coming in the form of a yellow orange cloak of chakra forming around Naruto.

Less than a minute later

"Just get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled at the omnibus after she started begging for her life. "Thank you merciful Hero!" the blue skinned woman called out as she ran past the blond, then taking flight and leaving through a skylight in the main factory room.

"Let's just get this over with" Naruto huffed as she entered a side room where the controls were. "Simple enough. All I have to do is start smashing stuff up right?" Naruto says as she stretches her arms. "'Sure, just make sure you don't break any of the fluid containers. I doubt that tree would appreciate you letting a flood of corruption wash over the land'" Kurama warned. 'You got a point' Naruto admits as she goes about shutting the place down and then smashing the controls.

Once the machines die down, Naruto's met with a chorus of disappointed groans from the previous champions that were being milked for their sexual fluids. Stepping over to the window and watch as the captives come out of their drug induced sex-comas, Naruto sees a great deal of them gather up and leave. A few seem to be gathering back around the equipment, and puzzling out how to operate it. 'Guess they like being here' Naruto thought with a shrug before making her way out of the factory.

Camp

Seeing Jiraiya and Rathazul still working out how to safely make a portal, Naruto decided to just go through the portal she came from. It's where she wants to go anyway.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya asked when he saw the blond only a few steps away from the portal. "Long story short, I found a goddess that wanted me to shut down a factory at the mountain and found out from the head demon there that I was basically sent here on a suicide mission" Naruto quickly explained before hopping through the portal.

Giving a glance at the old rat, Rathazul told Jiraiya that their research can wait and that he should go help Naruto. Not wasting any more time, the old pervert bolted through the portal after Naruto.

Ingnam

"You sent me there to get put in a sex-coma!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs as she burst into the village elders current meeting. The only elder not trembling at being on the receiving end of a shinobi's wrath stood up to get Naruto's attention. "Forgive us, Naruto. We had no choice" the man that Naruto recognized as the one that led her to the portal in the first place said.

"What do you mean no choice!? You expected me to get raped for the rest of my life as nothing more than a cum cow!" Naruto yelled, readying herself to beat the shit out of someone. "Let the man explain Naruto" Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder to hold her back after finally catching up with her.

Once the elder saw that Naruto wasn't going to do anything violent, he continued, "It's true that our past champions were sent of with that purpose in mind. The demons threatened to take the whole village unless we made such a retched deal. So it was with heavy harts that the tradition of sending a champion every year began" the man explained.

"Why didn't you just hirer a shinobi then?!" Naruto demanded to know. "With what money? Our village has never been wealthy. The corruption that leaks through the portal has done nothing to help that as our crops become less plentiful with each harvest. By the time we realized our mistake, it would've been just as devastating to hire shinobi as it was to continue our original plan" the man explained, taking a pause to catch his breath and let the information sink in.

"When you showed up in the village and agreed to help us, it was a god sent. We couldn't risk you changing your mind by fully explaining the situation, and so we sent you in the hopes that you would be strong enough to defend us without the knowledge" the elder finishes.

Naruto broke the silence that fell over the room when she slammed her fist into the wall beside her, leaving a spider-web of cracks as she looked at the elders with red silted eyes. "To just send your own people as sacrifices, you make me sick!" Naruto yelled at the elders before turning around and leaving.

"So, we heading back to camp?" Jiraiya asked as he walked up to be beside the blond. "Of course. Just because those guys ar bastards doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon Mareth" Naruto said with a smile as her eyes returned to normal.

Marea's island

"I took care of the factory" Naruto calls out as she hops out of the boat. "Thank you" Marea says after she leaves the tree to give the blond a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "The onslaught has lessened, and I feel more myself already. Let me thank you for your heroic deeds" Marea says as she walks back to the tree and reaches inside of it.

Pulling her hand back out of the tree leaving as if nothing happened, she reveals a small pearl. "This is a pearl from the very depths of the lake, infused with my purity. If you eat it, it will grant you my aid in resisting the lust and corruption of this land" Marea explains as she hands the pure pearl to Naruto. "Go now, there is still much to be done. With luck we will not need each other again" the goddess tells the blond before moving back into the tree. "Sure thing. I'll stop by and say hi if I'm ever out here again" Naruto says as she pockets the pearl and heads back to the boat.

Next day - Town ruins

"'Do you plan on having kids with the mouse?'" Kurama asked as Naruto wandered the ruins looking for Amilly. 'The idea, isn't that bad' Naruto nervously replied as she started to blush. 'I doubt she'd want me to be the father though. She wasn't really approving of the idea the last time I was here' Naruto said.

Turning a corner, Naruto comes face to face with an apologetic looking Amilly. Naruto was about to say hi when Amilly started talking. "I, I want to say that I'm sorry. I was a real asshole, in that conversation, but, I've seen so many others mutated into herms to become mindless fucktoys, or who could only think about sex after they became herms. I've never met somebody who had two genders and could think about anything besides pussy and dick. Until I met you, anyway" Amilly apologizes.

"No need to worry, I understand" Naruto tells her with a warm smile. Amilly pointedly looks away from Naruto, blushing slightly. "I've been thinking, about things. About us. And, well, even if you are a herm, you've been the only friend I've had in years. I'd like you to be the father of my children" She stares at Naruto, eyes wide and hopeful. "What do you say?" Amilly asks.

"'She doesn't seem opposed to the idea anymore'" Kurama said, pointing out the obvious. 'I have working ears' Naruto told the fox. "If you think I'd make a good father, then I have no problem helping you" Naruto told the girl. "Wonderful! Come with me!" Amilly excitedly says as she grabs hold of Naruto's hand and leads her down the street.

Amily leads Naruto on a convulated route through the ruins of the village. Up streets, down streets, around corners, even straight through some ruins. Finally, the blond's led into one particular ruined house, and from there, to a bedroom. It's not exactly an impressive sight, a few bits of smashed furniture, and a large mound of vaguely clean rags and tattered cushions is the closest thing to a bed. The floor is covered in a thick layer of dirt, more than just dust, it's like dirt was deliberately brought in from outside.

Amily sees Naruto examining the room and looks sheepish. "I have to stay hidden, I can't afford to make it too obvious that anyone lives here. That dirt actually helps warn me if anyone else has found this bolthole" Amilly explains.

She idly takes her tail in one hand and starts stroking the tip. "So, here we are?" She says, hesitantly. 'Guess she's a virgin. A bit surprising considering all of the monsters that live in this world' Naruto thinks with a small smile as she walks up to Amilly, taking her into a gentle hold and lightly kisses the girl. After a moment of shook, Amilly closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

**Lemon start**

The two new lovers take this time to explore the others body with their hands as the continue the kiss, making quick work in removing every article of clothes. The two reluctantly separate so that they can inspect the other without clothes blocking the view. 'This worlds definitely gotten to me, because I never would've thought someone that isn't human could be so sexy before I got here' Naruto thinks as she admires Amilly's body.

"It's nice to see a woman who hasn't insane about that part" Amilly says with a smile as she stars at Naruto's slightly above average member. Holding the blond tightly to herself, Amilly uses her tail to stroke Naruto's shaft as they move over to the bedding. Once there, Naruto falls back to lay on her back with Amilly on top of her.

Moving out of Naruto's grips, all be it reluctantly, Amilly positions herself over Naruto's erection. Putting her hands on the mouses waist Naruto asks, "You okay with this?". Amilly nods and leans in to kiss the blond once more as she rubs her pussy lips against the head of Naruto's dick. Once she works up the nerve to continue, Amilly impales herself with Naruto's rigid shaft.

Feeling Amilly's walls clench from the pain, Naruto pulls the girl tighter to herself and deepens the kiss, allowing Amilly to adjust to the new sensation at her own pace. Once Amilly finally relaxes, she begins to rock back and forth, working herself up and down Naruto's dick. It continues like this with Amilly setting the pace until the two of them reach their climax's and Amilly slumps into Naruto's chest.

**Lemon end**

Amilly looks up at the blond with a smile and says, "That was, wow. Uh, I mean, I guess you weren't so bad. I knew I had a good feeling about you" Amilly says with a blush. "You do know I'm not necessarily pregnant, right? We're going to have to do this again" Amilly adds with a smile. "If that's the price I have to pay" Naruto says with a playful tone.

"I'd love to come back and help you, Amilly" Naruto says, switching over to a more tender tone as she pulls Amilly closer to her chest, resting there for a while with the blushing mouse girl before heading back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finished the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

'Now where could Izma be?' Naruto wondered to herself as she quickly made her way across the lake's shore. 'There she is!' Naruto cheered inside of her head as she perked up at the prospects of a good sparing partner and her eventual reward.

With Naruto's speed it takes only seconds for her to land next to her tigershark friend. Naruto was about to ask if the woman was up for another spar, but stopped when she noticed Izma was deep in thought and figiting with her skirt.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked as she moved over to Izma and took a set next to her. Izma seems to brighten up once she notices Naruto. "Well, um" Izma starts awkwardly. "We've fought a lot recently, and you've proven yourself superior to me so often. I used to be a little embarrassed, but now" Izma trails off to look out at the lake.

"Now I know that you are superior to me, a superior specimen, an alpha" Izma says as she looks at Naruto and clasps her hands. 'What's going on here?' Naruto can't help but think as she watches Izma speechlessly. "And, if you want a mate, um, I could come with you. If that's okay with you?" Izma asks as she looks at the sand, a blush covering her cheeks. "O-otherwise, I'll just stay here, and not bother you" the tigershark adds.

'She's a nice girl. Why not?' Naruto asks herself with a smile before pulling Izma in for a kiss. Izma melts into the kiss, wrapping arms and tail around the blond. "Is that, a good enough answer?" Naruto asks once she breaks the kiss. "Yes" Izma says breathlessly before rushing over to gather up her supplies. "It's going to be so much fun living with you. Having someone to talk to, and not to mention how much more time we'll have to fuck now that we'll be living together!" Izma started and continued to say as she packed her things, Naruto smiling happily the whole time.

Camp

"And that's pretty much what the CRA is. I'd understand if you have a problem with it" Naruto finished explaining his situation with the village elders of Konoha wanting more Uzumaki running around. "You are my Alpha, I'll happily go along with whatever you wish. That, and I'm sure your clone ability will allow you to keep any number of women happy" Izma tells her as the enter the camp.

"That's a relieve. I was worried that you would be pissed" Naruto said as she put a hand over her heart. 'I should probably start telling the others about the CRA too. Better now then later' Naruto thought to herself.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto heard Jiraiya ask. "Oh, this is Izma, my mate" Naruto introduced the tigershark as she turned her head to look at the old pervert. "Mate?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "Now I'm positive that the reason I couldn't turn you into a pervert is because you have a thing for animal girls" Jiraiya tells the blond before walking off.

"That was,interesting?" Izma said, not sure how she should think about the man's comment. "Don't worry about him. He's an old pervert that's only interested in human girls" Naruto tells her. "Now, let's get you set up next to me!" Naruto cheers.

"You want me next to you?" Izma asked, a bit surprised. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asks as she leads the girl over to her tent.

High mountain

'Haven't been up here since I met Sophie' Naruto thought to herself as she past by a few harpy nests. It wasn't long after this thought that the big breasted, pink feathered harpy flew over to the blond and hooked her claws into her belt and lifted her off the ground. "Hey Sophie. I was just thinking about you" Naruto says. "You were? How wonderful!" Sophie cheers as she flies the blond back to her nest.

Sophie, now tired from carrying Naruto, drops the blond off and moves over to her nest. "Did you climb all the way up here to see me? That's sooo sweet! I still haven't laid your egg, but if you want it might be fun to take care of your naughty little urges" Sophie says as she lays down and spreads her legs for Naruto.

**Lemon start**

"It's not what I had in mind when I came up here, but it's a better idea then blindly walking around the mountain" Naruto says as she strips down and approaches the motherly harpy. "It's still sweet of you to except the offer. Even if you're still small" Sophie teases as she looks at Naruto's penis. "It's normal for where I'm from" Naruto says as she lines herself up with Sophie's entrance.

"It's fine, I can still get pleasure for the both of us with it" Sophie says as she wraps her legs around Naruto and pulls the blond into her, starting the same process of her controlling the sex like last time.

After Sophie milks Naruto for all the cum she has

**Lemon end**

"Mmm, such potent seed for one so young. You really like it when I milk you don't you? That must be why you came back for more" Sophie says as she runs her fingers through Naruto's long blond hair. "Haha, if it's this good every time, I'll have to keep coming back to pay you a visit" Naruto tells her as she snuggles further into the harpies chest.

"Though I could do with less lip stick" Naruto groans at the feeling of her still rigid shaft. Sophie giggles, "I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in the moment that I got you all kissed up on my lip-gloss, didn't I cutey? Why don't you continue to snuggle with me for a few hours and I can stroke you until it wears off?". "Sounds good to me" Naruto says as she tries to move further into Sophie's embrace.

After falling asleep in Sophie's arms for a few hours

"Enjoy your rest cutey?" Sophie asks once she hears Naruto groan, waking up. "It felt good. Good enough for five more minutes" Naruto says, still half asleep. "I think we can do that" Sophie softly says as she strokes Naruto's blond hair. After a few minutes of this, Naruto reluctantly gets up and starts to get dressed, saying her goodbye's as she leaves.

Camp - Night **Lemon**** start**

Naruto is drifting along a wonderfully warm river, hand firmly grasping her crotch as you think about all the sexual encounters she's had with that wonderfully sexual Sophie. Her haughty, mature attitude seems to tickle her in just the right way, and if it were up to Naruto she'd have the Milfy matron bouncing on her dick every hour of the day. Speaking of which, her journey down the river seems to be getting rockier the more she thinks about her sophisticated sexual partner. Rocking harder and harder, Naruto suddenly realise that she has no idea as to why she's floating down a river in the first place.

It's Sophie's voice calling out to be fucked harder that finally brings Naruto out of her dream. It takes lass then a second for Naruto to see the vary harpy she was dreaming about gleefully riding her exposed shaft. Sophie quickly realizes that Naruto has woken up and, with a blush covering her face, tries to remove herself from Naruto's dick.

"Oh shit! Dear, it's hardly what you think. I've just always been the one to capture young men to bone me raw, but ever since you've come along, all I can think about is your cock! Oh and you, of course. Please don't get mad darling, it was hard enough to try and find this place, and-" Sophie rambles on until Naruto quiets her with a kiss. Sophie returns the kiss, locking her own tongue around Naruto's.

Naruto takes a hold of her motherly hips, guiding them up and against her hardening rod. Sophie's fine with allowing the blond to take the reins, leaning down to press her beautiful bosom against Naruto's own breasts. Lifting her ass up, Naruto slaps it back down against her pent-up cock. Sophie cries out in pleasure, almost waking up the others. Naruto quickly take another taste of her lips, shutting her up while she start to pound upwards into her hungry pussy.

Naruto's dick presses against the tight confines of her feathery matron, squeezing against Sophie's velvet walls with every push of her ample thighs. The rose-coloured harpy rests herself against Naruto, gently whispering cries into the blonds ear as Naruto focuses all her carnal attention on the bouncing hips in front of her.

**Lemon end**

The two eventually finish and rest against each other in the afterglow of their love making. "You've got a cute set up here, sweetheart. I don't mind moving away from all those harpies, if there was the possibility that I could stay here with you" Sophie says as she twirls a finger around Naruto's chest. "I don't mind if you want to move in" Naruto tells the woman.

Sophie gives the blond a peck on the cheek, removing herself from Naruto's body to prepare for flight. "I'm so glad. I haven't felt this young in quite a while! I'll move in before you know it!" Sophei says as she heads off to get her things.

That morning

"Anything new happen with you?" Jiraiya asks Naruto as they and the others sit around the camp fire, waiting for Breakfast to finish cooking. "I woke up last night to a harpy having sex with me and ended up inviting her move into camp" Naruto casually tells the old pervert, getting a look of complete disbelieve from the man. "I call bull shit! There's no way that happe-" Jiraiya stood up and started telling the blond when the sound of Sophei landing with her thing interupted him.

"I'm back cutey! I know you're probably busy championing and all, so I'll try and stay out of your hair. Just be sure to show Momma Sophie some sugar, okay?" Sophei said as she started looking for a place to set up her stuff. Jiraiya simply closes his mouth and sits back down.

"Adding to your harem already?" Izma asks as she finishes one of her mostly raw fish. "Guess so" Naruto says with a shrug.

Tel'Adre

"You here Kath?" Naruto asks as she pokes her head into the ally behind Oswald's. "Naruto! I'm right over here!" Kathren says, waving the blond over to a makeshift nest made out of old blankets.

"How have you been?" Naruto asks as she walks over and drops a basket with their food next to the nest before climbing in with the cat morph. "I've been good" Kathren says as her eyes look onto the basket of food. "If you're hungry, fell free to dig in" Naruto says with some giggles. "Thanks!" Kathren says as she jumps for the basket and starts eating. "Yey! You brought me some milk!" Kathren happily says as she pulls out the container. "Of course. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't pick you up some" Naruto tells her.

"Sorry for eating everything" Kathren apologizes with a blush once she finishes her meal. "Don't worry about it. You need the food more than me" Naruto says as she pulls the girl onto her lap. "I came here to spend time with you anyway" Naruto says, wrapping her arms around Kathren, getting her to purr.

Naruto spends the next few hours spending time with Kathren, talking about random things, snuggling with the girl, and at one point giving the cat morph a hand job when her arousal got the better of her.

"I should start heading back to camp" Naruto tells Kathren as she gets up. "Already?" Kathren asks, wanting to spend more time with the blond. "The others would get worried if I stayed out to long. I'll be sure to come visit again though" Naruto says before she leans down and kisses Kathren, curving the edges of her lips into a smile as she feels the girl melt into it.

"Till next time" Naruto says once she ends the kiss and turns to leave. "Come back soon, okay?" Kathren says to the blond. "I will" Naruto says as she leaves the ally.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, new chapter! This one takes place almost entirely in Konoha, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of champions)**

"Finally figured it out huh?" Naruto said sitting crossleged as she watched Jiraiya placing seals down with a special ink Rathazul concocted. "We hope. Once we get a portal up, you're sending a clone through" Jiraiya tells the blond. "I know that part" Naruto said, somewhat board by Jiraiya's most recent attempt to get this to work.

"Annnd, done!" Jiraiya said as he finished the last stroke. "Now just sit back and be amassed" Jiraiya said as he went throw a few hand sings and slammed his palms into the seal. As Jiraiya's chakra flows into the seal, the black markings that from it glow with a red-violet energy that intensifies with each passing second. Streams of energy begin to arch off of the seal and flow towards the center where a mass of power is forming.

After a few minutes of the energy being gathered into a sphere, the ball of energy begins to stretch from the bottom and top to become an oval as it increases in size. Once the portal becomes large enough to walk through, the power flowing to id dies down to nothing.

"Ha! And you didn't think I could do it!" Jiraiya said, breathing heavily. "Yeah, yeah. Brag all ya want. We still don't know where it leads" Naruto says as she makes a clone to go through the portal. "Then by all means, take a look" Jiraiya tells the blond.

Other side of the portal

Immediately after jumping through the portal, Naruto knows exactly where she is. "How the Hell did Ero-sannin put it in my apartment!" Naruto yelled as she stood in the middle of her small apartment back in Konoha. "Hm?" Naruto hummed as she walked over to her window and looked out at the village. "Ha, looks like they put Baa-chan's face up on the Hokage monument" Naruto commented after seeing Tsunade's face carved into the cliff.

"Guess I should go tell them about this" Naruto said as she turned around and walked back to the portal.

Camp

"I take it the other side of the portal is safe?" Jiraiya says after the clone comes back. "You put it in my apartment" Naruto tells him, a bit annoyed that she now has a giant light in the same room she has to sleep in once they head back to the village.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked, shocked that he got the portal in Konoha on the first try. "That's good news!" the old pervert says. "What do you say we go pay Tsunade a visit? She probably wants to see us after the recent letters I've sent" Jiraiya says as he moves to the portal. "So Baa-chan already knows about all of this?" Naruto asks as she gets up to follow him. "Ha! You think I'm crazy enough to wait until I'm in the same room as her to tell her about this" Jiraiya said, looking over his shoulder at the blond. "Good point" Naruto admits as they go through the portal.

Konoha - Hokage's office

"Phew! Finally got the paper work done!" Tsunade said as she put the last paper in the appropriate pile. "That's great. I'll go get today's paperwork then. Now that you've got up" a woman with a dark blue kimono and short brown hair says as she heads for the door, ignoring Tsunade's groans.

Opening the door, the woman comes face to face with Naruto as she has her hand out to open the same door. "Oh! Hey there Shizune, been a while, huh?" Naruto says as she pulls her hand back. "N-Naruto? Is that you!?" Shizune asks as she inspects the blonds new body.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?! I thought you were off in a different world! Ah, forget it, get your ass in here!" Tsunade says as she gets out of her chair and moves towards the blond. "Hey Baa-chan! I see you're surpri-aaaaah!?" Naruto was saying when the blond Hokage grabbed Naruto and started shaking her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You can't just go around doing shit like that you idiot! Just look at what happened to you!" Tsunade yelled at the blond. "And you!" Tsunade said, directing her attention to Jiraiya as he tries to sneak away from the pissed woman. "You were suppose to be keeping an eye on him! How did you let this happen?!" Tsunade demanded to know, still holding Naruto a few inches off the ground.

"I had important things to do, and I couldn't just bring her along with me for it. How was I suppose to know she'd end up getting sent to a realm full of demons?" Jiraiya tried to reason with the blonde Hokage as he held his hands up for some form of defence when she inevitably beats the shit out of them. "You're both idiots!" Tsunade shouted before she proceeded to beat some scene into them.

After the beating

"You want to go back? Why?" Tsunade asked Naruto after she finished explaining how she got sent to Mareth in the first place. "Well" Naruto started, looking away from Tsunade as she started blushing. "You know how I got put in the CRA, right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. What's that have to do with-" Tsunade was saying when the connection clicked. "Yeah, um, I kinda have a few lovers back in Mareth that I want to keep seeing" Naruto said, fidgeting in her seat as Tsunade just stairs at her.

After a few moments of awkward silence. "Fuck it! Do what ever you want Naruto! I don't care who you want to have kids with!" Tsunade said, throwing her hands up and leaning back into her chair. "Thanks Baa-chan! I'm going to tell Izma ans Sophie!" Naruto happily cheers as she gets out of her seat and bolts for the door.

"Have you given any thought to the city we found there?" Jiraiya asks Tsunade once Naruto was gone. "Tel'Adre, right? I've considered sending some shinobi with diplomatic skills" Tsunade tells him. "It sounds like we'll have to offer them a lot more then we'd get out of any alliance, but it's not everyday you find a gateway to another world" Tsunade says as she rests her head in the palms of her hands

"If we want to form any kind of alliance, we'll need to speak with the covenant shielding the city. They seem to be the ones in charge" Jiraiya explained. "I see. Now that we have a way to get to this world in the village, I'll have a team put together by the end of the day. I trust you can lead them to tell Tel'Adre?" Tsunade said. "Wont be a problem" Jiraiya said.

With Naruto

"I should go tell Urta, Kath, Loppe, and Amilly too! They'll love to hear about this!" Naruto cheers as she makes her way back to the portal. "Well, if they don't get pissed about the whole sharing me part" Naruto adds just before her stomach growls in hunger, bringing the blond to a stop.

"Haha, guess I haven't eaten today. Might as well get something to eat while I'm in the village" Naruto says with a few nervous laughs as she pats her stomach. Seeing as a BRBQ restaurant is the closet place to eat, Naruto heads inside.

"Now, what should I get to eat?" Naruto asked herself as she looked over the place. "Wait, is that?" Naruto wondered before a smile crossed her face and she headed for the three familiar faces sitting at a booth.

"Mind if I sit here?" Naruto asked as she sat down next to a platinum blond girl wearing purple clothes. Across from her is a boy with black hair pulled into a short ponytail wearing a standered Konoha shinobi vest. Next to him is a heavy set boy with long spiky orange hair wearing red clothes under some armor.

"What are you three staring at?" Naruto asks with a playful smirk after a minute of the others just staring at her. "What are we staring at?! How about you you idiot! When did you get back to the village, and why are you using that sexy jutsu of yours?!" the blond teen asked Naruto. "Ino's right, we figured you wouldn't be back from your training mission with master Jiraiya for a while longer" the teen wearing the vest says.

"Some things came up. So I stopped by for a visit, and I'm no using the oroiki no jutsu right now. I drank something weird and turned into a girl" Naruto casually said. "Y-you turned into a girl?!" Choji asked, nearly choking on his food. "What the hell did you drink to do that?!" Ino all but yelled, looking her fellow blond up and down looking for any sign of Naruto lying.

"I have no idea what it was" Naruto tells them waving her hand about. "I tried drinking something else to turn back, but it didn't work out the way I expected" Naruto continues. "Not the way you expected? What did it to then?" Shikamaru asked the blond. "It gave me my manhood back, but that's it" Naruto explained, still annoyed about it.

"Your manhood? Wait! Does that mean that you?" Ino asked with a blush as she eyes went to Naruto's crotch. "I've got both now. Also, how the hell can you stand having a period every month?! I freaked out when I woke up to find blood coming from my crotch!" Naruto told Ino. "Don't just say something like that idiot! What if someone hears you?!" Ino asked Naruto.

"Doesn't bother me. I'm just glad I spent the night at Urta's when it happened. No way would I want Ero-sannin explaining that to me" Naruto says. "Urta?" Choji asked the question Shikamaru ans Ino were about to. "Oh right. I guess you could call her my girlfriend" Naruto said as she called a waitress over.

"Girlfriend?!" Ino yelled in surprise. "You have a girlfriend?!" the platinum blond asked. "Several actually" Naruto said before turning to give her order to the waitress, leaving three stunned expressions sitting around her.

"S-several?" Ino asked once the waitress left, thinking she misheard. "Well, Kath is the only one I've taken on a date, Loppe too but I'm not sure if I can call her my girlfriend yet, but yeah, I have a few lovers" Naruto tells them.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered at hearing his blond friend tell them this. "What do you need so many girlfriends for? What are you going to do if you get one of them pregnant?" Ino asks. "Well, if things go as planned Amilly should be pregnant soon if she isn't already, and I know I fertilized Sophie's egg. So being a dad is something I can't avoid at this point" Naruto says, and then watches the three look at her like she's gone crazy, before they turn to looks of confusion.

"What do you mean by egg?" Ino asks. "Sophie's a harpy, so she lays eggs" Naruto says, clearly not easing there confusion by the looks on their faces. "She and all of my other lovers are from a world called Mareth. And before you ask, non of them are human" Naruto says like it's completely normal, and for her it is.

"Do you expect us to just believe you?" Ino asks as Naruto's order arrives. "I can take you there if you don't believe me" Naruto says as she pouts her meat on the grill table.

One meal and trip to Naruto's apartment later

"You three coming or not?" Naruto asks as she stands halfway through the portal as she looks at her three stunned friends. "it would be to much trouble to come her and not check it out" Shikamaru reasoned after a minute as he walked to the portal. "Might as well" Ino said with a shrug as her and Choji followed.

Camp

"I'm back! And I brought company!" Naruto calls out as they enter the camp site. "Who is it Sweetheart?" Sophie asks as she flies down from her nest to greet the blond. "I ran into some friends while I was in Konoha and they didn't believe me when I told them about Mareth" Naruto tells the pink harpy. "Well then, let momma Sophie have a look at them then!" Sophie chirped as she walked up to Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Um, hi there Sophie. I'm Ino" Ino introduced herself, not sure how she should react in this situation. "I wont bite. There's no need to be so nervous" Sophie told the platinum blond. "Ah, right" Ino said.

"So who are these three?" Izma asks as she walks up to the group, clearly having just gotten out of the nearby river as she's still dripping with water. "Just a few friends. This is Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru" Naruto introduced Izma to the three. "Guys, this is Izma" Naruto tells the three.

"So you're a shark girl?" Ino asked. "Tigershark to be more precise. It's a pleasure to meet my alpha's companions" Izma says as she holds out a hand for Ino to shake. "Alpha?" Shikamaru asks. "Naruto has proven time and time again that she is my better. It is only natural that she would be my alpha" Izma explains, getting the three to look over at the blond. "I just assume it's a shark thing" Naruto honestly tells them.

"You know the others are going to freak out when I tell them about this, right?" Ino asks Naruto. "I expect they will" Naruto tells her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again, sorry for taking so long to update. Here's the next chapter after so long and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"Here we are. Welcome to Tel'Adre!" Naruto cheerfully declares as she turns around to the group behind her. 'It would've taken a lot sooner if we could've just traveled here like usual' Naruto complains to herself, annoyed that they had to walk for hours to get here.

"Reminds me of Suna. Well, if you replace bandits trying to rob you on the way with bandits that want to rape you on the way that is" a man of average height with brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, a scraggly beard, and like the other members of the group he wore standard Konoha shinobi garb.

"Yeah, just have to forget about that little detail, huh?" a woman with black hair pulled into a long waist length braid leaving her long bangs to frame her curved face and brown eyes says with obvious sarcasm as she recalls the imp that managed to grope her breasts before being beaten to near death by her.

"Ah lighten up a bit Maki. It beats someone trying to run ya through with a sword" a tall man with long spiky brown hair, a trimmed goatee, a tattoo under his right eye that seemed to be nothing more than a cool design of lines, grey eyes, and a cigarette hanging from his lips cheerfully says to the woman. His mistake was clearly understood the moment Maki turned to him with a glare that could kill lesser men.

"Please try to be on your best behavior" a short man looking to be the same age if not younger than his three companions, with short white hair, dark blue eyes visible through his glasses, and wearing a grey cloak over his shinobi uniform says with a sigh as he glances over to his team mates. "We're here to demonstrate Konoha's worth to a city that's never even heard of us before. You three acting like idiots in front of people isn't going to help" the young man tells the three.

"So what's with the group you brought this time?" Urta asks the blond standing next to her as Edryn comes out of the smaller gate with the same crystal that was used on Naruto when she first found the city.

"Just some guys that Baa-chan told me to bring here" Naruto says as she stands next to Urta and holds her hands behind her head. "Said something about diplomacy, but I wasn't really paying attention by that point" the blond adds as she turns her head to look at the grey fox morph.

"Tsunade thought it would be a good idea to talk to your covenant about making some kind of deal" Jiraiya tells the fox when the look on her face says that Naruto's explanation didn't cut it. "Like what, sending shinobi to help protect the city?" Urta jokingly says while she points to Naruto's headband with her thumb. "More than likely" Jiraiya says grinning when Urta nearly falls over in sock.

"A-are you being serious?!" Urta nearly yells a second later as she straightens herself out and stares at the old man looking for any hints of a lie. "Of course, seeing the situation the city is in and considering the military power that Konoha has I find it hard to believe that any peace agreement could be made without us sending at least a few squads out here to help out" Jiraiya tells her, getting the woman to start cheering and saying that the Watch would appreciate any additional help they could get.

"You think Master Jiraiya has slept with her?" the man with a tattoo under his eye asks as he looks over to Naruto, Urta, and Jiraiya. "If his books are anything to go on then Master Jiraiya has a specific type he likes" the average looking guy says as Edryn finishes checking them over with the crystal. "Most of the girls are shaved in them" the man adds when he sees Maki staring at him questionably.

"What's wrong with you?" Maki asks her companion as the group starts to enter the city, her annoyance with the man clear to everyone. "Oh come on Maki, it's not like you've never read smut before" the man says as he starts walking with the group after everyone else passed him. "Yeah, but I don't go around talking about it in public" Maki calls out to him over her shoulder. Meanwhile the short man with white hair slowly shakes his head while muttering "I swear, if this turns out like last time I'm going to make all three of them pay".

The Wet Bitch

"Aren't you suppose to be working right now?" Naruto asks her vixen lover as she sits across from Urta at her usual seat. "I am" Urta tells the blond before downing the est of the alcohol in her mug. Seeing the look on Naruto's face Urta licks the drops of boos from her lips and starts to talk again, "Being captain of the gaurd means that I usually just have paper work to do. So I normally just bring it with me so I can work while having a few drinks, and as long as I get my work down no one cares where I do it".

"Hehe, good thing you don't have someone like Shizune around" Naruto says with a wide smile as she remembers some of the times she's seen the woman confiscate Tsunade's alcohol. "Shizune?" Urta asks as a waitress walks up to the table to refill her mug. "She's Baa-chan's assistant. Even before Baa-chan became Hokage she was following her around and helping her while getting medical training from Baa-chan. Now that Baa-chan is Hokage though she's always going around making sure that Baa-chan doesn't have anything to drink while she's working" Naruto happily says and smiles when Urta gets a horrified expression at the thought of having such an assistant.

"I feel sorry for this Baa-chan of yours" Urta says as she sheds internal tears for the blond Hokage, and getting her blond lover to burst out in a fit of laughter. "And what's so funny?" Urta asks with a raised eyebrow while she brings her mug up to her lips.

"Hahahaa ha, I-I just don't get what the big deal is with alcohol" Naruto manages to say after her laughter dies down and she regains some of her breath. Feeling Urta's stare harden Naruto lifts her head up to look at the vixen. "Uh, you okay Urta?" Naruto asks the grey fox.

"Nothing, it just sounds like you're not a big fan of drinking" Urta says as she holds onto her glass. "Well, if you're like Ero-sannin and take my money so that you can spend it on boos and women then yeah, I'd have a problem with it but I can't see anything to bad with how you or Baa-chan drink" Naruto honestly tells her.

"Wait!? He does what with your money?!" Urta asks, glad she hadn't taken a sip while Naruto was talking. "Ero-sannin? He uses my money to by boos an women from time to time" Naruto says, blinking a few times in confusion at Urta's shock. "That there just isn't right! Next time I see him I'll give the old bastard a piece of my mind!" Urta says while throwing a fist into the air.

Covenant chambers

"Achooo!" Jiraiya sneezes as some of the covenant members gather to hear him and the other shinobi out. "Are you sick mister?" one of the covenant members asks as she reaches her seat. "Jiraiya, and no miss someone's probably just talking about me is all" Jiraiya tells her with a wave of his hand. 'Must be one good looking girl. Who else would be speaking of me?' Jiraiya thinks with a smirk.

The Wet Bitch

"Have you calmed down yet?" Naruto asks Urta after getting her another drink. "Yeah" Urta grumbles as she takes the glass from Naruto. "Good" Naruto says as she sits back down in her seat.

"So you don't have a problem with me drinking, you just don't get it?" Urta asks while pointing at Naruto with the hand holding her mug. "Yep" Naruto simply says. "You ever try it before?" Urta asks trying to understand her blond lover. "Just a few. Never liked the taste and it never seemed to effect me the same as others" Naruto tells her foxy lover while resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"What'd you mean you were effected differently?" Urta asks, placing her glass on the table. "I mean that I've never actually gotten drunk" Naruto tells Urta, getting a surprised look in return.

"Never?" Urta asks. After getting a nod in reply the grey vixen continues, "How much did you have?". "Well, I ended up in a drinking contest once and only got a bit tips after nearly two and a half bottles" Naruto casually says getting Urta to nearly face plant into the table.

Pushing her glass over to Naruto Urta tells the confused blond with a toothy grin, "I don't care how much I have to spend, we're going to find out how much you can drink".

Few hours later

"Come own Urtaa, we're getting you home" Naruto tells the vixen slung over her shoulders as they leave the bar, shaking her head mid-sentence to help clear her thought. 'Augh, I never want to drink that much again' Naruto tells herself as Urta replies with incoherent mumbles.

"Well you've looked better" The sound of Jiraiya's voice draws the blond's attention to said man. "I look better then you after I have to drag you out of a bar" Naruto says while trying to focus on the man through blurry vision and getting a shrug in return from the man.

"I was coming to see if you were still spending time with Urta" Jiraiya says he looks over to the nearly passed out drunk as her tail keeps brushing against Naruto's face as it swishes back and forth. "So what happened?" Jiraiya asks the blond, turning his attention back to Naruto's face, "You look like someone drugged ya".

"Urta, ugh, wanted to see how much I could drink" Naruto says as she woples slightly. "I think she found out a bottle ago" the blond says before she covers her mouth to keep from throwing up.

"I'm impressed" Jiraiya says as he walks up and lightly pats Naruto's empty shoulder. "Whaat for? Ish didn't even tell you how much I drank" Naruto points out with a raised eyebrow. "I was talking about Urta. I never would've imagined someone could've convinced you to drink enough to get wasted, but I guess I was wrong" Jiraiya jokingly says before easily moving out of the way of Naruto's sloppy punch and then catching her before she fell down with Urta.

"You're a damned pervert, ya know that?" Naruto says as Jiraiya puts her on his right shoulder and Urta on his left. "Yeah? And you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Now where's Urta's place" Jiraiya asks and then spends the next hour and a half following Naruto's drunk hazed directions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me again! Another chapter finished for all of you to enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

'Agh, my head feels like Baa-chan used it for a punching back' Naruto thinks to herself after the morning sunlight filters into the room through the window and lands on her face. 'But if my head feels like shit then why does my dick feel good?" Naruto wonders to herself as she cracks open her eyes, wincing slightly at the bright light.

**Lemon Start**

Looking down to try and solve her confusion Naruto quickly comes to find a familiar head of grey hair boobing up and down her morning wood. "You know I have a splinting headache, right?" Naruto asks the sexy vixen giving her a blow job, grunting slightly due to both the pleasure of the act and the pain in her head.

Sliding her mouth off of Naruto's erect member Urta gazes up at her blond lover while she continues to stroke her with her left hand. "You'll get use to it" Urta says, referring to the hangover.

"Like hell I will" Naruto says as she drops her head back down onto the pillow, wincing again after doing so. "You'll have to bribe me if you ever want me to drink that much again" Naruto tells Urta as she rests a hand on her forehead and getting a giggle from the vixen.

"Guess that means I'll never have to worry about you getting wasted and then running off to do something stupid" Urta jokingly tells Naruto before giving the tip of her dick a lick. "MMmmmm!" Naruto moans out as her back arches. "U-Urta, as much as I'd love to I'm not in the mood for this" Naruto tells the grey fox as her back lowers back down to the mattress.

"Come on Lover, a little fun aught to help you get over your hangover" Urta says as her free hand moves up to insert two fingers into the blonds wet cunt and getting even more moans from the blond. "Besides, how else are you going to celebrate your first hangover?" Urta asks as she works on pleasuring her blond lover.

"Fine" Naruto gives in with a sigh. "But I'm holding it against you if this doesn't work" Naruto adds as Urta moves up Naruto's body until she's looking the blond in the eye and her own erection is lined up with Naruto's pussy.

"I can live with that" Urta says with a grin as she moves her hips forward to penetrate the blond and getting her to wrap her hands around the grey vixen's neck for support.

"I'm going to get you back for this next time" Naruto tells Urta before leaning up and locking lips with the vixen. With each powerful thrust from her lover Naruto lets out another moan into Urta's mouth. The blond's own dick has started to leak pre-cum and spread it across Urta's stomach as it rubs up and down her fur with each thrust from the grey fox.

"Ah ah Ah! N-Naruto! Feels so good" Urta moans out, breaking the kiss as her thrusts increase and her horse cock starts to ram into Naruto's womb every time she thrusts her hips forward. "S-same here" Naruto moans out as her mouth hangs open in pleasure and she tries to thrust back into Urta as best she can.

"C-cuuuuuummmmmiiing!" Urta yells out as her large load gushes into Naruto and her cock thrusts as far as possible into the blonds soaking wet pussy. "Yeeessss!" Naruto herself yells out as her pussy coils around Urta's shaft milking it for every last drop and her dick blast it's own white fluid covering Urta's stomach and even reaching her chin with a few shots.

**Lemon End**

Once their release finishes Urta flops down onto the blond beneath her, smearing the blonds cum between them. "My head still hurts" Naruto softly says after a minute of just laying there with Urta. "Sorry" Urta apologizes before placing a kiss on the blonds cheek. "It was worth a shot though" the grey fox morph says as she looks down at the blond with a smile.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto says with her own smile as she lightly pushes Urta off of her. "Where's your shower? I'd rather not have to walk around covered in cum" Naruto says as she swings her legs off the side of the bed and then pushing herself up onto her feet.

"Follow me" Urta says as she hops off the bed and starts walking to the door with an alluring sway to her hips. 'If this headache doesn't kill me then my sex drive will' Naruto thinks to herself as she tries to yank her eyes away from Urta's ass.

Leaving the bedroom Urta and Naruto quickly find that they're not alone in the apartment. "Hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of cooking breakfast for everyo-GHAAA!" Jiraiya was saying as he turned from the stove to the two herms only to jump and cover his eyes when he sees them. "warn a man before you walk out like that!" Jiraiya nearly yells as he turns back to the stove.

"Warn someone!? What about you!? I don't recall inviting you into my apartment!" Urta yells back cutting off anything Naruto was about to say. "What? Did you think Naruto carried you here?" Jiraiya asks as he points at the woman with a spatula from over his shoulder. "If I hadn't stepped in to help You would've ended up sleeping at the side of the rode last night" the old pervert tells her.

Turning to Naruto Urta's stare alone draws out an answer from the blond. "Well, you did want to know how much it took to get me drunk" Naruto nervously says as she avoids direct eye contact.

"You got that right. It took forever to find this place with the directions Naruto was trying to give" Jiraiya adds to Naruto's statement, getting a light blush from the blond. "Anyway, I take it you two are going to wash up before eating then?" Jiraiya asks receiving his answer in the form of Naruto quickly dragging Urta into the Bathroom. 'As happy as I am for the kid I just can't understand his tastes' Jiraiya thinks to himself with a shake of his head.

Later

"So" Urta starts as Jiraiya places her plate of food in front of her and then taking his own seat. "How did your talk with the covenant go?" Urta asks as she picks up a her fork and scopes up some of the scrambled eggs Jiraiya made for them.

"Great!" Jiraiya cheers. "As soon as we mentioned sending shinobi to help bolster the cities defenses they were practically begging for an alliance" Jiraiya says, getting a questing look from Urta. "Well they didn't show it" the old pervert tells the fox morph and getting a nod from her now that it makes more sense. "So now we just have to settle the little things such as information on edibles in this world. We wouldn't want any of our shinobi to end up like Naruto here by accident now would we?" Jiraiya says while looking over at the blond and getting an annoyed "Hey!" from said blond.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't come to this world looking like that" Urta comments as she too looks over to the blond. "Yeah" Naruto says as she pushes some of her food around with her fork. "I freaked out when it first happened but I've gotten so use to being like this that I barely even think about it anymore" Naruto honestly says before squaring a piece of egg and bringing it to her mouth.

"Well now I'm curious" Urta says as she leans in towards the blond and her tail swishes behind her. "You wouldn't happen to have a picture of what you use to look like would ya?" Urta asks getting Naruto to blink a few times in thought before see moves her hands in front of her in a sign leaving her fork in her mouth. One smoke cloud later has Naruto sitting in her seat looking like she did before coming to Mareth.

"Howth thiush?" Naruto asks through the fork in 'his' mouth with the same voice 'he' had before becoming a girl. "Well" Urta says while looking the blond over and waving away the remainder of smoke. "I was expecting a little more change if I'm being honest" Urta tells Naruto.

"I must be lucky" Naruto says after finally taking the fork out of her mouth. "If even half the stories I've heard walking around the city are true then I could've ended up looking completely different after just a few days of trying to eat or drink anything in this world" Naruto tells Urta.

"Well I think you look good like this as well" Urta says as she leans over towards Naruto again and places a hand on 'his' lap and getting a surprised yelp from the blond. Sliding her hand up towards her desired prize Urta gets Naruto to start gritting her teeth in anticipation.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Jiraiya asks as he levels an annoyed stare at the two.

Later while exploring the Forest

'If Baa-chan starts sending people to Tel'Adre then I wonder if any of the others like Choji and Shikamaru will end up there on a mission' Naruto thinks to herself as she jumps over tree roots. 'Everyone probably knows about what's happened to me by now. Shit! What's Sakura going to do when she sees me?!' Naruto worries as she lands in a push. Only to hear a yelp immediately followed by a white blur smacking her on the head. 'Yeah, that seems like something she'd do' the blond thinks as she tumbles backwards onto her ass.

Looking up from the ground to the area in front of her Naruto finds, much to her surprise, that instead of some demon trying to attack and have it's way with her like usual, a white mouse morph wearing light blue monk robes and looking just as surprised as her is standing a short distance in front of her. "Oh, erm, I'm sorry. You spooked me" the mouse boy says apologetically while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Ah, don't mention it" Naruto says as she works on getting back on her feet. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so I should be apologizing as well" the blond tells the mouse morph as she brushes some dirt off her pant legs.

After a sigh of relieve the mouse starts to say, "Thanks, it's a relief to meet a friendly face," he says, his mouth breaking into a smile. "Oh, where are my manners!" He extends a hand, which Naruto gladly shakes. "My name is Jojo, pleased to meet you" Jojo introduces himself.

"Nice to meet ya Jojo, names Naruto" Naruto introduces herself to the mouse morph. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a monk, would ya?" Naruto asks as she looks at Jojo's clothes again.

"Yes I am a monk, and yes this is a strange place for one such as I" Jojo says adding the part about it being strange for him to be here after seeing Naruto's questioning look. "This world was not always this way. Long ago this world was home to many villages, including my own. But then the demons came. I'm not sure if they were summoned, created, or simply a perversion of magic or breeding, but they came swarming out of the mountains to destroy everything in their path" Jojo says, giving a brief summary of his life.

'That seems to be a common story in this world' Naruto sadly thinks. Jojo sighs sadly, "Enough of my woes. Though I don't feel any corruption within you, it's always best to be prepared. Would you care to join me in meditation?" Jojo asks.

"Meditation? Well Ero-sannin does want me to meditate more often" Naruto says while thinking it over. "Then you have past experience with meditation then?" Jojo happily asks. "Yeah, I can't say I'm that good at it though" Naruto honestly tells Jojo while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Not to worry Naruto, I'll help you improve your mediation" Jojo tells the blond as he takes hold of her arm and starts to lead her to a small peaceful clearing. 'It's nice to know that there are still sane people like Jojo out here' Naruto happily thinks to herself as she follows Jojo's instructions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. This chapter is basically one long sex scene that takes up half of it and doesn't differ that much from the one in Corruption of Champions. So if you've played the game then this chapter might be a bit boring for you. Hopefully you all still enjoy it though!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

'Okay, what are the chances that this is some kind of trap?' Naruto wonders to herself as she sit on the ground surrounded by the tall grass of the plains. Off a short distance from the blond was the sound of a beautiful song being sung in a language unfamiliar to her.

'A fuck it! If it's a trap then I'll just figure a way out later' Naruto tells herself, losing out to her curiosity as she jumps up to her feet and makes her way to the person singing.

Pushing aside the last of the tall grass in her way Naruto finds a small, barren clearing that while it looked like grass once grew there, it's long since been trampled into the dirt. A few sizable chests secured with heavy iron locks and draped with comfortable-looking blankets sit in the clearing. The heavy boxes are grouped in a half-circle surrounding a chair that currently holds the camp-owner's sizable backside.

"'Looks much better than your camp'" Kurama comments. 'Shut it' Naruto tells the fox with an annoyed look on her face.

Even seated, the occupant of this unsheltered settlement is imposing. Standing up she'd have to be at least seven feet tall, maybe even eight. Looking at her from the back, and aside from the obvious femininity of her figure and lilting voice, all Naruto can see is the red tangles of her unruly red locks. The woman's voice peaks, finishing her unusual song with such a high-pitched tone that Naruto half expected the iron locks and rivets on her chests to crack. Thankfully her song's crescendo is quite brief, and her voice drops to a quiet warble before trailing off into silence. She stands up, glances over her shoulder, and jumps back with her eyes wide in shock as she notices Naruto standing there.

She has a human face, but the top of her head is also adorned with a pair of stubby, bovine horns and floppy cow-ears. Her skin is tanned dark, practically milk-chocolate brown, but a few rounded spots of white, pearly skin break up the uniformity. The cow-girl is wearing a diaphanous silk shirt supported by a black leather corset and red lace. She also wears a plain, olive-toned skirt that barely protects her modesty, and nearly fails in its purpose with every subtle breeze. Her wide hips flare into spacious thighs before disappearing under a layer of shaggy, auburn fur that grows thicker and thicker the closer it gets to her hooves.

"Awww, you're zuch a cutey! Izabella could never turn avay someone like you. Come here, vould you like a drink?" Izabella smiles and coos as her brown eyes soften at the blond.

'W-wha?' Naruto thinks to herself with a confused look before she starts walking up to Izabella. "Uh, maybe? Haha, names Naruto" Naruto introduces herself to the cow-girl, still surprised by the woman's question.

Isabella sniffs the air and immediately glances towards the blonds groin. The cow's eyes practically fog with lust when she sees the size of Naruto's bulge. Isabella begs, "V-vould you come closer? I-ah have a fondness for 'small' lovers, and I like to, 'lick'". To emphasize, she rolls out her tongue, showing Naruto nearly eight inches of flat, wide, and pink flesh.

However, this display goes largely unnoticed by Naruto while she focuses on what the woman just said. 'Small? Just because I'm not super huge like everyone else in this world doesn't mean I'm small' Naruto says to herself as she sits at the edge of the small clearing sulking. "Ah! Zorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Isabella quickly says trying to comfort the blond.

Twenty minutes later

"Once again I apologize for vhat I said" Izabella apologize once more as her and Naruto sit on some of her chests. "And I forgive you already. You weren't trying to insult me, I understand that" Naruto tells the cow-girl, trying to convince her that she's forgiven.

"Really?" Isabella asks. "Yes, I'm sure. It doesn't bother me anymore honestly. I'll even let you lick me if you want" Naruto tells the woman before she even thinks of the words leaving her mouth. 'What the hell am I saying?! I just meet the woman!' Naruto mentally shouts as she watches The cow-girl blush hard enough to color her dusky cheeks with a hint of rose. 'Then again, that didn't stop me from having sex with Urta in a back ally' Naruto tells herself as Izabella gets off of her chest and kneels down in front of her.

**Leamon Start**

"Vell, if you are really okay vith it" Isabella cheerfully says as she makes short work of Naruto's pants. "Oooh it's so cute! Even ven it's hard like this, it looks sort of like something that vould go on a girl" the busty redhead gleefully squeals, apparently forgetting all about Naruto sulking the last time she made a comment like that.

'Just ignore it. Sophie has said worse about my size' Naruto thinks to herself. "How long do you think it vill last, hrmm? I vonder what its milk tastes like" Isabella wonders as she pulls down on her neckline, giving Naruto a tantalizing view of her cream and caramel cleavage.

She leans forwards and presses her milk-swollen tits against the blonds legs, rocking up and down so that Naruto can feel each of the soft orbs squeezing around her. Isabella's tongue slides out, and out, and out, until Naruto can see at least seven inches of tongue hovering over her pecker. Her warm spittle drips from the pulsing, smooth pink exterior of her tantalizing tongue while it lashes back and forth, less than an inch away from the head of Naruto's erection.

"You like, yes? Mmmmhmm, Izabella knows. I can see it on your face. You aren't one of those perverts, are you? I think you might be, but ve vill have to see, yes? If you are one of them you'll be squirting all over Isabella's tongue in no time. I dearly hope you'll prove me wrong" Isabella tells Naruto as she caresses the underside of her shaft, and to emphasize her point, the well-endowed cow-girl leans down and shows Naruto just how flexible she can be. The hot, wet slipperiness of her oral organ turns sideways, mashing against the side of the blond's crown. A split-second later, it slides down, and her tongue makes another loop around her prick. The process continues on and on, girding Naruto's manhood in wide, spit-lubed cow-tongue until the entire thing is cocooned inside Isabella's velvet embrace.

'S-shit! How is that even possible?' Naruto asks herself as she throws her head back with a pleasured moan. The strength ebbs from the blond's body while Isabella corkscrews her tongue around her, and the warm, sticky wetness that envelops her ample pecker grows hotter and hotter. Naruto's body craves more, and Isabella obliges, opening her lips wide to engulf her wholly with her mouth. 'Aahhhh, if this is a trap then it's the best damn trap I've ever been in' Naruto tells herself as the pleasure races through her body.

The feeling is something like a strange hybrid between a vagina and a blowjob, bathing Naruto's entire length with syrupy, warm sensations. Naruto moans happily, with her hips rocking instinctively against the cow-girl's vacuum-tight tongue-job as she cranks up her efforts to the maximum in an effort to make her blow already.

Panting lustily, Naruto grabs hold of her horns and pull her face partway back, then slams it down while her ample shaft drips pre-cum onto the top of Isabella's tongue. She flaps it back and forth, smearing Naruto's cock-head with the slippery stuff and torturing the blond with exquisite sensations that would have lesser individuals spurting in seconds.

Isabella grunts and pulls back, pulling her horns from Naruto's pleasure-weakened fingers and panting heavily. She groans, "Nein, I cannot believe it! Such a small, hard little cock and I couldn't make it spurt, not even vith mein special techniques!". She looks up at Naruto with her flushed, breathy face and coos, "You are NOT a pervert after all. Not a maid, but a woman with a beautiful, succulent little cock for Isabella to suck. How lucky I am!". 'I could ask the same thing' Naruto mentally says as she looks down at the cow-girl.

The cow-girl returns to her task with gusto, snaring Naruto's shaft with her tongue, but instead of going all-out with her corkscrew technique, she starts pumping it, sliding her hot wetness up and down the blond's shaft with practiced ease. She probes Naruto's cooter with her fingers, running them over her engorged lips and giving the blond's miniature clitty gentle squeezes. Naruto latches onto her horns again and pull her back into position, and the sultry cow-maid wastes no time adding the suction of her puckered lips back to the mix.

Isabella doesn't protest as Naruto forces her to take different positions, using her horns to guide the orally fixated cow-girl's lips up and down, face-fucking her even while she gives the blond a lewd-sounding tongue-fuck. The entire time she's looking up at Naruto with delight. Her eyes sparkle with amusement even as the rest of her countenance blushes with lust, and Naruto picks up the pace, trying to surprise her. It doesn't work, she just continues to watch her while Naruto brutally face-fucks her and fills the air with the sloppy sounds of oral sex.

After who knows how long, both Naruto and Isabella are breathing hard and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Isabella finally closes her eyes, and at once her tongue goes crazy, corkscrewing and stroking at the same time putting Naruto in a state of pure heaven. With strength born of orgasmic need, Naruto pulls hard on her horns, mashing her puckered lips into the blonds body while her tongue spins and pumps Naruto's cock to an inevitable release. Finally, Naruto gives in and submits, feeling the cum welling in the cow-girl's suckling fuck-hole.

Isabella pulls her tongue tight, squeezing against the blond even as bulges of cum squeeze through her urethra. With such vise-like tightness squeezing down, release seems nigh impossible, and it feels like more and more cum is backing up inside your urethra. Isabella looks up, winks, and relaxes, and at once Naruto blows the biggest cum-rope she can possibly produce down the cow-girl's throat. The sultry cow-girl puts her tongue back to work, pumping it up and down Naruto's length as spurts of jism splatter from her spasming cum-tube. Naruto empties the last of her load all over Isabella's tongue and pulls out.

**Lemon End**

Isabella pulls back and licks her lips, leaving Naruto to realize that her legs have been completely soaked with the cow-girl's own sweet cream. She sighs and looks up at the sky, uttering a completely contented 'moo'. Naruto's exhalation of pleasure is a bit more muted, but truly, She feels utterly satiated. 'Heh, and here I thought I'd have a boring day' Naruto thinks to herself with a smile.

Isabella looks over to Naruto and gleefully says, "You aren't a pervert! Oh Izabella is so happy for you! It's so much fun having someone who knows how to handle my tongue, particularly when they have such a succulent, compact little package for me to suck!". "Glad I was to your liking" Naruto tells Isabella as she stands up and stretches. "Though I have been out here for a while" Naruto says as she looks up at the sun.

"Vell you should be going then if you are expected elsewhere!" Isabella tells Naruto as she starts to help her put her pants back on. "Come back soon, Naruto! You are quite ze woman, even if your tasty penis is tiny" Isabella says, getting a slightly annoyed look from the blond. "Oh don't look like zat, it makes such tasty salt-milk! I'll lick it up any time. Now go, I'm sure you have much to do!" Isabella finishes with an unceremonious smack on Naruto's shapely, toned butt.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm around!" Naruto cheerfully tells the woman as she heads back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yey! Another chapter finished!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Walking into The Wet Bitch looking for Urta Naruto finds, to her surprise, that the guards woman isn't in her usual spot. 'I guess it makes sense. Being captain probably means that she got dragged along with Ero-sannin to those covenant guys' Naruto concludes to herself with a light nod. After thinking this the blond decides to walk up to the bar and take a seat.

"You're certainly a good sight to see. Here to help me run the bar again?" the bartender asks the blond with a playful smirk. "Na you don't seem packed enough to need any help" Naruto tells the buxom spider woman with short white hair.

"A shame, with that cloning power of yours you'd make a perfect employ" the drihder tells the blond as she rests her chin in the palm of her hands and her other two hands reach underneath the bar for a glass. "So are you going to order anything? It's a bit early in the day for the strong stuff, I reckon" the woman says as she places the glass in front of Naruto.

"I trust that whatever you pour me will be perfect, Aunt Nancy" Naruto tells Nancy who immediately picks up the glass again and pours thin, bright yellow alcohol into it from a barrel.

"So," she says, settling one set of arms on the bar and supporting her head with the other, "any stories to tell this time?" Nancy asks. "I think I might have a few stories in me" Naruto tells her with a wide smile before taking a sip of her drink. "You want me to tell you some more of my old adventures, or something resent?" the blond asks as she puts the glass down on the counter. "I think something more resent would be a good start" Nancy tells the blond.

With that settled Naruto begins her recap of events that have happened since their last conversation, with a little embellishing here and there. Nancy listens, entranced, and reacts on all the right beats, her bosom bouncing on the particularly shocking ones. "Well that would certainly explain the upbeat attitudes some of the guard have recently" Nancy says once Naruto finishes the story. "Assistance from a strong military power of a different world sounds almost to good to be true" the drihder says with a smile.

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah it sounds a bit odd" Naruto tells Nancy after taking another sip. "So," Naruto starts as she leans over the counter, "I've told my adventure, now it's your turn" the blond says with a wide smile as she looks at the bartender.

"When you ask like that how can I refuse?" Nancy says before taking Naruto's drink out of her hand, downing what's left of it, and then beginning to tell of one of the many adventures her and her late husband went on. After finishing her story Naruto politely excuses herself from the bar and the two exchange goodbyes before the blond leaves.

Leaving The Wet Bitch Naruto decides to head to the park wondering if Arian might be there.

Sure enough the blond finds the sickly lizan sitting in his usual bench. "Hey Arian" Naruto greets the man as she walks up to the bench. "Oh, hello there Naruto. Good to see you" Arian greets as he waves lazily.

"So, anything on your mind?" Naruto asks as she sits down next to the man. "Just thinking of the past" Arian tells the blond. "Mind telling me about it?" Naruto asks the sickly man. "If you wish to hear it" the lizan tells the blond as he clears his throat.

"I'm actually a mage. I've been training in the magical arts ever since I was a kid. If you're wondering about my strange white scales, I have them because I was born with something called albinism, some kind of hereditary disease" Arian explains. "I'm not really sure, but that's beside the point. I spent most of my youth inside, stuck at home, studying the white arts. People always said I had a way with magic, some even called me a genius. Some genius, huh? I can't even walk a few blocks without help" he finishes with a cough, as if for emphasis.

"A mage huh? I thought all the mage's in this city locked themselves in the tower" Naruto comments as she glances at the large tower in the center of the city.

"Oh, yes, I really am a mage. But I don't belong to the covenant that protects this town. You see, I'm not fit for the job. And besides that, with my magic, it would kill me" Arian explains getting a shocked look from the blond as she jerks her head to look at the man. "Why would it kill you?!" Naruto blurts out in both curiosity and concern.

"Ah, now we're getting to why I'm in such a miserable state. You see I've found a new way to use white magic, one that results in far more powerful spells; problem is it is very unhealthy for the caster" he says with a weak smiles directed at the blond. "In order to achieve a state of complete concentration, I stop all my bodily functions. My heart stops beating, I stop breathing, I dedicate all of my being to the spell I wish to cast. This is very dangerous, but thanks to this I am able to achieve a degree of concentration that no other mage can" Arian explains while gauging Naruto's reaction. "So what would you say? Impressive? Reckless? Stupid?" Arian asks the blond.

"I'd say a little of all three, but I can see the appeal to being able to make yourself stronger" Naruto says as she leans back in thought. "Couldn't you just use magic like everyone else?" Naruto asks after a minute of silence between the two.

"Yes, you are correct my friend. And while I do use my magic in the traditional fashion now, that simply was not an option" He says with a few coughs. "But that is a story for another time, I think I've held you enough for now" Arian says as he closes his eyes and leans back. Not wanting to disturb his rest Naruto gets up to leave, albeit annoyed that the story ended there.

Deciding to leave the city and do some more exploration Naruto heads off towards the swamp.

After fighting off a few drihders and talking to some surprisingly sane spider folk the blond enters a part of the swamp that apparently is owned by someone. 'She's certainly a new sight' Naruto thinks to herself as she takes in the image of the woman that suddenly dropped down before her.

Laughing uproariously, the stranger straightens, tucking her rust-red wings behind her back. Though her face has human-like features, a pair of wicked horns protrude from her forehead, giving evidence to more than a little taint. The twin spikes match the curve of her skull, the pointed tips sticking out a ways behind her. Her eyes are nearly solid crimson with inky black slits in the middle. Dark red scales run up her arms and legs to meet on her back. A powerful reptilian tail hangs down behind her, whipping back and forth with dangerous strength.

"Eyes up here, slut-bag," commands the draconic woman, and she's definitely a woman; the dark-skinned entrance between her muscled legs is evidence enough of that. 'Slut-bag?' the blond mentally questions as she finishes her visual examination of the woman.

She twirls a wicked-looking double-headed axe as she warns, "You seem to have stumbled across my territory. Let me make this clear to you: I own this stretch of swamp, and if you step foot in this area again, I'm going to beat you until you wish you ran into Lethice herself. Now run along, before you dread the day you met Kiha!" Kiha declares as a thin trail of heat shimmers in the air with each pass of her axe's blades.

"Why are you keeping me from just walking through? It seems a bit unreasonable to try and stop every single passer by from walking through if your territory is big" Naruto asks, getting an equally confused look from Kiha. Though the confused look is quickly replaced with her typical confident sneer, "I don't need to explain myself to you. I was strong enough to break out of Lethice's base, and I've been strong enough to murder every lackey she's sent after me".

Voicing her confusion Naruto asks a very simple, yet completely idiotic question given the situation, "Who's this Lethice you keep mentioning?". The look of utter shock that crosses Kiha's face after the question leaves Naruto's mouth makes the blond feel like an idiot for even asking it. That is until she has to back flip out of the way of Kiha's axe.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Kiha roars as she charges the blond, the air around her axe nearly on fire from the heat coming off it. "Even someone who's lived under a rock for the past twenty years knows who the demon lord is!" Kiha shouts as she swings her axe repeatedly at the blond. 'Oh, so that's what the demon lord's called' Naruto thinks to herself as she dodges Kiha's enraged swings.

"Okay!" Naruto cheers as she lands on the ground after jumping out of harms way and pulling her sword from her back. "If you want a fight then I'm ready!" Naruto says with a smile as she rushes towards Kiha. While Naruto might be weaker than the axe swinging woman trying to cleave her head off her better speed and flexibility allows her to avoid her swings and punches, only taking damage from the super heated air around Kiha's attacks.

After around forty minutes of Naruto avoiding Kiha's attacks, and tossing her sword to the side half way through due to frustration at her clunky and unrefined swordsman skills and pulling out kunai instead, Naruto finally gets past Kiha's defenses and lands a few strong hits sending the exhausted woman into a near by tree. As soon as she does, the hot glow of the weapon's cutting edge fades to silver, and the weapon lands with a heavy 'thunk' in the dirt. The dragoness drops to her knees and slumps back against the tree, her limbs trembling weakly as she tries to rise.

"You're kinda violent aren't you" Naruto says as she leans down to be at eye level with the woman. "What's with that?" Naruto asks looking at the woman expectantly. "Wait, you defeated me, and you want to, talk?" Kiha asks with a very confused expression. "Yeah, is that weird?" Naruto asks with a nod. Seeing the woman staring at her like she'd grown a second head Naruto rolls her eyes and asks once more why she wants to keep everyone out.

Kiha scratches at her elbow nervously and answers, "I don't know. I just DO. I-I'm so powerful. I have to defeat everyone. It's the only way I can become the strongest. I can't rely on weaklings or expect mercies like this. The demons gave me none and I intend to return the favor. You shouldn't even be talking to me. You should rape me or kill me, anything to weaken me and cement yourself as the top predator".

"So you want to get stronger huh?" Naruto asks with a smile and light chuckle as she starts to recall her past. Before Kiha could respond Naruto cuts off the glaring dragoness, "I feel the same way, and work myself to the bone everyday to achieve that strength" Naruto happily says as she leans back to fully sit down.

"If that's the case then why don't you just ra-" Kiha was demanding to know when Naruto cuts her off again. "Because that's not what real strength is" the blond tells Kiha with a wide and bright smile catching the woman off guard. "I use to think that just training and fighting strong people would make me strong" Naruto starts explaining, getting Kiha's full attention. "And yeah, to an extent that's true, but that's not all there is to it" Naruto says as she leans back and looks up at the sky through an opening in the trees.

"I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me here?" Kiha asks, getting annoyed that Naruto wont just say it. Looking back down at Kiha with a warm smile Naruto asks, "Do you have someone you want to protect?". "W-what?" Kiha asks with a confused look, taken back by the seemingly random question. "It's a question someone very important to me once asked" Naruto explains, the smile never leaving her face. "And what does that have to do with strength?" Kiha asks once again annoyed.

"Because, that person taught me that true strength comes from wanting to but everything on the line to protect someone you care about and it's a lesson I'll never forget" Naruto tells Kiha and for a moment the dragoness becomes lost in that warm smile and those welcoming blue eyes that tell everything about their owners emotions to those willing to look into them.

Shaking herself back to reality Kiha all but jumps to her feet and readies herself to take off as she tells Naruto, "No. You sound like someone from the before times, from long, long ago, but it can't be that simple. If it was, the demons would not rule this world" and with that the woman takes off quickly disappearing past the tree tops.

"Kiha, huh?" Naruto says to herself after sitting there for a while. "I hope I run into her again" Naruto finishes while she looks up at the sky and smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this is a bit embarrassing, somehow I'd managed to forget about this story. I remember that I had lost all of my save data and that lead to a period of disinterest with this story but I had always intended to use the previous chapters as a reference for what I should do to get back to where I was. A lot of hard saving later and I had done just that, only to lose it again. That really sucked. So now, after all of these months I've managed to start writing for this story again, whew!**

**As I said, I lost the save data that all of the previous chapters are biased off of so despite my best efforts it's possible there might be a few minor continuity problems between the old chapters and the new chapters. I'll try to look out for them but I'm only human and might overlook something.**

**With that said, please do enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

'I think Sophie wants me for something' Naruto mentally commented as she sat just outside her ten with an uncomfortable bulge in her pants and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"'What gave you that impression?'" Kurama sarcastically asked as Naruto took another glance in the pink feathered girl's direction only to get another eye-full of the woman's spread pussy lips as she sends her blond lover a lustful look.

'Just a hunch' the blond told the large fox. "Sophie!" Naruto called out to the woman as she waved the MILF over.

Her walk over to the blond herm is a bit too fast to be sensuous, despite her best attempts, and her tail feathers twitch, fanning a breeze towards Naruto that reeked of pheromones and her needy sex. She puts a hand on her hip, making a small show of her jiggling butt and immense breasts as she gives a wink and stares at Naruto with lowered eyelids, bedroom eyes seeking to provoke more arousal from the blond as she reached said blond. Her finger press against Naruto's breasts making the blond's blush that much brighter as the woman speaks, slowly and seductively, trying to accentuate every word by adding the power of her lips to it, "Sooo, you wanted to see me? That's good, because Momma Sophie wanted to see you as well".

"I, guess" Naruto got out as her eyes kept darting from side to side looking for anyone, specifically Jariaya, who might be watching. "So, what do you want?" Naruto asked with a some what strained smile as she contemplated whether she should remover Sophie's hands from her chest or just let the woman have her way.

**Lemon Start**

Taking her hand away from her cute blond's tit Sophie begins trailing it down to the visible bulge that Naruto did nothing to hide. Rubbing her hand along Naruto's growing erection affectionately as she presses her prodigious bosom against the blond "You see, you need to put "momma" back into Momma Sophie, Naruto. You really have to do it, it's very important, wouldn't you agree?" the pinket asked as her hand grabbed old of the blond's zippier and yanked it down unleashing her manhood. "Your cock seems to agree, Naruto. It pulls you towards me, egging you on to pump me full of eggs, right?" Sophie asked with a chuckle after she took hold of Naruto's dick and resumed her stroking. "To just put it in and squirt until I'm totally full of your cum, and then your baby. Isn't that why you're in that C.R.A.?" the lustful woman asked as Naruto seemed like she'd start to whimper from the harpy's actions. "Ohhh, come on, Naruto! Just give it to me like a good girl, would you? I could even give you a special treat. Just give. It. To. Me" Sophie told the blond and was slightly taken aback when Naruto wrapped her arms around the woman and quickly darted into her empty tent.

With a soft thud Sophie found herself laying down on Naruto's bedroll with the blond staring down at her with lust hazed eyes, her blond locks creating a curtain around the pinket's head. "You're pretty persuasive aren't you?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk as she started to lean down. "Tell me, what's this special treat you mentioned?" the blond asked before capturing the woman's drug laced lips with her own.

Reaching up and wrapping her arms around the blond shortly into the kiss Sophie returned the passionate lip-lock as their tongues began to wage battle with one another. After the two finally separated, "You're pretty brave aren't you? Tossing me onto my back like this" Sophie said with a swipe of her tongue over her lips to capture any saliva that was left on them. "We'll just have to remind you of your place now don't we?" the woman said with a small smirk as Naruto felt her trying to turn her over and simply allowed her sexy lover to do as she pleased.

Now on her back with Sophie on top Naruto waited to see what the woman had in store for her. "Momma Sophie's going to milk this cock of yours until only the only thing that even allows you to cum anytime in the future will be the fact that I drugged you with my lipstick" Sophie told the blond as she rubbed her cunt up and down Naruto's erect dick. Pulling her lips off on Naruto's shaft with her juices briefly connecting them the woman began to slide down until her face was directly above the blond's shaft. After licking her lips again, "First, we cover it with a lot of my special lipstick so you'll stay hard no matter what. That, and, well, so you can't resist when Mamma Sophie wants you to squirt" the pinket told her.

After that the harpy's golden lips wrapped themselves around Naruto's cock-head and Naruto was met with the wonderful sight of Sophie's head bobbing up and down her shaft. The drug laced lipstick and Sophie's natural talent as a cock sucker quickly had Naruto thrusting her hips in an attempt to get more despite her and Sophie's best efforts to hold herself hips still. Sophie's skilled oral assault begins to become too much for Naruto as her head starts to feel light. It was at this point that Sophie pulled her head off of the blond's painfully erect cock with a chuckle, making the blond groan at the sudden lack of stimulation. "There, there, my little cum pump. Mamma Sophie wouldn't be so mean as to leave you and your needy boy-cock without blowing a nice big load. It just can't go in my mouth and you should be nice and compliant, not doing things on your own" Sophie tells her blond lover.

"Ha ha, sorry, it just feels so good" Naruto apologized with a sheepish grin.

"At least you know how to make a girl feel great about herself" Sophie says in response to the blond's compliment as she pulls herself back up the blond so she can line her pussy and plump ass up with Naruto's cock. Sitting up to have her dripping cunt hover over the head of Naruto's dick, Sophie gives her a confident smirk before dropping herself onto the blond enveloping her rock hard shaft with her hungry lips in the process. Naruto had to quickly hold her hands back from grabbing hold of the woman's hips as the pleasure raced through her body like lightning. "My, my, you really can't hold it in at all, can you? I've barely even but you inside me and you're already so eager to paint my walls white that you're simply going to squirt straight away?" Sophie questioned with with that same lustful smirk in place.

Regardless of whether Sophie was telling her to let loss or not Naruto was unable to keep herself from unloading her sexual tension inside of Sophie's bliss inducing pussy. "Good girl with a nice, obedient pretty cock, all for me" the pink harpy praised the blond as she milked her for every shot she could get. "But you can't go soft, can you? You just want to squirt more of your virile cum into Mamma Sophie" the woman says rolls her hips, her jizz and girl-cum sickened ass hitting against Naruto's pelvis as she ruthlessly used Naruto's overly sensitive prick, going from the tip to the base as she bounces atop of the blond. The drugged lipstick and her constant, magic-powered demands don't allow Naruto to go soft for even a moment as she rides her blond to completion, her hand working between her legs on her own clit all the while when her walls finally clamp around Naruto's shaft, causing Naruto to thrust her hips and moan from sheer sensitivity, unable to achieve another orgasm so quickly.

With a grin Sophie pulled herself off of Naruto's fuck ready prick, her pussy dripping the blond's own cum onto her. "Now wasn't that fun, Naruto? You think we should end now, shouldn't we? Or do you want to give Mamma Sophie more of your thick cum so she's definitely pregnant twice over?" Sophie asked with a lustful smirk as she leaned down to look Naruto in the eye.

"Well, we w-want to make s-sure, don't we?" Naruto asked as she brought her hands up to cup the woman's face as her gold lipstick tinted cock throbbed with need.

"Good answer, very good answer" the harpy tells her before leaning down and taking the blond's lips once more as her cum filled pussy descends back onto Naruto's shaft and down to the base. With her drugged up prick back inside Sophie's heavenly pussy Naruto hands reach up to play with the pinket's large tits, making the woman break the kiss at the sudden sensation. "Ohhh, my cutie wanted to play with Momma's breasts! Too bad Momma is too intent on fucking this cutie's nice, sweet cum-squirter until it's almost broken! Come on you sweet thing, you know you want to squirt it in me like you're a broken faucet!" the woman tells Naruto.

With a defiant glint in her eye Naruto resists the urge to give into Sophie's demand and receives a coo of delight from the harpy fucking her silly. "Look at my girl, all grown up now, resisting the pleasures of Momma Sophie's fertile, cum-thirsty cunny! You shouldn't do that though, maybe we could cum together if you do" Sophie begins as she gives the idea a brief consideration. "Okay, baby, once you feel Momma Sophie's pussy squeeze you extra hard, you will cum and you won't try to hold back, okay?" the woman instructs the blond and got a nod in response.

The sound of Sophie's wanting pussy swallowing and releasing her cock reached Naruto's ears as she felt the woman's soft, plump ass bounce against her legs as the harpy fucked herself on her rod harder and harder. The way the woman's inner folds lap and massage her drug-infused cock was complete and utter bliss to the blond, so much so that it was taking all of her willpower not to unload inside of Sophie's womb a second time before the girl had her own orgasm. Thankfully it was much longer before Sophie slammed herself down as far as she could on Naruto's cock as her pussy tightened around her shaft so much that it nearly stopped her from releasing her second load into the woman as intended. Their combined climaxes seemed to work together in prolonging their blissful release as Sophie's cunt milked Naruto's cock and Naruto's release of cum prompted Sophie's walls to milk her further.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Good girl, very good. I'm definitely a momma now. But, buuuut, You should squirt out more just to make sure, and as punishment for trying to resist when Momma Sophie ordered you to cum!" Sophie told the blond as they started to come down from the euphoria, a sentiment that Naruto was both pleased with and frightened off at the same time.

It almost felt like her cock was drowning in the combination of her cum and Sophie's love juice as the woman began to fuck her again. As her sensitive dick was become sore from all the fucking Naruto found her face being filled with Sophie's breasts as the harpy shoved her blond lover between them. A few times Naruto was nearly smothered to death by the pillowy cushions that were Sophie's tits but each time she was saved by the woman briefly releasing her hold on the blond's head before shoving her back onto her teat as she worked the blond's cock for all it was worth.

Pulling Naruto's head back back out of her chest Sophie leaned in and gave her a short kiss before moving her lips close to the blond's ear, "Hold it in for a while. Just let me have my fun, dear, and I will let you cum again. Yes, you should cum as soon as I do. Don't worry, you breeding me got me so horny it won't take long, and your sensitive, tormented, pretty cock is probably ready to blow another load very soon, isn't it? You just can't keep up with Momma Sophie's exquisite pussy, you have to keep cumming and cumming over and over again".

With a few more thrusts of her hips up and down Naruto's length the pinket slams her hips against Naruto's once more as she shoves her face back onto her tit as her walls clamped around her shaft just as tightly as before. With Sophie's orgasm beginning to wash over her Naruto was freed up to unleash another torrent of cum into the harpies waiting womb. After staying locked together in orgasmic bliss for what felt like eternity they two of them finally calmed down from their sex induced high.

**Lemon End**

With the two of them laying there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and a pool of their combined juices slowly spreading out around their hips Naruto decided to simply snuggle up close to Sophie's welcoming bosom and rest with the girl for as long as she could, a small smile on her lips as the woman continued to stroke her hair.

Having spent a good portion of the day in Sophie's embrace Naruto decided that she'd have to get something done today and set out for the plains. After walking around for a while, avoiding the gnolls that called the area their home, Naruto was met with a piercing cry from over the nearest hill along with the familiar sound of clashing steel. Curiosity getting the best of her Naruto quickly made her way over the hill to see just who was fighting. Taking the apparently finished fight in Naruto was surprised by the new sight, not of the gnoll that now lay defeated on the ground but of the victor, the woman standing over the gnoll. The woman had a long fiery tail protruding from her ample backside that matched the scales that covered her legs, back, and forearms and her long red-orange hair was pulled into a pony tail at the back of her head.

With an evil grin, she marches up to her opponent and kicks the gnoll's last Javelin out of reach, cementing her dominance even as she sheaths her long, curved sword and reaches for the straps of her skimpy bra, ready to take advantage of her conquest. Suddenly, though, her gaze snaps to the hills, sensing the blond's unhidden approach. Her eyes light up as she casually kicks the defeated gnoll in the head, knocking her out, and draws her sword once more. With a feral roar, she charges straight the blond.

Sidestepping the salamander's first few swings Naruto nearly fell over herself when the woman suddenly reached for her top and yanked it up, letting her hefty breasts hang free in the air; her small, bright pink nipples quickly harden from either arousal or temperature. As Naruto was reminding herself of the world she was in her assailant rushed over to her, grabbed her by the waist with one hand, and with the other she shoved the blond into her cleavage. As the woman was jiggling her tits around Naruto managed to push herself away from the woman and put some distance between them with a few jumps back.

Pulling out her sword Naruto rushed in to start her own attack, clashing blades with the savage fighter. Bringing her blade back and over her head the salamander readied a brutal swing down at the blond in front of her, only to miss by a hair's breath as Naruto back steps out of the way. Naruto's lack of injury didn't last long however as the woman turned her writs and yanked up her blade from the shallow slash it made in the ground, hitting Naruto's chin and sending her back a few more steps.

Unable to take the time to worry about the salamander's first hit at this range Naruto was pushed onto the defensive as the woman continued to rush her while swinging her blade in a seemingly random fashion that made it difficult for Naruto to anticipate her next strike. After a bit more of this Naruto ducked under one of the woman's swings and as the salamander was raising her sword up to slam the hilt into Naruto's back she was met with a jolting pain from her gut.

"Would you" Naruto began as her fist, firmly planted into the woman's gut, lifter her off the ground slightly. Quickly pulling her fist back Naruto turned and planted her hands on the ground and used every available muscle in her body to kick the salamander up into the air. Twelve to fourteen feet in the air the woman was prepared to continue her assault the moment her feet hit the ground again when Naruto suddenly showed up in front of her, visibly surprising the woman. "Knock it off!" Naruto yelled as she slammed her fist into the woman's cheek, sending her crashing back down to the ground before skidding a far distance away.

Landing back on her feet, Naruto reached down to pick up her sword and carry on her way when she heard the woman finally speak up. "That was fucking awesome!" the woman excitedly said as she rubbed her slightly swollen cheek as Naruto turned around to her her sitting up with fiery eyes and a beaming smile that stretched ear to ear before bursting into a hearty laugh.

'This is new' Naruto thought to herself as she turned fully to face the salamander again.

"Oh, man," the woman says, shaking her head so hard that her long hair whips about her. "You have some killer moves, friend. I know 'taurs that'd go a month without sticking their cocks in anything to kick ass like you do. Hey, look, sorry I jumped you. When I get my blood up, I can't help but just swing at anything that moves, you know?" the woman says, a sentiment Naruto could some what understand. She suddenly grins, tossing her sword aside, "Speaking of getting some blood up. Hey, to the victor go the spoils, and all that. What do you say we blow off some steam, huh? Nothing better after a good fight than a good fuck, you know?".

The thought of turning the offer down briefly entered her mind, but another look at the slamander's body had that thought flying out the window. "Sure, I could blow off some steam" Naruto said as the situation and left over influence from Sophie's lipstick had her hard and throbbing already. "Could you, get on your hands and knees?" the blond asked as she decided on what she wanted.

**Lemon Start**

"Oh, I think I know what we both want," the woman says, grinning wolfishly as she strips out of her skimpy bikini and gets down on her hands and knees, turning so that her muscular ass is facing Naruto. Seductively, she lifts her tail in the air and waggles it in a 'come hither' motion before getting it out of the blond's way, revealing her prize beneath it, her tight little pucker.

Striding up behind the woman Naruto made short work in freeing her manhood as she dropped to her knees. 'I know I decided to do this, but is she ready for this?' the blond wondered in concern for the woman as she hesitated.

In the moment of anticipation, the salamander reaches a hand back and easily slips a finger into her backdoor, sliding it in up to the second knuckle. "Don't be shy, lover," she says, withdrawing her finger. "That's no virgin hole you're looking at, so come on. Fuck my ass!" the woman told Naruto.

That's all Naruto needed to hear before she lined herself up and thrusts in. 'Oh dear god! How tight must she have been the first time!?' Naruto had to wonder to herself as the woman's silken vice like grip made her work for every inch she got inside the woman's ass. The woman beneath Naruto took to biting her lower lip with a few moans and grunts as the blond's final few inches made their way in.

Naruto was about to begin pulling out when she felt a sudden hot pressure on her shoulders and neck. Glancing down, she found that the woman's tail had wrapped itself around her, the flames that had burned with a dangerous heat had now become dormant. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. Leave it in there, just a moment. Let me savor this," the woman moaned, smiling to herself as one of her hands begins to grope her tits. Obliging her request Naruto kept her cock in place as she nuzzled against the oddly comforting tail that could in all likelihood kill her on the spot with it's strength and fire. After a minute or two of this Naruto could no longer take it and began to slowly pull out until only the head of her dick was inside the woman.

Now that her backdoor has been stretched out a bit sliding back in was much easier and with only a single thrust Naruto was once more hilted in her ass. The woman screamed out in bliss as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her tail constricted tighter around the blond fucking her. This process of Naruto pounding away while the woman beneath her groped herself while grunting and moaning lewdly continued for the next few minutes.

"Oh, yeah, fuck my ass. Just like that!" the woman let out as she clamped down on the blond's cock as her orgasm hits her. As the salamnder's climax washed over her Naruto slammed her hips ageist the girl, her legs being coated in girl-cum as the tail wrapped around her was threatening to choke her, making breathing rather difficult. To Naruto's surprise the lack of air seemed to make her own climax more intense as she coated the inside of the woman's bowels white after a few more thrusts.

**Lemon End**

"Oh. Oh wow" the salamander finally said after the two of them road out their orgasms, grinning from ear to ear as he blond pulled of her ass. "Oh, I love a good ass fucking, and you are, Damn, but you're good. Come here, lover" the woman said as she flops onto her back with her arms wide open. Unable to pass the offer up Naruto let herself fall into the woman's embrace and kisses the woman who quickly returns it. Eventually, Naruto pulls back and nestles her cheek on the salamander's soft breasts and soon finds herself drifting off in her embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter on the same day!? Well, consider this and the next chapter as my way of saying sorry for the long wait.**

**You know, I'm starting to wonder if lemon warnings are really necessary with this story.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

A new day and a new trek through the desert found Naruto standing in front of a giant stone doorway built into the side of a large sparkling mountain of sand. As the blond stood there wondering why it was there she took notice of large shadow that came over her, accompanied by the sound of beating wings.

Spinning around Naruto was met with the sight of a huge creature leaping from the dune tops and slam into the ground a few feet away. At first glance, the creature looked like a tall, tanned woman with flowing black hair, adorned in a great wealth of gold and jewels. A moment later, though and Naruto was able to take in the full view of her form. From the waist down, her shapely human form morphs into the lower body of a great, golden-haired lion, padding on a quartet of powerful legs ending in sharp claws. From her leonine sides grow a pair of massive wings, easily over a dozen feet across, which quickly furl up against her body.

The sphinx-girl pads over towards the blond, her arms crossed under her small, palmable breasts. Chestnut-colored eyes examine her, looking the blond over from her long blonde hair to her feet, a playful grin playing across her feminine features. "O~ho! What's this we have here? A poor, lost human wandering the desert, or are you something more? Indeed, I should think so, with your beautiful sword so eager for battle, and your comfortable clothes that looks to have seen a thousand blows. My, my. Could it be you've come to brave my Mistress's lair? Ah, if so, you must answer my riddles three, lest I keep from you the key!" she says, a little tune springing into her voice as she stalks towards the blond. "We could even make it interesting. If you can't guess my riddles, you must surrender your body to my pleasure. If you win, your pleasure shall be my wish" the woman added.

"Soooo," Naruto began as her hand, ready to draw her sword, came to a rest at her side. "All I have to do is solve three riddles and not only will you let me into this place, no questions asked, but you'll also let me have my way with you? Aaand, if I lose then we still end up having sex?" Naruto asked, just to clarify. One nod from the sphinx later had Naruto agreeing to the little game.

"Marvelous! Well then, let's begin" the woman happily said. Less than a minute later, "Wrong, wrong, wrong. Well, perhaps I was wrong about you after all. Here I thought you'd be some fun. Still, though, at least your body will serve me well, I think. Yes, you'll do nicely. Go on then, love, strip out of your comfortable clothes for me. A deal's a deal, after all" the sphinx-girl said, disappointed that Naruto failed the first of her riddles, but pleased that she'd get to have fun with the blond girl as a result.

Grumbling to herself but striping anyway it didn't take long before Naruto was standing naked under the desert sun, leaving nothing hidden before the winner of their game. "Now then, my dull little pet, what shall I do with you?" the woman asked as she looked the blond up and down.

"You won, so you get to decide, right?" Naruto asked with a tone that wasn't entirely displeased with the outcome, but clearly annoyed with how they got to this point.

"Very well then, just go ahead and assume the position" the woman commands, wings fluffing the hot, dry air across her breasts, fanning her delicious tan mounds.

Raising an eyebrow at the order Naruto spoke up "That's not very specific. How am I suppose to know which 'position' you're talking about?".

The sphinx-girl folds her arms across her perky tits and rolls her eyes. "You know, bent over, on the ground, ass-up and open?", she blows a strand of black hair air of the way with an exasperated sigh. "Just how long have you been in Mareth? You know what? Never mind, just get that ass up so I can plow it" the woman tells her.

"Plow?" Naruto asks as she takes another quick glance between the sphinx's hind legs to make sure she hadn't missed anything. "You don't exactly have one of these you know" Naruto commented as she shook her hips side to side to draw attention to her manhood as her own arms were now folded over her bust.

"So?" was the woman's response.

"So? You can't plow my ass without a dick, not unless you have a strap-on buried in the sand somewhere" Naruto said as the mental image of a large strap-on with granules of sand stuck to it im4ediatly made her shudder at the unpleasant thought of having her ass fucked raw by such a thing. Her statement was met with laughter however.

"Haha, I'm a sphinx. Reality is my plaything!" the woman says as her heavy forepaw falls on Naruto's shoulder, the soft, feline-like pads compressing soft and pillow-like against her light skin, forcing her down. Raising her squeezable ass reluctantly Naruto watched out of the corner of her eye as the lioness strode over to her backside.

"Naruto" the blond said as she felt the woman rest her paws back on her shoulders and her shadow and body heat fell over her form.

"Hmm? What was that?" the sphinx-girl asked as her soft underfur brushed across the blonds back as she got into position.

"My name, it's Naruto" Naruto old the woman, feeling more embarrassed about introducing herself at this moment in time than what was actually happening to her.

With a small smile, "Sanura" the woman says to the blond.

**Lemon Start**

With a name in mind, Naruto turned her head to the side to get the best view of Sanura from this position. Though from their current position all Naruto could see past the woman's brustling belly-fur are the pert swells of her cleavage and a few swirling, ephemeral hexagons floating around her wrists while her fingers swivel with inhuman dexterity. There's a barely audible 'fwoomp' followed by a tingling against Naruto's virgin backdoor, abruptly carrying its magical effervescence into her sphincter as something flat and blunted butts up against it. With the sudden presure against her puckered hole Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, something Sanura takes absolute delight in seeing. Bending her human-half over to take in the blond's expression while her forepaws push her harder onto her magical spear.

Naruto wills herself to relax, but she just isn't big enough back there to make much of a difference. Just having such an immense dong pressing at her backdoor is enough to push her to her limits, but her sphincter hasn't even dilated enough to take a fraction of Sanura's girth. Sanura growls in frustration and begins to hump at it, smacking the blunted tip into it again and again. The shocking sensation makes Naruto's anal muscles twitch, spasm, and relax as she works to plow her way through the blond's more than token resistance.

Sanura grunts, "Don't tell me you're a virgin?" the woman asks.

"Losing my anal virginity was never that high up on my to do list" Naruto tells the woman, the tiniest of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. To Naruto's surprise Sanura stops immediately at that news.

Mulling it over with a detached expression, a smile slowly spreading across Sanura's features. "Really?" the woman asks as her hips begin to slowly work at Naruto's ass once more, slowly picking back up to her previous tempo. "Then it's a good thing you're getting to ride my magic cock and not some brute's. It might hurt a little, but I promise this will be buttsex worth remembering" Sanura tells the blond beneath her as Naruto grits her teeth in preparation.

'You could've made it smaller' Naruto mentally complained as the image of what her ass is going to feel and look like after this enters her mind. Though oddly enough the same thought of this woman fucking her ass into submission was turning her on more and more.

It didn't take long before Sanura's butt-battering fucking began to break down the resistance Naruto's body had kept up since this started. With another slam against her backside Naruto could feel her anus finally give in as Sanura's phantom member made it's way past Naruto's opening, inches of her tingly fuck-tool nestling inside the blond in seconds.

Straightening out with a smile, Sanura began playing with Naruto's long blond hair as she hilted the rest of her magic enhancement into the blond's abused anus, not stopping until jiggling, magical nuts slap against Naruto's ass. "Atta girl. I thought for a moment that this might have been a waste of magic. Now just settle in and enjoy it" Sanura tells Naruto who was already enjoying the stretching feeling after the magical buzzing in her ass seems to have pushed aside the pain.

Reluctantly, Sanura begins the process of pulling herself back out of Naruto's tight ass. Yanking her immense length all the way out, letting it slap against her leg before lining herself back up with Naruto's now gaping backside. With her cock entering Naruto's ass for the second time the blond offhandedly wondered how big it was, a few feet in length at the least and four to five inches wide if she had to guess. No longer being able to hold it in Naruto began to let out moans as Sanura fucked her ass.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it" Sanura drawls, "I had you pegged for some kind of butt-slut when I met you" the woman says as she lurches her hips forward to bury herself the rest of the way inside. "Now I have you pegged" the sphinx says with a smirk as she resumes a long, slow reaming of Naruto's bowels. Pre-cum oozes from Naruto's cock in steady strings that dangle onto the dirt, painting a swirled pattern beneath her as her prostate is pushed hard enough to squeeze trickles of her salty 'milk' from her shaft.

'I, want to tell her I'm not, but damn does this feel amazing!' Naruto thought to herself as she made sure to remind herself to try this out with some of her lovers.

Moving faster now, Sanura descends into sexual frenzy. She ruts Naruto's butthole like a beast possessed. The leonine beauty savagely pounds the blond's tight backdoor with long, heavy strokes, leaving nothing but tingling excitement in her wake. Whenever her flare slides past Naruto's prostate, the wide, blunt head squeezes it hard enough to express a huge strand of pre. After a few such thrusts, her bouncing, fake balls rise up in their faux, fleshy sack. Her swollen dick-tip engorges more than Naruto had anticipated, wide enough for the blond to touch through her belly and marvel at the size. Quivering from head to four lion-like toes, Sanura cums.

The butt-breaking horse-cock releases enough cum into the blond to make her middle audibly gurgle and cause her belly to begin to distend, flooding her intestines with tingles and liquid warmth. Thankfully, Sanura slowly begins to pull out, even as she's cumming, her cock flexing in Naruto's brutalized asshole for every inch it's pulled past, leaving enough goo in its wake that Naruto's innards never get to relax. When she crosses the lump that is Naruto's well used prostate, the blond loses control and shudders with a nice, long cum of her own, her arms giving out and dumping her face-down on the ground while she spurts milky whiteness onto her own chest, chin, and then the ground. The head is so swollen that Sanura actually struggles to pop it back out of Naruto's anus, bouncing her hips back a few times with little success and dragging the blond through her fresh, milky puddle. Eventually, she gives a mighty, sphincter-stretching lurch and ejects from Naruto's substantial, toned butt, painting it white on the way out.

**Lemon End**

Naruto collapses in a well-fucked heap while Sanura's extra addition fades away. The woman then lays down next to the blond, fanning her own face with her wings as Naruto tries to recover. Sanura's arm rubs one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, still sensitive from whatever magic was in the sphinx's balls, and she says, "That was great fun. Let's do it again sometime?".

Opening her mouth Naruto had to quickly close it again lest she vomit up some of the sphinx jizz she's currently filled with. Swallowing and making sure she wasn't going to paint anymore of the sand white Naruto said, "Count on it, but next time" Naruto started, pausing to swallow again "I'm going to win that riddle game of yours".

Hearing this Sanura gave the blond a smirk as said blond did her best to give a smirk in her well fucked state. "I look forward to it" the sphinx-girl said as she ran her fingers through the blond's hair.

After recovering from her encounter with Sanura enough to walk around comfortably, Naruto made her way over to Tel'Adre. Once inside the hidden city's gates Naruto wondered what she should do now that she's here. It took only the smell of backed goods on the desert wind for the blond to decide that she should treat herself for once.

Walking down the ramp that made up the bakery's entrance Naruto took a glance around before taking in a big breath of that freshly backed smell. 'Yep, this is what I need' the blond thought to herself when a waitress nearly bumped into her as she passed by with an 'Excuse me'. 'She's pretty cute' the blond found herself thinking as her eyes stayed on the mostly flat-chested human girl wearing a pink and white frilly waitress uniform with an apron that had just past her by, the only thing about her that seemed unusual was the long, red, spaded tail that came out from under her skirt.

Picking an empty spot that looked like it was in this cute girl's work area Naruto sat down and waited for the waitress to come over to her. Barely seconds after her ass hits the seat Naruto's cute little waitress was already by her side pulling her short black hair back as she wedged a pencil behind her ear. Smoothing down the front of her pink and white waitress uniform, she gives Naruto a chipper smile. "Hey hun, welcome to the Tel'Adre Bakery, I'm Rubi," Rubi said, giving a little curtsy. "If you want any pastries or anything, just head on up to the counter and they'll take care of you. If you need anything to drink: milk, tea or coffee, just flag me down and I'd be happy to help"

"Our milk goes excellently with the cookies and brownies, and we get it fresh every day. We can serve it warm or cold, however you want it. We have several fine teas and coffees available as well. They just help melt the stress away. Anyway, here's a list of what we have today" Rubi says as she hands Naruto a small paper menu, allowing the blond to easily take not of her perfectly manicured nailed painted pastel blue. "Give me a shout if you need anything!" she says and heads off to give the same speech to another table, her black heels clicking on the stone floor with wonderful 'tak-tak' noises.

Well, she did come here to order something and it might come off as rude if she tried to spend the entire flirting with a waitress she knew nothing about, so she briefly skimmed through the menu in hand. Waving the girl back order Naruto asked for a cup of tea, with a nod from Rubi the girl left to hand in the order and Naruto found her cup of tea in front of her in no time. "It's our relaxing blend, soothes the body and mind" Rubi told the blond.

Taking a sip Naruto found that she couldn't disagree with the girl's description. "It's great. Thank you" Naruto told the cute girl.

"Oh no! I only brought it out, so there's no need to thank me" Rubi said before she had to go and attend another table of customers. Of course, drinking tea wasn't the only thing Naruto did while she was there, she managed to get in a few chats with Rubi as she passed by or came to check on her as well as ordering some of the bakery's backed goods that she's sure she'll work off in no time.

The next morning

Passing by her tent as she contemplated what she was going to do today Naruto caugt sight of his pink lover laying on her bedroll. Each day the fertile swell in her stomach seems to grow bigger with the egg inside. The positively pregnant woman idly strokes her egg-bearing belly with motherly affection. She even coos to the growing bump as she caresses her body, clearly loving the fact that she is pregnant with another egg. Even Naruto found herself giddy each time she thought about herself being a dad, maybe she should pay Amily another visit to see if they can't get the girl pregnant this time.

With Naruto standing there in her day dream it didn't take much more Sophie to notice her. With a silly smile breaking across her lipa the harpy hurriedly pushed herself off of the blond's bedroll and over to her blond lover. "Hey there Naruto. Look at me! That egg has gotten so big inside me. You have no idea how good this feels" the mother-to-soon-be-again chirped as she pressed her curvaceous body against the blond, allowing Naruto to feel the growing baby bump, along with other things, against her. "Maybe in a month or so, I'll let you do it all over again" Sophie told the blond as Naruto moved her hand to stroke the top of the pinket's head with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful Sophie" Naruto tells the big breasted harpy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, now I should probably get back to that Monster Girl chapter I was working on. I had planned on finishing it last week but then I hit a bit of a mental roadblock.**

**If you haven't read Ch 17 and 18 yet please make sure you do. I upload them along with this chapter all at once.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Right now Naruto felt like shit, why you might ask? That would have to do with finally informing all of his lover's that she in fact had multiple lovers. Loppe was taken aback by the news but didn't seem to let it get to her and even tempted Naruto into another fuck session back at her place, a temptation that the blond had to regretfully turn down as she had more girls to talk to today. Katherine was left speechless at first but after reassuring the cat-morph that she'd never be abandoned she seemed to understand more and the two of them ended up cuddling for a good bit of time in the girl's makeshift love nest. Amily didn't take it quite as well as the other two but a 'little' discussion over it had her excepting this as just another part of Naruto that she'd have to except, right before the girl dragged Naruto off to make another attempt as getting pregnant.

Now it had come down to Naruto's first lover and a woman that would always hold that special place in her heart, and why she currently felt like shit. "U-Urta? Are you okay?" Naruto hesitantly asked as the looked on with concern at the guards woman sitting across from her at their usual table in the Wet Bitch.

Tightening her grip on her mug slightly as she stared at Naruto with a few tears in her eye, "I'll be honest, it hurts a little to know I'm not the only one to warm your bed". "But" Urta says before Naruto can try and say anything. "I respect and appreciate that you came out and said it" the grey fox-morph tells the blond as she reached up to wipe away the growing tears.

"So, you're not mad?" Naruto asked, relieved some what by the woman's response.

"It doesn't make me happy" Urta says, her words feeling like a short dagger piercing Naruto's chest. "But at least I don't have to feel so guilty when I'm with Edryn now" Urta adds with a faint blush.

"Edryn?" Naruto questioned with slightly widened eyes as she recalled the centaur woman that she had met the first time she came to the city.

"What? You saying I can't mess around with her?" Urta questioned as she pointed at the blond with her mug.

"Huh? No, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you that" Naruto said with a wave of her hand, glade that Urta didn't seem heartbroken anymore. "I just hadn't thought about you and Edryn like that is all" Naruto said to the woman.

"Well I didn't always have you around to take care of my urges, now did I?" Urta say with a smirk before taking another swig of her drink. "Aaah, maybe you can join us next time" the grey furred woman says after pulling her glass away from her maw, and pulling a smirk out of Naruto.

"So let me get this straight, I essentially tell you that I have a harem and your response is to invite me to a threesome?" Naruto asked with a playful smirk.

"Is there a problem with that?" Urta asks with her own playful smirk.

"I ever tell you how much I love you?" Naruto asked as she held her own mug in front of her mouth.

"My place?" Urta asks as Naruto felt her foot creep up her leg under the table.

"Only if I can keep myself from ravaging you on the way there" Naruto tells her as she goes to get up from the table.

Urta's apartment **Lemon Start**

"W-Wait, Naruto I need to put on a condom first" Urta gets out as Naruto pushed her onto her bed while sucking and playing with the woman's breasts as the blond's leg rubs up and down her fully erect equine cock.

Taking her lips off of the woman's teat to look up at her as she can feel the woman's nails digging into her shoulders, "Can't wait. I'll clean up the mess later" Naruto said before returning to the woman's breast as her free hand stroked her own cock.

Before either of them could build up to their climax's to quickly Naruto pushed herself off of Urta and flipped over next to the woman. "Come on Urta, I want to feel that massive cock of yours stretching me out" Naruto tells the woman as she reached down to spread open her pussy lips with both hands.

Needing no more encouragement than that Urta flips herself to be on top of her blond lover and lines herself up with her tight pussy. A few quick thrusts later and she was hilting herself within Naruto as the two of the moaned out at the pleasure. "Yes! fuck yes! It feels so good inside of you!" Urta moans out as her thrusts become harder and faster.

With gritted teeth to keep herself from constantly moaning as her pussy is fucked by Urta's magnificent prick an idea popped into her head. Letting go of the bed sheet Naruto brought her hands in front of her as Urta's hold on her hips tightened. Seeing the woman's confusion through her lust filled gleam Naruto simply asked, "Re-Remember that clone jutsu?" as she held her hands in the required sign. One 'poof' later had a second blond behind a grinning Urta.

Whether the clone popped in already erect or not didn't really matter as the sight seeing Urta's cock pumping in and out of the original would've been more than enough to have her hard in a second. With a smirk the clone took to pressing her bare chest against Urta's back, loving the feeling of her fur against her breasts, as she teased and rubbed her cock along Urta's soaked pussy, letting the Urta's own thrusts do the work of lubricating her cock.

With the clone pressing herself against Urta like this the woman's thrusts in and out of Naruto slowed down, but that wasn't much of a problem for the blond. The knowledge of what her and her clone were going to put Urta through was more than enough to make up for Urta's fucking her at less than her full ability.

With her prick now thoroughly lathered in Urta's pussy juice the clone Naruto brought her hips back to line herself up with the woman's puckered back entrance. "You ready for this?" the clone whispered into the fox-morph's ear as she lightly pressed against the woman's ass, Urta's own thrusts nearly making the blond penetrate her.

"P-Please be gentle" Urta moaned out before having her moans muffled through gritted teeth as the clone pushed her hips forward, penetrating the woman. It was a tight fit at first but it wasn't long before Naruto, with some help from Urta's thrusts, had her dick fully punched inside of Urta's ass.

"You, okay?" the original Naruto asked through heavy breaths as she reached up to cup Urta's face with her right hand, giving her best smirk at the look on Urta's face as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her skull.

"Y-Yeas" Urta groaned out as Naruto leaned up to capture her lips with her own. Meanwhile the clone was building up her thrusts to try and match Urta's as she brought one hand around to grope at Urta's chest and the other went down to wrap around the base of Urta's dick in order to give her a hand-job as she rammed herself in and out of the other blond, resulting in Naruto' womb being filled with a good amount of the woman's pre-cum. Pulling away from Naruto's lips, "Don't, don't stop. Please, I'm so close!" Urta moans out as the blond beneath her starts to thrust her hips to meet Urta's own thrusts and the one behind her picks up the pace.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my dick! Oh god this feels sooo gooooo-ooooooh!" Urta cries out as globs of cum rush through her shaft and quickly start to force it's way into the Naruto below her. At the first shot of cum entering her, making her stomach bulge out far more than the woman's pre was, Naruto hit her own climax as her vaginal walls constricted around Urta's shaft and her own cock throbs violently before unleashing her own torrent of cum that splattered against Urta's cleavage and stomach.

Without warning Urta found herself being yanked out of Naruto by the clone, making both of them moaned out as her Faust of a cock pops out of Naruto's pussy easily covering the original blond in cum as Urta finds herself being held up by the clone. In this new position it was quite easy for the clone to reach even further into the woman as she lifted and slammed her on her cock over and over as Urta's continuing orgasm splattered her ceiling with a copious amount of her seed and allowed what didn't stick to rain down around them. Coming to her own climax the clone slammed herself up to the hilt in Urta's ass and let lose inside of her, adding an extra umph to Urta's already intense orgasm.

After all was said and done the clone, with shaky limbs, pulled her semi limb cock out of Urta's ass, allowing her comparatively small amount of sploge to leak out and combine with the mass of Urta's cum that covered the bed. Resting the woman down on the mess the clone finally allowed herself to pop, sending her memories to the original who's spend expression quickly changed to one of surprise as her softening prick hardened in less than a second and splattered the wall behind her with one last jet of cum.

**Lemon End**

"So" Naruto finally started after the two of them lay there for a few minutes. "Where do you, keep the cleaning supplies?" the blond asked, taking a breath half way through as she lay there with so much cum coating her that she couldn't even tell when a portion on the ceiling dripped down onto her.

Lifting a shaky hand up Urta pointed towards the door leading back to the main part of the apartment "Closet". Even with that said the two of them continued to rest there for a while before actually starting to clean up.

The two of them went on to scrub down Urta's floor, walls, and ceiling making sure not a single drop of cum was left. Naruto, at one point nearly had a heart attack when she though the plumbing had been clogged up by the shear amount of jizz being dumped into it, but fortunately it resolved itself and Naruto didn't have to try and remember the days she spend fixing her pipes back in Konoha. After that they stripped the bed down and put the blankets, furs, and sheets into plastic bags to be washed later before bring in new blankets, furs, and sheets for the bed. Thankfully, just about everything was watertight and sealed, which made Naruto wonder what sort of ordeal cleaning up was for the woman before she took these precautions.

After all of that it was no wonder that they had spend the last few hours together, and as Naruto was cooking something up in Urta's kitchen to make up for the mess that was without a doubt her fault she decided that condomless sex was going to be a special occasion thing from now on. Surely it'd start effecting Urta's work with they had to constantly clean up like this after every fuck session.

"I'll be off then" Naruto said as she finished washing the dishes with Urta and turned towards the door.

"It's pretty late you know" Urta commented as she looked out her window at the multicolored sky that was the demon realms sunset. "Why don't you stay here for the nigh?" the grey fox-morph suggested as she continued to look out the window.

Turning back to look at the woman, "You sure? We might end up going through the whole clean up again" Naruto said with a smile.

"I have condoms for a reason" Urta said with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder at the blond.

"Hm, I guess you do" Naruto said as she took her hand away from her jacket laying on the back of a chair and moved back over to Urta.

Next morning

Feeling something pressing up against her cheek Naruto was brought out of her restful sleep to the sight of Urta leaning over her, the woman's finger pressing into the blond's face. "How long do you intend to sleep? Sun's already up" Urta says to her blond lover after seeing her eyes open.

With a groan "Can't I get up when I get up?". About to close her eyes again Naruto's lazy efforts were halted by the feeling of Urta's hand wrapping around Naruto's morning wood.

"I have more than one way to wake you up" Urta informs the blond sleeping in her bed.

"I get it, I get it" Naruto told her as she got up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before Urta pushed her past the point of nor return. "If it's already so late in the morning then I'm sure you have work to do" Naruto said with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder at the mildly disappointed fox-morph on her hands and knees behind her with a hand held up were Naruto's dick was previously, her semi erect morning wood hanging between her furry thighs.

"I probably do" Urta said as she reluctantly slipped off the other side of the bed. "What about you?" the woman asked as she walked over to her closet, putting every Oz of sexuality she had into her stride to see if that would put Naruto into the mood for a little morning fun.

"Other than training?" Naruto asked to no one in-particular as she thought about it. "No. Not really. I'll probably just end up exploring like usual" the blond says as she pushed herself off the mattress.

"You could help me with my work if you want" Urta suggested as she picked out her clothes.

"Help you with work or stick around to fuck you when ever you're in the mood?" Naruto asked with a playful grin as she picked up her discarded clothes from the night before. Maybe she should leave a few spare changes of clothes here?

"Can't it be both?" Urta said as she sent the blond her own grin before she left the room to take a shower.

Tel'Adre streets

"So where are we headed?" Naruto asked as the two of them walked along.

"Where else? The Wet Bitch!" Urta answered with a fist pumped into the air.

"Hm, of cour-" Naruto was in the middle of saying when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"Hm? What was tha-" Urta was asking as she turned her head, only to see Naruto running off into an alley.

Running down the alley as fast as she could, Katherine knocked over trashcans and nearly tripped over several times over as she scurried away from her pursuers. "Give it up kitty-cat! There's no where to run!" one of the dog-motphs yelled out as Kath went to turn another corner, only to skid to a halt and turn around to head in the opposite direction once she saw another guy waiting for her there.

'I, have to get away' the girl thought with tears in her eyes as she continued to run. Her efforts were cut short however by the mettle pipe that was thrown into her legs, sending her to the ground with a solid 'thumb' before several of the men caught up and pinned her down as she was getting back up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the apparent ring leader of this group asked as Katherine's arms and legs were restrained and she was forced to face the man.

"W-Why?" Kath asked with watery eyes as she watched the well build man lightly tap a mettle pipe in the palm of his hand.

"Why?" the man repeated with a grin as he looked down at the girl. "Why it's simple really" the man said as he knelt down, resting the chunk of mettle over his shoulder as he roughly grabbed Katherine's chin with his other hand. "We're just good Samaritans who are taking care of gutter trash in the guard's stead" the man said with a few chuckles as he let go of the girl just as roughly as he did when he grabbed hold of her.

"Okay boy, we got ourself's a pretty one this time so do ya want to beat her like the rest or fuck and beat her!?" The man called out, getting a loud cheer from the others gathered there.

'No. I don;t want this' the girl thought to herself as she looked on in terror. "Naruto, please save me" Katherine pleaded as she tightly closed her eye.

"Lay one hand on her and I'll castrate each and every one of you!" Naruto's voice rang out, causing Katherine's eyes to widen as her blond savior came into sight past the legs of the guy she was being forced to kneel in front of.

"Naruto!" Katherine happily called out as the blond started to walk towards the group, never taking her glare of of the men who had chased Katherine down.

"Don't worry Kath, I'll have you out of here in a minute" Naruto told the girl as she continued to walk over to her.

"Ha! You're a pretty brave fucking moron aren't you!?" the boss guy yelled out as he turned to face the blond fully as his lackeys snickered behind him. "That loom on yer face is starting to piss me off" the man said with a grimace as Naruto essentially ignored him and continued walking. "I'll wipe that look off of yer stupid mug right now!" the man said as he briefly twirled his pipe and charged the blond.

Since this guy was little more than a muscle bound thug it didn't take much effort for Naruto to duck under his first swing. Naruto was going to send him flying with s fist to his chin but someone was a bit faster than her on the counter attack as the blond saw a grey hand grab hold of the mettle pipe and yank it and the man holding it over her.

"I'll have all of you thrown behind bars for this!" Urta yelled out as she quickly had the larger man pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Shit! It's Urta!" one of the thugs yelled out before another shouted out for them to scatter, letting go of Katherine in the process.

"Halt! You'll only make it worse for yourselfs!" Urta shouted with all the authority one would expect from the captain of the guards voice, but that did little to stop the lot from running as the woman didn't want to chase after them lest the man she already had pinned made an escape.

"I'll stop, them?" Naruto was saying when the words died in her throat at the sight of the men dropping to the ground out cold.

"Wha?" Urta questioned as they looked on in confusion when a voice called out to them from above.

"Sorry to intrude like this but you looked like you could use some help" a guy's voice reached them as two figured dropped down from the building around them, the relatively average guy and woman from the group of shinobi Naruto had lead to Tel'Adre on a previous occasion.

"What are you doing here?" Urta asked the pair as Naruto, now that they didn't have to worry about anyone getting away, ran over to check on Katherine.

"You don't know? As the captain I would've expected you to be informed before anyone else" the woman said as the pair walked over to Urta, who was still holding the boss down.

"We've been assigned to the first group stationed here in Tel'Adre. So starting toda-er tomorrow we'll be officially under your command" the man said as his pointed dog ear twitched slightly. Apparently he sampled some of the local cuisine before it could be properly prepared.

"Naruto! I was so scared" Katherine cried out as she sobbed into the blond's chest.

"There, there, it's okay now. Those guys have been taken care of" Naruto comforted the girl as she rubbed Katherine's back while gently rocking back and forth.

Watching this out of the corner of her eye Urta let out a long sigh. She wanted to meet the people she'd have to share Naruto with but right now introductions didn't seem like the best idea. Turning her attention back to the two shinobi she was in charge of "I assume you two know where the prison is, so haul these guys over there before we have to knock them down again" Urta commanded them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello once again, I've come to bring you all a new chapter to read! Hope you all enjoy it.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"And you're sure you're okay with this?" Naruto asked as she stood in front of Maki's new apartment with said woman standing in her open doorway.

"Don't worry so much. Katherine will be fine" Maki said as she took a glance over her shoulder at the cat-morph relaxing on her couch like a rag doll. Turning back to Naruto, "Besides, it'll be fun having someone around I can talk with that isn't one of my team mates for a change" Maki said with a warm smile.

"Well, if you say so" Naruto said while scratching the back of her before turning to head for the stairs.

"Oh, Naruto, before you go" Maki called out before the blond got to far. Turning around Naruto could see the woman fidgeting sightly as her cheeks became dusted with a light blush. "Could I, ask a favor?" the raven haired beauty asked as she looked at the blond.

"Ah, sure, go ahead" Naruto told her, wondering what it could be.

"Well" Maki started as her eyes drifted to the side. "I was wondering if you could find me some Incubus Draft" Maki said as she kept her her brown eyes on anything that wasn't Naruto.

"Ig-Incubus Draft?" Naruto questioned, her surprise at the woman's sudden request evident on her face.

"Y-Yes" Maki said a bit meekly as she leaned against the door from while holding onto it. "You see, my anniversary is coming up and, OH! I know she'd be absolutely thrilled if I gave her a bottle of Incubus Draft as a gift! I'd do it myself but I simply don't have the time. Please, do this for me!" Maki began with the shy tone she had just before and then switched completely to being overly excited as she made her way into the hallway to take hold on Naruto's hands.

"Uh" taken aback by the woman's eagerness she could do little more then stair into her hopeful brown eyes at first. "Um, yeah, if I find some I'll be sure to bring it here" Naruto said, it's not like Incubus Draft is rare so it shouldn't take to long.

"Oh Thank you!" Maki cheered as she gave the blond a big hug before letting go and spinning all the ball's of her feet to head back into her apartment. "Yuna is going to be so excited" the blond heard the woman say before she shut the door behind her, leaving Naruto standing out in the hallway.

Well, maybe that was why she originally came up to her yesterday, but it was a good thing that their conversation got derailed as it seems, otherwise Katherine would still be living out in the open. Shaking the thought odd Katherine getting into trouble she didn't ask for without her around to protect the cat-girl Naruto took her leave.

Finally making it back to camp Naruto hopped that no one was two worried that she hadn't shown up in nearly two days. Though, judging by the usual greetings she received it didn't seem that way.

Entering her tent, Naruto was met with the pleasant sight of her pregnant love lounging on her bedroll, the woman having her face buried into the blond's pillow as she took in deep breaths her scent. Even with Sophie's ass sticking up in such a vulnerable state it was clearly visible that her egg-laden belly had become quite a bit rounder since she had last seen the harpy. With such a curved stomach Naruto was curtain that Sophie would soon be laying her egg.

Seeming to have taken notice of her gaze, Sophie began to sway her round spank-able ass, her legs seeming to spread a little wider as well. Looking back at the blond Sophie blew a kiss as she looked at her with lustful eyes.

The amorous harpy practically leaped out of Naruto's bed, her voluptuous body bouncing with each step as she bounded over to the blond. Despite her heavily pregnant state, Sophie seems to carry herself well, the milfy harpy well adapted at being heavy with egg as she tackled the blond and started cuddling her happily. "Welcome back, I was starting to wonder if you had walked out on me" Sophie greeted her blond and then immediately followed it up with a teasing remark.

"I'd never even think about it" Naruto said with a smile as she pulled Sophie and her pregnant stomach closer against herself.

Pressing her egg-heavy belly and large, perky tits against the blond the pinket tells her, "It's gonna be time soon. Before you know it, I'll be popping out this big, swollen egg, and you'll be right there to see it!". Leaning in Sophie plants a big wet kiss on Naruto's cheek before sliding her hands down to her round bulging belly, "It's going to be a big egg too! Don't worry, I'm good at laying eggs, and my pussy is going to be ready for you as soon as it comes out!".

"Hehe, if you tell me that it'll only become that much harder to wait" Naruto said as she leaned the MILF back a bit and started running kisses along her neck, smirking as she heard Sophie giggle and play along with her.

After resting up at camp for a while Naruto decided to take another stroll through the desert. However this stroll seemed different, this time around she began taking a new path that seemed like she had been down it a million times before. Following the directions her visions were giving her, it wasn't long before Naruto found herself at a large anthill hidden among the dunes.

Making her way up the hill Naruto was struck with the very familiar feeling of being watched and her hand began to hover over her weapon's holster. 'Kurama, you awake?' Naruto asked as she crept up the mound.

"'You've spent the last hour chasing after memories that don't belong to you and now you want to know if I'm paying attention? Yes, I'm awake'" Kurama responded, though he couldn't entirely blame his blond host for her curiosity.

'Just making sure encase we need to bust our way out' Naruto told the orange fox sealed within her. Nearing the crest Naruto was met, unsurprisingly, by three sentries who, surprisingly, popped out of cleverly-hidden trapdoor. The ant-men were much larger than the ant-girl she had saved before but just as muscular. Where Phylla's abdomen was skin-toned and seemed to have large angular plates, these ants have have completely smooth black abdomens. Two of them hold makeshift spears with obsidian tips in all four hands, while the other is using a very old and very blunt short sword. These two quickly surround Naruto, who had to stop herself from pulling out a weapon as they held her at spear-point. The one with the short sword steps forward, almost pressing his face into Naruto as he sniffs her.

Over his shoulder the spear-carrying ant in front of Naruto make a series of clicking noises to the others. They appear annoyed but lower their weapons. All three walk over to the trapdoor and the two spear-bearing ants lift it as the one with the short sword beckons Naruto to follow him as he descends. 'Well, I came all this way' the blond though as she went down after the man.

Traveling along behind her guide Naruto found herself becoming impressed with the shear scale of this underground system, with it's winding corridors, splitting paths, and the strange fungus that seemed to be the only sort of light down here that grew from the walls. It didn't take a good imagination to come to the conclusion that she'd quite easily become hopelessly lost if not for the man in front of her. After some time Naruto's lead into a large cavern with a multitude of branching tunnels in all directions with ants of various sizes coming and going at all times.

In the middle of this massive hub, sitting on a 'throne' of sorts, is the only other female ant-morph She'd seen in Mareth. It was at this point that Naruto was struck with another one of the foreign memories trapped within her mind. With the sense of having been here before the word 'Queen' ran through her mind as she looked at the woman who was much larger than any of the other ants, on top of that her abdomen is almost twice the size of her own body.

As she was lead over to the woman, the ant-morph arched back and all her muscles tense up. Naruto's trained body had immediately tensed up as well at this sight, ready to fight or flee depending on what was needed. This didn't last long however as the queen relaxed, a small flood of clear gel and a small cylindrical egg emerging from the orifice on the end of her abdomen. The egg is quickly gathered up by another ant emerging from one of the many tunnels and just as quickly carried back into it. The sword-bearing soldier gestures Naruto toward the large female, then disappears into the caves. The queen looks Naruto over, scanning her up and down.

"I am Queen Chylla. Do you understand this? Qu-een. It's only recently I've learned this pathetic thing you call by the name of language" Chylla addressed the blond in a tone all to familiar to her, as if she was a minor annoyance that this woman had been forced to deal with. Doing her best not to glare at this woman, Naruto listened as Chylla continued "'Champion', you've been sent to this land to resist the demons and your efforts thus far, insignificant though they be, have not escaped my gaze. In saving my daughter, Phylla". She pauses and gestures, and the four-armed girl Naruto saved from the demon horde walks slowly and shyly out of a nearby tunnel to stand next to her mother. Phylla looked very embarrassed and had a deep blush, avoiding eye contact from either of them by looking at the ground as Queen Chylla continues her dry monologue, "you have been chosen to become her potential,'mate', much to my dismay".

'Mate?' Naruto repeated in her head as a faint blush formed on her cheeks and she blinked a few times.

"My daughter has shown me how you saved her from the demons that inhabit this land. Perhaps you were just lucky and caught them with their cocks in their hands while her back was turned?" Chylla says, making Naruto grit her teeth and put up a fake smile as to not yell at this arrogant monarch. Even with all of her training and strength, it wouldn't be wise to piss someone off who literally had an entire army that could be by her side in a matter of seconds. The queen pauses momentarily, staring daggers at her daughter. Chylla's gaze then darts back to Naruto, looking for all the world as if her knowledge were firsthand and her question rhetorical. Phylla seemed to shrink even further at this and continued to stare at the floor, not daring to rouse her mother's ire.

The imperial address stops just long enough for Naruto to notice another egg spilling out of the queen's abdomen. She takes a deep breath and continues, as if nothing just happened, "Though I do not expect you to truly understand the opportunity you've been given, I will now explain how the trials for my daughter's hand will work". Chylla stands upright, and Naruto watches as her muscles strain to lift her large abdomen. Surprisingly, she's easily over 10 feet tall and is an impressive and very regal figure even with her distended backside, though her stance does nothing to improve the pour opinion Naruto had of the queen.

"We've captured some of the fiercest creatures from this land, mainly for study, but they can also serve as combatants in challenges. I've constructed an arena, of sorts. It's there you must defeat these beasts in single combat. I will warn you now, many of my own warriors have attempted the trials and none of them have succeeded, some have even perished" Chylla informs the blond before pausing to let it sink in. However, it didn't seem all that challenging to the blond if all she had to do was beat the same sort of beasts she had been fighting off ever since she arrived in this world.

"When you're ready, make your way to the arena. Good luck, I believe you will need it" Chylla remarks, making Naruto's annoyance with the woman rise even more at the offhanded insult. Chylla gives Naruto a dismissive wave with one of her large arms as a guard moves over to lead Naruto back to the entrance. As Naruto turns to follow the man she recognized as the same ant-morph how had brought her here by the sword at his hip her eyes meet Phylla's, and the girl shyly smiles at the blond.

Chylla sees this and delivers a final, cryptic warning "One last thing before you depart, 'Champion'. Should you fail, the consequences, for you, will be, dire".

Hearing this Naruto stopped walking. "Then I just wont fail then will I" the blond says before walking once more, a smirk on her face at the though of how Chylla must feel to be regarded so casually by someone she viewed as so much further beneath her that even addressing them was an annoyance.

Leaving the anthill behind Naruto decided not to head directly back to camp as she quickly traveled to the lake's shore, admiring the crystal clear waters that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Turning her gaze from the water to the sandy beach Naruto realizes that she wasn't alone this time around. Further down the shore sits a solitary, feminine figure, her legs parted and arched. A fishing rod is held lazily in her hands, tracing the fishing line with her eyes Naruto saw a little piece of flotsam bobbing up and down a fair distance into the water.

'I'm heading over, unless you have something to say about this' Naruto mentally said and then waited for a response. Getting nothing Naruto began her stroll over to the fisherwoman who had taken notice of her approach long before she arrived. As the blond walked along she took notice of the girl shifting her position, readying herself to run if need be. An understandable precaution, but she still allows Naruto to approach her.

The closer Naruto got the more features she could make out about this fisherwoman. Her skin appeared to be covered with damp, brown fur. A long, thick tail sticks out from behind her, at least as wide-around as her leg, narrowing down into a rounded tip. A short mop of sun bleached blonde hair, barely reaching down to her chin, frames a human-like face with a cute, upturned button nose. A short mop of sun bleached blonde hair, barely reaching down to her chin, frames a human-like face with a cute, upturned button nose. It didn't take long for Naruto to identifying her as an otter-girl.

Stopping a few feet away from the girl Naruto was met with a friendly smile. "Well hey there, friend. You don't smell like one of them demon fellers" she says with a slight accent that reminded her of some of the girls she had passed by in Ingnam, making the blond wonder if the village had gained the accent through their interactions with this world. Her eyes travel up and down the blond's body. "So," the girl says cheerfully, "you wanna fish'n'fuck?".

The sudden question make Naruto reel back slightly. "Fish'n'fuck?" Naruto simply had to ask to make sure she'd heard correct.

"Yep, fish'n'fuck" the girl replies. "I fish, you fuck. Ya ain't dense, are you girl?" the otter-girl asks.

"No, that's not it" Naruto said as she rubbed the back of her head. "It's just odd that that's the first thing you ask. We don't even know each other's names" Naruto told the girl, after all, usually the people who'd ask her for sex in this world would at least know her name first.

"Name's Callu. Don't worry darlin', I don't plan on stickin' nothin' where it don't belong," Callu's soft voice chimes, "Unlike damn near everything else around here".

Well, she's certainly straight forward isn't she, and the idea was tempting. "Sure, why not?" Naruto tells the girl as she reached up to unzip her jacket.

The moment Naruto agreed to the fish'n'fuck, a sly smile spread across Callu's face. She jams the end of her fishing pole into the sand like a post, to prevent it from going anywhere, and stands up. There's no tease, no ceremony as she strips out of her bikini bottoms and tosses them aside. Her newly revealed mound has only the barest tuft of pubic hair, a little wisp of blonde hair among the sparse brown fur.

"So" Naruto started as she began to remove her pants after her jacket, shirt, and fishnet like armor had been tossed onto the sand around her. "There anyway I'm suppose to do this, or do I just start while you fish?" Naruto asked as she pushed her pants, along with her panties down to her ankles.

"All you need to do is make sure you're as naked as a newborn babe and lay down on the sand" Callu told her as Naruto kicked her pants to the side and then began to slip her shoes off. "I'll take care of the rest darlin'" the girl added as the blond sat down next to her and leaned back to lay flat on the beach. The otter-girl straddles the blond's stomach, facing away from her, though her thick, heavy tail is thankfully kept away from Naruto's face.

"Just packin' the average model, eh? Nothin' wrong with that" Callu remarks as she inspects the blond's cock, getting Naruto to roll her eyes at the evaluation. She leisurely stretches out across Naruto's stomach and chest, letting her cunt come to rest right in front of her face. Naruto felt slender but powerful fingers wrap around her cock, followed shortly after by a pair of lips. They encircle her head and suck, creating a delightful tingling sensation that travels down the blond's cock and into her core. "Hey darlin', better get to lickin', we want this bad boy to slip right in, don't we?" Callu mutters back to the blond.

"Right" Naruto quickly says before lifting her head up slightly so that her tongue could run up and down the girl's delicate pussy lips. In no time at all they become puffy and flushed, blossoming outwards like a perverse flower. Naruto runs her tongue up and down each and every fold, occasionally stopping to flick over her rapidly hardening clitoris.

Likewise, Callu's tongue and lips dance over the blond's ample prick like a trio of dancers. They spin, twist, hop and tease, ensuring that no inch is left untouched. She pays particularly close attention to the sensitive little spot on the underside of the head, lavishing it with attention. Precum and saliva practically pour down the length of Naruto's shaft, tickling her cunt as they dribble down and form a small puddle between her legs.

After several minutes of this, Callu relinquishes her hold on Naruto's member and says, "Mm, I reckon that'll work just fine". She sits up and positions herself over Naruto's prick before she slowly started to lower herself and envelop the blond's cock. Callu's slicken cunt walls pulse and quiver around Naruto's shaft like she had complete control over it.

With Naruto's entire girth within her she settles down on the blond's lap, stretching her legs out before retrieving her fishing rod. "Now don't you go movin' about, darlin'," Callu says over her shoulder. "Don't wanna go scarin' the fish away. I'll let ya go after I catch a few good ones" the woman tells Naruto.

The feeling of Callu expertly controlling her vaginal muscles to pump Naruto without moving felt incredible. Even laying stock-still on the sandy beach Naruto could feel the sensation of thrusting, as though she were actively fucking this little slut sitting atop her. The feeling is extremely pleasant, not to mention a little hypnotic. Naruto reaches her hands up to grasp Callu's hips lightly. She doesn't seem to mind, though as the blond started squeezing her in time with her phantom thrusts a quick swat to her hand lets Naruto know that she'd crossed an unspoken boundary.

Well this was nice and all, but doing absolutely nothing was quickly becoming boring. "Yeah, do you have a second rod?" Naruto asked, seemingly surprising the girl with her question as Callu looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got a spare in ma' bag, but I ain't seeing how-" Callu was saying when Naruto brought her hands together and 'poof' another blond popped into existence next to the pair. With a curious expression, Callu watched as the new blond went over to her bag, fished out her spare rod, and plopped down next to her.

"Two rods are better than one, right?" the clone said with a playful smirk as she extended the compressible pool that seemed rather weak in comparison to the rod Callu was using. Guess it's a good enough spare should something happen to her main fishing rod.

"Well ain't useful" Callu said with a smirk when a pull on her line alerted her to the float being pulled under. "Ain't gettn' away from me!" Callu called out as she hooked the fish and begun to reel it in, her pussy not skipping a beat in pleasuring the original blond the entire time this was going on. Pulling the fish in Callu looks it over before nodding to herself and tucks it away in an ice chest cleverly buried under the sand between her and the clone.

"Bait" Callu tells the blond next to her who had just finished baiting her own line. Reaching back into the otter-girl's bag, Naruto pulls out another worm and hands it to the girl.

For the original, she was pleasantly surprised by Callu changing her position slightly, taking to standing on the balls of her feet so that she could gyrate her hips as he hips hovered over Naruto's hips with a portion of her dick exposed to the elements. With each rotation of her hips it feel like Naruto's cock was being squeezed tighter and tighter. Callu's rear swings and swivels, spins and pirouettes, but the entire time her focus on the fishing line remains constant. It's as if Naruto was just a side-not to her day, as though sex like this, with mind-blowing sensations, was an everyday occurrence.

The movement of her hips intensifies, as does the pulsing within that sweet, hot snatch. Unable to take much more, Naruto could feel the swell of her oncoming orgasm as Callu's cunt continued it's work. Naruto's body arches, thrusting her cock fully inside Callu, their hips meeting with a lewd, wet smack. With one final jerk of her dick Naruto began to let rope after rope of her cum into the otter-girl's greedy cunt. Her womb greedily takes everything it can, until Naruto falls back onto the ground, exhausted.

To Naruto's surprise, Callu simply picks up where she left off. Gyrations, thrusts and the constant cadence of her cunt work together to keep the blond unbearably hard. Apparently she's not satisfied.

Thirteen fish caught between them and three orgasms later had Callu finally relaxing. Securing her fishing rod and setting it aside, she lays backwards, pressing her back into Naruto's stomach and chest, and swivels her head to kiss her on the lips. "Mmmm, you're such a good sport darlin'," Callu murmurs, still clenching down on Naruto's cock. "I ain't never had a fish'n'fuck like you before" the otter-girl says before moving to stand up, and slipping her bikini bottoms into a canvas bag.

From the bag she pulls out a delicious smelling piece of cooked fish, wrapped in a large green leaf. She hands it to Naruto, saying simply, "Fish and a fuck, darlin'. I got mine and you get yours". Looking over at the clone who was putting the spare rod away before dispersing like so many clones before her Callu reached back into her bag for a second fish, "Suppos' it wouldn' be fair if ya got just one fish". Nodding absently, Naruto took the pieces of wrapped fish. After giving Naruto's rapidly limpening cock a little pat on the head, Callu began gathering up her things and heading off down the beach, leaving behind a trail of cum and other love juices.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Entering the old burnt ruins of the town in search of her mousy lover Naruto began the usual and darted in and out of houses looking for her, and anything that might prove useful. A now-familiar sound from inside one of the half-collapsed cottages gives Naruto a moment of pause before, unsurprisingly, a normal-looking girl steps out and faces her. She plants her hands on her hips, cocking her head curiously. "You again?" the ghost asks amiably, the beginnings of a grin playing across her freckled features, "Now, you couldn't have come back just to see me".

Normally, even the thought of being around a ghost would scare the shit out of her, but at this point, Naruto's beaten this girl so many times that she got more of a chill from the wind then standing in front of her. Before Naruto could deny the girl's suspicions, she falls into a fighting crouch, beaming at the blond from behind her raised fists. "What say we have a friendly little brawl?" she asks. "I win, I get to play with you" the girl adds.

With a nod, Naruto drew her beautiful sword and readied herself for her whatever this girl had. "You don't stand a ghost of a chance," the girl teases. "Or, maybe not? Truth be told, I think you've proven your ability to pummel me enough. Wanna just skip to the good part?" the girl asked, making Naruto stumble out of her stance.

'That's, new right?' Naruto asked herself as she examined the ghost girl that she'd typically be fighting right now. "Well, I guess if your serious about the offer" the blond said with a goofy grin as her sword lowered down to the ground, her libido getting the better of her as the ghost girl nodded happily.

"Perfect! Now then, let's get to it" the girl said before she began to walk over to Naruto, undressing as she panted and shivered with unfulfilled sexual need. As she drew close, Naruto reached out her arms to pull her in close. The young woman heaves a happy sigh, then begins mumbling an incantation into the blond's shoulder. Soon enough, the girl's body turns translucent and she begins to sink into Naruto's body, planting a little peck on her cheek on her way in. That, wasn't what Naruto had expected. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure what to expect when having sex with a ghost.

As Naruto looks over her body she feels a very familiar, and yet very different sensation as he ghost girl spoke. "'D-Damn,'" the girl sighed, her voice wavering from her build-up lust. Come to think of it, can a ghost even masturbate? "'Gotta get used to all of this light skin'" Naruto heard the girl say as Naruto put up no resistance to her body moving on it's own as her temporary companion stretched.

'So, this is my first time doing it, like this' Naruto began as she took back control of her arms to gesture at herself. 'How exactly do we do this?' the blond asked, to which she received a 'Hmm' in response as it seemed like something was distracting her.

Before she could inquire into the girl's thought Naruto found herself startled by the ghost's sudden excited gasp as her arms moved for her groin, only to halt as Naruto stopped the sudden movement. "'You have a penis'" the girls says with an anxious and excited edge to her voice. "'My hosts, they rarely, they" the ghost girl was saying before she trailed off and began to control Naruto's arms once more.

'Y-You're really excited about this aren't you?' Naruto asked as she relinquished all control to the girl.

"'You joking? Of course I'm excited!'" the girl says as she strips Naruto out of her clothes. Tossing the fabric aside the ghost's 'hands' moved to hold and fondle Naruto's ample shaft, albeit awkwardly. Given how old this girl might be, it was a surprise to Naruto that she was quite clearly experienced playing with the male anatomy. The girl continues to grope Naruto's lengthening member, admitting, "Even with the rare male bodies I have possessed, I rarely got to play with their" before trailing off once more in thought.

**Lemon Start**

Feeling her face flush as the ghost girl relives her awkward previous possessions, Naruto's penis finally extends fully, and her hands slide up and down its length in a clumsy yet admittedly effective technique. The girl 'Ooo's' in surprise as one of Naruto's hands slips a bit lower and brushes against her cunt. With this new discovery Naruto's ghostly lover began to chuckle malevolently, and the blond groaned, mind cycling through the possible outcomes of the girl's impulses. Naruto's lips curl in an evil smile before an incomprehensible archaic incantation came forth from her lips. After completing her spell the girl returned to vigorously stroking Naruto's cock, and it isn't long before the blond begins to feel a tingling sensation that starts at the base and then slowly travels up to cover her entire length.

To Naruto's great surprise, she watches as her proud, rigid member becomes significantly more elastic. As the ghost girl continues to stroke her hands up and down Naruto's shaft the blond marvels at the odd sensation, flexible yet still firm. Suddenly stopping the girl then begins to bend the member downwards, alerting the blond to her plan. 'Can't say, I've ever fucked myself' Naruto comments, managing to form a grin with her lips as the girl lines the blond's own magically-altered dick with her pussy.

"'Certainty more open-minded then my typical hosts, aren't you?'" the ghost girl says with what Naruto could guess was a pleased smirk from the sensation the girl gave off before both of them reeled back at the pleasure of their shared cock entering their pussy.

'I've, oooh, been through a lot, mmmm, in my live' Naruto simply tells her companion between moans as the girl continues to insert the blond's cock into herself until she had the entire thing in.

"'If you enjoyed that, then you'll love this'" the girl says before launching into another round of spellcasting. With the new spell the tingling sensation returned, this time beginning in her head and intensifying. Drawing a sharp inhale from the blond, her glans began vibrating and wiggling around, stimulating her tunnel better than any dildo. With the vibrations traveling down her shaft the moans Naruto was already letting slip past her soft lips only intensified.

The tension lasts for an impressive amount of time and, getting sick of the blond's endurance, the ghost-girl cries a single word, intensifying the jostling of Naruto's dick and drawing a throaty gurgle from the blond. With this new, more powerful sensation Naruto had given up on holding back to keep the feeling going for as long as possible and let lose. Writhing around on the cracked pavement and crying out in ecstasy from her ghost-assisted self-fuck, Naruto found her pleasure being forced even further as her misshapened urethra caused a build-up of cum that started stretching her urethra further out.

Finally, the cum spills out with an explosive splash into her carnal canal, her screams of bliss only intensifying, the ghost girl joining in with her own melodic voice inside her mind. Rope after rope of cum bursts into the blond, coating her own cunt white as her vibrating head keeps the semen from leaking out while her belly protrudes a bit to accommodate. After many blissful moments, Naruto's orgasm winds down and she collapses. Laying there, Naruto managed to pull herself out of herself as the vibration died down, a torrential mixture of female love juice and semen pouring out and pooling around her ass.

**Lemon End**

'That, was awesome' Naruto said as she lay there, pulling herself back together after that experience.

"'Glad to hear'" the ghost girl said before popping her head out of the blond's stomach before the rest of her flowed out and reconstituting herself into the normal, brown-eyed girl she looked like the first time Naruto saw her. Almost as an afterthought, she smiles, moving to her clothing and swiftly dressing, then gives Naruto a little wave before wandering away, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

'You know, I'm actually looking forward to the next time I see her now' Naruto thought to herself with a silly grin as she sat up and reached over for her clothes.

Traversing the plains once more, Naruto was met with a sudden, savage war cry, spinning just in time to see the salamander berserker from before lunging at her. Ducking out of the way of the girl's first strike, Naruto drew her beautiful sword and readied herself with a grin. Whether win or lose this was going to be a fun stroll.

"Hey there, ace!" the woman said, grinning through her teeth as she assumes a battle stance. "Who's ready for a re-match!?" the salamander asked, pointing her blade in Naruto's direction.

Grin still in place Naruto rushed towards the woman, making a few slashes at her before having the fiery woman duck under her swing. Sliding in closer to the blond the woman lashes out with her tail, swiping Naruto off her feet, feeling the heated wake of the fiery appendage on ensuing fall toward the now-smouldering grass before rolling out of the way of the salamander's next blow.

Coming back to her feet, Naruto sunk her blade into the ground before using it as a stand as she held herself up on it and spun her leg into the oncoming woman's shoulder, sending her tumbling to the side.

Falling back down, Naruto yanked her sword out of the ground as she dashed straight for the woman who had rolled onto her feet in time to bring her own sword up to deflect the blond's savage strikes.

Getting back up from her kneeling position, the woman made another block with her sword from the front before pushing the blond back. With Naruto thrown off balance the woman shot her tail out and wrapped it around the blond's leg before yanking it back and sending the blond to the ground.

With her back on the ground Naruto found herself moving her head back and forth in an effort to avoid the curved blade striking down at her. Avoiding another strike Naruto shot her legs up to wrap around the woman's arm as the blond got into a position with her face in the dirt with her hands firmly placed on either side. As the salamander attempted to yank her arm out of Naruto's hold she found herself being pulled forward as the blond holding her began to spin her body around with her hands.

After forcing the woman away from her Naruto continued to spin until she used the momentum to get back to her feet. Dashing over to her fallen sword she kicked it up into the air, but found it being knocked away by her opponents outstretched sword. Jumping back to avoid the continuing swings Naruto reached into her pouch for her kunai, tossing one into her free hand as her other shot back up to deflect the woman's sword.

Trading blows for a brief bit of time Naruto switched the knife in her left hand into a reverse grip as her opponent came at her with an overhand swing. Blocking the strike with a loud 'clank', Naruto's kunai began sliding down the woman's sword, making a few sparks as the blond slid in close to the woman before tackling her to the ground.

About to toss the blond off and jump back to her feet, the woman was stopped by the sight of Naruto's kunai held to her neck. "Looks like it's my win" Naruto said with a grin as her opponent stared up at her with a matching expression.

"Damn, guess you're right" the woman said with a beaming smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I almost had you, though. Next time, watch your ass or I'm liable to stick this bad boy inside it!" She gestures crudely with her tail at this last remark.

**Lemon Start**

"Oh?" Naruto asked as she felt her pants tighten with her growing hard-on, tossing her kunai to the side. "You mean, this ass?" the blond smirks as she lowered her squeezable ass onto the woman's groins and started to grind herself into the salamander.

"Hn, that's the one" the woman responds as the bikini bottom covering her pussy quickly became wet with her own juices.

"Well then," Naruto started as she leaned down to the woman's face. "What are you waiting for?" Naruto asked as her hands reached back to hook her thumbs into her pants/panties and slid them down to show her ass for all the world to see.

"Oh, now that's an idea I can get behind!" the woman said with a laugh at her own wit as her, now flame free, tail came up to slip in between her and the blond. Getting a few groans and moans from both of them as she slid the tip of her tail along their groins to slicken it with her love juice. "Spread those ass cheeks" the woman instructs Naruto as said blond finished pushing her pants past her rock hard cock and dripping wet cunt.

Doing as instructed, and with her pants around her thighs, Naruto's hands once more reached behind her, this time to take hold of her cheeks and spread them for her fiery lover. Taking a bit of wiggling around to find the blond's puckered hole, the woman lined her tail up with Naruto's ass as her hands went down to her scale bikini bottom.

Naruto grits her teeth as the feeling of her lover's tail pushing inches of it's girth into her reaches her head as her twitching prick was already leaking drops of precum onto the salamander's lower stomach. "Hey, you seem pretty excited down there as well" the woman says with a chuckle as she watched the blond's cock while pulling her bikini bottom down.

Not trusting her ability to speak coherently at the moment, Naruto simply nods as she feels the woman's scaly, clawed hand grip her shaft and begin to move it into position as her tail continued to piston in and out of the Naruto's ass. The tip of her cock brushes against the lips of the woman's cunt, making her recoil a bit at it's burning hot temperature, but didn't last as the woman's hands moved to grab hold of the blond's ass to pull her hips forward as she rams her tail back into Naruto's tight ass.

Letting out a long throaty moan at her dick being enveloped by her lover's scorching cunt as her ass continued to get pounded by her tail Naruto found her hips shaking whether she wanted them too or not. 'Oh god. Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodOHGOD! This feels fucking amazing!' Naruto mentally shouted as everything other than the sensation of her ass getting railed by this woman's tail as her burning cunt's muscles contracted over her cock trying to milk her drowned out anything else.

Finding it hard to keep herself up at this rate Naruto's eyes darted down to the salamander's bikini clad tits. With a hungry lust filled look in her eyes, Naruto licked her lips as her hand shot out to yank the article of clothing down. With her prize bouncing from the sudden action, Naruto gave her shacking arms a rest as she let them fall down as her lips came in to capture on of the woman's tits.

"Oh yeah! That's what I like to see" the woman grunted out with gritted teeth as she watched the blond suck and lick her tit like her life depended on it, her hand's still held firmly in the blond's ass flesh as she used her hold to thrust Naruto's dick in and out of her scorching snatch. Coming closer and closer to her release, the woman gave a smirk as the blond's twitching prick and erratic hip shakes alerted her to Naruto's own growing orgasm

Picking up the pace with her tail and being even more forceful with thrusting the blond's hips into her, the woman was in a race to see if she could get her blond lover to cool down her blazing cunt with her sticky white baby batter at the same time her climax overflows and racks her body with pure pleasure. Finally climaxing, her cunt squeezes down on the blond's ample shaft the fiery woman lets out cries of pleasure louder than any war cry as her tail plunges as far as it could into Naruto's ass as she pulls the blond in deed and wrapping her legs around her waist to pull the blond even a centimeter further into her fuck tunnel.

With the tight hold her lover had her in Naruto's cock was quickly pumped for all it was worth by the woman's constricting walls, unleashing a torrent of cum into her waiting depths as the blond felt a scaly hand pressing against the back of her head and forcing her deeper into the woman's pillowy breasts.

**Lemon End**

As their orgasms slowed down to a halt after a few minutes of bliss the two of them just continued to lay together beneath the blazing heat of the sun. Resting in the woman's pillowy breasts as her softening cock slipped out of her still steaming cunt, followed by a combination of their love juices that soaked whatever parts of her pants that were still dry, Naruto shifted her head up to look the panting woman in the eyes. "So, hee, any suggestion for next time?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk as she let out a few more haggard breaths.

"Already thinking of next time, eh?" the woman asked with a grin as she pulled her tail out of the blond's ass, making Naruto groan and squirm at the pleasant feeling. "That all depends on who wins next time" the salamander said as she wrapped her arms around the blond's shoulders and held her close.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you all are ready for another chapter! And please do enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Hopping from tree to tree as to avoid any of the dangers that room the forest floor a speck of white passes by the blond's sight. Immediately halting on the next branch Naruto turned and made her way to that speck. "Have you come to join my meditation again?" the white fur monk asks as Naruto silently approaches him.

"So you were able to sense me ahead of time? You're getting better at that" Naruto praised the white mouse as she came up behind him while he sat on a stump in meditation. The image of her accidentally scaring the monk half to death the second time she came across him was still a very amusing memory for her, though since then he's gotten better at telling when she pops up.

Taking a seat on the ground next to the stump Naruto began her own meditation. It was strange, every time Naruto had been forced to mediate for her training she had always been anxious and unable to move. Often times having the old pervert getting fed up with her performance and moving on to something else so as not to waste the day on a lost cause, but with Jojo, it felt like second nature when in the presence of this solitary monk.

After a great deal of time peacefully sitting in the small, light filled clearing, focusing on her inner most thoughts as the rest of the world felt so distant, Naruto found herself being pulled back to the world around her by Jojo's words. "In just the few number of times we've met your talent for this has increases spectacularly. Perhaps you simply needed the right environment to realize that potential. It would be a pleasure to mediate with you more often" Jojo tells his blond friend.

Giving a small smile at the small man's praise Naruto's mind turns to focus on the last part of his words. Coming to a decision after a brief moment of though, "You could always stay at my camp. It'd be a lot easier for us to mediate like this since I wouldn't have to come all the way out here and I'm sure everyone would be glad to have another member of our group" the blond offered to the white furred monk.

After listening to the suggestion Jojo cocks his head to the side and thinks, stroking his mousey whiskers. "Yes, it would be wise. We would be safer together, and if you like I could keep watch at night to keep some of the creatures away. I'll gather my things and be right there!" the monk says before scurrying into the bushes, disappearing in a flash. Being left alone Naruto wondered which of them would arrive at camp first.

Back at camp

With Jojo settling in, Sophie cooing as she rubbed her pregnant belly, and Rathazul working on something with Jaraiya, Naruto made her way over to Izma having something she wanted to ask the tigershark. "Izma, you busy?" Naruto asked her lover as the toned woman as she leaned up against a rock reading.

"Not at all" the woman says as she bookmarks where she left off and places he book next to her. "What can I do for my Alpha?" Izma asked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask something" Naruto said as she planted her ass down next to the tigershark. Seeing the woman staring at her expectantly Naruto pushed any thoughts of stalling aside and went with a blunt approach, "Have you ever thought about the two of use having kids?".

Izma looks a little sheepish at the question, but then her expression settles into a determined one. "Yes, I have. I'd like us to start a family, but if you don't think you're ready yet, I'll keep taking my herbs" the woman tells her blond lover.

Giving the woman a knowing look Naruto says "I can't imagine being more ready than I am now, so as long as you're ready I'd love to have a few kids with you".

She stares at Naruto, dumbfounded for a moment, then her eyes light up and she gives the blond the widest grin, displaying her shark teeth for an extra layer of formidability. She practically skips over to her chest, flinging it open and all but diving inside, her happily-waving tail giving Naruto an excellent look at her shapely rear. She emerges with a triumphant cry, a small potion vial in her fingers. She pops the cork and gulps it down, then crushes the bottle in her hand and spins to face her blond lover, a wickedly happy expression on her face as she saunters towards her. "Well then, let's get started, shall we?" she croons.

**Lemon Start**

"I like the sound of that" Naruto tells her with a grin as she reached up to pull the girl down next to her. "Now," Naruto begins with lustful eyes as she leans in towards the woman, her hand darting into the grass skirt that hid Izma's fifteen-inch cock, quad balls, and glistening slit. "The only thing left to decide is how we're going to fill that womb of yours" Naruto playfully says as her hand wraps around Izma's growing shaft and starts to slowly run up and down it's length.

"Oh, however my Alpha wishes" Izma grunts out as a light blush forms on her face.

"Then spread your legs and lift those balls of yours" the blond purred into Izma's ear as her hand came to a stop at her cock head and she began to palm the tip. Obeying the blonds instructions Izma's legs moved to her sides as her hands went down between the pair and lifted her quad ball up to give her blond alpha a perfect view of her cunt.

Taking her hand off of Izma's cock, a string of pre stretching between her palm and the tip briefly, Naruto moved it down to run two fingers along the woman's slit as her other hand pushed down her pants, her hips wiggling themselves out of the fabric. Getting her pants/panties past her knees, Naruto allowed her legs to kick them the rest of the way off as she proceeded to line herself up with Izma's pussy. Quickly pushing a good portion of herself into the tigershark with her first thrust Naruto halted her hip movement, the strange tendrils in her cunt wasting no time in massaging and teasing her cock as her hands reached up to unzip and remove her jacket as quickly as she could.

Her jacket sliding off her shoulders behind her, Naruto reached down to yank up her black shirt, noticing the silver haired woman starting to jerk herself off before the black fabric blocked her vision. Lifting the shirt over her head, shaking her free-flowing blond locks back into place, the blond tossed the shirt aside as her naked tits started to shake with her hips no longer being able to remain stationary.

Her hands, now unoccupied with disrobing herself, reached up to caress and fondle Izma's breasts, gently tugging and rubbing her stiff nipples and giving them the occasional soft pinch. The pretty tigershark responds well to Naruto's movements, moaning and gasping from pleasure. She bites her lip, thankfully with her human teeth, and gains speed as she jerks her meat pole. Seeing her speeding up a small portion of Naruto's competitive nature kicked in and her thrust sped up to match the tigershark's hands. The tendrils inside her vagina writhe and flex, an experience only Izma has given her and she absolutely loved it!

Izma continues to moan and groan loudly, and starts to mash her own hips against the blond's, trying to work in as many inches of Naruto's cock as she can. As she jerks off Naruto could see long streams of pre dribble down her red cock, and knew full well she's close to her limit. Her cock stands at attention, ready to release its sticky load in her direction.

Licking her lips with cum hungry lust Naruto shoots her hands down to swiftly direct Izma'a cum cannon at her face, her mouth moving in to lightly take the very tip of Izma'a cock just in time to have the torrent of shark cum pour into her mouth. Izma cries loudly as her orgasm hits her full force as jets of cum continue to shoot into Naruto's mouth. Unable to contain or swallow the woman's full load Naruto pulls her head back as streams of cum were already spilling from the corners of her mouth, and leading to Naruto's face being covered in Izma's remained shots of jizz. Her vagina clamps down on Naruto's throbbing cock, making her grunt as the feelers in Izma's pussy milk her for all she's got. The blond groans deep in her throat, the scent of Izma's hot cum filling her nostrils and the feeling of her milking, hungry feelers is too much. Naruto cums, blasting everything she has deep into Izma's cunt, pumping it straight into her womb, enough to make a trickle of her baby batter dribble from Izma's freshly used cunt when the blond pulls out.

**Lemon End**

"Mmm, that was amazing," Izma says, giving the blond a long drawn-out kiss once they calmed down, licking some of her seed off of Naruto's face. "Come fill me whenever you need to" the tigershark says to her blond alpha.

Grinning with a slight chuckle "Well, only if you clean up the mess you made" Naruto tells her silver haired lover. Giving a few giggles, Izma leans in again so that she could run her tongue over the mess she'd made, her tongue lingering on the blond's lips for a few moments before she gave her another long kiss and lets her go.

Swamp

Making her way through the swamp again the hairs on the back of Naruto's next stood on end as her reflexes kicked in and she jumped back. Kiha plummeted from the sky where Naruto had just been, slamming down into the mossy earth with enough force to spray chunks of dirt everywhere. She stands and growls, "Just because you beat me before doesn't mean you've defeated me. I'll NEVER BE DEFEATED!".

Drawing her beautiful sword Naruto wasn't quite ready when Kiha rushed her with her large flaming battleaxe, managing to slice through her jacket and nick her side, being pushed back as the heat from the dragoness' weapon immediately cauterizing the injury it had made.

Holding her blade with one arm as the second went to beat away the few embers lapping at her torn clothes Naruto stood ready for Kiha's next blow, or thought she was. Throwing her arms back Kiha roars exhaling a swirling tornado of fire directly at Naruto. Reflexively raising her sword for some protection the blond finds herself being sent back by the blast of fire slamming into her. Portions of her clothes and hair no alight once more Naruto quickly drops to the muddy, damp floor and rolls away from her opponent until the flames are gone.

Coming back up to her feet smelling a bit of smoke Naruto was only just able to sidestep a powerful fiery cleave from the woman. Though the after wash of flames pouring off her weapon still hit her, to which she tried to take advantage of to the best as she used the push to propel her away from Kiha.

It seems she worked to improve herself since their last meeting. With that in mind Naruto jumped up to vanish into the tree above her. "Running?! You coward!" Kiha roared out as her wings spread wide to bring her up to the tree tops with the blond. Almost there the dragoness heard an odd swirling noise reach her ears. Turning her head in the direction of the sound Kiha was unprepared for the sight of Naruto shooting down at her with a blue swirling orb in her right hand and was unable to make an attempt at dodging or blocking the attack. Feeling the orb hit her side Kiha was sent spinning into the ground bellow and skidding all the way to the base of one of the many trees, splintering the wood on impact.

Cracking open one of her eyes, wincing at the pain her her side, the woman took notice of the blond kneeling in front of her. "You want to pick up where we left off?" Naruto asks with a warm smile as she looks at the woman who gives her a groan in response.

"This again? I thought I told you, you're wrong" Kiha says with a sigh.

"You really believe that? I'm not exactly weak you know" Naruto tells her with a grin.

Kiha shudders and yells, "I just said so! Gods, don't be so, so fucking dense! If you were right, Lethice wouldn't be on her throne and they never would've been able to make monsters like, ahh, n-never mind. Dumbass!".

"Monsters, huh?" Naruto says as she mulls it over. "Well, I'm sure their are plenty of people who would call me a monster. Hell, I've seen people say it to my face while I was growing up" Naruto says as she waves away the less than wanted memories.

"Why would someone call you a monster? You look pretty damn normal to me" Kiha tells her as she moves to cross her arms.

"It's not my looks" Naruto says as she reaches down for the hem of her shirt, making Kiha nearly try to flee as she lifted it up, getting the wrong idea. "I'm a jinchuuriki, someone who has a tailed beast sealed in them" the blond says as the seal becomes visible.

"Tailed beast?" Kiha hesitantly questions as she glanced at the patter out of the corner of her eye, her shoulder still turned towards her after feebly trying to make a 'crawl' for it.

"In my world there's nine tailed beasts as huge as mountains and able to wipe our armies single handedly. I've got one sealed in me" Naruto tells her with a few strained chuckles. "It was suppose to be kept a secret, but I guess it didn't last long. There were few people who saw me as anything other than the nine-tails as I grew up" the blond says as she pulls her shirt back into place.

Seeing the woman simply staring at her after that, "Well, it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere any time soon. Want to talk some more?" Naruto asked before spending a good deal of the day with her dragonic friend. Kiha didn't seem to interested in talking about herself, so it was mostly Naruto recounting her adventures, starting from her graduation and managing to get through telling her about his mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna.

Looking up at the darkening sky Naruto wondered if she should start on a new story when she heard the woman mutter, "So you had it hard? It doesn't matter. I had it harder" Naruto would've said something but missed her chance as Kiha launches into the air and flies away. Left alone Naruto simply stared at where the woman had left for a while. Kiha was difficult to say the least, but there was something about her that just had the blond happily anticipating their next run in.

Camp

A high pitched cry of pleasure rings out through camp. Running for the source, Naruto already knew exactly who made the high-pitched cry, her pink feathered lover Sophie. Spotting her Naruto sees the girl leaning against a rock, her legs splayed wide. Underneath her supple thighs, there's a well-made bed of straw, cloth, and leaves that vaguely resembles a nest. She's been busy!

Sophie's engorged pussy is on full display, though the entrance is dilated wide, completely gaped. Freeing momentarily Naruto takes in the sight, of Sophie's muscular contractions rippling through her belly and legs, each one causing the rounded bulk to shift lower on her frame. Looking up at the blond Sophie moans out "It's c-c-coming!". One hand is clenched tight to her breast, but the other is busy circling her clit, stopping only to rub over her sensitive labia and the outside of her puffy mound. Lubricant is gushing out from her, and her flushed cheeks and taut, puckered nipples leave no doubt as to her enjoyment of the situation. She groans, "Come here, Naruto! I, whoooaaaa, I need something to hold on to while this comes out!" the pinket calls out to the blond, yanking her out of her spaced out state.

"R-Right!" Naruto blurts out as she hops over to kneel next to the woman, figuring this must be normal for her. Naruto takes the woman's hand in her own, and with a bit of hesitation she moves her other to grope Sophie's free breast with the other, she was clearly enjoying this after all. Her fingers sink into the soft chest-flesh, two of them securing the sensitive aureola in a pinching grip. Gasping, Sophie shudders as her gravid belly shifts. The egg inside, clearly defined against her frame, drops lower. The harpy's hips stretch apart, widening as if by magic, her leg coming to rest atop Naruto's. A rounded white rim peeks out through her spasming pussy-lips, glistening with lubricants that drop from its bottom so fast it's almost a steady stream.

Sophie's fingertips begin to rub her clit so fast they seem a blur of constant movement, her hips lifting with jerky rocking motions, each one revealing a bit more white. She grabs hold of Naruto hard and digs into her with those dagger-sharp nails without meaning to, making Naruto grit her teeth and thank her tendency to heal quickly. Her lashes flutter madly as lust overwhelms her, and she screams out in excitement, high-pitched and piercing.

The jilting movements before are replaced with one long contraction. The ovoid mass within Sophie moves quickly now, pushing through her lips with a slow, steady motion. As it reaches the halfway point, the egg's progress stalls, though Sophie's orgasm does not. Her scream cuts off, but her body keeps shaking. Naruto does her best to support the pinket, even when her eyes roll back and the blond begins to worry that the egg might be stuck.

A gush of fluids suddenly squirts from the well-endowed harpy matron, and the translucent embryo squirts free, accompanied by a tremendous 'slurrrrrrPOP' sound. Sophie sags back into the blond's arms, panting weakly as her hips and well-stretched cunny begin to contract towards a more 'normal' size. She still quivers every few seconds, so much so that Naruto removing her hand from the woman's breast over-excites her, setting off a fresh flow of Sophie's love-juice.

The egg seems fine, as far as Naruto could tell anyway. Rapidly drying, the surface loses its polished luster and takes on a flat, matte white tone. Sophie blinks her eyes and snuggles up against her blond, saying, "Look at what we did, Naruto. It's beautiful" and drawing a big smile from the blond as she held the harpy with one arm and stared at the egg that would hatch into her first daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Second chapter of the day! Woho! I'm on a roll right now. Hope you guys enjoy the read.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Entering the now familiar gym in Tel'Adre Naruto glanced around wondering just what she should do here. Most of the time she'd come here had been to see her laquine lover, but Loppe didn't seem to be here at the moment. She noticed a brown hyena running around an indoor track, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she runs. She spares a glance towards the blond before returning to her workout, her legs a blur of motion beneath her. Well, it might be good make a few gym friends for once.

As Naruto approaches the edge of the track, the hyena comes around the bend towards her. Her fur is a light brown mottled with spots of dark brown and black, with a thicker and longer black mane passing for hair. Naruto gets a good view of her B-cup breasts bouncing inside her shirt, black workout bra straps sticking out on her shoulders. She has simple black shorts on that hug her firm ass, and Naruto finds herself admiring the woman's toned legs as they move beneath her. As she stops running and turns toward Naruto, the blond notices something else bouncing around in her groin. Her body reminds Naruto of a coiled spring, too much power and tension in too small a frame.

When she draws up to the blond, she slows down long enough to have a conversation. She smiles at Naruto with a grin that manages to show every single fang, and the blond realizes she caught her staring. "Finally decided to have a talk, huh? I'm Heckel, the alpha dog around here" She extends a large paw toward the blond as she wipes her face, apparently she stuck out enough to have the woman notice her one her previous visits.

Ignoring the sweat as she shakes hands with Heckel Naruto introduces herself, "Hehe, Naruto. Nice to meet ya".

"So, Naruto, what can I do for you? Looking for a training partner?" Heckel asked before confidently adding "If you can keep up with me, of course".

"A training partner sounds like a good change of pace" Naruto tells the hyena with a grin. Heckel, once hearing this, makes no attempt to hide her gaze as she looks Naruto up and down. When she's finished, her unsettling grin returns. "Excellent! Let me just get cleaned up and we'll start with some stretches" Heckel says before heading over to the changing rooms.

Shrugging, Naruto follows her towards the changing rooms, which are built into the wall like large shower stalls near the actual showers. There is a larger locker room connecting them and the showers, making Naruto pause. She'd never actually paid much attention to the buildings lay out on her past visits but it did make sense that in a place where genders are so blurred, separating showers by genitalia is impossible. The locker room is unisex, and by the time Naruto thought that through and walked in Heckel had already disappeared. A moment later, the blond hears the sound of a shower from around the corner.

Naruto wanders down the rows of aisles, but the room appears to be deserted. Either the gym isn't doing as well as she thought, or this isn't a popular time to work out in Tel'Adre. Naruto barely finish walking into sight of the showers when the nozzle shuts off. A moment later, Heckel walks out with a towel around her torso, her mouth splitting into a grin at the sight of the blond. Her fur is matted down from the shower, and with every step Naruto can see the movement of her toned muscles across her body. Her fur is so short that it starts springing back to normal even as she approaches the blond.

Heckel walks past the blond with a sway in her step and sits on a bench behind her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she lets the towel fall down and reveals her body fully. She doesn't seem as tall sitting down, but Naruto'd still guess that she's a bit over six feet. Her brown fur is mottled with black all over her body, except for a white square above and between her breasts. Her breasts themselves are large B-cups, with black areola surrounding pert nipples. She leans back and spreads her legs, revealing her equipment fully.

A black cock hangs half erect between her legs, and a pair of fist-sized testes underneath drew a lustful like of her lips from the blond as she stared. Fully erect, Naruto estimated her dong would be around ten inches long, large, but fitting for her lithe body. It grows a little stiffer as Naruto continues to stare down at it, and it isn't until Heckel starts cackling that Naruto realizes how long she's been staring.

"Like what you see?"" the hyena asks, looking Naruto up and down. "'Cause I like what I see. It's not every day I get someone as fit as you brave enough to partner up with me. Come on then fresh meat, every newbie has to start at the bottom" she says while she tilts her head towards her hardening member and raises an eyebrow.

Part of Naruto wanted to challenge what Heckel had just said, but, her lustful side could do nothing more then stare hungerly at the woman's black cock. Ah, she'd just have to take the lead next time. The blond walks over to Heckel and falls to her knees licking her lips. Heckel throws her head back in a barking laugh as she scoots forward, one paw coming around the back of Naruto's head. Without needing further encouragement, Naruto grabs the flaccid dog cock and gives it an experimental pump.

**Lemon Start**

She can feel the blood flowing beneath her fingers as her hand works, the black shaft growing firmer and bigger in the blond's grasp. Leaning in for a lick from base to tip, Naruto finds that it feels unexpectedly rough on her tongue with the smell of the savanna entering her nostrils. Before she could fall into another staring trance with it, Naruto opens her mouth and take the head in.

Heckel gasps above her in the most feminine sound Naruto's heard from her yet, and finds herself awarded with a salty drop of pre. Naruto starts working her tongue around Heckel's point immediately, the dog cock becoming fully erect in her mouth. Looking down her nose at the furry crotch beneath her Naruto realizes that her estimates of ten inches was definitely on the short side, and with a deep breath through her nose she begins to swallow Heckel's cock.

The first inch hits the back of Naruto's throat, but her practiced gag reflex keeps her from reacting. Heckel's paw begins moving through Naruto's long, blonde hair, massaging her subconsciously. Naruto forces her head down another two inches as her throat opens around the hyena's head, but not before it deposits another spurt of pre-cum. The blond's tongue continues to massage the underside of Heckel's cock as she tries not to gag, but the paw on the back of Naruto's head has already begun pressing her down further.

Naruto takes another inch into her throat before pulling off. Heckel growls above her until Naruto lowers her head again, this time further than before. Heckel's growl becomes a moan instantly as the paw on Naruto's head is joined by another, both gripping her hair together. As the blond raises and lowers her head, the furry balls in front of her begin to swing back and forth with Heckel's small thrusts, and Naruto reaches out a hand to fondle them.

As Naruto fondles the woman's balls, her fingers graze over something wet behind them. If she could smile around the mouthful of doggy-dick, Naruto definitely would. She's discovered that Heckel is definitely a herm, and makes sure to give her gash another graze as she bobs her head down. The head of Heckel's cock pulses as the blond takes the woman's length deeper than she had before, and the hands in her blond hair tighten their grip as Heckel rises from her seat suddenly. Confused, Naruto loses pace at this sudden change, and the position forces her to look up at Heckel's face.

Naruto looks up Heckel's body and at her scowling face, wondering what she could've done wrong. "None of that, little meat. I'm top dog here, which means you don't go near there. But if you keep sucking this well, I might just let you keep that hand" Heckel says, clearly unamused, but she hasn't pulled Naruto away either.

Well, she probably should've expected this from someone going around proclaiming herself as top dog. Not wanting to pull herself off of Heckel's hard cock Naruto let our her best sigh as she went back to bobbing her head, an act that was echoed by a thrust from Heckel, as is the next and the next after that. Oh yeah, Heckel's ass is going to be hers next time. Heckel's thrusts start coming faster than Naruto's head can keep up, and then her hands in the blond's long hair tighten their grip to hold her mouth in place. Before Naruto knows it Heckel's fucking her throat more than she'd giving the woman head. All Naruto can do is watch Heckel's furry groin and stomach pumping towards her, and she has ample time to watch a knot start forming at the base of the hyena's dick. Naruto's eyes begin to tear up as Heckel's cock pushes her throat open again and again, her thrusts getting faster and faster. It's all Naruto can do to keep one hand stroking Heckel's black shaft without gagging on her dick.

Naruto's eyes close as she focuses on not gagging, but opens them wide when something else presses against her lips. It takes her but a moment to realize that Heckel's knot is pushing at the entrance to her mouth as the woman grunts above her, Heckel's thrusts coming faster and faster. Naruto looks up at the woman in alarm, and Heckel barks out a laugh from above her swaying breasts. "What? What did you think I meant by stretch?" her voice wavers as her cock spasms, shooting another spurt of pre into Naruto's throat as the blond groaned at the pun.

Well, she's partially to blame for her situation. As such Naruto, only slightly reluctant, stretches her jaw to it's limit to make the knot's entry as easy as possible. Heckel's hands grip the back of her head harder as the blond reaches behind the hyena to hold onto her ass, with Heckel pushing and Naruto pulling the blond's face is quickly buried in wet fur with Heckel's knot firmly lodged in her mouth. Feeling the woman lean over her Heckel's entire cock seems to flex inside Naruto as her hips thrust forward, and a moment later the blond can feel a burning heat traveling down her throat.

Naruto's hands go to the ground to steady herself as Heckel pulls herself suddenly away, her dick pulling out of the blond's gullet with a long slurp giving her a chance to breathe clearly again. Naruto barely gets one breath before realizing that Heckel's still cumming, a thick stream of jism landing across her face and into her open mouth as Heckel paws herself off the rest of the way. Not the easiest cum-shake she's gotten, but Naruto will be damned before she let it go to waste as she kept her her mouth open for Heckel's next two shots to, mostly, land in before the woman finishes.

**Lemon End**

When she's finally emptied herself on Naruto's face, Heckel falls down onto the bench in front of her. Extending a paw and ruffling Naruto's semen-streaked hair as the blond licked up the cum around her lips, "Heh, not bad fresh meat. If you can learn your place on the food chain here, we might have a beautiful partnership ahead of us. If you still think you can keep up, that is". Heckel winks at the blond as she stands again, tossing Naruto her towel from earlier as she heads towards the showers.

One shower, and fingering, later

"Ah man, I wonder how many other 'gym friends' I can make" Naruto pleasantly said to herself as she stepped out of the shower, the taste of Heckel's cum still on her tongue as she grabbed hold of her towel and began to dry her hair. Moving her towel to focus on the back of her head Naruto pauses when she notices a goblin move past the showers. Well, perhaps she could make a new 'friend' right now, she was still horny even after finger fucking herself in the shower after all.

With a lustful glint in her eyes Naruto took off after the girl, not even bothering to grab her clothes as she wrapped the towel around herself. Her chase leads her to a closed iron door. The door has a small window on it, blocked with a wire mesh to prevent breaking. Inside Naruto spots a relatively plain room with a couple doors to the back sides. A single light illuminates the strange room, right above the most technological piece of weight equipment she'd ever seen. Opening the door, hoping to find the goblin, Naruto only find that the back two doors are hopelessly locked. She turns to look once more at the piece of equipment in the center of the room.

Made of polished steel, the machine has many foreign parts Naruto couldn't even begin to guess the use of, and some familiar ones from the other work out machines from the main gym floor. This one, however, even seems to have a small monitoring screen. It wouldn't be difficult to sit down and check out this sophisticated device while waiting for the goblin to come out from the back rooms.

With that in mind Naruto hops on and relaxes back on the padded bench, stretching her arms above her head as she investigate the workings of the machine around her. Various parts are questionable for their purpose and intent, but the machine's complexity leaves their true uses beyond Naruto's imaginings. She finally notice the screen in front of her has turned on after her little investigation, politely informing her that she needs to place her limbs into the safety straps, and buckle herself in.

Naruto raises an eyebrow but does as she's told, curious as to what the machine can truly do. The blond's quickly strapped down and lifted into the air. "What the hell!?" Naruto yells out as her limbs are forced apart, leaving her helpless to the machinations of this device despite her best efforts to struggle free. It doesn't take long for Naruto to feel the cold tip of a metallic cock press against her labia, stroking up and down those sensitive folds. "Why id there a sex machine in the gym!?" Naruto's shouted question goes unanswered as the machine continued it's operations.

**Lemon Start**

Naruto begins to moan gently, feeling a slight dampness beginning to form between her legs as her ample cock is gently stroked by the sheathe-like device now slipping over it. It rubs the flaccid member gently, stroking it up and down as it begins to swell with blood, growing harder by the second. 'Oh fuck, why does everything in this world have to be about sex?' Naruto wondered as she shuddered with pleasure, Sure she wanted to get off but now with a chunk of mettle! Wondering what this contraption would do next a gasp was pulled from her lips by a firm press on her ass. A metallic cock presses hard against Naruto's muscular ring, taking the opportunity given by her gasp of surprise to force another cock into her mouth.

It's grows difficult to stay focused on any one stimulation at once, Naruto's mind flowing effortlessly between her asshole as the cock lubes it up, her cock as it's milked slowly, her throat as it's slowly fucked by another cock, and her pussy as it grows wet, slowly allowing inch after inch of the invading phallus to penetrate her walls and stretch the blond wide open. Despite the unwelcome intrusions, Naruto finds herself moaning lustfully, her girly juices beginning to flow down her thighs as the cock begins to thrust deep inside of her. The metallic sleeve on Naruto's member thrusts down around her shaft, even as the machine penetrates her moist cunt. It's almost as if she were fucking her own cunt! Hm? That might not be a bad idea now that she's thought of it.

Naruto moans around the cock in her mouth, tasting the heady and thick cum it gives her, letting it trickle down the back of Naruto's throat slowly as it bucks in her mouth, leaving the blond helpless to call for help as every part of her is fucked. Well, save for her tits, at least that's what she'd like to say but that is rapidly proven wrong as a final cock rubs against her tits, starting to stimulate Naruto's chest as well.

It doesn't take long, the pressure on Naruto's prostate from the cock in her ass, her dick being stroked and milked, and her cunt being fucked pushes Naruto over the edge. The sudden outlet of sexual fluids is impressive. Naruto's ass, throat, and cunt are all filled with cum at the same time. The cock on her chest pumps cum onto the blond's breasts, as her cock is milked of all its cum by the tube that was gently slipped into the tip of it when she was too lost in her own lusts to notice. Naruto pants as the device gently sets her back down onto the padded bench, the screen seeming to save some varied information about the blond.

**Lemon End**

Within moments, a small keg appears before Naruto on a stand, the machine dinging as if it was finished. Quickly, the door in the back of the room opens, the goblin Naruto had seen earlier rushing out. "My poor baby! What have you done to her?!" the girl cries, then pauses. "Wait, she worked? My baby worked! Tell me, what did you like more? Being milked dry? Or having your snatch stuffed with cum? Wait, no, don't tell me, I bet it's too hard to tell!" she practically cackles. The redheaded goblin stands there, covered in grease from head to toe, wearing nothing more than dirty clothes, stained with the various fluids an engineer comes in contact with.

The goblin snatches the keg from the stand in front of Naruto, and without another word, disappears once more into the locked back room. "Next time, I'll take it slower when making a friend" Naruto muttered, having only herself to blame for the mechanical gangbang she just went through.

Mountain

I hike through the mountain should be enough to clear her fuck addled mind, and then she stepped out. Ceraph sauntering out of the bushes gives Naruto a disapproving look, "I tried this the easy way. Now we're doing it the hard way". She uncurls a whip that lights aflame and while saying, "Time for your spanking!".

"Are we really going to do this again?" Naruto asks the purple skinned omnibus with a disinterested tone. "We've been through this, ah. We've done this a lot of times and you've never come close to beating me" Naruto said, realizing that she had stopped keeping track a while ago.

"This time will be different! You'll see!" Ceraph declares as she lashes out with her whip, beginning their typical encounter. A few short minutes later has Ceraph once more falling in a beaten heap.

Completely defeated, the haughty demoness lies face down in the dirt, her tail hanging limp between her legs. She spits a wad of bloody saliva and says, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to saunter off like you normally do?".

For some reason, Ceraph's question triggers something in Naruto. Reaching down Naruto slaps Ceraph's ass hard, making her jiggle and slide a few inches in the dirt, shutting her up while the blond yanks her clothes. "I'm really fucking horny right now, and you're going to help fix that" Naruto tells the demoness as she lifts her ass up higher, allowing her to get a nice look at Ceraph's tightly-clenched asshole and wet demon-twat. Her vulva flares out, massively engorging and unfolding like a flower, practically begging Naruto to plunge into the dripping tunnel.

**Lemon Start**

"Nooooo, don't stick it in my pussy! You'll get me pregnant! Or is that what you're after? Are you gonna keep cumming in my naughty hole until I'm too pregnant to move? Is that your plan, champion? Are you going to keep all the demons too pregnant to resist you? Look at how wet you've made my pussy. I'm a high class demon, y-you can't make me pregnant! Nooooo," Ceraph groans out while her tail wraps around Naruto's ample shaft, clearly pleased with the new direction their meeting had taken.

Somehow, the though of fucking Ceraph pregnant wasn't all that appealing to Naruto. Well, if her pussy was out of the question then there was still another perfectly fuckable hole to use. Sliding her hardened shaft along Ceraph's slick demon cunt Naruto began to thrust herself along her whorishly-ready fuck-lips in order to lubricate her cock with Ceraph's corrupted fuck juice. It only took seconds to soak herself from tip to hips, and before Ceraph can maneuver Naruto's cock into her tainted cunt the blond drops her low and rams her hips forward. Her pucker, though tight, yields before Naruto's onslaught, gradually dilating to accept her crown and the first few inches of her cock. Ceraph squeaks in distress, taken completely by surprise and for once, completely lacking a witty retort.

The demon grunts like a wounded animal underneath Naruto, her long, demonic tongue hanging out to flop in the dirt while the blond rocks her half-comatose form closer to her crotch. Inside, Naruto's crown squeezes past the tightness of Ceraph's anal ring and to the unusual warmth of a demon's innermost depths. More and more of Naruto's ample shaft slips into the wonderfully tight, hot little hole, the penetration growing ever easier as the defeated demon relaxes into her role as a cum-dump unworthy of Naruto's children. Cunt-juice splatters over Naruto's legs as Ceraph's now-energetic tail plunges into her sodden box, pumping into it in time with the penetration of her asshole.

Ceraph whimpers and begs, "Noooo, you're raping my ass, g-get it out of there! Aren't you supposed to be p-pure? Untainted? You're, unf, fucking a demon's butt like some kind of pervy animal! Please, f-fuck my pussy. I don't even mind if you don't wash it off, just stick it in my cunt".

Leaning forward as her cock pistons in and out of the fallen demon's ass, "Sorry to disappoint, but I never said anything about being pure" Naruto tells her living fuck sleeve with a wicked grin. Surprisingly Ceraph's sphincter tightens around Naruto's cock after saying that, and with a hard pull Naruto splits Ceraph's ass-cheeks until they're squished against her body, the woman's cock-gaped asshole barely touching Naruto's groin. The demon's ass is warm enough to make Naruto feel like she could melt just like an icicle in an oven, the blissful sensations spurring her to play with Ceraph's supple ass-cheeks while she enjoys the complete penetration of a demon's backdoor. Giving those cheeks a hard slap and pull back, Naruto enjoys the feeling of Ceraph's gloriously tight ring as it slides over the pussy-slicked length of the blond's long shaft.

Pulling all the way out Naruto wastes no time in slamming herself back in, burying her cock in Ceraph's swelteringly hot backside. Ceraph grunts, her tail locked in time with Naruto and clearly bringing her great pleasure. With a grin Naruto reaches down and pull it out, 'Come on Ceraph, if you're going to cum it's going to be from this champion stuffing that fuck crazed body of your with wasted cum!' Naruto gleefuly thought to herself as she observed the demoness.

Ceraph cries in distress, "Noooooo, fuck you! Please, at least let me cum from this. You're fucking me so dominantly, so hard, by Lethice it's making me so soaking wet. Please! Let me cum, let me cum, letmecumletmecumletmecum!". Ceraph's plies are music to Naruto's ears as she refuses to loosen her hold on Ceraph's tail. Today, simply leaving her beaten and ass in the air wasn't going to be enough of a punishment for the girl. Naruto pump her hard, the echoes of their sweating bodies slamming together echoing over the mountainside, likely attracting all manner of demons and stops fighting after a few particularly powerful, hip-slamming hits, a string of pre-cum dangling from her half-limp cock. Each frenzied butt-fuck squeezes out more of the stuff, but before she can cum, Naruto feels her own orgasm hit.

Ropes of jism splatter into the demon's rectum, and while it turns her tight back-door into a drooling wet fuck-hole, it actually lowers the temperature to a saner threshold. Naruto pulls out, and Ceraph's slightly-gaped asshole leaks spunk everywhere. Finished, and feeling a bit guilty Naruto drops Ceraph like a rag doll. The demoness moans and begins masturbating, half-insensate from the rough treatment. Naruto moves to get dressed before the mountain's beasts show up, stopping briefly to look back at Ceraph, contemplating whether or not she should stay to guard the defenseless woman. Then the notion that the sex crazed demoness would end up enjoying the 'attention' had her shaking her blond locks about before leaving her there.


	24. Chapter 24

**A bit short this time, but I got the next chapter ready. Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Making her way past the trees and under-brush of the forest a sweet scent wafts into Naruto's nose. The alluring, tantalizing, familiar scent surrounds her and without giving it a second thought Naruto begins to follow her nose. As the scent grows stronger a buzzing, humming like sound reaches her ears. She always loved hearing the woman's buzzing, such a lovely tune.

That's when the woman enters Naruto's view. A great woman, yellow and black, a Bee-like handmaiden that Naruto has spoken with on multiple occasions. She sits atop a great flower while humming her tune, happily picking the petals off of another flower. Her body is thin, save her abdomen. Her head is more humanoid than bee, with black eyes, antennae, and luscious black lips that glimmer wetly, bending into a smile as she sees the blond approach. Standing, she welcomes Naruto in, her wings giving a small buzz as her arms spread open for a welcoming embrace.

Choosing not to take another step forward Naruto greets the handmaiden with a wave, "I see you're still at it today huh? Have any luck?".

"No, not yet, but surely you're here to get aggzzz and honey, right?" the bee girl asks, hopeful. Lightly caressing her swollen abdomen, Naruto can see the dripping knotted appendage begin of hers drop out next to her stinger.

"Ah," Naruto brings both hands up in front of her, the woman's hypnotic buzzing making her head foggy. "Sorry, I can't accept the offer" Naruto tells the handmaiden, her own body currently arguing with her decision.

The handmaiden stands up on the flower, and puts her hands on her hips. "Why not? Thizzz will be abzzzolutly wonderful for you, I promizzze. Why won't you aczzzept me?" she pouts through her glossy lips.

Blinking a few times at the woman's frustration, Naruto thought the question over. Normally she'd always turn her offer down, but why exactly did she do that again? She's a nice girl and it seems like something she'd be glad to help with. Is it because she wasn't as open to sex when they first met and she's just kept up the usual when meeting her? Then again, she's never had eggs laid in her either. Well, there's a first for everything, but. As the blond thought it over she became conscious once more of the hypnotic buzzing and mind numbing scent that surrounded her.

"That's it!" Naruto cheered with a grin as she dropped her fist into her open palm. "You're always trying to hypnotic me and it feels weird!" the blond blurts out, and then briefly wonders if she should've phrased that better.

The handmaiden tips her head to the side in surprise, before pursing her glossy lips in worry and saying, "Really? You mean there are people who don't like it when they lozzze themzzzelvezzz? Hmm, maybe I should tell my queen about thizzz". She smiles back at the blond and starts to fly away, before stopping in midair and floating over to Naruto to say "Come back another time, and maybe I can work out zzzomething you'll be comfortable with, ok?".

Watching the woman turn and fly off Naruto was left there to blink a few times as the mind controlling effects fully wore off.

Tel'Adre - Park

Entering the ragged remnants of the park, Naruto spots the sickly lizan, Arian, sitting at his usual bench, and greets him. "Oh, hello there Naruto. Good to see you" Arian greets the blond in return as he waves lazily.

Making herself comfortable next to the man, placing her package for Maki on the other side of her, "Want to continue that story?".

Arian looks at the blond in surprise at first, but he smiles shortly afterwards, "Very well, where was I?". He rubs his chin in thought, "Ah, yes". Clearing his throat, "I had to use my power to help my friends. You see, our academy had been overrun by demons and I tried to fight them. But, of course I was not strong enough to defeat all of them or save everyone. All I could do was protect my pupils and myself". Here he gives another cough but smiles all the same.

"So you're not from Tel'Adre either? What kind of place was this academy?" Naruto asked with a gentle smile.

Arian smiles back, "Very well. The academy was a place of study, where mages of all kinds gathered. It was renowned for its extensive library and for being one of the best academies to learn about white magic. It was pretty far from this city, but since the demons attacked I wouldn't expect it to still be standing. Things got pretty ugly before my pupils and I made our escape". It looked like the man was about to go into another coughing fit but he managed to push it back. "The demons caught us by surprise, they covered the academy in their corrupt black magic, and turned some of the best and most powerful mages into mindless fucktoys. If I hadn't been to one of the warded practice rooms I would have been taken too" He coughs, "There were so many of them. My pupils were in their room, and by the time I fought my way over they were on the verge of being taken by a pair of incubi. They were affected by the initial wave of black magic, but thankfully my white magic was enough to set them free".

Pausing to see if Naruto was still listening intently, the man nodded lightly to himself and continued "After saving them, I quickly realized that there was no way we could fight the demons off, so we ran as far and as fast as we could. By the time we made it far enough that I could relax I had already used too much of my magic, and as a result, well, you're looking at it" the lizan coughs for emphasis.

"I see" Naruto says as she moves the gently pat the man's back. "Why don't you save your strength? We can talk more later" Naruto tells him as she gets up from the bench.

"Very well. I'll be seeing you then, Naruto" Arian waves the blond off as she leaved with her package in hand.

Maki's apartment

Making a few knocks on the woman's front door Naruto stood back and waited for the kunoichi to answer. Hearing a set of footsteps approach the door Naruto was ready with her gift held up and a smile on her face. After a moment of nothing happening, the blond was starting to grow confused when the door swung open. "Naruto!" Katherine happily cheered as the pink haired cat-morph practically tackled the blond, her black furred arms wrapping tightly around Naruto.

"Easy, now. Easy" Naruto said with a grin as she got a better grip on the wrapped basket in her hand, having nearly dropped it during Katherine's surprise 'attack'. "You make it seem like I've been gone for weeks. It's only been a few days" the blond says to the girl, stroking her hair and brushing some of the girl's pink locks back so she could see both of her green eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I missed yo anyway!" Kath retorts as she looks up at her blond lover with a big smile.

"Well it isn't good to make my princess miss me" Naruto playfully says as she swoops the girl off her feet, holding the girl in a mostly one-handed princes carry. "I'll have to make up for my bad behaviour somehow" Naruto continued as she walked into the apartment with a giggling Katherine, pushing the door shut behind her with a foot.

Sitting the girl down on the couch, Naruto moves her other arm over to drop the basket on the coffee-table in front of them before taking a seat next to her feline lover. "You know where Maki is? I brought something for her" Naruto asked Katherine as she looks around the apartment. Not much has really changed since last time, guess Maki doesn't have the time to decorate the place more.

"Maki?" Kath repeats, looking at the basket on the table. "Sorry, she left a little bit ago. She didn't say when she'd be back" Katherine tells her, looking at the ground, her ears dropped as she fidgeted slightly.

Giving the girl an odd look, 'Did, did I say something wrong?' Naruto wondered to herself as she thought over everything. 'Kath was really happy when I got here, but the moment I'd where Mak-Ohh' Naruto was contemplating when she came to a realization. Katherine had probably assumed that her blond ninja had come to see her.

With a small smile Naruto leaned over and dropped her head onto Katherine's lap, surprising the black furred cat-morph. "Naruto, w-what are you doing? That's-" Katherine was saying with an embarrassed blush as her hands hoovered in the air, not sure whether they should be pushing the blond off or not.

"How long has it been since it's been just the two of us?" Naruto asked with closed eyes as she rolled over to have her face pointed at Katherine's stomach.

"That's not" Katherine was trying to get out, but it was to late. The sight and feel of Naruto so close to her junk, her dog cock had already stiffened up and was now poking out of her shorts. "Oh, now you've done it!" Katherine blurted out as she covered her face with her hands. "What's Maki going to think if she sees this?" the pinket asks, her tip topped off with pre as it gave a few, strong twitches.

'Got ya' Naruto thought with a small smirk as she cracked open her eyes. "You're right, it wouldn't be good if Maki walked in right now" Naruto tells the girl.

**Lemon Start**

"I have my own room, soooooooouuh!?" Katherine was saying, about to get up when the sensation of Naruto's tongue swiping at her engorged member brought her ass right back down where it was. "N-Naruto! What are you doing!?" Kath questioned as she glanced down at the blond, who was at this point kissing her dock cock in between lapping up precum.

Pausing, Naruto glanced up into Katherine's single viable green eye. "What's it look like? I'm taking care of this for you" Naruto says with a devilish grin as her tongue sticks out once more and presses up against the opening of Kath's cock.

"But here isn't gooooooooooooooh!" Katherine was trying till argue once more when Naruto's lips began to slowly slip over her cock head. Feeling the girl's resistance faltering as her hips slowly started to thrust into her mouth Naruto inwardly grinned as she began to bob her head up and down, taking more of Katherine's length into her mouth each time.

Noticing that her thighs had started to unconsciously rub against each other for what ever pleaser such an act could create, Naruto reached down to unzip and pull her throbbing cock out. Then, reaching back up, Naruto took hold of Kath's hand and lead it to her wanting love box/stick. Catching on to what Naruto wanted Katherine took hold of the blond's cock, gently at first, and began pump it up and down, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Naruto continued to impale her throat on Kath's dick.

With Katherine returning the favour, Naruto brought her hand back up and slipped it under the girl's shirt and quickly finding one of the girl's breasts. With her mouth working one Katherine's manhood and her hand playing with her tits, there was one place left for Naruto to tease. Bring her free hand to Kath's soaked fuck hole, it didn't take much to bring out even more of the mewls that had become like music in Naruto's ears from her adorable kitty-cat.

Shortly after, Naruto took notice that the base of Katherine's shaft had begun to swell up. Despite how much she'd improved her cock sucking skills while in this world, Katherine's knot simply wasn't something she could safely play around with. This in mind, Naruto pulled back so that only the tip of Kath's dock dick was in her mouth, increasing her suction as her tongue swirled around the head.

"I-It's cummmmming!" Katherine moaned out as her hand let got of Naruto's shaft so it could plunge into the blond's pants and shove her fingers into her cunt. Being sent over the edge, Naruto ended up spraying the back of the couch with cum as her cunt soaked her pants and Katherine's fingers. Meanwhile, Naruto had shoved her face back down Kath's dick until her nose was pressed up against the girl's knot, cat-spunk pouring down her throat.

**Lemon End**

Pulling her head up, Naruto put her fem-cum covered hand in front of her mouth and audibly gulped, a smile on her face as the last of Katherine's jizz slid down her throat."Oh, wow, that was amazing" Katherine breathed out with a content sigh as she relaxed into the cushions of the coach.

Naruto opened her mouth to speak, but "That was quite the show" Maki's voice reached the pairs ears, freezing the in place with horrified expressions. As Katherine covered her blushing face and hoped she could simply vanish, Naruto's head shot up to look around the room and, unsurprisingly, there Maki was sitting at the table in the open kitchen, the basket of Incubus Draft sitting in front of her.

"H-How long-" Naruto was in the middle of asking, her face bright red as she watched the woman examine one of the vials.

"Does it really matter how long I was here?" the kunoichi asks, putting emphasis on 'how'. Reluctantly, Naruto had to admit the the length of time wasn't really relevant at this point, she obviously watched a good potion of it. "So this is Incubus Draft?" Maki questions as she shakes around the viscus liquid, seemingly not caring that Naruto and Katherine just got each other off on her couch. "It doesn't look all that appetizing to me" Maki says with a shrug. Finally glancing over at the blond, "Oh! Don't take that the wrong way or anything. I really appreciate what you've done for me! I'm just talking to myself" the woman says while waving her hand back and forth, ending with a few nervous chuckles.

Staring at the woman for while in awkward silence, "You're, you're not going to say anything, about this?" Naruto slowly asked, her flaccid cock still hanging out as Katherine did her best to hide herself behind her blond lover.

"Uh?" a clearly confused Maki just stared at her for a moment. "Why would I? You're both old enough to consent" the woman said as she placed the vial down and stood up. "Just clean up before you leave, if I have to replace my couch you're paying for it" the long, black haired woman told her as she moved over to her fridge, apparently hungry.

Left speechless, Naruto could do little more than stare at the woman. Maki was certainly, open minded, or at least in comparison to the rest of Konoha. 'Guess that's why she was picked' Naruto thought to herself, her blush having all but vanished at this point.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's chapter 25! Hope you enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Another walk through the plains and another encounter with the fiery salamander that inhabits them left Naruto standing with scraps and bruises and her opponent admitting defeat. "To the victor go the spoils. What do you say we blow off some steam, huh? Nothing better after a good fight than a good fuck, you know" the woman says as she leans back with her hands planted in the dirt to keep herself from laying completely on her back.

"I think you read my mind" Naruto playfully said as she pulled her cock out, already expecting this to happen after their fight. "Why don't you get on those hands and knees and come over here" Naruto told her as she let her hard shaft hang free for all to see.

With a grin, the woman does just that and crawls her way over, sexily shaking her rumb as she approached. As soon as she was close enough the salamander had Naruto's cock in her mouth and her hands on her tits. Not surprisingly the woman's mouth is unnaturally hot, threatening to burn the blond's dick much in the same way her cunt had. Naruto gave a shudder as she felt the woman's forked tongue eagerly work over her shaft. After a few blissful seconds, though, the woman leans back and grabs Naruto's ass, forcing her onto her knees as she flops onto her back, pulling Naruto's cock between her tits and back into her mouth.

She takes her tits in hand and starts to work them along the length of Naruto's shaft, pumping it for all it's worth as her prehensile tail begins to slip into her vacant cunt, pleasuring herself as she titfucks the blond. Naruto takes hold of her shoulders and, taken by wild urge, lean down and kisses the salamander. The woman returns the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Naruto's mouth and redoubling her titfuck. They continue this for a few minutes, the salamander roughly pressing Naruto between her soft, pillowy breasts as she fucks herself with her tail. Eventually, though, Naruto could feel the mounting pressure of a on coming orgasm in her groin, and she thrusts herself into the woman's mouth, making her deepthroat her cock as she cums and fills the woman's mouth with squirts of jism. When Naruto pulls out of her, she swallows down all She'd been given and sighs, contented.

"You know," Naruto starts, breathing heavily "I really enjoy these spares of ours" the blond says with a grin.

"Yeah, same here" the salamander says, grinning back up at the blond.

Whitney's Farm

It'd been a while since she'd visited the furry southern belle and so Naruto had made her way over to the girl's farm. Once there it didn't take long to find Whitney, who was happy to see her fellow blond and even had a task she wanted Naruto to handle. Apparently one of the barn's residents, a cow-girl named Marble, had become sore from overusing the milk machines and Whitney asks Naruto to go and give the cow-girl a gentler touch from a living being.

Walking into the barn it had occurred to Naruto that she'd only ever spoken with Whitney herself during her visits and she wondered what this Marble girl was like. After heading over to a series of small rooms for the cow-girls, Naruto finds Marble's room and knock on the door. A friendly earthy female voice calls out in response and invites the blond in. Inside is a rather pleasant little room. There are several shelves on the walls and a small sitting table in the corner with seating for two. A large portion of the room is dominated by a large bed, the owner filling most of it. The room's owner looks over at the blond and starts, "Oh, I've never met you before".

As she gets up, Naruto's given a chance to get a good look at her. She is over six feet tall, with long brown hair tipped with two cow horns and a pair of cow ears in place of normal human ones. Rounding out her relatively unchanged face are a pair of deep, brown eyes. She is wearing only a short plain skirt, so Naruto could easily get a full frontal view of her two HH-cup assets. They look rather sore right now, with big red circles around her puffy nipples. Her hands and arms appear mostly human save for thick-looking nails. A soft 'clop' brings the blond's blue eyes down to see that Marble is covered in thick, dark blond fur going from at least mid-way down her thighs to where a human's feet normally would be, in place of which are hooves. A cow tail with a bow tied on it swings between her legs.

"My name's Marble, what's yours?" the cow-girl asks.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduces herself with a big smile. "Whitney said I could help you with, your problem" Naruto tells her, her sight returning briefly to Marble's swollen teats.

"Oh that would be nice" Marble says. "Spending the night connected to the milking machine was a mistake, and now I need something gentle" Marble tells the blond, her eyes drifting down to look at her own reddened breasts.

"Gentle, huh" Naruto says as a thought popped into her head. It might not be the most appropriate thing but "I, I could use my mouth. You know, suckle them". With a slightly red face Naruto hoped that her little suggestion hadn't offended the woman, but.

"That sounds wonderful!" Marble exclaims cheerfully, putting her hands under her ample mounds. "There is nothing I love more than giving milk to living things" Marble informs Naruto, making the blond heave a sigh of relief before she walked up to the woman and leaned in to start suckling. Naruto's mouth is soon filled with a delicious warm fluid, and she eagerly begins to gulp it down. As she drank, Naruto could hear Marble sighing softly abover her. "Thank you, sweetie. Could you put your mouth on the other teat too?" Marble asks after a few minutes. The blond eagerly complies, and just like before he fluid fills her mouth. Marble's milk is easily the most delicious thing Naruto had ever drunk, and not only that, but drinking it from her breast just felt so right. Naruto hears Marble sigh again, but this time it turns into a moan. Once Naruto had had enough she slowly pulls back, feeling very satisfied with her drink and it wasn't hard to see that Marble was quite satisfied as well.

Marble smiles at the blond and tells her "That was wonderful. You're welcome to come and visit any time". With that, the two of Them part company. Naruto feeling an odd euphoria as she walks away from the barn.

Plains

As Naruto wander the grasslands once more, she wipe her brow in the hot air. The blond's mind turns faintly toward her salamander friend, running into her for the second time today wouldn't be such a bad thing. With lewd thought in her head Naruto continues to wander aimlessly for a while, ending up somewhat near the mountain range. Maybe she should head over there if nothing's going to happen out here. However, her though was cut short by a sudden cow-like bellow. Stopping and searching the immediate area with her hand on her sword hilt, but sees nothing. Listening closely, Naruto makes short work on determining where the repeated bellows were coming from.

Making her way over the hill blocking her view, Naruto found that she wasn't false in assuming a minotaur had wandered into the plains. It was the sight of her salamander friend, sword and bikini tossed haphazardly aside as she rode the minotaur's bull cock with a fervor that surprised the blond. Striding over to the woman bouncing on the bull's meat-stick and moaning loudly at the fullness he's shoving inside her, "Having fun?".

"Eh? Oooh, hey lover!" the woman said with a moan as she turned her head to look at the blond who was now a few feet away from her. "I, gah! I'd normally swing a sword your way but, oh YEAH! I'm a bit, come on, you limp-dick bastard! FUCK ME!, busy at the moment" the salamander said as she continued to ride the massive bull cock.

"I can see that" Naruto comments, snickering a bit at the whole situation. "You need a hand with anything?" Naruto asked, I mean, she's already horny and it'd be a waste not to ask.

She grins over her shoulder at the blond, but stops to gasp as the minotaur between her legs bucks his hips, burying his dick deep in her welcoming cunt. "You gotta ask? I've still got another hole that needs filling!" the woman tells her.

With a grin Naruto started to make short work in removing her clothes. "That's good, because my dick's been looking for an ass to fill up!" Naruto playfully says as she kicks her pants the the side and finished yanking her shirt over her head. Now naked Naruto takes the few steps needed to stand behind her fiery lover before kneeling down. Managing to grab hold of her tail that had been bouncing about just like it's owner, Naruto pushes it aside to reveal the woman's other hole. Liking her lips as she takes a hand off of her tail to help her line up, Naruto slipped her cockhead in, meeting more than a little resistance, as the blond's lover has trouble relaxing her muscles mid-fuck, but eventually Naruto forces her way inside the salamander, eliciting a deep, lusty moan from the woman's lips.

Naruto moves to put her hands on the woman's hips, but recoil when she feels rough, furred hands already firmly in place there. "Heh, sorry lover," the salamander says, sheepish. "First come, first serve!" she says, but as if to make it up to the blond she takes Naruto's hands in hers and guides them up to her big E-cups, giving the blond something to hold on to as she starts to ride the bull's cock even faster, taking the blond's cock in and out of her hot asshole again and again.

"I think I can live, Ghnn, with this grip" Naruto jokes slightly as she kneads the woman's breasts while trying to match the pace the two of them had set.

"Oh, yeah, boys!" the woman cries out, arching her back and humping wildly. "Deeper! Yeah, come on, deeper!" she screams, grabbing Naruto's hands and slamming down on her cock and the taur's, burying them as deep inside her as they can go, again and again. "Just like that! Fuck my holes, fuck my holes, fuckfuckfuck FUCK ME!"

The woman screams to the high heavens as she cums, spasming in Naruto's grasp, holding the blond's hands tightly as she bucks and bounces on the cocks inside her, soaring to a mind-numbing orgasm. Her muscles tighten, clamping around Naruto hard as the blond continues to fuck her ass, but the bull can't take it. He bellows loudly and squeezes the salamander's hips, shooting his load inside her so forcefully that a few streaks squirt back out at him, coating his chest.

The sight of the bull creaming himself sends Naruto over the edge. She give the salamander's tits a rough squeeze and thrust as far up the woman's ass as she can before cumming, unleashing a torrent of pent-up jism inside the woman's hole. She gasps at the dual sensations, shuddering in Naruto's grasp as the blond's cum and the 'taur's pour into her, filling her until cum streaks down and coats her thighs before pooling under her knees.

After a moment of stillness, the salamander tightens her hold on Naruto's hands and rolls off the 'taur, taking the blond with her so that she's lying on Naruto's chest, the blond's cock still buried in her ass. After taking a minute to recover, the minotaur shakily lurches to his feet and tosses a sack full of gems at his new friend before staggering off.

The sight of the 'taur wandering off with a fistful of his own jism coating his fur had both the salamander and Naruto lost in a fit of laughter. "Oh, poor guy," the woman laughs, "wandered a bit too far from home and ran into me. Just like someone else I know". Naruto was about to make a witty comment about that, but to her surprise, the woman rolled over atop her and planted a long kiss on her lips, eyes closed and tail wagging softly behind her.

When she breaks the kiss, she leans back on her elbows and smiles at the blond, surprisingly prettily. It was at that moment that it hit Naruto, she didn't know anything about this girl. Hell, they've been fucking like newlyweds every time they met and she couldn't even place a name on the red-headed warrioress. "Mind telling me about yourself?" Naruto asked the red-head.

"Who, me?" the woman asks, seemingly surprised. "What, is the wild, anonymous sex not good enough for you? Besides, you haven't exactly introduced yourself yet, either" the woman says.

"Hahaha, yeah, you got a point there" the blond agrees with a goofy grin. Extending a hand out to her companion "Names Naruto, pleased to met you".

"I'm Helia. Or Hel, if you'd like. And the pleasure's mine, Naruto" Helia says, shaking the blond's hand.

She's not entirely sure why, maybe the cozy atmosphere they had while sitting under the blazing sun above the plains, but Naruto found herself talking about her home, and then later explaining how she ended up in this world in the first place. It seemed almost like an after thought, but the blond did manage to go into some detail about her being there to stop the demon king, Lethice. After finishing her brief summary of her current situation, Naruto asks if Helia has a story of her own.

"Oh, nothing so grandiose as yours," Helia laughs, nesting her cheek on Naruto's supple tits. "I don't have a sob story, to be honest, the demons haven't affected me all that much. My parents were hunters, right here on the plains. Dad died before I was born, got himself torn up by some harpies on a mountain visit. Mom raised me, taught me how to fight, how to survive out here. There were others with us, back then. A dozen or so salamanders. Every one that died, I was taught, was one more reason to be hateful and angry, to go flying madly into battle and make the enemy suffer, and love every blow, every victory, and even love the defeats. But it's hard living out here. The gnolls picked us off one by one when the demons didn't, and monsters came from all over looking for food and treasure on the plains" Helia says.

"Eventually I was the only one left. I was pissed off and mad about it, but there it was. That was maybe a year ago, when the last of my tribe was carted off as a captive by the gnolls. So I've just been surviving since then. Killing, stealing, raping. Then you came along. First person I've ever met out here who can give as good as they get" Helia says before giving Naruto another kiss and falling silent.

Naruto lay there with her for a few minute before a question popped into her head. "Hey, why do you attack every time we see each other?" Naruto asked, looking down at the top of Helia's head.

"Hey, I don't mean anything by it. It's just, I can't control myself sometimes. I've spent so long killing and raping everything out here, that I guess I just don't know how else to operate. You know I'd never really hurt you, right? Oh, I tease and play, but you're special. You're a good girl. One of the best, I think" Helia tells her blond, tilting her head to look at her.

Giving the girl a warm smile, "I don't mind the fighting, it's pretty good for my training, but it'd be nice if we could have a conversation without swinging swords at each other first" Naruto tells Helia.

Helia sighs, but pushes her face into Naruto's neck and takes a deep, strong breath. When she's satisfied, she leans back and says, "I've got your scent, now. If I smell you ahead of time, I'll try not flip my shit on you. But if you want me clear-headed, you damn well better be ready to try a different kind of sparring when we meet. All right?".

"I can't argue with that" Naruto says with a grin as she cup the woman's cheeks and pulls her in fro another kiss. Breaking the kiss a new thought entered Naruto's mind, one she herself was surprised it took till now to recall. "You, do know that minotaur cum is addictive, right?" Naruto asks the woman.

"Hmm?" the woman answers, cocking an eyebrow at the blond. "What do you mean 'addictive?' How the hell is bullspunk addictive? The fuck kinda sense does that make?" Helia asks.

Giving a shrug, "Don't know. All I know is what I've been warned about, and if any of the stories I've heard have any truth to them you'll end up a mindless cum slut that spends all day in a bull village getting past around from one cock to the next" the blond tells her.

"Well, shit, Naruto. I don't wanna get hooked on minotaur cum, but, now what the fuck am I supposed to do? Those bulls are the best fucks around" Helia says. "Present company excluded, of course," she then adds with a little wink.

It didn't even take a second for Naruto to think up a delectable solution for her salamander. "I'll just have to take care of that sexual appetite myself, now wont I?" Naruto tells the woman with lustful grin.

Helia seems taken aback by Naruto's offer, blinking hard at the girl. "Well, that's a hell of an offer," Helia laughs, rolling over to straddle Naruto's hips. "Careful you don't make a promise you can't keep, lover mine. We salamanders have incredible libidos. Would be a shame if you couldn't keep up" Helia informs her blond lover as Naruto places her hands on Hel's hips and lightly squeezes.

"I could say the same thing about an Uzumaki's stamina" Naruto says with a lustful glint in her eye as her hardening cock brushed up against Helia's ass. "Want to see which will hold out the longest?" Naruto tossed out her challenge as she repositioned herself to be lined up with Helia's messy vag.

"And just what does the winner get?" Helia asked as she pushes her cunt down, over Naruto's cock with a groan. "We're already fucking" the red-head says after she'd hilted the blond's dick inside herself.

"We'll have to figure that out when the time comes" Naruto says as her hands move from the woman's hips to behind her back. "Right now I can't think of anything other than fucking you senseless" Naruto says as two clones pop into existence, one to Helia's side and one directly behind her.

"Cheater" Helia accuses, but the grin on her face and the look in her eyes say that she couldn't give a damn about any kind of rules, a notion that proved correct as the woman eagerly started sucking on Naruto's cock once the clone had taken a step towards her.

"You loom so fucking hot sucking my cock like that" Naruto tells the woman, admiring the view as Helia's concave cheeks quickly moved up and down her clones cock. Feeling her other clone slip into the girl's ass, the original brought her hands back to Helia's hips and started thrusting into her as hard and fast as she could, her clone moving her hands around to play with the salamander's tits like she had before, and her first cone had moved her hands to get a good grip on Helia's hair as she throat fucked the woman.

After a few minutes of having her holes roughly used, Helia brought her prehensile tail over to the clone fucking her mouth and jammed it into the blond's dripping cunt, sending her over the edge. Grabbing hold of the clones ass, Helia made sure she wouldn't be able to pull out as she shot rope after rope of jizz into the red-head's gullet.

Finishing her last splurt of cum, Helia let the blond slide out of her mouth, and the moment the blond's softening cock hit the dry air of the plains her hand wrapped around it's shaft and started pumping so that she'd be ready to go again.

"Fuck! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder, faster!" Helia moaned out at the top of her lungs now that her mouth was free, her hips bouncing up and down the two cocks penetrating her. "Come one, get that cock of yours up again and shove it down my throat!" Helia commanded the clone jacking herself off in front of Hel's face. Yanking her tail out of Naruto's cunt, it was quickly replaced when Helia shoved her tongue into the vacant fuck hole as her warm tail reached up and wrapped around the blond's hardening shaft.

"Oh shit!" the clone moaned out with gritted teeth as her hands took hold of Helia's head once more. "If you do that I'll cum before I can even get haaaaaaaaaghhhh!" Naruto shouted as she pushed Hel further into her quivering cunt as her fem juice coated the woman's lower face and breasts.

"You feel so good, so soooooooo gooooooohhhhh!" the clone fucking Helia's ass moaned out with a fucked stupid look as she unloaded her first shot into the salamander's back entrance as her hands dug themselves into her tit flesh to keep her from falling on her ass.

Taking in the whole situation, Naruto only had one thought on it 'This is bliss', before roughly jerking her hips up into the fiery woman, squeezing out another few globs of bull spunk before adding her own jizz to the mess.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter that I hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"You, you, haven't, beaten me" Kiha mutters as she lay flat on the swamp's damp ground, staring up at the blond resting on a tree branch.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying that" Naruto says with a smirk as she waves the dragoness' pride off.

Kiha smiles at the blond's response, "Still sticking to your morals, huh?".

Naruto shrugs at this, "Don't know how to do anything else" the blond tells her. The blond leans forward and allows herself to fall off the branch, performing a flip before landing on her feet. "Want to tell your story this time around?" Naruto asks as she comes to a stop within an arms reach of Kiha and drops down to sit near the woman.

Surprising Naruto, the dragoness begins to laugh so hard that tiny spurts of flame flare in the air while small puffs of smoke burst from her nostrils. Kiha clutches at her stomach, gasping for air. Only after she manages to recover from her mirth does she breathlessly respond, saying, "You're serious about that?". Naruto nods her head as Kiha replies, "Not even if pigs could fly! And before you suggest it, pig-nosed imps don't count".

Folding her arms under her bust, "I'm just asking for a bit of a back story, it's not like I'm demanding to get on your hands and knees with your ass up in the air. I did win you know?" Naruto tells the dragoness.

Kiha raves at this, "You won because, I LET you win. I just wanted to see how much information you'd give up". Naruto let out a sigh at this sigh, which surprisingly gets a response. "I, don't remember okay? The first thing I remember is waking up like this in Lethice's base. There were a few of us, and the demons taught us, schooled us to be like them, I guess they planned for us to be the next level of demons. A few of us broke out and went our separate ways" the woman says, looking very much like a young, nervous girl at that moment. Kiha's cheeks blush and she leaps up, flying away before Naruto could say any more.

Lake - Boat

Naruto stepped into her boat and begin to slip off the mooring rope when she became distracted by a swirl of bright colors under the water. She'd seen them from a far before, but this was the first time she'd seen one up so close. What did Izma call them again? Oh right! Anemone. Leaning over to get a closer look the mass of greens and purples draws closer to the boat as if reciprocating the blond's interests. The figure grows larger and brighter as it closes the distance, more of her features becoming distinguishable as the girl approaches, an attractive feminine face cast in a deep blue shade becoming visible. It lightens responsively as its gaze takes the blond in from the depths of two opaque eyes. The confusing mass of colors resolves itself into tresses of two-inch-thick anemone tentacles sprouting from the head in place of hair.

The anemone girl smiles at Naruto flirtatiously as she bobs up to the surface. Finding the girl rather cute and seeing no reason not to, Naruto returns the smile, tempted to reach out and caress the anemone. A bloom of vibrant color offset by the blue outline of the girl's body has Naruto leaning further out to focus on the spot, at which time Naruto was reminded that Izma had described the anemone as an entirely hermaphroditic species as a hardening cock with more tendrils become visible. Turned on by the attention, the anemone grabs onto the boat in an attempt to pull herself up to the blond, but her added weight on the side overbalances it and knocks the blond overboard into her waiting tentacles.

With the anemone's stingers naturally firing on contact with flesh, Naruto finds a wave of euphoria and arousal wash over her. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts Naruto quickly grabs hold of the water's surface with chakra and pulls herself out. Glancing at the girl, Naruto couldn't imagine her being aware that what she's doing is bad as the anemone simply looks up at her with a smile and a few giggles.

Seeing the girl snake her tentacles out of the water with the intent of bring the blond back down, Naruto felt a pain of guilt as she formed a clone who then started to form a rasangan in the originals palm. After the orb of chakra had been fully formed, Naruto allowed a great deal of power leak out of it as the tendrils wrapped around her legs and she was pulled down. As her tits started to sink below the water Naruto simply reached out with her hand and 'hit' the girl's forehead, quickly taking any 'fight' out of her as her tentacles pulled away from the blond.

Naruto was about to get out of the water and leave, but paused as she stared at the apologetic expression the anemone girl had. 'Kurama' Naruto started with a sigh. 'I'm about to do something very stupid' Naruto informs the fox as she reached under the water to pull down her pants.

"'Oh for fucks sake Naruto!'" the large fox lets out, knowing full well that he'll never talk the blond out of this at this point.

**Lemon Start**

Reaching down, Naruto takes the girl's cock in hand and begins to fondle the crown and it's slippery tentacles. As expected, the anemone's fenom once more flows into Naruto's body, imparting a sensation of heat that slides up her arm and diffuses into a gentle warmth. After a few rubs, Naruto's hands circle around the girl and takes hold of her rumb, lifting her up till she was floating on her back with her tentacle cock in front of Naruto's face. With a smile, Naruto leans in and starts by giving the head a few tender kisses, loving the sensation of venom entering her lips. After that, Naruto moves to take the girl in her mouth, the taste of lakewater hitting her taste buds as the anemone hardens from the blond's actions. Pulling the dick out of her mouth, Naruto gave it a squeeze, making the blue girl shiver as a drop of pre-cum is forced out.

With the girl ready, Naruto began to lean back as she pulled herself out of the water. Now that she was sitting on the water's surface Naruto brought her hand down to spread her pussy lips welcomingly.

The anemone wastes no time in assessing Naruto's intention and moves over to her. Unable to stand on water like Naruto, the girl had a bit of trouble at first but managed to pull herself onto the blond. Giving a few chuckles at the excited girl, Naruto caresses her face and pulls the woman in for a kiss, the anemone's hair draping over the blond as her penis lines up with Naruto's entrance. Simply brushing up against her cunt had Naruto shuttering with the pleasant heat provided by the toxin, and yet this sensation seemed inconsequential in comparison to the feeling she got when the anemone pushed herself into Naruto's waiting pussy.

The bliss of being penetrated along with the aphrodisiac being injected into her had Naruto unable to focus her thought. As a result, the blond allowed the anemone to take the lead as she begins pumping into Naruto, coating her labia with a mixture of her pre-cum and Naruto's own secretion. Soon Naruto's moaning lustily with complete disregard for anything except the pleasure between her legs as the anemone ups the pace. As she thrusts hard and fast, her hair whips back and forth over Naruto's breasts and perky nipples, spreading heat along the blond's chest to nearly match her cunt's.

The overwhelming sensations drives Naruto over the edge and her moist pussy contracts hungrily around the heat radiating from the anemone's cock. As Naruto's orgasming pussy wrings the girl's penis, the blue shaft responds enthusiastically. The anemone pushes deeply into Naruto as it begins spasming and squirting its load. The blond's partner's mouth hangs open as Naruto squeezes the cum out of her. With all her muscle control taken away, the girl's head hangs limply between Naruto's breasts as she gives up several streams of semen into Naruto's womb. Finally, her cock empties out with a few last spurts. She came quite a lot and Naruto's womanhood feels pleasantly filled. The two of them lie there for some time so the anemone could recover enough to slip out of her blond lover. When she does, a string of semen drips out of Naruto's abused pussy and mixes with the water below.

**Lemon End**

Before the girl could fully slip from her grasp, Naruto took hold of her and gave her another kiss, surprising the girl. The anemone shyly smiles at the blond before diving down into the depths of the lake, leaving Naruto to gather her clothes and hope that they hadn't drifted off somewhere.

Plains

While making her way through the tall grasses the sound of a familiar voice lilting in a high-pitched foreign song reached Naruto's ears. Smiling, Naruto made short work in moving over to Isabella's camp site. Breaking through the edge of the grasses in time to watch Isabella finish her song the curvy cow girl seemed completely oblivious to the blond's presence, enraptured by the music of her homeland.

After waiting patiently for the woman to finish her song, Isabella turns to the blond with a twinkling smile as she asks, "Did you come back for some of ze milk?". The woman then takes a long sniff and glances between Naruto's legs and at her groin. Her tongue inadvertently licks her lips before she asks, "Mmmm, just the right size. Might I give it a lick?".

"Well, those do sound nice" Naruto comments as she thinks it over. It would feel wonderful to have Isabella's milk run down her throat not to mention how pleasing it would be to have the cow girl's lips wrapped around her shaft again, but for once Naruto wasn't all that horny nor was she thirsty. As she thought about it Naruto gaze turned towards the woman's own groin. "You know, I'd like to know what YOU taste like. Would it be okay if I got a taste?" Naruto asks Isabella.

Receiving a confused look from the dusky cow girl it was clear that Isabella failed to understand what Naruto asked. Before the blond could explain however, Isabella's cheeks bloom with crimson, finally having Naruto's intentions dawn on her. The red-head quietly asks, "You mean to lick me, down zere?". Again, Isabella preempts Naruto's next words, this time lifting up her skirt and slowly spreading her thighs. The shadow of the skirt conceals the treasure inside, but a faint, feminine smell hits Naruto's nose, assuring the blond that Isabella's looking forward to it as much as she was.

**Lemon Start**

Isabella pulls the trappings of her clothing higher still, folding the skirt back against her corset to give Naruto a completely unimpeded view at her womanhood. Her sex is framed by the bronzed skin of her curvy thighs, displaying her femininity perfectly. A thatch of bright red pubic hair sits above it, trimmed into a neat little teardrop shape that compliments the puffy, arousal-flushed skin of her vulva. Lowering herself down, Naruto slid in-between Isabella's legs and was treated to the sight of her nether-lips growing puffier, and then slowly parting with each lusty gasp the cow girl makes. The slightly sticky juice she's starting to leak hangs between the parting lips like a slowly-stretching gossamer veil. 'Such a beautiful sight' Naruto thought to herself, and would've forced out a tear had she been prone to the over dramatic.

Naruto slowly leaned in closer and closer until only inches of sex filled air separated the blond from her prize. The air practically fogs with Isabella's anticipation before a strong, impatient hand grabs Naruto by the back of the head and pushes her forward, burying the blond's nose and lips into the woman's wet, squelching lips. Smiling as she finds herself pressed up against the cow girl's quivering labia, Naruto parts her lips, swallowing Isabella's love-button into her mouth as her tongue darted out to explore Isabella's love canal. The red-head's thighs provide the perfect place for Naruto to curl her arms and hands around, digging her fingers into the supple flesh. The blond falls into a rhythm of alternating slurps, licks, and humming over Isabella's growing clitty.

Isabella moans out "Ohhhh ja, you're good at zis. Mmmm, keep licking girl". While being a good boost to her ego, Isabella's encouragement was not necessary as Naruto slurped up the sweet and fresh taste that came from Isabella's cunt without any sign of stopping. Isabella's hand relaxes it's grip on the blond as Naruto's tongue becomes more aggressive in it's exploration, pressing her supple lips hard against Isabella's vulva as her tongue delved deeper and deeper. The cow girl's budding clit continues to expand in Naruto's mouth throughout the exchange, and Naruto takes every chance to suck on it until it reaches its full one-and-a-half-inch size.

"Don't stop! Yes, lick momma Izabella's clitty! Ja-yes! YES!" grunts the dark-skinned woman. Her thick thighs scissor shut, locking Naruto into her position with soft but vice-like pressure. Rivulets of honeyed female cum trickle onto Naruto's tongue with every slurp the blond gives Isabella's plus-sized feminine organ. It pulsates between the blond's lips, and Isabella's legs pull tight with each trembling grunt or barely-articulated moan that escapes the cow girl's lips. She pants, "Such a good tongue-fucker. I, oooohhhhh, I think I shouldn't let you go, ja? Keep you vhere you belong, right between Izabella's thighs, an oral tongue-pet"

Naruto blushes at Isabella's words and hopes she's just talking dirty, even if the blond didn't already have several lovers she wouldn't be able to afford being by Isabella's side at all times. Something splatters over Naruto's jacket and runs down her back, it's warm, body temperature, and wet. Is Isabella starting to leak milk just from a little cunnilingus? Naruto finds herself having to swallow mouthfuls of Isabella's fem-cum from time to time while working the cow girl's box over, loving the taste each and every time she does.

Isabella's heavily accented voice cries out in pleasure, jumping to near-painful octaves as her thighs and pussy begin spasming around Naruto. It isn't quite painful, but the disconcerting notion of being surrounded by heaving bronze thighs brings to mind some unpleasant memories of being swallowed whole for the blond. Incredibly thick milk splatters over Naruto's head and back, pouring out like water from a faucet. Meanwhile, the scent of Isabella's need grows even stronger, making the blond a bit dizzy as the steady flows of girl-juice force her to swallow or drown. So lost is Naruto in the steady swallowing that she barely notices when the milk splatters trail off and the thighs disengage themselves from her head.

The strong hand on Naruto's head gives her one last push forward, smearing her face with cow girl cum before being pulled back and hauled to her feet. Isabella's eyes are lidded and tired. Her top is completely soaked with thick, sweet-smelling cream, and Naruto can even see small lakes of the stuff that can't escape her jiggling cleavage. The cow girl then pulls the blond forward and mashes her lips into hers, kissing Naruto roughly and wetly, her long, flat tongue sliding over the blond's lips and face to clean her juices from it. Once finishe with the kiss, Isabella lets the blond go, giggling as she stumbles back with a strand of cummy-spit dangling between their mouths.

Isabella sighs contentedly saying, "Thank you, Naruto. You're a wonderful pussy licker. Perhaps one of these times I will keep you for myself, huh?". "I kid, I kid" The cow girl blushes heavily, as if realizing what she just said and turns to busy herself with cleaning up.

"It's nice to know that I've got such talent" Naruto jokes as she wipes her lips off with her hand, going to lick the juice from her hand as she tried to hid the bulge that had formed in her pants.

The cow-girl suddenly glances back at Naruto's crotch before offering something else, "Perhaps you could undress? I vould like to return ze favor".

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush as she blinks a few times in response to Isabella's offer. "I guess, I can agree to that" Naruto tells her as she goes to slip out of her pants. As Naruto's package springs out into the open, Isabella lets out a gleeful sequel as she reaches out to grab the blond.

"Zo, I vonder how long you can last this time" Isabella says as she positions Naruto on her lap and wraps her milk covered jugs around the blond.

"Don't know, drinking that sweat honey of yours has me feeling like I could blow any second" Naruto teases the red-head.

"Noooo, you'll make me blush If'z you talk vike that" Isabella retorts with a faint blush as she held a hand against her cheek, before her long tongue slipped out of her mouth fully prepared to take on Naruto's erection.

**Lemon End - **Camp

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Jojo asks the blond, through out their meditation session the girl hadn't been able to sit still and would always fidget every few seconds.

"Sorry, I feel a bit bloated" Naruto tells the white mouse, her head dropping at him noticing her odd behaviour. Pulling up her shirt she started to rub slightly distended belly, "I must have ate something weird" Naruto reasons with herself.

"It's important to have a healthy diet. You should take this to heart and be more mindful of what you eat" Jojo says with a sagely nod, to which Naruto simply nods and mutters in agreement.


	27. Chapter 27

**Got a new chapter for you all to read. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Making her way through the swamp Naruto nearly ends up sinking into the reeking marsh on several occasions, thanking her chakra that she'd only ended up with her lower shins being covered in mud. Like usual she was surrounded by the area's tall, vine-covered trees, many of which supported strands of thick gossamer webbing that had been left behind by the swamps denizens in their travels. Growing bored with the lack of, well, anything on this trek of hers, Naruto was pleasantly surprised when she stumbled across a small island, in what may well be the heart of the swamp.

Striding over the water and muck like it were solid ground the blond reached the shore and took a quick look around. The small isle is completely cut off from the swamp around it, surrounded on all sides by thick, murky water, and it's clear of vines and webbing, quite unlike most of the swamp. The oddity of the place brought to mind that she hadn't seen anyone in the area around the island, the silence for the first time making the blond paranoid.

Cautious of her surroundings Naruto approached the trees in the center. It had been easy to assume the trunk were tightly packed up against one another, but she hadn't expected the larger of the trees to be so close that their bark had started to form something of a solid, circular wall, and their canopies a thick roof. Making her way around the entire structure it becomes apparent that there's no entrance on the ground.

"Guess I'm climbing" Naruto commented to herself as she placed a foot on one of the trees. The only warning of the on coming attack being the sound of beating wings. Using the foot already on the tree, Naruto kicked herself back, receiving a deep slash to her thigh from the burning hot weapon in the process. Roll out of the dragoness' reach, Naruto's hands immediately went to clutch her injury trying to halt the flow of blood that leaked out of the half scorched flesh. Glancing up a moment later the blond sees Kiha exhaling a white-hot plume of fire, creating a burning barrier between them.

A fuming Kiha screams out at the downed blond "I knew it! You really ARE one of Lethice's spies, aren't you? Why else would you keep harassing me? What do you WANT!?".

"The hell!?" Naruto screams back at the woman, amazed and pissed that she'd come to such a conclusion as she tore a chunk of her sleeve off so she could wrap it around her leg. "I'm here to stop Lethice, dumbass! Why would I be working as a spy for her!?" Naruto yells as she pulls herself up to her feet, wincing as weight is put on her wound.

"Bullshit! You're working for the demons!" Kiha rages, not listening to a damn thing Naruto says. "First you try and make me go soft, tell me I don't need to fight, and then suddenly you're sneaking into my home. Well, no more!" Kiha shouts. Her axe swings around to point straight at the blond, "I've killed the Demon Queen's agents before, and if I have to, I'll kill you too, Naruto!". With her intent clear the dragoness charges through her wall of fire, screaming with rage and swinging her deadly axe.

"Damn it Kiha!" Naruto lets out as she jumps out of the woman's way, wincing again and realizing that she's drastically slowing with her leg like this. 'Have to keep my distance' the blond thought to herself as she kept jumping back till she was standing on the murky water.

Spreading her wings Kiha speeds towards the blond, kicking up mud and water as she closes the distance with her large axe in hand. Not allowing Naruto to make any more distance between them Kiha comes to a sudden halt, creating ripples in the water from the force as she brings her double-bladed axe up and then blindingly fast she brings it down on Naruto's location, kicking up water and a large plume of steam as her axe hit the water.

As the steam drifted apart, Kiha scanned the immediate area for Naruto, or her corps. Seeing nothing the dragoness was about to fly up for a better look when the blond shot out of the water and landed a hit to her abdomen. With a cry of rage Kiha slammed the long handle of her weapon into the blond's back, resulting in her disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Cursing at this Kiha, prepared herself as a dozen more blonds came out of the water. For each Naruto she'd 'kill' another would land a punch or kick, forcing her further into the air.

Another blond came out of the water, jumping off the clones that had begun to fall in order to bring herself above the dragoness. Bringing her uninjured leg up "Naruto Uzumaki Barra-Gha!" the blond was calling out as her leg came down, only to be caught by the woman as her wings straightened herself out.

"Not this time!" Kiha yelled out as she yanked her arm along with Naruto down, tossing the blond towards the shore. With a few tumbles on her descent down Naruto hit the ground with enough force to create a small crater in the murky ground.

'Damn it' Naruto cures to herself as she flipped over to drag herself out, wincing as she realized she'd at best fractured her let arm in the fall. "This sucks" the blond says to herself as she holds her arm of the ground as she kneels of her hands and knees, glancing over her shoulder to see Kiha coming in for another strike

"Naru-ugh!?" Kiha was crying out as her axe was about to come down on the blond, only to receive a blow to her side. Glancing down, Kiha was able to see the blur orb two clones, who had stayed behind, had pressed into her scaled side. Unable to complete her own strike, Kiha found herself being roughly flung back after the rasengan tore into her and slamming into the trees that made up her home.

"I, I won't let you, take me" Naruto heard the dragoness groan out as she struggled up to her own feet. Looking over to the side, Naruto saw Kiha leaning against the wall of trees, her limbs trembling to keep her upright. As Naruto was making her way over to the woman, fully intent of chewing her out about the attempted murder, she paused at the sound of waves breaking behind her. Turning, the blond is greeted to the sight of some two dozen spider-morphs approaching the little island. It seems Kiha's made enemies of the swamp's denizens, and she'd just given them the opportunity they've been waiting for.

Looking back at Kiha, Naruto sees she is now watching wide-eyed as the first spider-folk pull themselves up onto dry land, brandishing claws and fangs and clubs. "Oh, Marae," Kiha whimpers as a pair of driders come into view, both grinning wickedly as they take the lead of the horde. To Naruto's surprise, Kiha hangs her head and whispers, "Just go, Naruto. You've already beaten me, and they'll punish me for my weakness. I deserve whatever's coming to me. So JUST GO!".

Leave? Like this? The very thought that Kiha would say she deserved this pissed Naruto off, and she showed it with a solid punch to the top of Kiha's head. "Ow! What the he-huh?" Kiha was complaining as her hands shot up to rub her head when Naruto's out stretched hand came into view.

"If you really think I'd leave you here, then you really haven't paid attention to anything I've said" Naruto tells her as she grabs hold of the woman and pulls her up, then kicking her axe up and clumsily catching it. "We either come out of this together, or we go down together" Naruto says as she hands Kiha the weapon and then turns to face their attackers, ignoring the dumbfounded look Kiha was giving her. Bringing her hands together, despite the pain, Naruto had another two dozen clones standing between the spider-morphs and Kiha.

Several minutes later

"Fall back!" the largest of the two driders screams, clutching a nasty wound Naruto had left on her breast, "Let's get out of here!".

The spiders retreat, skulking back into the swamp while licking their wounds. Naruto and Kiha, left standing victorious, surrounded by splinters of chitin and bits of spider silk. Panting heavily from two grueling consecutive battles, Kiha leans against her massive axe, looking nearly ready to collapse. Gently, Naruto puts a hand on Kiha's shoulder, this time, she doesn't shrug it off.

"Why, Naruto?" Kiha asks after a moment, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Why, why did you help me? I tried to hurt you, and you just, turned around and saved me. I don't get it" the woman says, and receives a warm smile from the blond as she does.

"That's simple" Naruto starts as their eyes meet. "It's because you're my friend" Naruto tells her, her smile turning to a wide grin at Kiha's surprised, but much softer expression.

"Dumbass," Kiha calls the blond after her words sunk in. "You could have gotten yourself raped, or beaten, or killed! But still, I" Kiha suddenly flushes bright red, just like her scales as she speaks, "Thanks, I guess".

Kiha shakes her embarrassment away and replaces it with an arrogant smile, "Go on, get out of here". Returning the woman's smile Naruto made her way to the water's edge. "H-hey, Naruto!" Kiha suddenly shouts, causing the blond to turn at the shore. "D-don't forget, um, I mean, remember where this place is, all right? Friends, uh, visit each other sometimes, I guess" Kiha says, clearly unused to the concept of friendship.

"Don't worry, I'll visit" Naruto says as she waves back a the woman, wincing as she unconsciously used her injured arm.

Camp

Taking the rest of the day to rest up after receiving some medical aid from Jojo and Rathazul, Naruto wakes up the next morning to an, unsettling sensation. 'Hey, Kurama? Is there something up with my body, besides the usual?' Naruto questions the large fox, hoping for him to say that nothing was wrong.

"'You're going to be a mother, congratulations. Now be quiet and let me sleep'" the wholly disinterested voice told the blond before going silent once more.

"Ffffffuck" Naruto let out as she sat in her bedroll.

Deepwoods

While exploring to get her mind off her current situation, Naruto was startled by the feeling of tiny hands stroking the insides of her thighs. Looking down while nearly drawing her sword, the blond found Tamani the goblin there, grinning with desire, "Ready to stuff me with cum? I'm not taking no for an answer this time".

Tamani was not helping her forget about motherhood. With a groan, Naruto walked out off the goblin's light hold, "If I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, I'm not having sex with you just so you can get knocked up. Ask me again and I'll beat you into the dirt like last time".

"What's got you in such a sower mood? Normally you'd at least flirt with me before saying no" Tamani questions with a face that clearly showed her displeasure at the blond's rejection, but Naruto's abnormal behavior had her more curious than pissed for once as she stood there with her arms folded.

Giving a sigh, Naruto stopped and looked over her shoulder at Tamani, "I just found out I'm going to be a mother to, something".

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Tamani blinked a few times before saying, "And?" not understanding the problem.

"Bye Tamani" Naruto said with an annoyed tone as she turned her head back around to continue on her way. As if that cum hungry, pregnancy addicted goblin would understand.

"Wait, hold on! I think I get it now!" Naruto heard Tamani call out after only a few steps. Figuring she's humor the woman, Naruto turned to face her. "Come, sit over here and let Tamani help you through this" the green skinned woman said as she blooped down against one of the trees, right under a patch of the luminescent fungi that provided light in these dense woods.

Looking at the smiling woman as she patted the ground next to her, 'Fuck it, I don't have anything better do do'. With that thought, the blond reluctantly walked over and sat next to Tamani. "Okay, what do you have to say?" Naruto breathed out, not very confident in Tamani's ability to help.

"Ah, don't be like that!" Tamani says with a grin as she reaches up to pat the blond's shoulder. "If anyone knows about motherhood it's this goblin right here!" the woman proudly says as she her hand moved to point at herself with a thumb.

"Really?" Naruto asked incredulously. "All you seem to care about is getting knocked up. That doesn't exactly sound like mother of the year to me" the blond tells her.

"Yeah? Well maybe you need to stop thinking like you're back in your world" Tamani says with an annoyed twitch, she's a great mother damn it! "A lot of races in this world grow up quickly, especially when compared to you humans! I stay with my daughters until their fully grown, and even saty in touch with most of them. In this world that's quite the feat, I'll tell ya!" Tamani tells the blond proudly, her eyes closed as she went through various memories in her head.

Giving a sigh, "Fine, as far as goblins are concerned you're the best mother I know" Naruto backhandedly compliments, but Tamani figure it'll be the best she'll get for now, so lets it slide. "But what does that have to do with me? I'm human remember?" the blond questions the woman.

"It's exactly because you're human that you should be listening to me" Tamani shots back at the blond, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "I'm sure you've heard this already, but between a human and one of the many races in Mareth a human child will never be born through natural means" Tamani reminds the blond with a lecturing type tone. "This unique ability human's have mean they can have a pure blooded child with any sentient, and some non-sentient, races. As such, you need to stop thinking like a human and start thinking like a local, because whatever it is that's growing inside of you isn't human" Tamani tells her blond 'acquaintance?'.

"Yeah, that makes me feel much better, thanks" Naruto says, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"It should!" Tamani barks at the blond. "Even if you have a race with a longer growth period than most growing inside of you it'll be years shorter than than if it was human. Hell, you might not even need to raise it at all!" Tamani tells the blond. "Seriously, there are countless races in Mareth that only need you're body for their incubation period. If it's one of those that got you pregnant then you only need to worry about carrying it through to a successful birth" the goblin tell her.

Letting out another sigh Naruto ran a hand through her golden locks. "Being a mother in this world is a million times more confusing than being a father" Naruto comments.

"No one ever said it was easy" Tamani said as the two of them sat in contemplation for a moment. "So, did I help out at all?" Tamani asks as she looks up at the blond's whiskered face.

"I'm even more confused now then I was before, but yeah, surprisingly I feel better thanks to you" the blond tells her.

"Great!" Tamani cheered with a huge grin. "Now, since I helped you with your mommy problem, mind helping with mine?" the green woman with pink highlights in her hair asked as her hand came to rest on Naruto's bulge.

"Why do I get the feeling you went through all of this just ask that?" Naruto asked as she looked down at the goblin with a light glare.

"Hey, I genuinely wanted to help, but I've got needs you know" Tamani said as her fingers ran along Naruto's hardening shaft.

Letting out a small sigh as she sat there with a smirk, "Fine, but just this once" Naruto tells her.

**Lemon Start**

As soon as she hears the words, Tamani holds nothing back as her hands reach for Naruto's pants and all but tears the fabric off the blond. The moment Naruto's semi-hard shaft hits the open air the pregnancy addicted goblin's head shots down to take the meat rod into her mouth, her gloss-covered lips sliding up and down Naruto's cock to get it rock hard.

"Ah, fuck. I'm surprised you're so good at this considering how you always want your womb filled with cum" Naruto compliments the woman as she runs her fingers through Tamani's mostly black hair, making sure she doesn't knock out the pink flower that always adorned the goblins hair.

Pulling her head off Naruto's erect dick with a 'pop', "The faster I get cocks hard the faster they can pump me full of cum" Tamani says as she licks her lips. "Just don't go blowing that load down my throat. The only place your sluty cock is allowed to fill is my pussy" Tamani tells Naruto as her green hand moves up and down the blond's spit slicken rod to keep it hard as her other hand went down to move the thin strap of leather than covered her goblin snatch.

"I make no promises, so I suggest sliding onto my dick before I blow" Naruto tells the woman with a smirk.

Already ahead of the blond, Tamani had lifted her small but curvaceous frame up and lined her entrance with Naruto's ready fuck-stick. "Don't old back and pump me full of everything you have" Tamani says, her sultry voice bring about one last powerful twitch in Naruto's cock before the woman dropped herself down, enveloping Naruto in her amazingly elastic yet tight pussy. Moaning like a whore, Tamani easily slips the rest of the way down, bottoming out her sopping-wet fuck-tunnel.

"Fuck, you feel amazing" Naruto comments as she takes hold of Tamani's hips and helps the goblin bounce up and down her cock. The noisy squelching of the woman's cunt surrounds them as Naruto begins to buck her hips in rhythm with Tamani's own.

This goes on for a while, Tamani at some point unzipping Naruto's jacket and lifting up her shirt to roughly play with the blond's nipples as she noisily orgasms over Naruto's shaft again and again. At this point Naruto could tell that Tamani was starting to tire as she gives her a kind look and begins to pick up the tempo. Tamani whispers softly, "Go ahead, cream my honeypot until I can barely walk".

Enjoying the encouragement, Naruto's internal muscles twitch, pushing a jet of hot cum into the goblin. Tamani wriggles happily, giving Naruto's nipples one last tweak before releasing them to play with her own. Rope after rope of the blond's goopey jism paints the inside of Tamani's canal, and the happy slut only begs for more the whole time. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and Naruto's climax dies down as she gives one last shot of cum into the goblin's hungry cunt.

**Lemon End**

Feeling Tamani get up Naruto's shaft, coated in the green skinned woman's love juice, is exposed to the cold air that drifted through the woods, making her shiver slightly. Glancing over at Tamani, Naruto could see her own cum run down the woman's thighs as she primps her hair and does a quick touch-up of her make-up. Tamani finishes up and blows Naruto a kiss, bidding her farewell, "Hope you'll be this willing next time if this one doesn't take. I really enjoyed our fuck hun, and I can't wait to 'bump' into you again".

"If it's this good every time then I don't think I'll be able to refuse" Naruto says as she stands up and pulls her pants up, making Tamani grin in the process before she moved further into the undergrowth and out of Naruto's sight.

Desert

With a somewhat clearer mind, Naruto makes her way back to the anthill. Maybe this time she'll get to talk with the ant princes. As Naruto approached the top, a soldier peered out from under a trapdoor at her arrival, then swings it open wide and beckons the blond to descend. Entering the colony, Naruto finds that only one path is lit with the bioluminescent fungus, leading her down a predetermined route. Even with the low light, it's still hard to see exactly where she's going, and she has to resist the urge to pull out a glow stick for additional light in fear that it would negatively effect the fungus. As she moves along Naruto hears scurrying and unintelligible chattering echoing from darkened hallways, guess 'courting' their princess would get people talking. Just as Naruto was wondering if she'd taken a wrong turn, she stumbles onto a sharp curve in the path and a bright light issues from beyond it.

Guarding her eyes at the sudden change in brightness, Naruto takes a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. Once she could see clearly enough it became apparent that she had been led to another huge cavern that had been hollowed out by the ants. Looking above, Naruto saw that the source of light came from a large patch of fungus that made the room almost as bright as the desert above during the middle of the day. Bringing her gaze back down, Naruto assumed that this was once an auditorium that had been recently converted to a colosseum, the fixtures of the oval arena having been carved out of the very bedrock of the desert. Looking around more reveals a honeycomb-like series of stands and tunnels leading higher and higher. This colosseum could easily fit hundreds of people, if not thousands.

Walking out of the tunnel and into the cavern, Naruto is greeted by a thin male ant-morph holding a clipboard in two hands and a black charcoal sticks in the others. Getting a glance at the clipboard, Naruto could see many words, presumably names, and all of them had lines through them, a few had crude skulls drawn next to them. The last name on the list happens to be her. He notices the blond attempting to read the other names on his list and he pulls the clipboard to his chest. Oh well, it didn't seem like she'd be making many friends here.

"You mind?! Can't imagine what the Princess sees in you," the ant mutters, more to himself than to Naruto. He pauses to look the blond up and down. Judging skill based on appearance seems to be common for this race. "Well, you certainly look the part. But you're going to need more than brute strength to win here" the man says. After a moment he looks down and scribbles something on his chart "So, we're ready to start when you are".

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Naruto tells him with a smile. The man's only response was a nod before leading the blond down into one of the two staging areas of the arena. Trough the bars, Naruto watched as the stadium quickly filled up. It became apparent that many of the ant-morphs looked identical to the blond, maybe because they were all brother? The major difference Naruto could tell was the size as some of them were much larger than others. Gazing out into the crowd Naruto was able to spot the two royal personages sitting in a special area that appeared to be reserved for them. The shy princess's gaze nervously drifts toward her part of the arena and for a moment their eyes meet.

As Naruto raised her hand to wave, the sounds of shambling and banging from across the arena diverts her attention. A large silhouetted beast is poked and prodded into the staging area across from her. As the blond tried to figure out what it was, the gates of the staging areas drop and a very angry and enraged tentacle beast thrashes out into the center of the arena.

'This, is the best they can throw at me?' Naruto wonders to herself with a dumbfounded expression. For some reason she was expecting, more. Reaching into her weapons pouch, Naruto pulls out a kunai and explosive take as the beast charged her. Calmly, Naruto wrapped the slip of paper around the blade's handle, and once the beast was in range Naruto easily jumped high in the air to avoid the barrage of tentacles that came out to smear her into the ground. Now above the creature, Naruto tossed the kunai down into the mass of thorny vines and before she landed the explosive detonated. As her feet touched the ground scraped and pieces of the beast landed around her. Turning back, she watches as what portion of the beast that hadn't been blown apart by the initial explosion became consumed in it's aftermath. With a few last thrashes, the beast finally sucumed to the fire and collapsed lifelessly to the ground in a burning heap.

Looking around as she made her way to the exit, it was apparent that none of the ant-morphs watching had expected he to win so easily. As she left the arena, Naruto was met by Princess Phylla and a large group of warrior ants, the girl looking at the ground and twiddling her lower set of thumbs. Naruto clears her throat to great the girl, resulting in Phylla jumping and making a strange noise that sounded like a mix between a click and 'EEP!'. The princess blushes and looks at the ground again, searching for something to say.

"I'm happy you won," the girl finally manages to say, more to the rocky earth than to Naruto. "Let me help you recover, I mean, if you want" the girl asks, getting Naruto to tilt her head in confusion.

'Recover? But I didn't get, oooooh' Naruto was wondering to herself when it hit her. The girl must have come up with this as an excuse for them to be around one another before the blond had even shown up. Now that she hadn't gotten injured, it must be even more awkward for Phylla. "I didn't get hurt in the fight," Naruto starts, resulting in the princess' head dropping even further down. "But I do have some scraps and cuts from traveling around that you could treat" Naruto says as she rubs her left arm, making the princess happy that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself in front of the blond.

Phylla nervously dresses Naruto's wounds by using some strange paste and strips of cloth. Naruto managed to make some small talk but the shy girl unintentionally made it a bit difficult, especially with her guard present. Clearly Naruto's still not welcome here. Once Phylla's done, all but one of the guards disappear with her into the tunnels. The one who remained had been the one who originally led her to the queen's chamber based on the rusted sword at his side. The man waited patiently for Naruto to put her clothes back on, then led her out of the colony.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

The quiet morning in camp was suddenly broken by loud bird-like cries and squawks, jerking Naruto from her sleep. "Wha the!?" the blond blurted out as she sat up in bed, her hand's reflexively reaching out for a weapon. Letting out a sigh as her sleep addled mind registered what was happening, "What is Sophie getting so worked up about this early in the morning?" Naruto wondered as she got out of her bedroll to check on the woman.

Upon spotting Sophie, Naruto couldn't help but notice the flapping of wings and a number of feathers strewn about as the pinket once again fussed over her newly hatched egg. Though Naruto did notice that she seems much more flustered about it this time. The blond was about to call out to the pinket when Sophie caught sight of her, the harpy's face instantly lighting up, a bright smile spreading across her plump, golden lips as she bounds over to the blond and grabs her hand.

"It's time! It's time! Our egg is going to hatch! Come on! Come see your new daughter!" Sophie happily says as she pulls Naruto over to her nest, the blond's expression quickly turning to one of elation at the news. As soon as they reach the nest, Naruto could see the egg wiggling and shaking, cracks forming across it's hard shell. Now that Naruto was there watching, Sophie lets go of her, bouncing over to her precious egg. The pinket rubs it softly and coos to it, cheering her little baby harpy on.

"Ohhh, here it comes! Come on sweetie, you're almost there," Sophie calls out, and as if spurred on by it's mother the egg shakes harder, big cracks splitting across the shell. Grinning like an idiot, Naruto moved in closer, coming to kneel next to her pink feathered harpy. With baited breath she watched as a talon tipped foot explodes it's way out of the egg. Barely a few seconds later, a hand smashes through the shell. Again and again, their newborn daughter breaks her egg's confining shell apart until she is free of the protective confines of her old home.

Taking in the full view of her daughter for the first time, Naruto had only one thought. "So cute!" Naruto gushed as she reached out and took hold of the pink fluff-ball, surprising both mother and daughter as Naruto scooped up the five year old sized hatchling into a hug.

"Aww, no far!" Sophie whined, having the same intention to scoop up their daughter. "I want to hold her too" the pinket said as the little chick squirmed around in her father's hold, her blue eyes full of confusion.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself" Naruto says with a small, warm smile as she looks down at her daughter.

"I know what you mean" Sophie tells her blond as she leans in and tenderly strokes her daughter's feathery hair. "we make some real cuties, don't we babe?" Sophie coos with a big dopey smile as their daughter calms down at their affection and starts to cling to her father, her head leaning into her mother's soft hand.

Swamp

Another walk through the swamp and another encounter with her axe wielding friend. Rising to her feet after landing in front of the blond with force, Kiha leans on her greataxe as she begins "Well, well. Coming to visit me, Naruto? How thoughtful".

"Not my first intention, but it's good to see you" Naruto says with a grin.

Naruto watches as Kiha moves into a fighting pose. "I'm in the mood for a fight, so come on, Naruto! Put 'em up!" Kiha growls out, getting Naruto to lightly shake her head as she reaches for her sword. With her grin firmly in place Naruto draws her sword, holding it up in time to keep Kiha's axe from cutting into her.

With the notion that she has more stamina than the dragoness, Naruto went with the basic strategy of deflecting and dodging Kiha's strikes till she tiered out. That is, until she forgot to watch her surroundings and ended up backing into a tree. About to switch to a more offensive plan, an odd sight struck Naruto. As Kiha was about to swing her axe without regard for Naruto's safety a dark, shadow-wreathed form moved in behind Kiha, a curved sword raised.

The mysterious figure leaps from the brush and shoulder-slams into Kiha, throwing her right off the blond and into the mud. Before Naruto could even say a word to the the woman, she grabbed Naruto by the scruff of her neck and throws the blond to the ground behind her, putting herself between Naruto and Kiha.

"OH HELL NO, you scaly bitch," Hel growls, leering down at Kiha as the dragoness leaps to her feet, axe raised. "You do NOT fucking touch my Naruto and get away with it. You hear me?" Helia tells the dragoness.

"You BITCH!" Kiha screams, flicking mud off her nude body. "How dare you? How DARE YOU throw ME in the MUD!? I'll fucking teach you!" Kiha roars, the familiar signs if fire welling up in her mouth.

'Shit!' Naruto mentally cries out as she ducks under the blast of fire that Kiha sent at Helia, and consequently her. Helia simply stood there and took the wall of fire head on. Laughing, Kiha roars in triumph as Hel vanishes in the smoke cloud left over from the dragon-flame blast.

Naruto coughs violently as the smoke settles, waving her hand in front of her face, desperately looking in the baked mud for some sign of Hel. Fortunately, Helia stands there unscathed and Naruto lets out a relieved sigh. Her scale bikini and thong on the other hand, they've been incinerated, leaving Hel as nude as Kiha with her big breasts hanging free.

Scowling, the salamander simply crosses her arms over her ample bosom. "Seriously. Seriously, you cunt!?" Hel snaps, grabbing her fiery tail. "Do you even fucking SEE THIS!? That weak shit does nothing to me, you moron" the woman shouts at the dragoness.

Kiha stands dumbfounded for a moment, surprised her potent fire-breath didn't simply melt the flesh from Hel's bones. She recovers quickly, though, and yells, "Get out of here! This is MY swamp, and that meatsack behind you belongs to ME, you got it?".

"Oh, she belongs to you, is that it?" Helia asks incredulously, her hands on her hips.

"That's right, you bitch. So get your fat scaly ass out of the way!" Kiha shots back at Hel, making the salamander's face instantly turn into an expression of rage.

"FAT!?" Hel fumes, her tail swaying dangerously behind her, "You're just jealous you don't have an ass as fine as this one!".

Kiha scowls, turning a half-circle so her muscular ass is clearly visible, "Ha! Like I have ANYTHING to be jealous of! You're the one that ought to be jealous!".

Helia stomps her foot in outrage, "Oh, fuck you! My ass is LEAGUES better than that mound of shitter-muscle".

"SHITTER MUSCLE!?" Kiha rages at the red-head.

"Shitter muscle," Hel says with a sneer. "And to top it all off, You've got small tits. Why the hell would Naruto want those little things over THESE," she laughs, cupping her big E-cups for emphasis.

'Small?' Naruto questions as she looks over at Kiha's D-cups. 'There are plenty of people back home that would consider her gifted in that area' Naruto says to herself as the two continue their argument.

"Oh, like Naruto would even look twice at those floppy things!" Kiha growls, grabbing her breasts defensively. "She OBVIOUSLY prefers smaller, perkier boobs. Don't you, Naruto?" Kiha asks, tutning her sight to the blond.

"S-Small? Eh, well I guess i-in compa-gha!" Naruto was trying to say, surprised at suddenly being put in the spotlight when she found Helia's foot on her chest pushing her just a little deeper into the still-hot mud.

**Lemon start**

"How the hell would YOU know what Naruto likes, huh? I know exactly what makes her tick!" the fiery woman confidently says. Before Naruto could say anything that might defuse the situation, Hel uses her clawed foot to rip off the blond's pants. Grinning at Naruto, she puts the heel of her foot on the bottom of the blond's cock. Helia gives it a short, forceful rub, pushing Naruto's stiffening cock into her belly belly as Hel runs her heel across it. The woman gives her cock a few playful strokes, but her efforst in bringing Naruto's cock to full mast quickly turns into a full-blown footjob, with Hel hooking her heel's claw around one side of the blond's shaft and wrapping the rest of her foot around the other side. She shamelessly jerks her blond fuckbuddy off, pumping her stiffy as Kiha stares, wide-eyed.

Kiha yells in feral outrage at the scene. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" she screams, storming over. "Get your filthy feet off Naruto!" the dragoness commands the salamander.

Kiha gives Hel a forceful shove, causing her to stumble back as the dragoness looms over the blond. "Why the hell would you like a whore like her, huh?" she asks as Naruto stared up at her becoming more lost in this mess as time goes by. "The kind of girl who, on a damn whim, just starts handing out favors. What, do you LIKE sluts? Huh? Is that it?" Kiha continues to question as she looked down with a sneer.

Naruto was about to yell at them to give her a minute to get herself together, but her mouth instantly closed up on her when Kiha's foot takes Hel's place. "Well, if you like wanton sluts so much, what do you think about this!?" the dragoness says, her foot running along the length of Naruto's cock, making slow, sensuous strokes along the entire length, coming to rest her surprisingly dainty toes on the blond's now-engorged tip. "That's what you like, isn't it? I had you figured for something other than a sex-crazed freak, but maybe that bitch is right, you're just in it for this, aren't you?" Kiha asks.

'Hey! That's not, entirely true?' Naruto thought to herself as she looked up at Kiha, suddenly realizing that compared to her old self, yeah, she was a bit sex-crazed.

Suddenly, Hel rises from the dirt beside Naruto, her tail flaming dangerously. "Oh, FUCK YOU!" Hel cries, stamping back to stand beside Kiha. "How the FUCK would you know ANYTHING about what she likes? You think you know? I'll fucking SHOW YOU!" the annoyed salamander declares.

As Kiha's foot comes to rest along the base of Naruto's cock, Hel rubs her foot along her cockhead, making Naruto gasp and shudder with ecstasy as they foot-fuck her. Kiha growls and makes a quick jab up Naruto's shaft, using the hook of her claw like half a hand to jerk her off as Hel slides the flat of her foot along Naruto's shaft.

'Damn it, fine! Just get this over with' Naruto thought to herself with a faint embarrassed blush at being stuck in this situation. At this point they weren't even paying attention to Naruto, instead staring each other down in a death glare that would wither even a demon's will. Gasping and moaning under their competitive double-foot-assault, Naruto wondered just how it ended up like this as they viciously bring her closer and closer to orgasm.

Her release unavoidable, Naruto rolls her head back in a silent cry as Hel and Kiha jack her off, scowling and mumbling curses, waiting to see whose footjob will bring the blond to orgasm fastest, a sort of test of sexual expertise between the fiery scaled girls. Naruto shudders and squirms as a white-hot streak of cum shoots out of her dick, smearing all over the sole of Hel's foot. Helia gasps happily, but her ecstatic reaction lets Naruto's pecker flop free, spurting another load right up Kiha's thigh, staining her dark red scales white near her loose cunt. The dragoness laughs triumphantly, but Naruto's dick wasn't finished yet, squirting one last shot of jizz right onto Hel's taut ass, leaving a trickle of sperm running down her ass cheeks.

**Lemon End**

"See?" Kiha shouts, grabbing at the stain Naruto had left on her thighs. "Naruto obviously likes me better! She dropped her cum RIGHT next to my vag. She probably wants to knock me up even, don't you, Naruto?" the dragoness says with a wide toothy grin directed at the blond towards the end.

"Oh, is that right?" Hel laughs, giving her ample hips a shake forcefully enough to dislodge Naruto's spooge, hitting Kiha in the face. "Naruto put a load right in my asscheeks, she gave me the last AND the dirtiest load. What do you get? Oh, that's right, a vag shot. How unique!" Hel taunts as Kiha glares at her.

"What would you even know about it, slut?" Kiha roars, breathing fire right in Hel's face, to which the salamander just waves it off indignantly.

"Hey, hey dragon bitch. You've got a little SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE!" Helia shouts, whipping her tail around and swatting Kiha right in the cheek. The dragoness recoils, clasping her now beat-red cheek before lashing out, punching Hel right in the tit.

'The hell is up with them today?' Naruto thought to herself with a slight annoyed grimace as she sat up, brushing as much mud off herself as she could before trying to salvage as much of her pants as she could. As she did this, Hel and Kiha had started going all out, throwing each other into the mud as they beat the shit out of one another.

Getting dressed as well as she could manage, Naruto turned her attention to the two girls. "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Naruto shouts at the top of her lungs in order for them to hear her through their wet wrestling and flying pinches. It takes a moment, but the girls finally stop their fighting, rolling up to sit in the mud. For the life of her, Naruto couldn't tell them apart. Kiha's wings and horns were invisible in the thick cake of half-baked mud coating whichever one she is, and Hel's more ample endowments couldn't e seen under two pairs of sitting butts and crossed arms.

"Well fine!" one of them yells, did they always sound so similar? "Tell that bitch you like me better, and maybe she'll get the goddamn point already!" the same girl says.

"Like her better! Ha! Come on, Naruto, you and I both know you like ME better. AND that I give the best footsies" the other girl says.

Letting out a sigh, "You're both idiots" the blond says while shaking her head. "but you're idiots I love. I'm not going to pick one over the other so don't ask" Naruto tells them with a soft, amused expression.

"WHAT!?" they cry in unison, then turn and glare angrily at each other. "You-you can't like HER TOO!" they say, again in perfect concert.

"Yes, I damn well can!" Naruto tells them, her expression becoming more stern this time.

Kiha finally wipes the mud off her dark face, glaring at Hel, who quickly does the same. The dragoness huffs indignantly, "I guess if Naruto is all right with you".

"Yeah, yeah," Hel says, rolling her eyes. "And you do give damn good footjobs" the woman admits.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do" Kiha proudly says.

Hel scowls at the haughty dragoness, then they both break out laughing at once. Naruto tried to keep a straight face, but soon she was laughing with them.

"Fine," Kiha says, putting up a cocky grin, "If Naruto can tolerate you, then I guess, you're welcome in my swamp, I guess".

"And hey, if you ever go to the plains-" Helia was saying when Kiha cut her off.

"Not on your life, bitch!" Kiha yells, laughing, and shoots up into the air, raining mud and loam behind her.

"FUCK YOU ANYWAY!" Hel yells after her, fist clenched.

"And here we almost had a beautiful moment going" Naruto says with a sigh and small smile. Kneeling down next to Helia, Naruto wiped the mud off her face enough to give her a little kiss, and then headed on back to camp.

Town ruins

The ghost girl that Naruto had been running into lately had once again shown herself, but it seemed, different this time. Normally she'd have to stumble into the girl as she wandered around the ruins, but now it looks like the girl had sought her out. Naruto waits for her to say something, cast a spell, punch her in the face, anything, but she just keeps hesitating and glancing at the blond. "Say," the girl finally begins, albeit nervously, "what would you say to us, hanging out some more? Like, I mean, you know, me going with you. Doing stuff and things. That might be, nice".

Blinking a few times at the sudden suggestion, Naruto could tell that she wasn't looking forward to one of the possible answers. Had this been a month ago that would be precisely the answer she would've gotten. "Of course you can come with me" Naruto tells her, and her face brightens instantly.

"Awesome!" she exclaims, clapping her hands happily, and then launching herself forward. Naruto braced herself for impact on reflex, but there was no need to worry as the girl simply phases into the blond, quickly settling into the now-familiar frame. For a moment, Naruto's eyes flash ghostly yellow, but the glow recedes back to blue as she allows Naruto to have full control. "All set!" she says happily , already vying to stroke Naruto's cock through Naruto's clothes despite her relinquished hold on the blond's body.

Naruto's new ghostly companion's spirits seem in top shape on their trek back to camp. "Well, before anything else, we should get better acquainted," the ghost girl suddenly and telepathically begins. "For future reference, the name's Shouldra the Soul Taker. You can just call me Shouldra. Or Soul" the girl introduces herself.

'In that case I'm-' Naruto was saying when Shouldra muddles her thought for a moment to interrupt her.

"I don't care. I'm gonna call you Champ" Shouldra tells Naruto.

'Fine, fine' Naruto says with a smirk. 'You'll fit right in' the blond adds, thinking of her other traveling companion.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, but who is the other guy in here? I figured he would've spoken up a long time ago but he's never said anything" Shouldra says to her new companion.

'Oh, so you noticed Kurama?' Naruto asked the girl. Guess all that bragging about her intellect wasn't all talk. 'Don't worry about him. If he wants to talk then he'll talk. Right Kurama?' Naruto was telling Shouldra when she tried to bring the tailed beast into the conversation.

"'Leave me out of this. I have no intention of speaking with the girl'" the fox told her, not caring that Shouldra could clearly hear him.

"Nice to meet you to" Shouldra tells the large fox, sarcasm clearly evident in her words.

'Don't worry, you're doing a lot better than I did when I first met the furball. Back then he tried to kill me on sight' Naruto tells the ghost girl.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shouldra asks, clearly a rhetorical question.

Once they reached camp Shouldra promptly exits her body. As she solidifies, Naruto notices her hair, previously dark as jet black, now shines with the achromatic luster of her ghostly form, complete with yellow eyes and too-pale lips. "Not going to look like you normally do?" Naruto asks, mildly curious but Shouldra just shrugs and chuckles.

"I don't have to care about looking normal anymore," Shouldra says softly, "I'm with you now". The two of them exchange quick smiles at this, but Shouldra's expression darkens. "Ah, damn it, I forgot something," she groans, making a fist and bopping herself on the temple. "Stay cool while I get that, alright, Champ? I'll be back by tomorrow morning" Shouldra tells the blond. With that, she walks past Naruto, striding with purpose back toward the lake and the town ruins.

'I wonder what is she forgot?' Naruto wondered to herself when she heard jiraiya call out to her.

"Oi! What are you doing standing around over there?" the old pervert questioned, finding it odd that she;d be standing around the edge of camp.

Turning with a smile on her face, "Nothing much, just talking to a ghost" Naruto happily tells him as she walks into camp, her smile growing that much wider at the look on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Traversing the sandy dunes of the desert, an unusual column of smoke rising up in the distance entered Naruto's line if sight. Well, nothing else to do so Naruto made her way over to the plume of smoke.

Coming to the top of a dune that oversaw the source of the smoke, a library set ablaze. It doesn't look like she mad it in time to salvage anything from inside, and she was sure that the structure would collapse at any moment now. The apparent cause of the inferno was curled up next to it in the form of a naga. For a naga she was quite tall, at least seven feet if she stands at her full height. Her purplish-blue skin looks quite exotic, and she wears a flower in her hair. The naga is holding a stick with a potato on the end, trying to roast the spud on the library-fire. It doesn't seem to be going well, and the potato quickly lights up from the intense heat.

The snake-woman tosses the burnt potato away and cries, "Hora hora". She suddenly turns and looks directly at Naruto, her gaze is piercing and intent, but she vanishes before the blond could react. The only reminder she was ever there is a burning potato in the sand. Curious, Naruto approaches the fiery inferno. Picking up the oddly shaped stick, Naruto was surprised when she felt a resonant tingle. Perhaps it was some kind of wizard's staff? On the few times she'd caught a glimpse of some of the Covenant members that hold themselves up in the tower in the center of Tel'Adre, it hadn't been an odd sight to see one of them with a staff like this.

Figuring no harm could come from taking the staff, Naruto took it with her. She'd have to put something together to hold this thing when she got back. It'd get annoying walking around with it in her hand at all times.

Anthill

Already in the desert, Naruto wandered to where the anthill was hidden. This time, making her way to the colosseum was much easier, and the blond was greeted once more by the thin, clipboard holding ant man from before. "Oh good, you're here. I was beginning to think you were a coward" the man said after looking up at the blond. Before Naruto could say anything about the insult the man went on, "We're ready to start when you are. Let's hope you survive longer than the last guy".

Pushing back the urge to punch the man, "Yeah, I'm ready" Naruto tells him. With a nod, the man once more leads Naruto into her staging area. Gazing out into the cheering crowd, Naruto spots the royal family sitting in their reserved area. The princess waves at her excitedly with two of her arms, but her mother grabs them and lowers them. Chylla herself looks as regal and reserved as ever, and Naruto couldn't help but notice the queen smiling at her with wicked intent.

As the gates are raised on both sides, it becomes clear why the queen was smiling. Her opponent this time was a minotaur that Chylla must have had armed as he stood, ready to fight with a giant axe in his hands. Roaring wildly the beastman charged towards the blond, wielding his large weapon like it was made of paper.

Starting her own charge, Naruto's form vanished in a cloud of smoke. As the beastman went in to slice apart anything that lay in the cloud, more than a dozen blond's came bolting out of the plume, each one landing some kind of hit the the minotaur's face. As the last of the clones landed a successful hit and 'poofed' away, the man began to fall backwards on the brink of blacking out, his giant axe slipping from his grasp and planting itself into the floor below. With the minotaur headed for the ground, the original Naruto showed up behind him and brought her right fist up, clocking the bull square in the jaw to insure that he wouldn't be getting up quickly.

"Owh, I think he has a thicker skull than usual" Naruto comments to herself as she shakes her hand about, feeling that last hit in her knuckles and wrist. As Naruto exited the arena, amidst the cheers and roars of the crowd, she was met once again by Princess Phylla, though this time she had slightly fewer guards. Phylla sees the blond coming and her face lights up, then runs over to the blond and starts doting over her. Naruto simply smiles and let the princess do her thing. Once she's done, she looks deep into the blond's eyes.

"I, I w-was wondering, I mean" Phylla stutters out as she raises her head to the blond's. Just as Naruto assumed she was about to kiss her, one of the guards grunts loudly, interrupting the moment. He then motions Phylla to follow him into the tunnels.

A bit disappointed that they were interrupted, Naruto heard someone else clear their throat from behind her. Turning to see her guide, his trusty rusty blade at his side, the man simply shows her to the exit of the arena before turning and walking away. Apparently he's starting to trust her.

Next morning

"Yo, Champ!" a voice that Naruto would be getting very familiar with, calls out, stirring the blond from her sleep. Grumbling, Naruto sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shouldra's standing a few feet away from her, hands on hips and staring at the blond expectantly.

"Mornin'" Naruto greeted the girl as she slid out of bed. The moment she was no longer in her bedroll, Shouldra slides up and wraps her in a big hug, gradually allowing herself to grow transparent and slide into her.

A few moments of adjustments later, Naruto stretches, feeling the otherworldly presence gliding around her body. "Alright, Champ," Shouldra exclaims, "Let's paint this land white".

"Hahaha! Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Naruto tells the girl with a few hearty chuckles. "I've only got so much in me ya know?" the blond says as she starts to strip out of her grey pajamas.

"Don't worry, we can work on that" Naruto hears the girl say as her tits free themselves from the grey clothe going over her head.

Whitney's farm

"So, where are you from?" Marble asked after her and Naruto had been talking for a bit of time.

"Hm?" the blond intoned as as she sat at the small table in Marble's room. Most inhabitants of Mareth, or at least of the inhabitants she's spoken too, at least knew of her world, so the question took Naruto by surprise.

Seeming to notice the blond's surprise, Marble added "The only other human I've ever met is that wandering trader Giacomo, but he doesn't really talk about himself. Maybe you could tell me about humans? I was wondering where they live and what kind of people they are".

"Well, that's not really a simple question to answer" Naruto said after thinking it over for a bit.

"Really? Why is that?" Marble asks with a slight tilt of her head, even more curious now.

"Well, have you ever heard of Earth?" Naruto asked, and upon receiving a 'No' from the cow girl she went one. "It's a world that's in another universe, or at least that's what I've been told. It's this world that humans come from" Naruto tells the woman who's attention was fully wrapped around the blond's words at that moment. "On it there's a continent known as the Elemental Nations, and depending on where you go the people and traditions vary. So I can't really explain what all humans are like, but there are traits shared by everyone from my world. Now, I grew up in a village called Konoha in..." Naruto went on, explaining what her home was like, the people she'd encountered in her travels, the different nations and places she'd been too, and the friends she'd made over the years. She did tone back all of the fighting and hostility though, being a shinobi kinda led to her having a more violent life than the average human and Naruto didn't want Marble to think that everyone lived like that.

"That really sounds like a nice place. I wonder if I'll be able to visit some time?" Marble said after Naruto finished, a big smile on her face. "But" the woman started, her expression becoming a bit confused. "You didn't say anything about your family, why is that?" the cow girl asked.

"Oh, um, that's because I didn't have a family growing up. My parents died the day I was born" Naruto told her, keeping her smile up as she rubbed the back of her head despite not really wanting to talk about it.

"OH MY!" Marble gasped, regretting that she'd brought it up. "I'm so, sooo sorry! I didn't know-" Marble panicked, fearing that she'd made a huge mistake in opening an old wound.

"Marble, calm down. It's fine, really" the blond told the woman, happy that she was so concerned about her well-being but still feeling that she should over react like this. Marble's expression still showed her guilt and said that she was sorry, but she did calm down at the blond's words. "I only know what others have told me, but would you like to hear about them, my parents?" Naruto softly asked after a moment of silence, figureing this would be good for both of them to get over the awkwardness.

With a smile, Marble said she'd love to hear about them. Naruto went on to tell her about her parents, her mother, a beautiful, strong, and cheerful woman with long bright hair, and her father, a man who had become a hero to the village and became the fourth Hokage. Once she had finished, Marble asked if the blond wanted to know about her family. When Naruto said she would love to hear about them, Marble went on to tell her about how she was the oldest child of a cow-girl named Hana, and a dog-morph named Roland. She loved her mother and very much appreciated the many lessons that Hana taught her, but she was always closer to Roland. He was always kind to her and never demanded anything from her, always helping her in what she wanted to do and accepting anything she did without complaints. It was he that taught her how to survive and how to fight. She goes on to say that she had two other younger siblings, both cow-girls, before she left home.

The rest of their time spent together passed without anything of interest being discussed. As Naruto was leaving, Marble tells her with a smile on her face that she enjoyed their talk together, and hopes that Naruto will join her for another soon.

Forest

Entering the forest, Naruto allows her nose to lead her as the familiar scent of her bee friend entices her senses. It didn't take long for her to be met with the familiar sight of the woman relaxing on a giant flower. Her face breaks into a smile at the sight of the blond. Her buzzing dies down and Naruto noticed that the mind numbing smell in the glade wasn't as strong as the last time she was here. The handmaiden turns to the side and shows the blond her bee abdomen which was quite slender today, it doesn't look like she has any eggs this time. "Zzzo, the queen hazzz zzzaid that we can try a little experiment with you, if thingzzz work out, maybe we won't use zzzo much buzzzing and honey" the handmaiden tells her blond friend. Giggling the bee woman went on to ask, "Firzzzt time, no eggzzz, zzzo you don't have to worry. Are you ready to have zzzome fun?".

"Well, I don't have an excuse to say no" Naruto said with a grin as she started walking towards the woman. As the blond approached, the black and yellow handmaiden crooked her finger invitingly, her legs spreading just that much more at the blond's consent. Looking up from her boot like legs, Naruto's gaze scanned over the yellow fuzz of her thighs, and rested on her somewhat human pussy. The woman's cunt was ringed with small bits of exoskeleton, making it seem like a honey pot with small drips of yellow goo dripping out, and was probably the main source of the sweet smell that fills the clearing. Naruto's mind wanders back to the clearing and looking around for a moment, she notices that a number of large red flowers have been strewn about. While she didn't recognize the flowers, it wasn't hard to guess that the new addition was the reason that the smell isn't so overpowering this time around. Now the bee's scent is just at the back of her mind, making her aroused without clouding her mind, not unlike the gentle and calming, but not overpowering, buzzing of the handmaiden's wings.

**Lemon Start**

Looking forward again, Naruto found herself at an arm's length away from the woman, her luscious black lips part slightly, her eyes close, and suddenly she flies forward. In an instant, their lips lock in a deep kiss. The handmaiden's mouth tastes of an incredibly sweet honey that almost drives Naruto's thought right out of her head as she began to slump limply into the woman's arms. Realizing the state she'd put Naruto in, the handmaiden's hands shot up to her face in surprise. "Oh, zzzorry about that" the woman apologizes after breaking the kiss, then gently lifted Naruto up and started undressing her as she recovered from the sensation overload of the woman's honey filled kiss.

Giving a smile as she watches the woman examine her equipment, "Which do you want to play with?" Naruto asks the woman.

Looking up at the blond's face, the woman licks her luscious black lips before whispering to her blond friend, "Both" as she pushed the blond onto her back. In a flash, the handmaiden moved to hover upside down over Naruto. She takes a firm hold of Naruto's shaft and gives it a few initial strokes while simultaneously using her long flexible tongue to probe and explore the blond's cunt. Enjoying every oz of the woman's skilled hand's and tongue, Naruto found herself hungry for more as she started to push her hips up against the bee girl.

The handmaiden is more than willing to oblige the blond as she promptly buries her face and tongue as far inside Naruto's twat as possible, simultaneously bringing the whisker faced girl's cock to her exotic breasts and crushing it between them. Naruto cries out in bliss as she grips the petals of the giant flower she laid on. With a big grin n her face, Naruto looked up at her bee lover, now hovering at about a forty five degree angle above her while kicking her lower legs back and forth in amusement. Soon, the woman starts to pump her body up and down to stimulate Naruto's prick trapped between her love pillows, while also maneuvering her long insectoid tongue around inside the blond's very loose, moist muff.

The dual sensations are far too much for Naruto to handle, and she wasn't even able to last a minute under the intense stimulation before reaching an incredible orgasm. The bee girl quickly pulls back from Naruto giggling after she felt the blond's seed spray onto her stomach. "You zzzould come back and vizzzit zzzoon" the woman says before her wings picked up their pace and she took off.

**Lemon End**

'Aaaahh, that was great' Naruto thought to herself with a long, content sight as she lay on the giant flower for a while longer, basking in the aftermath of her release. It was a shame the handmaiden left so soon though. She would've been more than happy to have returned the favor.

On her way back to camp, the sudden impact of strong movement from inside her womb startled the blond and she had to brace herself against a tree for a moment. 'At least this is taking a lot quicker to develop than a human' Naruto thought to herself as she looked down at her rounded stomach.

"Got yourself knocked up now did ya Champ?" Shouldra asked with a cocky grin as her ghostly head popped out of Naruto's stomach, nearly giving the blond a heart attack.

"Damn it! Warn a guy before you do that!" Naruto told her spectral companion, her hand held firmly over her beating heart.

Ignoring what the blond said, Shouldra turned over as her hands came out away. "So who's the daddy?" the ghost girl asked as she ran her hands along Naruto's distended belly.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I'll know when it comes out".

"Sounds like I missed out on a lot" Shouldra commented as Naruto started to walk again, hear head turning to look up at the blond with her ghostly yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you did" Naruto says with a small grin. "Though you might have thought I was boring if we met after I first got here. I had my virginity intact and no intention of losing it any time soon" the blond tells her.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty boring" Shouldra comments before she disappeared back into Naruto's body.

Lake

As time past and the sun got lower in the sky, Naruto decided to take a stroll along the lake shore. As she does this a small island that she couldn't recall seeing before entered her line of sight. The island looked like it was a single, large, smooth rock jutting out of the water, and having nothing else to do Naruto made her way over to it.

Stepping up onto the hill, Naruto made her way to it's top. The rock seemed unnaturally symmetrical, more like a large upside down oval. Walking around, Naruto was disappointed that there wasn't all that much to explore on the island. Going to leave, Naruto jumped back onto the water's surface when the island suddenly shifts, shaking violently. Taking a few steps back, Naruto watches as the 'island' rises out of the water rapidly until it towered above her. What she had mistaken for an island turned out to be the shell of a giant turtle girl.

The woman takes in a tremendous gulp of air before stretching, arching her back as far as her shell will let her while her green hands flutter near her monumental rack. Naruto takes the opportunity to take in the giantess's form fully, from her wet yet curly red locks of hair, to her dark green almost black lips, her massive breasts which she's currently fondling quite lewdly, to the hard turtle shell, the front of which covers her belly yet supports her exposed breasts like some kind of perverse hard corset. The turtle girl pinches a pert nipple, cooing in pleasure before finally opening her eyes and taking notice of the blond.

"Oh my, a visitor? Or just a sneaky voyeur?" the woman asks, cupping her breasts and laughing. "What a little thing you are. Or maybe it's all this dreadful weight I've gained. I was of a much smaller, petite stature before the demons began pumping all those yummy liquids into the lake. I'm afraid I got a little gluttonous and gained a few pounds. What do you think? Has little Venus gone overboard?" Venus asks, turning slightly to give the blond a different view of her body.

Was weight the right word for it? Venus certainly weight much more than Naruto did, but that was simply because she was so much bigger than her. From what Naruto could see from the woman's kneeling position, if the two of them were the same hight the bigest size diferance would be Venus's tits which would still dwarf Naruto's own chest. Apart from the boost in hight, it also seemed that the corrupt fluids poured into the lake had heightened her lust as well, judging by how she tugs and pulls on her shapely tits while staring ever intensely at the blond, expecting an answer.

"What are you talking about? You look beautiful no matter what angle I look from, perfectly proportioned" Naruto says with a big grin, complimenting the woman.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say!" Venus says as a smile forms on her face. "You're just so small and sweet I want to pick you up and give you a great big hug" she continues as she reaches down to pick the blond up. Making no attempt to stop the woman or jump out of the way, Naruto lets the hand firmly nut gently pick her up and bring her upwards towards Venus's ample bosom.

Venus holds the blond tightly to one of her breasts, nearly smothering Naruto in tit flesh. 'This, feels weird' Naruto thinks to herself as Venus's massive, perky nipple practically bounces off her head as the turtle girl begins to grind the blond up and down her gargantuan breast. 'But damn if it doesn't feel good' Naruto added to her previous thought with a goofy grin as her ample cock formed a tent in her pants and her cunt grew wet from the stimulation of her body being used in what seemed more and more like a massive tit job.

**Lemon Start**

"Oh my, it seems someone is enjoying my special hug," the giant beauty says noticing Naruto rising arousal. The lusty giant removes Naruto's pants after saying this, revealing her cock and vagina. "Let's have some fun!" Venus happily told her much smaller lover who gave her a big grin in response to her suggestion.

Venus brings Naruto up to her nipple, letting the blond's throbbing cock rest on her perky pink naughty bit. She coos in delight as her hand slowly rubs Naruto's private parts along her firm nipple. Venus then begin to bounce ever so slightly, which at her size means a verifiable mountain of boob begins smacking heavily against Naruto's lower body, drawing out ever growing moans and grunts from the blond.

"Oh yes, fuck my breast!" Venus moans out in ecstasy. Not that Naruto would deny the woman her request, but at this point she didn't seem to have much say in the matter as Venus picks up the pace, almost violently slamming the blond against her smooth green skin and stiff pink nipple.

As if unsatisfied with just smothering Naruto in boob Venus takes one green pinkie finger and begins to spank the blond in a manner she probably believes to be quite soft but lands quite hard on Naruto's round ass, making her wince ever so slightly in between her moans. A small number of spankings begin to leave Naruto's ass red and tingling, each strike pushing her prick further into soft breast and firm nipple.

"Please, cum on me!" Venus commands, and almost as if on cue Naruto's body obeys, jizz flying and coating the massive green breast with as much sperm as Naruto's body could produce.

**Lemon End**

"My, that was a mighty big hug. I think I'll need another nap. Come visit me again some time, Venus says, slowly putting the blond back down on the water. Taking a few near tumbles as she got use to standing on her feet again, Naruto waved goodbye to the green giantess as she giggled and slowly waded off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again, finished the chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Getting ready to adventure once more, Naruto grabs hold of her beautiful sword and straps it to her waist as she walks out of camp, pausing briefly to smile down at her daughter as the little pink fluff-ball plops face first into the ground to catch a quick nap before resuming her energetic playing. Getting to the edge of camp however, the blond was surprised as her hands shot up, pulling her jacket and shirt up with them before her D-cups ballooned to three times their normal size.

"Next time you flash some fucker, you should totally let me in on it. Who would be able to resist this?" Shouldra told her blond friend through their mental link.

Resting her hands on her massive, but slowly deflating tits, Naruto stood there lightly shaking her head with a smirk playing across her lips. "I'd just end up laughing if my opponent's tits suddenly turning into balloons" Naruto tells the ghost with a grin. Looking back and to the side as her squeezable ass and curvaceous figure, "Though it feels like you'd have to adjust the rest of my body to fit nicely with these bad boys" Naruto said as she gave her sill larger than normal tits a gentle squeeze. "Maybe we can work on that some time? Make the ultimate sexy assault" the blond suggested with a huge grin.

"That's the spirit Champ!" Shouldra cheered, fully encouraging the idea.

Plains

After a bit of time wandering through the tall grass that makes up a bulk of the plains, the sound of a surprised, throaty moo that was followed shortly by the crack of steel on steel caught Naruto's attention. 'Isn't Isabella's camp close by?' Naruto wondered as she took into account her general location. Isabella was strong, but it wouldn't hurt to lend her a hand if she was under attack, and so Naruto drew her sword and rushed over to the cow woman's camp.

Pushing the last of the tall grass between her and Isabella's camp, Naruto was met by quite an unexpected sight. Two of the plain's inhabitants that Naruto had come to know seemed to have met, and it didn't look good. Isabella stood on one side of her camp, her massive tower shield at the ready, and Helia stood opposite her with her curved sword in hand.

"You're going DOWN, you udder-y bitch," Hel snarls, making a quick feint with her sword, only for Isabella to move out of her blades swing.

The large, surprisingly nimble, cow girl landed a short distance out of Hel's reach and stomped her hooves threateningly. "I vill not let you steal mein milk, uncouth barbarian!" Isabella told the salamander indignantly as she stared the smaller woman down.

"I don't want your milk, you stupid cow!" Hel snaps. "I want my gods-damn bandanna back!" Helia shouts, making a point of directing her sword at the cow girl as her hands griped her blade's hilt that much tighter.

Isabella huffs haughtily, making her massive mammaries quake under her thin blouse. Looking to Isabella's plump rump, yep, sure enough Naruto spotted a bright-blue bow tied around her her tail with what the blond assumed was Hel's bandanna. "It iz not yours anymore, naughty girl! Isabella found it, fair und square" Isabella tells the woman defiantly, having no intention of relinquishing her hold on the piece of cloth.

Before Isabella can say any more, the salamander leaps into the air and slams her sword down upon the cow-girl's narrowly-interposed shield. The force of the blow staggers both of them, giving Naruto an opening to intervene before there's bloodshed! "What's going o-Gha!" Naruto was in the middle of yelling when the two combatants recovered faster than she had anticipated. Standing between them, Naruto could do little more than fend of their swings and blows lest they just resume their original fight.

After receiving a few bruises from Isabella's shield and cuts of various depth from the mostly deflected swings of Hel's blade, the two of them managed to come down from their combat high long enough to recognize the blond that had jumped into the fight. "Naruto!?" both of them blurt out at once, surprised by the blond's intervention.

Finally having a breath of fresh air as she let her body relax, Naruto glanced from on woman to the other before asking "What, is going on here?".

Glaring at Isabella, Hel says, "This, cow, stole my bandanna a few months ago and won't give it back".

Isabella makes an indignant huff and turns her nose up at the salamander "Do not listen to zis little liar, Naruto. I found it in ze hands of ze gnolls, and most certainly did not steal it".

"Hey" Helia begins as she turns to Naruto. "How does she know your name, Naruto?" Hel asks, crossing her arms over her sizable chest and frowning at the blond.

The cow-girl's brow furrows at this, "Ja! I could ask much ze same question".

"Is it really that surprising that I know both of you?" Naruto asked, and received somewhat understanding looks from the two, but it would seem she'd still have to explain fully. Once she had finished explaining how she'd met each of them to the other, Naruto stood there in silence, now under their considering gazes.

"Zo," Isabella finally says, shifting her gaze from Naruto to the salamander. "You two are, lovers, ja? And here Isabella vas about to thrash you!" the tall woman tells Helia with a small smile.

"Yeah," Hel answers with a little scoff, "And, I guess if you're Naruto's friend, you're probably all right. Although I was winning, you impertinent bitch". A dopey smile spreads across Naruto's face as Hel offers Isabella her hand. Warily, the cow-girl shakes it. The girls increase the tempo of the handshake competitively until both their pairs of massive tits are jiggling.

"Oh, und here," Isabella says, breaking the handshake to pull the blue bow from her tail and hand it over to Hel. With a happy gasp, Hel grabs it and ties it around her forehead, making herself look like some kind of half-naked commando in the process, though it's quickly hidden under her long red hair.

"Yeah. You're all right" Hel says, finally sheathing her sword. "Thanks for giving me my mom's bandana back" the fiery red-head tells Isabella.

"You are, velcome," Isabella says before bidding the two of them goodbye. Well, this ended better than Naruto had imagined it could have. Saying her own goodbye to the girls, Naruto made her way back into the tall grass, proud to have fostered what could well be a friendship between the two.

Anthill

With due ceremony, the manager leads the blond once more to one of the staging areas in the arena. Watching through the bars Naruto could see the stadium fill up far past it's intended capacity. There must be a thousand ants here, maybe even the whole colony. Looking to the box reserved for the queen and her daughter, Naruto took notice that Phylla had on much finer attire than usual. Phylla's chest is actually covered by a fine red and blue dress and her hair is combed, framing her face nicely. Her mother is nowhere to be seen, and Phylla was taking full advantage of it. She waves and cheers for the blond just like the crowd is and, perhaps by her orchestration, Naruto can hear the crowd pick up a chant in her name. Seeing Phylla chant with them made Naruto feel even more invigorated.

As the gates raise, Naruto charges out into the center of the arena, roaring her finest battle cry. The gnoll that was her opponent this time around was taken somewhat aback but finds resolve and braces for Naruto's charge.

It seems that her opponent had decided a frontal, fists bared brawl wasn't her style, and resorted to trying to arouse Naruto into submission. Unfortunately for her, fighting with a hard on was a skill that Naruto had been developing quite well over her time in Mareth, and was swiftly defeated by the blond. Though Naruto did feel a bit guilty for knocking out an opponent that refused to actually fight, and did her best to pull her punches enough so as not to hurt her too badly.

Standing over her downed opponent, trying to stand in such a manner that her slowly softening dick wasn't that noticeable, Naruto let the cheering of the crowd wash over her. Getting into the cheering, Naruto held her beautiful sword up to the sky proudly, making the crowd erupt in even greater roars and whistles.

Exiting the arena, Naruto wasn't at all surprised to see Phylla there waiting for her, though it did make her wonder how the girl always got there before she did. After greeting her, Naruto let Phylla do her usual doting and first aid work. The usual guards that accompanied the princess didn't seem to present, but she was certain that the feeling of being watched was coming from Phylla's protection keeping watch from the darkened tunnels around them.

"You're the most amazing champion I've ever met," Phylla says to Naruto. "I mean, not that I've met many. You're actually the first. Er, the first I've ever talked to" She continues starting to stumble around the words. It wasn't obvious whether she was just shy or if she was unused to speaking, possibly both. Clearly she doesn't have a chance to talk with outsiders often.

With a small giggle and smile, Naruto raised a finger to Phylla's lips, shushing her, then flashes her a wink. Phylla blushes slightly and returns the smile. There's no time for more than that, as two guards arrive, one to reclaim her and the other, Naruto's rust-wielding guide, to escort the blond out.

Tel'Adre

The day was starting to wind down, and the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, Naruto made her way over to Tel'Adre to see if her favorite guard's woman was at The Wet Bitch. Though it became apparent after she walked past the front door that Urta had either gone home or had work. What did surprise her however was the sight of her fiery, red haired lover sitting in a corner booth with a pair of foxy fox-morph girls sitting in her lap. When Helia sees the blond enter the bar, the pretty reptile lifts her tankard and shouts, "Hey! Naruto! Over here!" over the loud noises of the bar.

"Hey there, lover mine" Helia says with a coy grin as Naruto takes a seat across from her. The two fox-girls giggle drunkenly, prompting Hel to give them each a playful slap on the ass and send them on their way before swinging over and taking her place on Naruto's lap. "Well, fancy meeting you here, beautiful. In town for business, or pleasure?" she purrs with a little wink.

"Pleasure, what else?" Naruto playfully retorts as she slides her hands along Hel's sides, coming up the side of her large breast and pulling back just before she brushed up against Helia's nipples. After keeping herself from trying to take Helia here and now, hopefully without anyone finding out, the two of them spend the next few minutes talking, joking, and laughing.

After a bit of time, Helia levelled a sultry look at her blond lover. "Hey, you up for a little group activity?" the woman questioned.

Her mind took a second, but it didn't take long for Naruto to get what Hel was hinting at. Grinning at the salamander, "Does that mean you're going to introduce me to your foxy friends?" Naruto playfully asks the woman.

Giving the blond a big grin, Helia turned her gaze to where her fox-morph friends were and le out a sharp whistle as she waved the girls back. Giggling girlishly, the two fox-girls saunter back with full tankards and lusty smiles. Helia scoots back, letting one swing drunkenly onto her lap as the other crawls onto Naruto, her hefty breasts pressing against the blond's chest and, a poke against her stomach? Looking down, a modest, yet rock-hard prick pressing against Naruto's belly came into view, it's little knot already slightly inflated.

Helia grins as Naruto takes notice of the twin's extra hardware. "Miko, Mai, meet Naruto" Hel introduces them, running one of her scaled hands along, Miko? thighs, eliciting a sensual moan from the fox girl. In response, Mai buries her face in Naruto's neck, her full lips brushing along the blond's sensitive flesh. Naruto skin tingles with delight at Mai's light caresses, letting out a few pleased shutters as the fox's rigid prick presses further into her stomach, leaving a little wet stain on her jacket.

"Mmm, wanna play with Sister and I?" Mai purrs, nuzzling Naruto's neck after a long swig of beer. Hel and Miko both give the blond hopeful, expectant looks.

Giggling a bit, Naruto slips her hand into Mai's loose-fitting tunic, "I've never been in a foursome before, why not?". As Naruto gave Mai's soft D-cups a little squeeze, Helia goes over to the bartender to grab a room key. Seeing Helia head for the stairs, Naruto takes gathers up the fox-herms, on in each arm, and proceeds to follow the salamander.

The four of them slide into their room for the evening, a small affair with a large, plush bed. The fox-twins waste no time in undressing, revealing their large D-cups, 8-inch red cocks, and glistening loose cunts. Hel tosses her scale bikini aside, letting her hefty E-cups bounce free, and puts an arm around the twins' lithe, tan shoulders so all three nude bodies are on display together for Naruto. "So what parts do you want to use?" Hel asks, looking to Naruto's mixed endowments.

**Lemon Start**

"I'm in a giving mood" Naruto says with a smirk as she gives her ample shaft a few strokes through the fabric of her pants. As Naruto went to remove her clothes, starting with he orange pants, Miko flops onto her back on the bed, giggling drunkenly as she begins to stroke her knotty cock. As Helia dropped to her knees and moved over between the fox's spread legs, Mai dropped down in front of Naruto's freed dick as the blond worked on tossing her jacket and shirt one the floor. Now fully naked save for her shoes, Naruto let out a long, pleased moan as Mai slipped the blond's dick past her lips. Naruto begins to run her hands through Mai's silver hair as she sucks her off, jerking off the base of Naruto's cock and flicking her wet tongue across the head and shaft, her full lips wrapped around the blond's prick in a cute 'O'. Mai carries on for another minute, letting Naruto guide the speed and force of her blowjob with her hands planted on Mai's head.

Mai's oral work was wonderful, without question, but this is a foursome right? With a playful smile, Naruto pushed the fox-girl's head off her shaft. "Why don't we play with the others?" Naruto suggests to the girl, and received a lewd smile stained with her own pre-cum from the woman.

Moving over to the others Mai, to Naruto's surprise, switches places with Hel, standing between her sister's spread legs and lining her own doggy cock up with Miko's wet and ready snatch. Guess incest isn't looked down on as much in this world, or is it just these two? Mai presses in, sliding herself up to the knot in her sister. Naruto can't help but grin at the looks of rapturous pleasure that quickly spread across the twins' faces as Mai begins to fuck her sister slowly and gently, going easy until Naruto and Hel can get into position.

Moving in behind Mai, Naruto slipped her cock between the girl's soft, full butt cheeks, letting the motion of their incestuous fucking hotdog her shaft. Bucking her hips a few times, Naruto ended up dripping a few drops of her pre-cum onto Mai's lower back before moving her hips back. Sliding her head down, through Mai's ass cheeks with a few pleasurable shudders, Naruto lined her dick up with the girl's free and dripping cunt. Wrapping her hand's around the silver haired girl's hips, Naruto pushes into Mai's hot cunt, drawing out eve more moans from the girl as Mai's silken walls squeeze down on Naruto's shaft. Mai goes languid in the blond's arms, and Naruto quickly take it upon herself to buck her hips forward, shoving her cock into Mai and pushing the girl's prick into her sister. Assuming control of the pace, Naruto moves Mai's hips in concert with her own. As the blond pushes Mai's knot fully into Miko's now gaping cunt, she could see a little squirt of pre dribble out of the bottom fox-girl's unused prick.

Seeing her opportunity, Helia crawls into the bed and impales herself on Miko's rigid doggy cock, riding the fox-girl reverse-cowgirl style so that her soft tits are mashed against Mai's smaller bosom. Wrapping her arms around Mai's shoulders, Hel begins to bounce on Miko's cock, taking the knot in and out of herself with each motion, stretching her cunt wide open.

Leaning over Mai's shoulder, Naruto gives Helia a long, passionate kiss, their tongues entwined as the blond's thrusts and Hel's bouncing come into sync. Now both penetrated and penetrating, the fox-girls have gone almost limp with overwhelming pleasure, only able to passively submit to Naruto and Helia, trusting the two to bring them to orgasm before their minds go utterly numb.

Breaking the kiss, a string of spit briefly keeping them connected, Naruto focuses on increasing her thrusts. Naruto starts to ram her cock into Mai's eager pussy, fucking her harder and harder as Hel bounces faster, now unable to get Miko's inflated knot out of her pussy. Unsurprisingly, Mai too has become unable to pull her knot out of her sister's cunt, keeping her from pulling far out at all. As a result, Naruto's hips start to pull further away from Mai's hips with each thrust before being slammed back in, further knotting Mai in her twin until both their tongues have rolled from their mouths.

The twins cum as one, both letting out a wail of pleasure as their knots expand dramatically for an instant. Foxcream sprays everywhere, filling Hel and Miko's wombs before spurting back out of their cunts and coating the sisters with their own spunk. With the sudden knotting inside her, Hel throws her head back and screams, riding out her own orgasm. Managing a few last, desperate thrusts into Mai's spasming channel, Naruto was unable to hold off her own climax as her load spills out, unleashing thick, hot ropes of cum into the fox-girl's waiting womb.

Naruto could only shudder and gasp as pleasure overtakes her, burying her face into Mai's neck, biting her as the last of her cum explodes deep inside the girl. Mai bucks her hips back into the blond, squeezing her cock and milking Naruto for every last drop. Moaning, Naruto pulls herself out of Mai once her orgasm subsided, dragging a waterfall of hot white cum out of Mai as she does so.

**Lemon End**

Now, a cum and sweat-soaked mess, Naruto, Helia, and the twins collapse onto the bed panting from the exertion of the foursome. With their thick knots now deflating back to normal sizes, the girls look rather cute as they wipe their own spunk off their smooth breasts and thighs. Hel moans contentedly as she fingers a bit of foxcream out of her loose cunt, and gives Naruto a bit of an idea as she lets her curiosity take control.

Moving her hand between Miko's legs, Naruto darts her head forward and captures Hel's jizz coated fingers into her mouth, surprising the girl. "Mmmm" Naruto moaned with a playful smile as she moved Miko's cum around her mouth with her tongue, savoring the taste. Swallowing her first scoop of foxcream, Naruto pulled her fingers out of Miko's cunt with a second scoop ready, finally giving the girl a rest from all of the pleasure. "Mmmm. oh wow! You two just have to fill me up with this next time, it's sooo delicious" Naruto complements as she swirls around Mai's spunk now, and surprisingly there's a noticeable difference in the taste.

"Hey, don't leave me out of your plan's lover" Hel teases playfully as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck, pushing the blond onto her back as their tits press into each other.

Lifting her head up with a smirk, Naruto took Hel's lips in a quick kiss. "I'd never even think of it" Naruto says with a chuckle as Mai and Miko came up on either side of her and snuggled into her outstretched arms. The two giggle, half-drunk and half-asleep as Hel moves to wrap her arms around them as well. Surrounded by three warm, sexy bodies, a content smile formed on Naruto's lips as she let herself drift off to sleep.

Three hours later

Naruto wakes to find herself tucked into bed, her clothes folded neatly next to her. It looks like someone cleaned her up and tucked her in after that little orgy. Hearing a loud snore beside her, Naruto don't even need to guess who it was that took care of her. Pulling up the covers, Naruto wasn't at all surprised to find Helia curled up beside her, her warm tail acting like a pillow for the two of them. Smiling, Naruto gives her a long kiss, and then collects her things, leaving the salamander to sleep it off as she heads back to camp.


	31. Chapter 31

**Aaaaand I'm back!**

**Got a quick question for anyone ready this: I'm going to assume that a lot of you have played CoC before, and as a result, you're aware of the many transformations that the game's protagonist can undergo. I've been toying around with the idea of transforming Naruto, but I'm not entirely sure which transformations would be best. So if you want, feel free to suggest transformations you'd want to see Naruto have. I'd love to hear them.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Eating breakfast around the camp fire with some of the other camp residents, Naruto's meal was interrupted by sudden, twisting pain in her groin. After the reasonably earth-shattering yelp, Naruto all but tore her pants apart trying to see what was wrong, startling the others around her. To Naruto's dismay, a large equine dong was staring back at her and leaking profusely for all to see. 'N-No way. What the hell did I do this time?!' Naruto thought to herself, staring at her new dick with a hint of horror in her eyes, ignoring the concerned and/or annoyed words coming from Jojo, Sophie, and Jiraiya.

"Just testing out some new transformations, Champ," Shouldra says with a few snickers, reminding Naruto that the girl was still there. Since when could she alter her body like his? Naruto didn't have long to ponder that however as the pain returned while Shouldra undid her tampering, nearly knocking Naruto to her knees as her dick became human again.

"Oi! Naruto!" Jiraiya nearly shouted as he waved a hand in front of Naruto's face to get her attention. Just behind the man Jojo and Sophie had concerned looks on their faces.

"Don't, worry" Naruto said a bit shakily. "I'm just, a bit possessed" the blond said with a strained smile before falling over backwards, her feet resting over the log she was using as a seat as she started up at the red sky. 'Never do that again, without warning me' Naruto told her spectral companion as she tried to rest off the lingering throbbing that only served to remind her of the pain.

"You'll get use to it Champ" the ghost girl told the blond, only making Naruto groan at what the future had in store for her.

Deepwoods

"H-help!" a shout caught Naruto's attention as she walked along the darkened forest floor. Turning to the source, Naruto was about to head for the cry for help when a woman bursts through the bushes, flinging herself into the blond's arms. It looks like she's been roughed up a bit, her simple peasant's robes are torn and frayed, and her forehead has a few smudges where it appears as though she was dragged through the dirt.

"Th-thank goodness! Please, you must help me!" she cries, darting around to take shelter behind Naruto. "I was out picking wild berries, and, and, the wretched, terrible little things attacked me!" the woman quickly explains the trouble she'd found herself in. Naruto was about to ask for more information as she tried to awkwardly look under her arm at the girl behind her, when an imp flies out of the thicket growling and clawing at the blond menacingly. Well, it's trying to be menacing at least, the melodramatic display he's putting on is actually kinda funny.

Looking back at the girl who was obviously threatened by the little thing, she couldn't just leave. Walking up to her opponent, Naruto only needed a single kick to send the imp flying into the side of a tree defeated.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along" the woman happily said to her savior.

Turning to the grateful woman, "Don't mention it. I'm always willing to help out" Naruto tell the woman with a big grin.

"My hero!" she swoons, beaming, "Oh, if there's anything I can do to repay you, please, tell me!". Gazing into the woman's green eyes, a sense of ease washes over the blond, her body relaxing. The corners of her lips curl into a broad smile as she starts to step towards her.

'Are those, tails?' Naruto wondered to herself as she tilted to the side to get a better look at the woman with blurry appendages sticking out behind her.

"'Stop daydreaming and get a hold of yourself! You're being tricked'" Kurama's voice ran out in Naruto's head, leading to the blond shaking the fog from her eyes. Broken out of the woman's sorcery, her full true appearance became visible to the blond as she takes in the sight of a pair of large triangular fox ears poking up from the woman's shoulder-length, crimson hair, as six luxuriously furred tails fanned out behind her.

Seeing the blond eyeing her tails, "So, you saw through my glamour did you? That's quite impressive" the woman said, bring one of her tails around to tease Naruto with.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto uneasily says with a nervous grin. It's not that she was uneasy about the kitsune herself, it was her use of a disguise that made her uneasy, didn't exactly give off the best first impression. Reaching up to push her tail aside, Naruto ended up stroking and petting the appendage after feeling how soft it was. Feeling the playful, yet oddly uncomfortable, green eyes of this kitsune on her Naruto tears her hands away from her tail. "So, why did you lead me around like this?" Naruto asks, trying to keep as much hesitation and nervousness out of her voice as she can.

"Ah! You caught me," the kitsun says, feigning embarrassment. "It's just so deliciously adorable the way you mortals stumble around in the woods, I can hardly resist!" the woman says, staring at the blond playfully as she keeps a sly grin on her lips.

'She kinds reminds me of someone' Naruto thought to herself, use to being looked down on by kistune already and only just barely glared at the woman for her insult, if you could call it that. She strolls around Naruto casually, her tails slipping in under Naruto's clothes and tickling the blond's erogenous zones while she teases the teen with a glance down the front of her skimpy robes. Twisting away, Naruto tried to shake off the tingling sensations that was crawling across her body and impairing her ability to think rationally.

"Oh, you're no fun," the crimson haired woman says, smirking a bit as the blond pulls away. "Won't you come and play? I promise that you won't be disappointed, my sisters and I will see to that" the woman offered.

Hearing the tempting offer, Naruto prick twitched in anticipation as she weighed her odds. 'We should be able to get out of there if something goes wrong, right?' Naruto asked her two unseen companions.

"'Stop thinking with your dick and be rational. You don't need to fuck every girl that offers'" Kurama throws in his opinion, growing annoyed with his host's constant instance on needlessly risking her own safety.

"Ah, don't listen to him Champ! Just go with what your hormones are telling ya. If you run into trouble it'll just be a nice little life lesson for ya" Shouldra adds her own opinion, siding with the possibility of crazy group sex.

'She does make a good point you know' Naruto says with a perverted grin. 'Besides, we have yet to find anyone in this world that can even take us on. What's the worse that can happen?' the blond reasoned as her shaft hardened a bit more.

"'Damn it! You both are idiots'" Kurama told them in annoyance as Naruto excepted the woman's offer.

Pleased with Naruto's decision, the red-head teases the underside of Naruto's chin with one of her tails, beckoning the blond to follow her. She leads Naruto deeper and deeper into the woods, and before long night has fallen. Thankfully the six tailed fox had summoned a number of pale flames that light their way. As Naruto peers past the flames and into the even darker than normal forest, it became apparent that it was too late to turn back even if she wanted too. Even the light provided by the fungus growing on the trees wouldn't be enough to easily get back home, and camping up in the treetops didn't seem any more save than the ground.

The kitsune stops for a moment, turning back to face Naruto, and then disappears into the bushes with a girlish giggle. For a moment, the idea that she'd been led around in circles for hours just for a prank entered the blond's mind, but that thought was dispelled after she went through the hedge after the woman. Nearly running face first into a stone wall, Naruto ran her hands along the cold surface for a good minute before hopping over the structure. What lies beyond the outer wall became apparent as the sight of an impressive mansion met Naruto on the other side. Looking around for her guide, Naruto was able to spot her and her pale light peering out from the gate a few yards down the wall, waving to the blond flirtatiously.

Watching the woman walk along a stone path leading to the mansion's front door, Naruto decided to walk directly for the door and just meet her there. "Welcome" Naruto heard as she came close to the door. Looking up, the blond say that the two sisters that the first kitsune had mentioned had come out to greet her. Aside from her crimson haired guide, the trio of lovely maidens standing in front of her included a blond kitsune and a silky black haired kitsune, each of them having six tails like their red haired sister. Their revealing robes are filled out in all the right places, hugging their enticing curves.

"We've been expecting you" the blonde one says, stepping forward with a flirtatious grin.

"Is that so?" Naruto replies with a grin as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, the three ladies closing in around her, running their hands over her body and giggling lightly. Naruto finds herself practically floating among their many tails, nearly drunk on the promise of pleasure as they lead her through the foyer.

'And you were worrying' Naruto said to her nine-tailed friend as the three fox girls sit her down in front of a long table with a spectacularly opulent spread.

"'Don't tell me you're just going to blindly eat what they put in front of you'" Kurama says with a sigh as the blond starts to eat. "'You're already too trusting without being a horny bastard. Now you're just plan idiotic'" the tailed beast complains.

'And what, are they going to poison us?' Naruto asks the fox. 'So far I can only think of one person in this entire world that's tried to actually kill me and she's a friend. At the worst their just going to rape me and I came here for sex in the first place' the blond tells the fox.

After that little talk, Kurama stopped trying to reason with the blond and Naruto continued to eat the delicious food put in front of her. The blond's cup never stayed empty for long, as one of the sisters was always quick to arrive with a fresh decanter. The strong alcohol burns her throat on the way down, and surprisingly even her strong resistance was put to the test as she began to feel a bit tipsy.

It seems like her tolerance to alcohol came as a surprise to the trio judging by the looks they started sharing with on another, were they trying to get her drunk? If they were, they must have given up on getting her wasted as they gathered around Naruto and started leading her out of the room. Passing by a few rooms so quickly that getting a good look around was impossible, Naruto found herself led into a hot spring connected to the mansion. It seemed a bit odd, but this was apparently their destination as they pulled her into the warm water.

"We hope you enjoyed the feast we prepared" the one with jet-black hair says as she and her sisters crowd around the blond in the water, fully nude. "Now, it's our turn" the girl sensually adds.

"Just relax" the redhead whispers into Naruto's ear in a warm tone that made Naruto even more hyped for what was to come, "We'll take care of everything". Up to her waist in the warm water of the hot springs, Naruto can't help but feel her worries flowing out as she starts to remover her clothes, starting with her shirt to keep it from getting too wet. Enveloped on all sides by their unearthly warm flesh, Naruto leans into their arms and sigh blissfully as every touch and caress sends shivers down her spine.

**Lemon Start**

"Let's just see what we have here" the blonde says, sliding herself up to gently lift Naruto's shaft while licking her lips. "Oh my, such vigor!" the blonde exclaims, eagerly watching her fellow blond's shaft swell to its full length and girth after just a little bit of stroking from her skillful hands. Though it did help that she's been getting hard and going somewhat soft on and off ever since she started following the crimson haired sister.

Soft, velvety fur caresses Naruto's erogenous zones, more tails than Naruto cared to count wrapping around every limb as plush lips kiss her exposed flesh. Tongues of blue flame spark to life with a crackle like striking flint, licking along Naruto's body, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her with every touch, drawing out more lust with each passing second.

"Maybe we should get you a few tails, eh Champ?" Shouldra speaks up, pulling Naruto's attention away from the trio of kitsune for a moment.

'It's not like I've never had tails. When ever Kurama lets,' Naruto was saying when an idea popped into her head. 'Oi, Kurama! Let me use you chakra' Naruto called out to the bijuu.

"'What? No!'" the large fox shot back, finding it hard to believe that the blond would make such a request in this situation.

'Come oooohn!, you know I'll just keep asking if yooooou don't' Naruto told him, unable to keep her pleasure from leaking out into her words even in her mind.

Grumbling a bit in annoyance Kurama barked out "'Fine! But you better not make a habit of doing this!'".

As the three were have their conversation, three tails had enveloped Naruto's ample pecker, squeezing it tightly while several more constrict the blond's limbs. In unison, the fluffy appendages began to pump up and down while the sisters continued to lavish Naruto with affection, running their fingers through her hair sensually and teasing Naruto's neck with small, affectionate nips.

"Now for the main course" the raven-haired kitsune whispers into Naruto's ear, gently nibbling on the outer edge. The three tails recede from Naruto's ample prick with an agonizing slowness as the black haired girl lowers her voluptuous ass down against the blond's cock. Her hips rise and fall slowly, teasing the underside of Naruto's cock with the silky soft flesh of her rear.

The blond sister had moved into a position to fellat her fellow blond as her sister hotdoged Naruto, when the blond-herm's body became enveloped in a golden aura. The trio yelp in surprise as golden tails appear behind Naruto and move in to caress their bodies in a similar manner to what they've been doing to Naruto.

"Oh, you beast!" the blonde cries teasingly, surprised by her fellow blond's new appendages and appearance, but far from displeased with it.

With a grin on her face, Naruto dived towards the sisters, pulling everyone further onto the waist deep water. With a mess of tails intertwining around them, Naruto reaches out for the closest kitsune, pulling the blond haired girl close as her hands started to room up and down her curvaceous body. "Damn! Now this is quite the sight. Makes me a little jealous to be honest" Shouldra commented with a perverted tone as the other two sisters crowd in around Naruto, pressing their sizeable breasts against her and giggling coyly as their hands slowly travel up and down her sides.

While Naruto was busy suckling from the blond kitsune's teat, another Shouldra inspired idea entered her mind. 'Shouldra, I've got an idea. Just read my mind and work with me on this' Naruto told the spirit inhabiting her body as her hands left the blond's pillowy behind. Naruto could practically feel the ear splitting grin on Shouldra's face as the girl looked at her plan, and a moment later had blond clone popping into existence.

The sisters simply chose not to question it as the new blond examined her body. Save for not having a chakra cloak, she was an exact replica of the original, well, almost. "All right!" the clone cheered with a fist pump as her blue eyes turned ghostly yellow. "Thanks for lending me a body Champ!" Shouldra happily tells Naruto as one of her golden tails slides between the possessed clones legs and along Shouldra's already soaked cunt.

"What, are friends, for" Naruto said in between nipping at the blond kitsune's neck as she repeatedly rammed her cock into the blond's cunt. Meanwhile, two of her golden tails were tending to the ravenette, one playing with her tits as the other worked on pumping in and out of her pussy.

Well, Naruto was playing with miss black and miss yellow, so that left Shouldra with, OH! As Shouldra was glancing about for her little red fox, she felt the vixen pressing into her back and too her great pleasure, Shouldra also felt a warm bulge pulsing against her thighs. Slender fingers close around Shouldra's borrowed thighs as the redhead pulls herself tight against Shouldra's squeezable, toned ass, lining herself up with target. Feeling Naruto's tail move out of the way, the redhead thrust herself into Shouldra's waiting pussy, spearing the ghost's temporary body on twelve inches of throbbing futa cock as the golden tail from before moves to wrap around Shouldra's prick.

Back with Naruto, she was currently bucking her hips wildly into her blond fox as she was surrounded and caressed by blond tails. With her hands wrapped around the blond, one at her lower back and one one her upper back, Naruto pulled her close, mashing their tits together as a battle of tongues was fought above the clashing mounds of flesh. With the blond kitsune's legs wrapped around her hips, Naruto rammed her prick in and out of the girl as hard and fast as she could as another one of her golden tails stretched out the girl's back door. Beneath their colliding hips, the black haired sister had her head, lapping up her sister's pussy as the other blond pistoned her dick in and out. With her face being covered in pussy juice and pre-cum, the ravenette moaned out as her cunt and ass were fucked by Naruto's chakra tails.

The redhead's hands massage Shouldra's lower body sensually, circling the girl's navel with her index finger and hugging her perky breasts into the ghost's back as she continues to pump into her forcefully. The redhead's pulsating member begins to throb and twitch in Shouldra's pussy as she builds up towards her climax. Nearing her own climax from having her cock wrung as her cunt gets stuffed, the muscles of her vag began to constrict around the vixen's swollen cock. The forceful contractions of Shouldra's cunt around the woman's shaft sends the vixen over the edge, and she begins to groan loudly in Shouldra's ear, digging her fingertips into the possessed clone's hips. The vixen's turgid rod trembles in Shouldra's snatch, a thick bulge passing through the shaft and erupting into Shouldra's slippery hole with force. The thick cum hits Shouldra's temporary womb like ice water, then quickly turns into an aching warmth, sending shivers up the ghost girl's spine as the cloying seed rushes into her belly. Shouldra's abdomen starts to expand into a bulging belly, the sloshing seed stuffing her insides and choking her passage with futa-sperm as the redhead outpours a truly inhuman amount of jizz into you.

With Naruto, the blond's tight passage squeezes the whiskered blond's rod tightly, holding her inside with a muscular contraction that forces Naruto to slow her thrusting. The vixen's powerful pussy muscles then release her abruptly, a wash of fem juice rushing out and around Naruto's ample cock to soak her sister's face as a result. The raven-haired girl laps it up happily as her body jiggles from the force of Naruto's tails thrusting in sync with one another.

With her release not far off, Naruto's thrusts become jerky and erratic as she shoves her prick into the blond vixen's cunt. "Gha!?" Naruto let out as she felt a twitching cock head press into her back door, followed shortly by a swollen stomach resting on her back. Turning her head to the side, Naruto could see a mischievously grinning Shouldra with an equally mischievous crimson haired kitsune staring over her shoulder.

"Hey Champ! Hope you don't mind the intrusion" Shouldra remarks as she pushes her cock into Naruto's ass, forcing the blond to buck her hips even further into the blond kitsune's. "I'm so close and that ass of yours was swaying so enticingly. Ghamm, I just had to know what it felt like wrapped around 'my' cock" Shouldra breathed out into Naruto's ears, putting emphasis on 'my' to draw as much attention to the fact she was fucking the Naruto with the blond's own dick.

"I'm, ooooh! going to get you back for this" Naruto playfully remarks just before the first shot of cum left her dick. As Naruto felt Shouldra cumming a few seconds after her, a pair of slender hands wrapped around the exposed portion of her dick and yanked her out of the blond sister's nice, warm, and welcoming cunt. Pumping a strong blast of jizz from Shouldra in the process of pulling Naruto out of her sister, the crimson haired vixen let the next jet of cum splatter her blond sister's cunt and her raven haired sister's face before angling Naruto's ample shaft down and into the ravenette's open mouth. At the angle they were at, another jerky thrust from Shouldra had Naruto shoving her still orgasming prick down the kitsune's throat.

After emptying out her ball into the woman's stomach Naruto pushed herself back, nearly making Shouldra's softening dick slip out of her ass as her cock came out of the ravenette's mouth with a pop. Now free of the girl's hungry mouth, Naruto slumped forward, pulling herself off of Shouldra as her chakra cloak dissipated and she landed in the blond vixen's amble bosom.

Sighing contently, Naruto snuggled into the blond fox's breasts as a small stream of cum pored out of her stretched ass. She heard Shouldra start up a new series of moans, and tilting her head enough to see, she was met with the sight of the ravenette lapping up any and all of her sister's cum that leaked out of Shouldra's slowly deflating stomach. Ah, if she wants then she's free to do so, Naruto on the other hand turned her head back to snuggle into the two glorious pillows located on the blond kisune's chest and drift off, letting her dreams take her.

Just as Naruto was about to slip out of consciousness, her eye widened again as she felt the blond push her off and onto her back. "Come on, we can keep going" the vixen says softly, rubbing her stomach gently, a quiet rumble issuing forth.

The blond extends her index and middle fingers, and with a snapping crackle, a bright blue flame bursts to life at her fingertips. Before Naruto could ask what she intended to do her question was answered in the form of her backside being invaded by the kitsune's pyrotechnic digits, pressing against Naruto's prostate insistently. As the cooling tingle of her mystical flame spreads across Naruto's prostate, the blond could feel a tense pressure building up, pleasure coursing through her as Naruto's spent stores of seed miraculously begin to replenish themselves, her flagging cock springing to readiness instantly.

Naruto's prick is quickly engulfed in the blond vixen's ready cunt, and the girl starts to bounce up and down Naruto's rock hard shaft. Well, it wasn't the first thing on her mind, but it's been a while since she's fucked all night long. Bringing her hands up, Naruto gripped tightly onto her fellow blond's hips to help thrust even further into the woman's wanting cunt.

Looking over to the side, Naruto could see that Shouldra was even more eager than her to continue. The crimson haired kitsune had resumed her fucking, filling Shouldra up again as her black haired sister had her mouth wrapped tightly around the girl's prick. Meanwhile, Shouldra had one hand firmly wrapped in jet-black hair in order to help her throat fuck the vixen as her other hand reached behind her to play with the redhead's ass.

leaving the blond's hips vacant momentarily, Naruto formed two more clones. One clone stood on the blond kitsune's side and guided the woman's mouth to her throbbing cock. As the blond started bobbing her head up and down the clones shaft hungerly, the other clone stepped over the original, pushed the blond kitsune's tits together, and started to thrust in and out of the vixen's tit pussy.

Pulling her index and middle fingers out of the red haired girls ass, Shouldra moved her hand up to the back of the vixen's head and pulling her in for a deep kiss. As their tongues fought each other, the crimson haired sister pulled out of Shouldra's pussy and rammed herself into the girl's ass, getting a muffled yelp from the ghost. After that, the woman reached down and lifted Shouldra up, holding her by the thighs as she pulled the blond's prick out of her sister's mouth. Not wanting to be left out so suddenly, the ravenette darted her tongue into Shouldra's dripping cunt as her sister pumped the blond's ass up and down her cock.

Gripping onto the blond's hips even harder, Naruto thrust upwards as she pulled the blond down, pushing herself as far into the vixen's pussy as she could before unleashing another torrent of cum. 'Oh yeah, this was a good decision' Naruto thought to herself with a goofy grin as the clone getting a tit-fuck climaxed, coating the blond's cleavage and neck with thick white jizz.

**Lemon End - **Next morning

When the blond woke up the next morning, the sisters, the hot springs, and the mansion were nowhere to be found. The only thing in sight aside from the forest was a sleeping Shouldra in her clones body lying naked in the wilderness just like her, and her possessions that were sitting in a neat little pile a short distance away. the blond sits up, but falls back almost immediately, groaning as her slight hangover hits her. 'Ah shit. I wasn't even drunk' Naruto mentally complained as she held her head.

After mustering up the strength to traverse the woods with a throbbing head, Naruto sat back up and smacked Shouldra'a ass to wake the girl up. "Hey! What the hel-oh it's you, Champ" Shouldra shot up in confusion, but catching sight of her blond companion gave her a good enough idea of what was going on. "We heading back then?" the ghost girl asked as she stretched her body.

Naruto told her they were, and dispersed her clone body, not the best thing to do with a hangover. Even if the memory retrieval was lessened by Shouldra being in control the whole time, the information that did come back hit her like a ton of bricks and sent her back to the forest floor. "Fffuck" the blond grumbled to herself. Another period of rest later, and Naruto finally got dressed and gathered her things. As she set off, she could swear that she heard the sound of ghostly laughter echoing through the trees.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm Baaaaaack!**

**It seems like Kitune transformation is the most popular suggestion. So for the time being that'll be what I'm aiming to turn Naruto into.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

"What do you have there?" Jiraiya asked his blond student after they had finished training. Sitting near the camp fire for a few good minutes now, the old man had become curious about the odd jewel the blond had been staring at.

"Not sure. I found it in my pocket when I woke up this morning" Naruto tells the man, never taking her eyes off the jewel as she rolled the mysterious thing around in her hand.

"You just found it there? Nothing more to that story?" Jiraiya asks with a skeptical look.

"Nothing more that I'm telling you" the blond tells him as she brings the jewel up to the sun, fascinated by the eerie blue flame that danced within it. Being reminded of the sisters she'd spend the night with, Naruto wasn't prepared for the crystal to suddenly split down the middle, dissolving into nothing in her hand. The freed pale azure flame began to swirl around the blond, the air filling with a sweet scent that drips with the aroma of wintergreen, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

Naruto's muscles felt like they had softened as they slowly relaxed. Feeling pressure build up in her lower back, Naruto shoved her hands behind her and into her pants. It was here that she discovered a strange nodule growing from her tail bone that only continued to grow larger and larger by the second. With a sudden flourish of movement, it bursts out into a long and bushy tail that sways hypnotically, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. As her tail fully formed, the sides of Naruto's face painfully stretch as her ears morph and begin to migrate past her hairline and towards the top of her head. Once there, they elongate, becoming large vulpine triangles covered in bushy fur.

Once this stopped, Naruto and Jiraiya just remained there in silence. Their faced clearly showing their, well shock would be an understatement but, shock at the sudden alterations to Naruto's body.

"I," Naruto started as she shakily sat back down. "I think, I need to rest for a while" Naruto said in a tone that showed she wasn't all there right now, her fluffy tail swishing gently behind her.

Tel'Adre - Wet Bitch

Walking into the establishment, Naruto had to wonder to herself if it was always this loud in here, but then again that's a thought she's had for a while now. With her ears flicking about catching any and all noise, and her left hand firmly grasped around her soft blond trail to keep it from unintentionally hitting someone, Naruto spots Urta sitting in her usual spot with her feet propped up on a stool. Thinking back on it, Urta really does have a different aura about her compared to their first meeting. Where she originally would've been chugging down a large pitcher of booze Urta was now drinking from a reasonable sized mug, and even her clothing has changed. Urta now wore more risqué clothing more often, today she chose a top is extremely sheer, making her proud black nipples visible to anyone who glanced her way and her skirt was so short that it came close to showing off her lower lips. Though she still had her more, noticeable, appendage trapped under her tail.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Naruto asked as she slipped into the booth with Urta.

"Always happy to see your face around here" Urta tells the blond with a smile, and then takes in her new 'look'. Starting with the two fox ears on her head, Urta's gaze then lowers down to soy the tail hanging off the side of the seat. "Trying out a new look?" the grey fox-morph teases as her foot comes up to stroke the tip of Naruto's tail.

"I didn't exactly plan on it when I woke up this morning" Naruto admits, a bit embarrassed by the fact.

"What, did you just start eating whatever you picked up?" Urta joked as she went to take a swig of alcohol.

"Actu/Actually, Champ and I here got invited to this really sweet orgy with these sexy kitsune sisters last night and Champ went and messed with a jewel one of them left in her pants pocket. The results are as you see" Naruto was saying when Shouldra popped her spectral head out of her chest and gave a very basic explanation of the events that led to Naruto's new appearance, and nearly making Urta choke on her drink in the process.

"Shouldra! What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto immediately asked the ghost who's head and shoulders were sticking out of her tits. Meanwhile Urta was coughing up the booze that went down the wrong pipe opposite from them.

"What's it look like? I'm trying to talk here" the ghost girl retorts as she flips over, bringing her arms out to fold under her head as she looked up at the blond. "I'm I only aloud to talk with you?" the girl almost sarcastically asked as she rolled her ghostly yellow eyes.

"No, that's not what-" Naruto was saying as she looked from Shouldra to Urta, who had finished cough and was now starting dumbly at the pair in front of her, before letting out a drawn out sigh."Urta, this Shouldra, she's a ghost that I let into my body. Shouldra, this is Urta, she's in charge of the guard that protects the city" Naruto introduced the two.

"Well, a pleasure to met'cha miss guard fox. Like Champ here said, the name's Shouldra" Shouldra said as she stretched her arm out to the grey fox, not even bothering to flip back over as she simply tilted her head down to look at the woman.

"Uh" Urta hesitated briefly before shaking the spectral hand in front of her. "Yes, a pleasure to met you as well" Urta said, a hint of nervousness in her tone and judging by the strained smile on her face, the woman was obviously unnerved by this sudden interaction.

As their handshake came to an end, Shouldra immediately slipped back into Naruto's body creating a slightly awkward silence. After a moment, both Urta and Naruto opened their mouths to break the silence when a cloud of smoke popped up next to the blond. "This better for you miss guard fox?" Shouldra halfheartedly asked in between groans and stretching. As the smoke cleared away the form of a clone came into sight as Shouldra had her arm raised up in a stretch. Though it was clearly one of Naruto's clones, the girl had made a few changes to it. Shouldra's body kept her yellow eyes that glowed with a spectral gleam, where Naruto had three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks Shouldra had freckles spread across her face, and the last change that was obvious was the fact that this clone had large DD breasts, bordering on E-cups in comparison to Naruto's D-cups.

"Oi! How did you do that!?" Naruto questioned as she poked Shouldra's large bust, a light glare on her face.

"You should know by now, Champ. Making an alteration like this is child's play" Shouldra retorted with a playful, teasing grin.

"That's not what I meant. How did you make a clone?" Naruto questioned the girl.

"yeah, yeah, I know, I know" Shouldra said, waving the blond off. "But are you really that surprised?" the ghost asks as she gives a blond a questioning, sideways glance. "You use this technique so often that figuring out the right mixture of chakra to do it myself was only a matter of time" Shouldra told the blond before reaching past Naruto and grabbing a drink from one of the waitresses.

Getting a glare from the woman, Shouldra told her to send the original customer two drink on her, making Naruto groan at the obvious use of HER money. "Come on, cheer up Champ!" Shouldra told the blond as she used her free hand to slap the blond on the back. "Have fun, drink lots of booze, and if we're lucky we'll get our dicks wet by the end of the day!" the ghost girl told her, but ended up getting a few chuckles out of Urta.

"Now that's something I can toast too!" Urta cheerfully said as she raised her half empty mug up. With a big grin, Shouldra raised her glass to 'clink' against Urta's before the two broke out laughing, only stopping long enough to take a gulp of booze. Well, they got along quickly. Seeing no other way, Naruto waved another waitress over and joined the two in their merry making as she purchased her own mug.

Anthill

Well, it was fun drinking with Urta, but the fox-morph was called away for work before hey could move to something more intimate. So Naruto went to see what was waiting for her in the arena.

'I wonder how many more fights there are' Naruto thought to herself as she was greeted by the colony's overwhelming cheers. Looking up to the royal seating, Naruto happily returned the overjoyed waves Phylla was sending her. Turning her attention back to the arena floor, it looked like she was fighting a gnoll again. Though this time her opponent just as excited to fight as she is.

Charging, the two meet in the center, trading a few quick strikes before backing off a few feet. The gnoll was the first to charge back into the fight, leveling a high kick straight for the blond's head. The strike itself was easy enough for Naruto to duck under, but she was blind sided by the woman's flaccid fourteen inch clit smacking her in the face.

Rolling back after getting hit by the woman's limb sized meat stick, Naruto had the wind knocked out of her lungs when the gnoll stomped her foot on her chest. Looking down at the blond with a smug grin, the gnoll brought her hands up to play with her tits, giving her plaything a good show before she brought her foot up to continue stomping her, or that was the idea.

As the woman went to bring her foot down a second time, Naruto shot her hands up to grab her heel. Surprised, the gnoll had not time to react as Naruto twisted her foot, forcing the woman to twist with it lest she dislocates her foot. Now with her ass facing the blond and hopping on one foot, it didn't take much effort for Naruto to push the woman down, face first.

Hopping back up to her feet, Naruto jumped forward and body slammed the woman back into the ground as she was trying to get up. Pulling a kunai out of her pouch as the gnoll sprawled out on the ground breathlessly, Naruto twirled it in her hand for a bit of show before lining the blade up with the woman's throat. Eyeing up the sharpened to perfection edge of the blade with a grimace, the gnoll reluctantly admitted defeat with a grumble.

As Naruto got up and went to leave, something felt different. The crowd was unusually silent, weren't they going to cheer like they normally would? It was also odd that Phylla swiftly climbed down from her seat and jumped into the arena. Glancing back at the gnoll, Naruto saw the woman was already being hauled off. Phylla runs over to the blond and gives her a massive hug, wrapping all four of her arms around Naruto and squeezing as hard as she could. Naruto would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked by the show of affection, her tail waving softly behind her as her bones threatened to break. Letting Naruto go, Phylla interlocks her fingers with the blond's and turns, raising their joined hands in the air as she proclaims Naruto's victory to every ant in the colony. The awed crowed suddenly erupts, filling the stadium with cheers aimed at the blond champion.

Phylla then turns towards the exit and tugs on Naruto's sleeve. Phylla drags her blond champion blindly through myriads of unlit tunnels until they reach the Queen's chamber, where Chylla seems to be waiting for the blond. Though, something is different than the last time Naruto saw her, she's dressed just as regally as Phylla is, but it appears more, formal.

"Phylla seems to have been right about you. You are as smart as you are strong. Though I had my doubts, you are truly something special. You have my blessing to start your own colony with Phylla, should you choose to" Chylla says before turning to her daughter and nods some kind of silent message. Naruto wasn't sure if the Ant-Queen had really warmed up to her, or if she's just saying it because she must in her role as Queen, bestowing a great honor on someone she detests. Whatever the reason, Phylla seems ecstatic about what's to come next.

Phylla pulls Naruto off to a private chamber before she could wonder further about the Queen. Unlike the passages that normally run through the colony, this one is actually lit, allowing Naruto to follow behind Phylla as the two of them enter her quarters. Judging by the layout, Naruto assumed this was the princess' room, there's a small stone bed with some sheets neatly folded and a few multi-colored silk pillows strewn about the floor. In the center of the room there's two larger cushions with a golden bowl in between them. It looks like her room has been set up for some kind of ritual.

Once Phylla sees that Naruto's taken it all in, she sits the blond on one of the large cushions and plants herself on the one across from her. She pulls out a vial of clear liquid and pours it into the golden bowl that sits on the floor between them. The color of the liquid changes as soon as it makes contact with the bowl, refracting the light as a prism would. As the rainbow-tinged light spreads, so does the sweet smell of flowers, emanating from the golden bowl.

"I'm happy you're with me, for this. I mean, you do want to be with me, right?" Phylla asks. Naruto nods in response, a warm smile playing across her lips, although she's not entirely sure what 'this' is. A huge smile grows on Phylla's face at this.

"This is going to feel strange for you, at first. I mean, after too, but not during. I mean-" the princess looks away from the blond bashfully as she tries to speak clearly. "It will be strange for me too. It's my first time, so I'm not really sure what's going to happen myself, I mean, I just" the nervous princess continues to stammer out.

Naruto wasn't all to sure what to do or say in this situation, being someone's first wasn't too common for her. Though it did seem like Phylla wanted to take the lead, as she crawls over the incense and presses her body into Naruto's. The blond take a deep breath as Phylla's earthy smell mixes with the sweet scent of flowers. Their bodies start to move on sexual instinct, as Naruto hears her new lover's deep breathing in her ears.

Naruto's lips press lightly against Phylla's neck as her arms wrap around the princess. Lightly dragging her nails down Phylla's back, Naruto wanted to test the waters. Phylla shudders in her arms, a small moan escaping the girl's mouth in response. Naruto begins to trail her light kisses upward, trailing across Phylla's neck, cheeks, and finally their lips meet. Phylla's tongue pushes into Naruto's mouth as the blond's caress begin to deepen, and Naruto felt a wave of emotions wash over her.

Naruto looks into the princess's eyes as their lips lock together, the feeling that their minds were as one came over her. It's one of the strangest feelings Naruto could think of. The blond could feel what Phylla was feeling and visversa. Naruto could feel her own touch as her hands roamed over Phylla's body. Nothing quite compared to this feeling, not even the close link she had with Kurama or Shouldra.

**Lemon Start**

Smiling lustfully, Naruto laid the girl down on the cushioned pillows. Sporting a painfully obvious tent, Naruto's body betrays its desire for sexual gratification and it causes Phylla to smile with interest. "I-I didn't think I had that ability to, to, I mean I'm not like you, so I thought" Phylla began, but trailed off as she takes in the rough, obscured shape given off by the blond's bulge.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a warm smile as she brushed a few of the girl's short dusty brown hair to the side. "You're beautiful no matter how I look at you" Naruto told her, getting a joyful gasp from the girl as Naruto leans down and kisses her forehead.

Looking back down at the blond's tented pants with a large blush, "I-Is it painful?" Phylla asked. Seeing a confused look on Naruto's face when she glanced back up, "Y-Your t-thing, does it hurt like that?" the princess asked, desperately hoping that she'll make her blond lover happy, even if it's her first time.

Blinking a few times, Naruto's confused look turned to an amused expression as she lightly giggled. "You don't need to worry so much about that" Naruto told the ant-morph as she lightly stroked Phylla's cheek with the back of her hand. "It's your first time right? Let's just focus on making it as memorable as we can" Naruto tells her as her hand moves down to slip into Phylla's dress.

"B-But, what about, y-you?" Phylla asked as Naruto began to caress her breast.

"I'll be fine" Naruto tells her as she starts to kiss around the girl's delicate lips, and then trailing down to under her chin. "I'll be happy if you're happy" the blond says as her hands move to pull the girl's royal dress upwards, allowing the silk-like fabric of her royal vestments to slide easily. Naruto's never had to remove the clothes from someone with four arms before, but she manages. With Phylla's dress gone, Naruto moves to remove the princess' bra, before dragging her hand along the ridge of Phylla's breasts, causing the princess to moan softly. Working her dexterous hands down the girl's toned stomach, Naruto was a bit taken back when Phylla stops her hand before it reached it's final destination.

Pausing her trail of kisses, Naruto looks at the girl curiously. Is she not yet ready for this? "I want, I mean, just like this" Phylla starts as she tosses her clothes aside. Phylla guides the blond around to behind her, "This, is how, I mean, how, my kind mate" the princess tells her blond lover as she bends over in an effort to present herself to Naruto. Well, if it's what Phylla wants.

Her abdomen makes it a bit awkward, but Naruto manages to find a comfortable position. Leaning over Phylla, the blond move her mouth back to her neck and lets her heavy breath warm Phylla's supple skin. Phylla unconsciously moves her head to the side, giving Naruto a much better angle to allow the heat of the blond's essence to wash over her. Naruto starts to nibble Phylla's neck as she runs her hands across the princess' pelvis and chest, sliding close to the girl's B-cup breasts before snaking away. The blond's explorative efforts yield a sweet spot when she nibbles along the girl's earlobe, causing Phylla to arch her back and softly hum her approval. While teasing the princess with her mouth, Naruto works a hand down to Phylla's clit.

Once Naruto reaches Phylla's clit, she could feel the girl tense up, the insecurities she was harboring flowing like water into the blond's mind. Naruto whispers something sweet and reassuring in the girl's ear to ease her uncertainty, the words sending a shiver down Phylla's body and making her shake in bliss as Naruto's passion ignites her need for the blond's carnal attention. Another weak and stuttered moan escapes from her mouth, and Naruto can hear her whisper "Enough teasing, I, think, no, I'm ready, please".

Lying against the assortment of cushions she's fashioned into a bed, Phylla glances back at Naruto eagerly, her amateurish sexual demeanor and giddiness shine through her like light through pitch darkness. She seems somewhat aware of this, but not as much as before. With her mind and body wholly consumed by lust, she longs only for her blond's voice, Naruto's touch, and Naruto's inevitable penetration of her quivering form.

Trembling ever so slightly, her dripping wet vagina betray her timidness. Naruto moves up along the bedding, brushing her skin against Phylla's own tender flesh. Finally, Naruto finds the perfect position, Phylla looking over her shoulder at the blond with longing eyes and eager lips. Leaning in, Naruto slides her tongue inside the princess' mouth, the girl twitching slightly at the foreign sensation. Closing her eyes, Phylla instantly melts like butter as the blond's tongue finds hers of its own volition. Phylla finally relaxes her legs and spreads them apart, the foreign sense of humid heat from the girl's genitals registering as it warms Naruto's nethers.

Simply dragging her ample cock along Phylla's entrance causes the girl to moan and wiggle under the blond. Parting the princess' pink little lips with the head of her cock, Naruto finally had herself lined up. With a gentle amount of force, Naruto pushes past the tight opening of Phylla's folds and Phylla inhale sharply as she stretches to accommodate her lover's width.

In what seems to be a prolonged amount of time, Naruto finally manages to ease the head of her cock into the ant-morph. The act takes a loud and pained turn as Phylla moans and shifts in obvious discomfort. Naruto, with a slight wince, feels the girl squeeze her vaginal walls tightly around the blond's cock as her considerable strength almost cuts off blood flow. After a moment, Phylla realizes how much pressure she's exerting and her body relaxes, realizing the potential for injuring her partner. Sighing heavily, the girl moves her hips down to take even more of Naruto in. As Naruto slide further in, Phylla's eyes flash with pain as she bites down on her lip, it becomes glaringly clear that something has yielded inside of the girl.

Holding herself still, "Are, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned for the girl as she looked down at the princess.

"I'm okay-GUH! No, re-really I'm fine!" Phylla stammers out behind half winced eyes. It's obvious that she's trying to look past the obvious pain, eager to savor every moment of this ultimately fleeting 'first-time'. Right now, all Naruto could really do was continue to stimulate the girl's most sensitive areas in an attempt to alleviate as much of the pain as she could.

For a while, Naruto allows Phylla to slowly adapt to the foreign presence inside of her and the stretching of her vaginal walls, something she reacts to with soft moans of pleasurable appreciation. She shows her obvious discomfort at being forcefully stretched by Naruto's ample cock, but the blond can see the girl can hardly complain as her body cradles the blond's in an attempt to keep Naruto where she is. Once Naruto feels Phylla's comfortable she starts to slowly slide in and out.

Naruto felt the smaller set of Phylla's hands move between her legs and start to fondle the blond's sensitive cunt. The moans that escape Phylla's lips pick up in both volume and stress as she knowingly encourages her blond lover's lustful efforts. The working of her hips in concert with Naruto's thrusts affirms her readiness for the blond to stop holding back. Pinning the princess down, Naruto starts to rapidly up the tempo and force with each thrust

Phylla's own sporadic moaning begins to mimic Naruto's movements, increasing in sync with each hard thrust into her. The many soft, delicate hands of the ant morph cling to the bedding and tighten with each gyration, intent on not letting go until both of them achieve their mutual satisfaction.

Phylla abruptly connects her mouth to Naruto's in another fierce kiss, darting her tongue into the blond's mouth and against her own tongue, slapping it around with surprising ferocity as their saliva intermingles. Naruto's carnal pleasure suddenly began to mix and intertwine with something else, and it dawns on Naruto that Phylla has initiated her 'link' once more. Pleasure running through both Phylla and Naruto was again being shared between both of them instantaneously.

The primal need to guide her cock deeper into Phylla passes from her mind to Naruto's. With this new shared perception Naruto can feel the walls of Phylla's vagina sending pulses down her shaft, washing the blond in waves of pleasure. The princess' long clit drags along Naruto's shaft, causing the girl to arch her back again and again. Naruto's thrusts come to a rapid staccato as her and Phylla's hips work together in a shared effort. Yet, Naruto could feel Phylla grasping and understanding the blond's rut, her need to work her cock as hard as she could into the girl's depths as the both of them build to orgasm, and her uncontrollable, primal urge to inseminate Phylla's love canal.

At this tempo, it's not long before Naruto's mind is suddenly bombarded by unfamiliar warnings. It's a mix of yes and no, go and stop, pleasure and pain. Thankfully, the mixed messages from Phylla are understood within a few moments as she abruptly clamps down hard with her whole body and braces for what is to come. With a girlish little howl, Phylla can't resist it anymore and climaxes. The blond could feel the sweet smelling, and very wet release of her feminine fluids on Naruto.

Nearing her own climax, Naruto began to thrust at just the right angle, Phylla's pussy seemingly begging for Naruto to release inside her. It's when Naruto's lengthy shaft is deepest inside the princess that the girl constricts her vaginal walls. As if that wasn't enough to pusher her over the edge, Naruto feels a whispering in her n=mind beckoning her to flood Phylla with her seed. A distinct pull on her consciousness hits the blond, as if impregnating Phylla would fulfill the girl's every need, her very destiny to become a mother. The emotional crescendo is too much to ignore, control, or bear any longer. Naruto arches her back, giving one final rock crushing thrust as her prick reaches its deepest point inside the girl. Grunting fiercely, the blond cums inside her, firing her thin ejaculate far into Phylla's womb. Phylla responses in kind, working her hips and squeezing the blond's body with her legs in an almost milking fashion, trying to draw as much seed as she can into her womb.

**Lemon End**

Feeling drained, Naruto pulls herself out of Phylla, and watches as almost none of her cum spills out of the girl. Tiered, Naruto drops her head down next to Phylla's, panting and breathing heavily. The link partially remained as the blond felt Phylla's contentment pass into her. The princess strokes the blond's head lovingly as she pats her stomach, her thoughts dwell on the package Naruto just deposited inside of her.

With the link quickly fading, Naruto probes the girl's mind one last time, and could almost feel the sensation of her hot, sticky semen as it clings heavily on the girl's vaginal walls. A warm feeling washes over the blond at the prospect of impregnating the princess on her first try, making her a mother at long last, or so Phylla seemingly hopes. Finally, Naruto senses at long last the closeness and intimate bond that Phylla feels she shares with the blond at this very moment. A sense of not wanting to let go, and wanting the breeding that has just past to continue forever and ever. She yearns to pop out as many children as her body will allow her to and fulfill her need to breed.

Once the link finally gives way and both of the young lover's have settled down, Phylla hums her approval as she kisses the blond's neck lovingly. Naruto smiles back, she never knew how strong one's maternal instincts could really be. Hearing primal drives that didn't originate with her was nearly deafening, and yet, she loved being able to have such a strong understanding of her partner.

Content, Naruto drifts off while Phylla demonstrates her appreciation for the intimacy the two just shared, kissing the blond's body and rubbing her sensually as she dozes off.

Naruto wakes up some time later without even the barest hint as to how long she was sleeping. Standing up wasn't the best decision, with the link gone Naruto found a vacant sensation in her mind as her body tried to adjust. Looking back down, Naruto spotted Phylla sleeping in a very cute fetal position, and next to her was the indent the blond's body left in the pillows as she 's odd, but looking at Phylla like this, Naruto could just faintly feel their link, the girl's thoughts and emotions like a whisper in the back of her mind.

The lack of Naruto's presence in bed seems to have stirred the princess from her slumber, and she rubs her eyes in an effort to fully drag herself into consciousness. By the way her body was moving it looked like she too was experiencing the same withdrawals as Naruto. As Naruto started to gather her things, her sleepy lover groggily says, "I can join you at camp if you want, I don't take up much space. Above ground! I mean, I'll be underground, I mean, I won't bother anyone. I-I'll be good".

Smiling, Naruto turned to face the girl "I'd love it if you came back with me". At this, Phylla's face brightens up like the sun and she quickly gathers the very few possessions she owns, mostly clothing, the pillows, and some jewelry. Together the two of them promptly left the colony and headed back to camp.


	33. Chapter 33

**Got another chapter done! Hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Another day, and another visit to the bakery to see her favorite waitress. She didn't order much, instead Naruto spent most of her time talking with Rubi whenever she was available. They talked of pleasant but mostly inconsequential things. Rubi spends some time describing her life living outside the safety of Tel'Adre. She'd never been caught by the various creatures, but there have been close calls. She met several people who helped her out, however. She talks highly of a dog morph that runs a farm not far away, and of an otter-girl that fishes along a nearby lake. She laughs and reminisces about how good the otter-girl's cooking was, and that even now she still can't find a decent fish filet.

Having run out of topics to talk about for the time being, Naruto got up as Rubi was tending to a customer and made her way to the exit. As Naruto was leaving the bakery, she heard the clicking of heels behind her. Turning back, the blond was greeted with the sight of Rubi rushing towards her shouting, "Hey, wait a second!". Smiling, Naruto turned around as she waited for Rubi to run up the ramp that lead to the bakery's entrance. Stopping in front of the blond, the girl puts her hands on her dainty knees as she catches her breath.

"Phew, sorry I didn't catch you as you were leaving. You were gone so fast" Rubi says with a small grin before taking a deep breath. "Look, I-I like you" Rubi confesses, her face flushes brightly as Naruto stands there surprised to actually get a conventional love confession. "But I need to tell you something. Something about me" the girl nervously tells her.

"Does it have something to do with your demon part?" Naruto asks with a soft smile. It wasn't that big of an issue all things considered, but she could understand if it was something that bothered the girl.

"No, it's not about that" Rubi says, shaking her head.

"Okay, then what is it?" Naruto asks, urging the girl to continue. She looks unsure for a moment, opening and closing her ruby red lips without speaking, clenching one hand in the other tight enough to make it go white as her legs tremble like trees in a storm. Stepping forward, puts her hands on Rubi's shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes Naruto tells her "Don't be so nervous. You can tell me anything".

Nodding, slightly relieved by her words, Rubi continues, "I-I'm a, I've liked pretty dresses and heels and all that since I was a kid. So when I came to Tel'Adre, I saw it as my chance to reinvent myself. But it's been, hard to reveal my true self. So what I mean to say is, I'm a boy" He-eh-his already flushed face seems to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet at this confession.

'B-Boy? Holly shit it happened again!' Naruto mentally yelled, trying not to let her shock show too much as memories of her first mission outside the village passed through her head. Well, considering what kind of world she's in, you know, where a guy can accidentally become a girl just by drinking the wrong thing, it's probably more surprising this sort of thing hasn't happened sooner.

She must have been focused on her thought longer than she thought judging by the worried face Rubi was giving her. 'Damn it! He's just do damn cute!' Naruto cried to herself as she stared into his hopeful, yet worried green eyes. Pulling the boy into a hug, "It doesn't matter if you're a boy, girl, or something in between! I like you too, you hear that?" the blond tells Rubi with a slight blush on her face as her tail happily swished behind her.

Rubi wipes a tear from his eye and smiles, clutching the blond tightly. "Oh thank Marae, I was so worried you'd hate me after that" the feminine boy admits.

"Hate? How could anyone hate such a cute and bubbly person?" Naruto tells the boy. Rubi pulls back from the hug slightly at that, his smile widening.

"I—Thank you, Naruto. Just don't tell anyone about my secret, OK? No sense in complicating my life here any further" the girly teen requests, and Naruto simply nodded, and swore to keep his secret without a second thought. Rubi gives the blond one last hug and walks back towards the bakery, his devilish tail swishing happily behind him. "See you soon, babe" the boy says, trying the name on for size.

Naruto smiles as she waves the boy off, one thought going through her head, 'It's official, I can never go back to my old life after this'. Giving a symbolic wave to her past self that would've jumped out of his socks at hearing a cute girl was really a boy, Naruto turned and wondered what else she could do in Tel'Adre since she was here.

Camp

"No Natasie" Naruto lightly scolded as she caught her energetic daughter before she ran into the portal linked to Konoha. Lifting the girl up ad holding her in her arms, it was blatantly obvious that she was growing up faster than a human girl. The baby fat she was born with had spread out over her larger form and made her look more lean and lanky than the big butted harpies that inhabited the high mountains. The pinket's feathers have also begun to smooth out, though she was still quite the fluffball.

With a squawk of surprise, Natasie tried to squirm out of her father's grasp. "No fair! I just wanted to see where papa use to live" the young harpy chirped as she tried to flap her way out of Naruto's arms. The comment came as a surprise to Naruto. It's not that Konoha was particularly dangerous, she just didn't want her little girl running off by herself.

"Oh thank goodness! Please forgive me for losing track of her" the squeaky and winded voice of Jojo came to the blond's attention at the white furred mouse ran over to the father, daughter pair. Coming to a stop near them Jojo leaned over and rested his hands on his knees as he regained his breath.

"Uh, you okay there?" Naruto asked the mouse. In her arms she still held onto Natasie who had given up trying to escape and resigned herself to pouting with her feathery arms folded over her chest.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine" Jojo answered with a tired smile as he leaned back up. "Natasie is full of energy so I've been running around all day trying to keep up with her. Just give me a moment of rest" the monk said.

Jojo's been keeping an eye on her? "What about Sophie? Did she go somewhere?" Naruto asked. She wouldn't have pegged the motherly harpy as someone who'd let her daughter out of her sight. Hopefully she's all right.

"She's around her somewhere" Jojo said as he glanced around to see if he could spot the pink harpy any where, but failed to find the woman. "Harpies typically raise their children as a group so I offered to look after Natasie today to give Sophie some time to rest" Jojo explained to the blond who immediately felt a pain of gilt upon hearing that. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Sophie might need some help. She'll have to apologize later. It was then that Naruto had an idea that would help everyone.

Konoha

Well it seemed like a good plan, but she forgot how out of place they would be. Lucky Natasie didn't seem to notice the odd looks the villagers were giving them as the passed by. The young harpy was more concerned with exploring everything around them while trying every now and then to slip out of the clothes Naruto spent forever putting on the squirming harpy chick. Guess clothes were just too unnatural for harpies. If Jojo noticed the confused onlookers he didn't say anything about it. Instead the monk seemed more content just enjoying the corruption free world that they were in.

Coming to skip next to her father Natasie looked up as her curiosity led to her asking something she'd noticed when they first got here. "Why is the sky so weird?" the young harpy asked as she folded her arms behind her head.

Giving the girl a quick look as if she'd grown a second head Naruto's own gaze turned up to the sky. What was so weird about it? It was just the same big blue sky it's always be-oh. Living in Mareth for so long she's almost forgotten how different the two worlds were. It wasn't just the constant threat from the demons or the many races that inhabited Mareth, even the sky and earth itself differed drastically from this one.

Come to think of it, how much has she changed since first arriving in Mareth? Hell! The fact that she even refers to herself as a she was weird if she thought about it. Then there's the fact that she's practically a cum hungry hore half the time that can't go even a single day without fucking or getting fucked. Feeling her vulpine ears drop down at her thought brought the blond's attention back to her appearance. In Mareth her appearance would hardly call for a second glance but here, here she'd have every person on the street gawking at her like she were a freak show. Glancing back at her tail as it stopped waving gently back and forth and now tried to hid between her legs a groan escaped her throat.

Before her thoughts could spiral even further down that path Naruto was brought back to reality by Natasie's hand latching onto hers and squeezing lightly. Turning her head Naruto could see that the girl was worried about her. "Papa?" the young pinket asked as her big blue eyes stared up at the blond.

"Sorry, guess I got lost in my own thoughts" Naruto told the young harpy with a warm smile as she tightened her hold on the girl's hand. Now wasn't the time to have an existential crisis. She came here to have fun with her adorable little girl and that's just what she'll do!

"Geez, pay attention would you!?" Natasie told the herm with a cute pout. She may be growing up quickly but she's still just a child. With a smile Naruto reached her free hand over and ruffled the pink feathers atop the harpies head, saying that she'd pay more attention from here on.

Jojo, while staying quiet had definitely been paying attention to the two with him as well as those around them. From his conversations with Jariaya the monk had fully expected that the people of this world would be hesitant to accept those born in Mareth. It must be difficult for Naruto to return home only to find that she no longer fits in. It's not something he would want to go through. When it seemed this truth had fully hit the blond Jojo prepared himself to comfort her the best he could but it would seem that Natasie beet him to it.

Still, it would be best to find something to occupy her attention, didn't want her getting depressed. "Naruto," Jojo started as he glanced around. After getting the blond's attention, "You wouldn't know of anywhere we could eat, would you? It would seem I'm becoming quite famished" the white furred monk asked the blond with a sheepish smile.

It may have been a while since she's been in the village but even so the layout was still the same. As such it didn't take long for Naruto to lead them to a place she'd stop at every now and then before she left. It was a nice little tea shop that opened maybe six, no, seven years ago? Anyway, the tea was perfect and the food was wonderful so it should make a great first impression of this world's food.

Entering the shop Naruto glanced around to see if anything had changed since she was last here. not much had changed, or at least nothing that she noticed. What she did notice was a familiar purple haired woman sitting at a table by herself while enjoying her food. If you had asked her a year ago she would've told you that Anko was the most, uh, lets say revealingly dressed woman she'd ever met but recent adventures have made the fishnet like armor, tan trench coat, and short orange skirt she wore look tame in comparison.

Anko was a person that Naruto just couldn't quite understand, in fact she kinda cheeped him out. While it was true that that she hadn't been around the woman that much the time they did spend around one another had it's impact, particularly their first meeting. Rubbing her cheek absentmindedly Naruto briefly contemplated simply turning around and finding a different shop. With a light rumble from her stomach that thought was firmly quelled.

Maybe Anko wont recognize her. After all, she had gone through a few significant changes. "Holly hell! What happened to you?" the blond heard the boisterous woman call out and felt a groan escape her as she saw Anko staring directly at her with a big grin. Apparently she didn't look different enough. "What're you standing over there for? Get your ass over here so I can get a good look at the new you!" Anko loudly told the blond. The shop owner had become accustom too the woman's antics and it didn't seem like any of the other customers where bothered by the sudden outburst so the man didn't say anything about it.

"A friend of yours?" Jojo questioned as he glanced up at the blond standing next to him. An old friend would be perfect for the blond right now.

"Not, not really" Naruto told the mouse with a small sigh as her shoulders visibly dropped. Not exactly the response Jojo was expecting. Whether she wanted to go over or not it'd just be more trouble if she turned around and ran for it at this point.

It was at this point that Naruto noticed the youngest member of their trio wasn't standing next to her anymore. Fortunately she didn't have to search long as a quick and frantic glance around revealed that the harpy had managed to sprint over to Anko without her father noticing. Resting her arms on the table Natasie stared up at Anko with a big grin.

Naruto quickly rushed over to grab the girl and apologize but then, "You're really pretty!" Natasie cheerfully told Anko with a big toothy grin afterwards. Neither Anko nor Naruto seemed to know how to react to this at first. While Naruto was just concerned with how Anko would react Anko herself was taken aback simply because it was unusual. Normally parents would keep their kids away from her even if they'd never heard of her before. Guess she just gave off a weird vibe or maybe it was the way she dressed.

Whether she could recall if this situation had come up before or not Anko's surprised expression quickly had a big grin forming on it. "Well aren't you an observant brat" Anko told the girl. Admittedly this is probably the weirdest moment of her life. First she had a pink feather covered preteen take an immediate liking to her, then she was blessed with the sight of a gender swapped jinchiriki with fox features and an obviously pregnant belly belly, and finally a monk in the form of a mouse finishes off the group as he casually takes a seat at her table. Today was an interesting day.

It didn't take long for them to get comfortable and order their own food. Natasie sat next to Anko and proceeded to ask her questions about the woman and what she did. It was almost scary how much the girl seemed to admire the woman. In fact she seemed to only admire he attractive shinobi more and more with each question. Though the questions did halt for a while after Anko found out who Natasie's father was. After that Naruto had to sit through several minutes of the woman's teasing and prodding.

Jojo seemed like he wanted to jump into the conversation more than a few times but decided to let Natasie lead. If he wanted to he could always come back later and ask anything that was on his mind. Though it might be a bit more uncomfortable to walk around by himself. After all he and Natasie had garnered just as many looks as Naruto had.

"So how's the pregnant life working out for ya?" Anko questioned the blond sitting opposite of her. It was something she waned to ask since seeing the blond walk in but Natasie had peaked her interest even more. Now that the girl had seemingly run out of questions she wanted to ask Anko figured it should be her turn to ask. I mean come on, how could she not be intrigued by this?

Giving the cheeky woman a light, mostly playful glare "It's great. In fact I'm expecting any day now" Naruto answered. She may have responded with a bit of sarcasm in her voice but it wasn't necessarily a lie. After everything she's heard about pregnancy and the possible horrors that may accompany it she's actually surprised that it's gone so well. Then again nothing about it seemed all that normal when held up against her expectations.

"Better you then me!" Anko cheered with a mischievous smirk and a few chuckles. Naruto couldn't say she would feel the same way if she were in Anko's position but it still annoyed her to hear that. Grinning as the blond muttered to herself Anko followed up wit another question, "So who's the lucky stud?". Oh man! Who knew teasing the blond could be this fun? Especially after all the shit h-eh-she's gone through. Even so Anko hadn't expected Naruto to have no idea who 'dad' was for her unborn child.

"Holy hell you must be having fun over there!" Anko blurted out after the initial shock. She wouldn't have expected the innocent minded blond to become such a sex fiend. "Maybe I ought to take you for a spin. See if you're really that good!" the purple haired shinobi playfully joked but nearly jumped out of her seat when the blond suddenly stood up, her hands loudly slamming against the table.

"S-Sorry! I'll be right back!" Naruto blurted out with her head lowered in such a manner that her bangs hid her face. With that said the blond herm quickly turned and ran out the entrance.

"Uh" blankly staring at the exit Anko found herself at a loss for words. One second Naruto's acting just like she remembered and the next she's running for it. "Was it something I said?" Anko intoned as she relaxed into her chair again.

"I'll go cheek" Natasie said, more curious then shocked by her father's actions. She slid off her chair and quickly followed after the blond.

'Shitshitshitshit! Why now of all times!?' Naruto mentally shouted as she leaned up against the ally wall behind the tea shop. Her face was flush with arousal as her hand reached down and ever so lightly grasped her throbbing cock. Her mind was flooded with images of her and Anko. Thoughts of them pleasuring each other with their tongues, thrusting into the woman's dripping sex as Anko played with her own tits, letting Anko's hair flow freely as she coated her both inside and out with cum, all this and much, much more plagued her mind.

Was she really so weak that a single sentence, a joke at that, could reduce her to a horny mess? If this were Tel'Adre then she could just stop by the Wet Bitch or see if Loppe was in the gym for a quick romp with one of her lovers. She couldn't do anything like that here. She didn't even have an apartment that she could sneak off to to handle it herself now that the building was being remodeled to suite the villages needs now that a portal to Mareth was there.

"I don't get what the big problem is" Shouldra's voice rang out in Naruto's head and making the girl jerk her hand away from her manhood in surprise.

'S-Shouldra!?' Naruto shakily asked. She had nearly forgotten that the ghost girl was even there. It seemed odd but just hearing the sex loving ghost's voice cleared her thoughts a bit.

"Who else would it be? I doubt the furball in here would pipe up right now" Shouldra commented and true to what she said Kurama had no interest in involving himself with this. Hearing this Naruto gave a slight nod. "So mind telling me what's been up with ya Champ?" Shouldra asked and Naruto could imagine the annoyed look that she must have right now.

"What are you talking about?" the blond breathed out as her back slid down the wall just a tiny bit.

"I'm talking about your Mareth this and Konoha that shit!" Shouldra practically yelled in what felt like Naruto's ears. Clasping her hands over her ringing eardrums with a faint thought of 'How can a voice in her head even do that?' in the back of her head Naruto continued to listen to the ghost girl. "I didn't tag along to sit here and watch you pointlessly worry. This wouldn't even be a second thought for you back in Mareth so what does it matter when it happens here?" Shouldra questioned.

"Shut it would ya?" Naruto softly said as she pulled herself up. "You make it sound like I can't handle it" Naruto muttered as she raked her fingers through her hair and pulling her bangs up in the process. She's not pathetic, she won't let a few stares or a cunt hungry prick between her legs stop her! "I'm Naruto Uzumaki damn it!" Naruto declared with determination dripping off her words and her clenched fist held up in front of her.

"That's the spirit Champ!" Shouldra cheered her on. "Now how are we going to get that babe into bed?" the girl then asked making Naruto nearly fall over herself.

"What makes you think I'm going to fuck Anko!?" Naruto half yelled half growled out with an annoyed expression and trembling fist to match. She just had to ruin the moment like that.

As the two's conversation started to come to a close Natasie pulled her head back around the corner she was hiding behind. With a disappointed look the young harpy started to make her way back to Anko and Jojo before her father noticed her. 'So much for getting a show' the pinket regretfully thought with a sight as her arms came up to rest behind her head. "Guess I'll just have to wait till later to watch papa" the young girl said to herself with a smile as she thought about her favorite hobby. Oh if only papa would notice how much she's grown. She really is becoming a beautiful and sexy harpy if you asked her, just like mama!


	34. Chapter 34

**Second chapter today! Hope ya like this one too!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Corruption of Champions)**

Turns out that taking Natasie to Konoha without first telling Sophie wasn't the brightest idea. Upon returning to camp they were greeted with the MILF's frantic squawks as she flew around searching for her little girl. Fair to say Naruto and Jojo spent quite a bit of time kneeling in front of the woman as she reprimanded them. That is, after she soared down and tackled her precious little harpy chick nearly into the ground in an embrace while cooing and checking the girl over out of worry.

Sophie could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be but that wasn't what was on Naruto's mind today. No, what she was preoccupied with was the growing hill that could be seen from camp. She knew Phylla had started to carve out her own colony but it was surprising to see just how much dirt she'd moved in the short amount of time the ant princess, or was it queen now, had been here.

Every now and then Naruto would see Phylla's silhouette pop out of the hole then immediately dive back into it. Deciding that she'll check in on the girl Naruto made the short trip between camp and the growing anthill. Descending into Phylla's colony it became vary apparent that the single tunnel she was walking down was vastly different to the massive, bewildering expanse of passages that spread out under the desert that her mother's colony had. It had Naruto wondering if Chylla's colony started out like this and if Phylla's would one day resemble her mother's.

Reaching the end of the tunnel Naruto finds Phylla sprawled out on her pillows napping without a shred of clothing on her. She seems to have hollowed out a makeshift room for herself from the stone. Unsurprisingly only the few things she brought from her old home aren't made of stone. What was surprising was the bis that were carved out of stone.

Taking a quick glance around made it rather obvious that the girl had made an near exact replica of the blond's campsite down here, and it was all made of stone. It was rather cute that Phylla wanted to make Naruto feel more comfortable down here but she could barely hold in the laughter as she took in the sight. As it was nearly everything Phylla replicated could only ever serve as decoration.

Phylla started to wake up with a weary yawn, stretching all six of her limbs and flexing her abdomen as she does so. Opening her eyes groggily she jumps in surprise when she notices Naruto standing in her doorway. Clearly startled, Phylla frantically grasps for her pillows to cover her nudity. "Oh! You came! I'm so happy! I mean, I thought for a second you might not come, I mean," she begins but trails off as she notices Naruto looking around the room.

"This new, my colony, it's all because of you" Phylla hesitantly admits as she holds two of her hands in front of her, pressing her finger tips into one another. Hearing that brings a sense of warmth to the blond and a small, warm smile curves the corners of her lips, but is it really a colony if it's just Phylla?

"I-I'm trying to, do you like it? I mean, it's very small, and I know it's not as nice as the surface, but I like it. I mean, are you comfortable? Is there anything I can," Phylla was stuttering out but a playful look from the blond seemed to cut her off. She takes a deep breath and attempts to calm down before continuing. "There's been something I've been wanting to tell you. I mean, if you want to hear it"

Naruto nods her head and encourages the ant girl to go on. "I'm pregnant" Phylla tells her and Naruto's eyes widen slightly before blinking rapidly a number of times. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She wasn't particularly expecting anything but well, she wasn't expecting that! Was she really that virile?

Seeing the shocked reaction Phylla's four arms shot up in frantic waves. "No! It's not like that! I mean, I can choose to have children - I mean, I can be not pregnant, too!" Phylla rushed to get out, worried that Naruto didn't want to have kids. Though her efforts only confused the blond and it showed.

"W-we only need to have sex the one time, I mean! I want to have sex with you more!" Phylla blurts out as she grows even more nervous but quickly covers her mouth with a deep blush after her mind catches up to what she just said. Drawing her arms inward around her body, she stoops low in embarrassment but continues on, "Ever since my first time with you, I've been pregnant. I can choose to have children or not. I-I mean, my kind, lay eggs. They grow up fast, or fast compared to people like you. So if you want, I can build us a colony full of our offspring, or I can just be here all by myself. I don't care as long as I'm with you. The choice is up to you. I mean, if you don't mind. You don't have to make this choice now either, I mean, I'm always here".

Pregnancy really was weird, er, at least in Mareth. Still, she understood Phylla's explanation and her expression showed it. "Thank you. Sometimes I just get embarrassed to talk about things like that, I mean. I'm just happy to see you here. What do you want to do?" Phylla said, her voice a little more confident than before.

Glancing around the room once more a small smirk played across Naruto's lips. "You know," Naruto began with her hands clasped together behind her while she leaned over slightly and looked at Phylla out of the corner of her eye. "It's impressive that you dug all of this out yourself but it feels a bit empty" Naruto commented as she started to walk towards the girl. Phylla for her part didn't seem to understand were Naruto was taking this. Stopping in front of Phylla Naruto gathered all four of the girl's hands between the two of hers and said "Lets have kids, as many as possible".

At first Phylla's eyes widen with shock but then Naruto could see the reaction she was expecting as her face light up with the biggest gleeful smile Naruto had ever seen one her. She looks so excited, in fact she seeded to be so excited that she lost her train of thought and just stood taking in what she just heard. Suddenly the girl turned around and dropped down to all fours and her abdomen rises, revealing all of herself to her blond lover. While this was definitely a surprise for Naruto and a bit embarrassing it seemed as though Phylla's desire to reproduce out-ruled her own embarrassment.

Looking between her legs Phylla's face finally brightens up in a deep crimson hue, her embarrassment surfacing slightly as she sees Naruto's own flush face. Using her two upper arms, Phylla points to her abdomen, keeping her lower arms planted on the stone floor to support her as she's bent over. There, at the very tip of her abdomen was a small opening that resembled a pussy. A clear coat of transparent liquid was already starting to seep out from the opening and had started to run down the girl's abdomen. "I just, need you to lick it. I mean, that's one way, there are others, I mean, but this is the quickest. I want to start laying before nightfall. Please, I need this" Phylla all but pleaded.

This wasn't something Naruto ever expected to do, even after all the shit she's done in Mareth. "Didn't you say you could start laying eggs after only one time?" the blond asked, a bit of nervousness seeping into her voice as she stared at the opening.

"It is, faster, to kickstart it, if you help. please" Phylla said, now fully pleading with the blond. Naruto wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to admit but hearing Phylla beg like this was kinda turning her on. Regardless she should probably help quickly as the small trickle of liquid was now spurting out in pulses. She'd herd about contractions during child birth, did Phylla go through the same thing when laying eggs?

"Now! Please! I can't wait!" Phylla moaned out, stopping Naruto's thoughts before they could take off. Without a second thought Naruto's hands take hold of Phylla's abdomen as she leaned in and buried her face in the girl's birthing slit. The moment Naruto's tongue slid into the girls slit Phylla's body shuddered as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Her pussy spraying her love juice all over the floor and coating the inside of her thighs.

Sending Phylla over the edge so easily sent a shivers of ecstasy through Naruto's body. She briefly hoped Phylla was ready for this because she didn't think she'd be able to stop any time soon. Phylla climaxes over and over as Naruto continues. After a while the only way Naruto could tell that Phylla was going through yet another orgasm was the sensation of fresh fem cum splashing against her feet as Phylla herself was now constantly moaning and shaking. If she weren't holding onto her abdomen Naruto was sure that Phylla would've collapsed by now.

Naruto couldn't be sure but by the time she pulled her face back from Phylla's birthing slit but at least an hour had past since she started. With the strength in her arms and legs having left her quite a while ago Phylla collapsed the moment Naruto's vice-like grip on her abdomen was removed. Now that Naruto could get a good view of the girl she was surprised to find that Phylla's abdomen had nearly quadrupled in size while she was licking. Now it was easily six feet in length and seemed to grow just a bit more every time she blinked.

Moving around the abdomen Naruto moved towards the rest of Phylla's body. As she took a step a very audible splash came from beneath her. Looking down revealed that the floor had become absolutely coated in a generous amount of both fem cum and birthing fluid. The mixture gave off a smell like an earthy plain after a light rain, to the blond's surprise. After this revaluation Naruto saw that her abdomen wasn't the only thing on Phylla that grew. The girl's breasts had also received an enhancement as they now be called DD's with ease.

Now within reach Naruto found herself being grabbed by four exhausted arms and pulled down with a splash. It had nearly slipped her mind as to just how strong Phylla was. Even in a half fucked stupid state like this the girl was easily able to keep the blond laying next to her with her four arms wrapped firmly and lovingly around the blond, not that Naruto would want to get away.

After a minute or two of just laying there Phylla's eyes widen and her body begins contracting. With a sudden pulse Naruto could see a contraction run down Phylla's abdomen and a small cylindrical egg about the length of her forearm popped out of the birth slit.

It was a bit strange to Naruto. She'd never really seen an egg like it. Even when she stood in front of Chylla she only passingly noticed when an ant morph came to collect a freshly laid egg so she couldn't use that as an example. Now that she was paying attention, well at least to her and Phylla's egg, she noticed that it didn't really have a shell so to speak and was largely transparent. The liquid inside of it seemed to be shimmering, as if there were thousands of tiny gold flecks in it. In the center there was a black sphere that unfolded into a larva as Naruto continued to examine it.

Phylla quickly snatched it up and held it between the two of them. "This is the beginning of a whole new life for me, I mean, for us. I'll always remember this, Naruto!" Phylla cried as she cradled the egg close to her, proud and happy to be a mother. "I-I love you" Phylla told Naruto from the bottom of her heart.

She'd only experienced this kind of warmth once before and hoped that she'd be able to feel it many more times in the future. Much like Phylla a sense of pride welled up in Naruto as she looked at the egg between them. Looking up into Phylla's eyes Naruto was about to tell the girl that she loved her as well but stopped when Phylla's body started contracting again and another egg popped out of her abdomen. "That was quick" Naruto commented.

Once she recovered again Phylla responded, gasping for breath between contractions, "It's not usually, this fast. It's just, hng, you, did so well". It didn't take long for a large contraction to pass through her body and push out another egg. It's obvious that Phylla's going to be busy for the next few hours, if not days. Naruto then proceeded to spend the rest of the day helping the girl tend to the new eggs to which Phylla was grateful for, particularly with Naruto's ability to produce as many clones as necessary to deal with the rapidly increasing number of eggs.

Tel'Adre - The Wet Bitch

It wasn't how she planned to spent the day when she woke up this morning but she did enjoy it. That said she couldn't understand how Phylla could spend so much time underground like that. She could barely go the whole day before she had to get out and take in the vast night sky. Leaving a handful of clones with Phylla Naruto started off for Tel'Adre to cut back a little. It was to late to expect Urta to be drinking but she was sure she could find some fun at the bar this late at night.

Entering the place Naruto couldn't spot anyone familiar from the doorway. Continuing to glance around her curiosity was peaked by a new face, at least new for her anyway. It was a woman sitting by herself and covered from head to toe in white cloth. It looked to be that only her hand's and eye were visible and for the place they were that was quite unique.

Naruto approaches the woman and politely greeted her. the woman glances at the blond and Naruto got the sense that she was smirking beneath her veil. "Hello to you as well" she replied with a low and husky voice as she gestured to a seat across from her. Naruto accepts the offered seat and it doesn't take long for them to strike up a bit of small talk. "I'm Dominika, just Dominika now I'm afraid" the woman told the blond her name after a chuckle at a joke.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto gave her own name as he tail lazily waved back and forth behind her.

"You're, not from here are you?" Dominika slowly asked seemingly trying to put figure out where Naruto was from before she finished her question. "Have you, by chance heard of a place called Ingnam?" the woman then asked.

"Yeah" Naruto responded with a nod. "I was passing through when they asked me to be a champion for them" Naruto explained for the woman.

"I see," Dominika intoned as she held up her hand just in front of where Naruto assumed her lips were, her green eyes glancing down in thought. "I wasn't sure. Ingnam has sent a champion every year for about... oh goodness, longer than I know. I've spoken with another during my time here, but they had a very distinctive accent that you didn't" Dominika said as her eyes came back up to look at Naruto.

Smiling a bit Naruto found herself admitting that she had noticed the accent herself. She then went on to briefly tell Dominika about Konoha. Nothing too in-depth but enough for the woman to get a good understanding on the kind of place she grew up in. "So what about you? Where are you from?" the blond asked after a small but nice silence fell between the two of them.

Dominika leans back in her chair and gazes off for a moment before responding "I come from... far away. Farther than most the people here know. Far enough that it's unlikely I'll be returning". Listening to her Naruto noticed a longing in her voice. It was probably different based on what she just said but Naruto could understand that longing, that desire to see your home after being so far away for so long. She looks back at Naruto and shrugs. Naruto suspected that beneath the cloth she was giving her a half-smile. "Perhaps, if circumstances work in my favor, one day... I make the best of my situation here" Dominika told the blond.

The two of them chat for a while longer, making small talk about things Naruto's encountered in Mareth and such. Eventually it dawns on Naruto that it's not only her choice in clothes that stand out. Sure, she herself didn't have massive tits or thirty dicks the size of her arms but even she fell victim to transformation in the relatively short amount of time she'd been in these lands. Bringing this up Dominika looks the blond up and down once and laughs. "You don't have to put everything you find in your mouth, you know," she finally answers.

After a bit more conversation Dominika glances outside and says she should go. "It has been nice, though," she adds, "I would enjoy speaking with you again". She rests a hand on Naruto's shoulder as she leaves. Her eyes saying she's smiling at the blond before she goes.

After Dominika left Naruto was left wondering if she should stick around or just call it a night and head back to camp. After a bit she decides that nothing else of interest was going to happen and left.

On her way back to camp a familiar sight came into view. The merchant known as Giacomo was probably a decent guy but he always gave off the creepiest vibe. She'd seen him many a times before but he never really had anything she was all that interested in but he always offered his wares anyway, much like now as he made a beeline for her and setting up shop in mere moments.

Well it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Who knows, maybe something will peak her interests this time. After a bit of looking Naruto pointed out a pouch of, 'something'. She had no idea what it was but was sure Giacomo would elaborate. Giacomo didn't hesitate in holding up the pouch of dried, fragrant leaves and began his spiel, "Have you ever wondered how scholars and other smart folk keep up such a mental effort for so long? They make a tea out of this fine mixture of quality plants and herbs. Nothing but the best, this mysterious mixture of herbs in its Orange Pekoe base makes anyone, short of a lummox, as brainy as the finest minds of the land. All you do is steep the leaves in some water and drink up! Hot or cold, straight or sweetened with honey, your mind will run circles around itself once it has this for fuel. Buy it now and I will throw in the strainer for free! Interested? Only fifteen gems!"

Listening to the man a portion of her mind urged her to roll her eyes and scoff at the idea of magical mind enhancing tea, and then the rest of her brain recalled the other magical bullshit that she's found in Mareth. Guess it wouldn't hurt to buy some. She could always take it to Rathazul later to see if she got ripped off or not.

Handing over the fifteen gems Giacomo more than happily handed over the promised goods. He then went on to urge the young woman to consider purchasing more but it was already late and Naruto had no interest in buying anything else at the moment. So with a brief goodbye Naruto continued on her way to camp, her new tea leaves tucked away at her side.


	35. Story Notification

**This is just a small notice fore anyone who's waiting for a new chapter. I'm sorry to say but this story is being discontinued.**

**Worry not though! For while this story ends here I have started a newer version of it. So if you haven't checked it out yet please do. It has a slower start but I believe it'll be even better than this version, and for all of you who have stuck with me on this, THANK YOU!**

**I'll see you later.**


End file.
